Cazadores de la noche
by KishinAzura
Summary: En la última guerra sagrada, él tomó una decisión que cambió el rumbo de sus vidas. Diez años después el mundo es invadido por demonios y sólo "ellos" estan para protegernos. ¿Dónde están los santos de Athena? En un mundo sin pasado, volverán a reunirse
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Hola! Jejeje, aquí vengo con otro fic, como siempre, de mi pareja favorita Hyoga y Shun. Este fic tiene un tiempo ya de escrito, pero no lo había posteado por las razones que puse en el último capi actualizado de Hijo de la luna. Tampoco tenía pensado ponerlo, pero una amiga muuuy especial me convenció de hacerlo ^^, te lo dedico manita, tu sabes que es contigo! XD. De verdad espero que les guste. Se cuidan y como estamos en época de navidad, pondré los primeros dos capis de una sola vez XD. Bye!!**

****

**Capítulo 1. El encuentro. **

**Tokio, Japon. Año 2019**.

Eran las once de la noche y las calles de Japón estaban desoladas.

El rubio, quien acababa de llegar de Rusia, de pronto se sintió como un pueblo fantasma. Los avisos luminosos en los edificios seguían funcionando, podía escuchar algo de música en la distancia, pero no lograba divisar ni un alma, ni siquiera autos. Caminaba por las calles desiertas, ya habiendo perdido la esperanza de que un miserable taxi que lo llevara al departamento donde debía estar media hora atrás. De cualquier manera, no le molestaba caminar ya que siempre, o al menos desde que él recordara, había tenido una muy buena condición física, quizá demasiado buena; sus compañeros de trabajo solían meterse con él y llamarlo extraterrestre o robot. Claro está, él no perdía su tiempo prestándoles atención, cosa que a ellos les molestaba, además de su actitud fría y completamente desinteresada. Ahora, sólo esperaba llegar algún día a su departamento nuevo y no toparse con la razón por la que Japón estaba desolado a las once de la noche.

**En otra parte de la ciudad….**

La música retumbaba en cada esquina del departamento, las notas tocadas por la guitarra eléctrica y la batería salían del enorme equipo de sonido, cuyas cornetas hacían vibrar el piso de madera de la estancia. El vapor del agua caliente se deslizaba fuera del baño, la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que la sala y el dormitorio estaban inundados de la bruma blanca. Repentinamente, el volumen de la canción bajó considerablemente y él supo que ya no estaba gloriosamente solo en su departamento. Cerró de mala gana la llave de la ducha y salió sólo con una pequeña toalla que le cubría lo estrictamente necesario y otra que usaba para secarse el cabello. Llegó hasta la sala donde se encontró con la rubia que aún consolaba sus oídos adoloridos. La chica se volteó, topándose con el peliverde que la miraba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y secándose el pelo con la toalla que tenía guindada del cuello. Se deleitó con la visión del perfecto y musculoso cuerpo del muchacho, al menos durante los pocos segundos que él se lo permitió.

-¿Se te perdió algo en los confines de mis caderas, Kara?

La rubia sintió como la sangre se juntaba en sus mejillas, mientras el peliverde la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa pícara y sexy. Ella trataba de no dejarse llevar por los brillantes ojos verdes y él ciertamente, la ayudaba, ya que como siempre, ella esperaba no ver esa mirada fría y distante. Esperaba que después de tantos años conociéndose, sumado a algunas noches intensas, él la mirara de otra manera. Pero, cada vez que se encontraba con esa mirada, se convencía de que no lograría mas entrega por parte de él. Suspiró y bajó la vista, rendida y tratando de recordar las chocantes y sinceras palabras que alguna vez le diría el peliverde, aclarándole que nunca tendrían nada serio.

-También me alegro de verte, Shun-respondió Kara.

Shun sólo asintió levemente, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre ella, aunque con eso lograra hacerla sonrojar hasta el techo. Ella sentía que la analizaba y eso le aterraba, sabía que en cualquier momento se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y temía que eso la alejara de él. Decidió cortar el contacto visual y se sentó en el gran mueble de la sala a revisar los papeles que había traído con ella.

-Te traje tu pago por los trabajos especiales que hiciste estas dos semanas. Aquí está también el informe de este mes. Verona dice, cito: "están llamando de otras agencias a solicitar tus servicios. Se han dado cuenta de que eres el mejor" – dijo Kara, leyendo el escrito en voz alta.

Miró a Shun, mientras éste se sentaba a su lado, ignorando intencionalmente el repentino latido acelerado del corazón de la rubia. Ella le pasó el papel y él se concentró en leerlo, mientras la chica firmaba lo necesario para que quedara sentado que había entregado el cheque a Shun.

-Suena como si estuviesen felicitando a un gigoló o algo así- dijo Shun, arrugando el semblante.

Kara se echó a reír por el comentario y le entregó los papeles restantes al peliverde, pero éste no los revisó, sólo los puso en la mesa del centro de la sala y se recostó en el espaldar del mueble, para luego cerrar los ojos. La rubia volteó a verlo, quizá aprovechando la oportunidad para detallar el torso limpio y perfectamente marcado del peliverde. Repentinamente, una molesta alarma sonó, sorprendiendo a Kara, quien pegó un brinco hasta casi caerse del mueble.

-¡Oh, no me jodas! ¡Me acabo de bañar!- dijo Shun, levantándose y caminando hasta la habitación que conectaba con su dormitorio por medio de una pared de vidrio.

_-Aviso de ataque en, aproximadamente 15 quince minutos-_respondió una voz de computadora.

-¿Donde?

_-A 200 metros de la torre de Tokio. _

-Maldición-masculló Shun

**Cerca de la torre de Tokio…**

-Bien, estoy oficialmente perdido- dijo el rubio.

Ciertamente, el extranjero estaba en el peor lugar y momento posible. A varios metros de él, silenciosamente un portal se abrió y de ahí salieron varias criaturas de aspecto y olor terrible. Las garras y los colmillos sobresalían y olfateaban el aire buscando la sangre que los había llamado a esa específica parte de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Shun ya se había puesto los jeans negros, la camisa sin mangas del mismo color, los guantes de motociclista y el sobretodo gris plata. Malhumorado, abrió la puerta de su auto, un Porsche 911 carrera gt, plateado, reformado para que pudiese contener el arsenal de armas de Shun. El peliverde entró y cerró la puerta, tirándola prácticamente.

Kara escuchó el portazo desde la radio y se echó a reír.

-Vas a destruir el auto, no salen baratos ¿sabes? –Dijo Kara.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es quién diablos podría estar en la calle a esta hora. Dile a Verona que refuerce el toque de queda o empezaré a cobrarle las horas extra- dijo Shun.

Luego, el peliverde pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a toda velocidad, corriendo libre por las calles vacías de Japón hasta el sitio indicado.

**Cerca de la torre de Tokio…**

El rubio miraba hacia ambos lados de la calle, esperando encontrar a alguien que le indicara la dirección correcta. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró una cafetería cerrada donde todavía había un anciano barriendo. Cruzó la calle y tocó la puerta de vidrio, esperando que el viejo lo atendiera. Éste levantó la vista, sonriendo amablemente y se encaminó hasta la entrada.

De pronto, el semblante de su rostro cambió completamente, la sonrisa se borró, dejando paso al más terrible pánico. El rubio lo miró desconcertado, cuando vio por el reflejo de la puerta a las criaturas corriendo velozmente hacia él. Se volteó, su corazón latía acelerado y la adrenalina empezó a correr por sus venas. Tenía tiempo para apartarse del camino, pero eso dejaba al anciano a merced de los demonios. No podía hacerlo, algo dentro de él no le permitía dejar a aquel hombre indefenso. Luego, la puerta de vidrio se abrió y el anciano tomó al rubio de la camisa y lo jaló hacia adentro. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y el rubio cerró la puerta con la pierna antes de levantarse y tomar al viejo por el brazo para llevarlo hasta la parte trasera de la cafetería. El pobre hombre gritaba a todo pulmón un compendio de palabras en japonés que el rubio no entendía ni tenía tiempo para hacerlo, necesitaba pensar rápido, elaborar un plan. El sonido del vidrio quebrándose no mermó la decisión del rubio de proteger al anciano, a quien metió en la oficina que estaba detrás de la cafetería.

-Quédese aquí-dijo él.

Luego él salió. Los demonios seguían rodeando la cafetería y él sólo pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer, ya que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a esas criaturas.

-Deben haber cuchillos por aquí-dijo él.

Entró en la cocina, tratando de conseguir los implementos necesarios para enfrentar los demonios, pero no los conseguía por ninguna parte.

-Diablos, ¿donde están esos malditos cuchillos?

Las paredes y puerta de la cafetería no aguantaron mucho más y el vidrio se quebró y cayó al suelo, dejando entrar a los demonios, quienes comenzaron a olfatear, tratando de percibir en el aire el olor de la sangre.

-_¡Maldición!_

Los demonios fueron directamente a la cocina.

_-Vienen por mí. _

Él optó por alejarlos lo más posible del anciano, así que corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la cocina, por el pasillo que daba a la puerta trasera. Sólo un par de demonios lograron seguirlo hasta el final de la cafetería, los otros dos chocaron al tratar de pasar al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a pelearse entre ellos. En ese momento dos flechas atravesaron el corazón de los demonios y estos cayeron al suelo, inertes y sin vida. Lo trozos de vidrio sonaron bajos sus zapatos cuando entró a la cafetería. Se quitó los lentes negros y verificó los alrededores del lugar.

-Parece que aquí se termina la diversión-dijo Shun a la radio.

-No, Siena muestra formas de vida por ahí cerca, revisa todo el sitio- dijo Kara.

-Sí, señora- gruñó Shun, con fastidio.

Caminó por toda la cafetería, ignorando que un rubio extranjero estaba siendo perseguido hasta el callejón sin salida que estaba al lado de la cafetería.

Llegó hasta la oficina donde encontró al anciano temblando de miedo y escondido en una esquina.

-¡Oiga, cálmese! ¿Cuántos demonios lo atacaron?

-¡Muchos, muchos, el chico…el chico!

-¿El chico, cual chico?

-¡El chico rubio…estaba aquí…ayúdelo!

-Mierda- masculló Shun.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia afuera, pero no vio a nadie cerca. Extrañamente, su corazón palpitaba desbocado, estaba nervioso, molesto y confundido por estar nervioso. Regresó a su auto, dejó la ballesta en el asiento del conductor y tomó las dos armas semi automáticas del porta pistolas. De pronto, percibió como detrás de él se abrió otro portal en el aire que dejó entrar a otros cuatro demonios. Se dio la vuelta y las criaturas saltaron sobre él, por lo que inmediatamente sacó las armas y caminó hacia ellos, disparando con rabia hasta que dos de los demonios cayeron muertos al suelo, mientras que los otros dos pasaron sobre él, obligándolo a agacharse. Lo dejaron atrás y corrieron hacia el callejón, seguidos por el peliverde.

Pronto los alcanzó, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que los demonios no le prestaban casi ninguna atención. Los últimos dos se dieron la vuelta para enfrentarlo, mientras los dos primeros seguían enfocados en otra cosa. Él trataba de ver qué era lo que los tenía tan interesados, pero los demonios eran demasiado grandes como para que él pudiese ver al chico. De pronto, el segundo par comenzó a gruñirle y a acercarse a él lentamente. Las garras de sus patas tintineaban contra el suelo y la saliva ácida caía de sus colmillos.

El rubio, del otro lado del callejón, notó que los otros dos demonios que acababan de llegar se estaban interesando por otra cosa que no era él.

_-Demonios, debe haber otra persona allí- _pensó

Tomó lentamente dos botellas y las estrelló contra la pared. Las criaturas seguían olfateando el aire y relamiéndose, lanzando gotas de la ácida saliva al aire. Él supo que en cuanto hiciera un movimiento los cuatro demonios se irían contra él y estando acorralado como estaba no tenía muchas oportunidades de salir con vida, pero miedo era lo único de lo que carecía así que lanzó una de las botellas hacia el segundo par, impactando en una de las cabeza y efectivamente, como él esperaba, la pareja que tenía más cerca se lanzó al ataque.

Brincaron sobre él, pero el rubio, al ser más pequeño que ellos que median más de 2 metros de alto, logró escabullirse y esquivar el impacto. Shun por su parte, disparó justo cuando vio la botella chocar contra el demonio. En medio de la confusión, una de las bestias lo atacó y él rodó por el piso para esquivar el golpe. El demonio cayó de cabeza contra el suelo, mientras que Shun quedó en el medio de los cuatro. Se levantó rápidamente, aprovechando lo aturdido que estaba el demonio que chocó contra el suelo para correr hacia su compañero y trepar por la cresta de su espalda y llegar a la base de su nuca. Ahí apretó el puño derecho y activó una cuchilla que salió debajo de la manga y rápidamente separó la cabeza del cuerpo del monstruo. Mientras el cuerpo caía al piso, él tuvo la oportunidad de ver el panorama. Para su sorpresa, los otros dos demonios no lograban acercarse al rubio que estaba en el medio. Éste, aunque sólo tenía una botella rota en su mano peleaba contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas y los mantenía al margen, si bien no había logrado derrotarlos.

El demonio que estaba aturdido logró levantarse y cuando tuvo el ángulo perfecto, Shun disparó dos veces, directo al corazón, matándolo inmediatamente.

Luego, el rubio logró alejarse de los demonios y chocó contra algo. Como era de reflejos rápidos se volteó inmediatamente, encontrándose con un chico de ojos verdes y cabello del mismo color. Esté levantó las armas, las cuales quedaron a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a éste disparó dos veces más.

El estallido retumbó en los oídos del rubio, quien se los cubrió y se agachó aturdido por el estridente ruido. Los cuerpos de los demonios cayeron a su lado, él los vio impactar en el suelo, pero el dolor en sus oídos era más que molesto. De pronto, escuchó el "click" del gatillo y sintió el cañón del arma apoyarse en su cabeza. Él levantó la mirada y Shun se encontró con un par de ojos celestes que lo fulminaron. Esa mirada gélida que no le mostraba el más mínimo respeto o miedo, era desafiante y atrevida.

-Y ahora, ¿Quién coño eres tú y cual agencia te envió?- dijo Shun, en el tono más cortante y ácido posible.

-Como si tuviera que responderte algo a ti. Por lo visto, me salía mejor dejar que te mataran.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Tú me estabas protegiendo a mí, con tu súper arma de vidrio?-dijo Shun, con sarcasmo.

El rubio escondió su reacción bajo una máscara de indiferencia. Sin embargo, algo en el peliverde le llamaba profundamente la atención. No pudo evitar mirarlo con atención, tratando de encontrar lo que le parecía tan interesante. Shun sentía lo mismo, pero la penetrante mirada celeste lo ponía nervioso y eso le molestaba.

-Aún no respondes. ¿Quién eres tú, de qué agencia vienes?

-Sólo porque eliminaste a esos dos te responderé. Soy Hyoga y no vengo de ninguna agencia, sólo trataba de llegar al maldito departamento- dijo él.

Hyoga se apartó de él y entró de nuevo a la cafetería, donde se encontró con el anciano, que acababa de llamar a la policía. El viejo lo vio y sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño. El rubio estaba sucio y sudoroso, pero al amable señor no le pareció importarle.

-Encantador - dijo Shun, pasando al lado de ellos.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Espero que no, vete de aquí y no tendremos ningún problema.

-¿Qué?

-Te vi peleando contra ellos. Eres un cazador ¿cierto?

-No, no lo soy.

-Claro, ¿Y tu fuerza sobrehumana está ahí sólo por la gracia divina?

Hyoga no le respondió, puesto que lo único que se le antojaba era estamparlo contra el suelo y borrarle esa expresión de arrogancia de su rostro.

-Hum, me lo imaginé. Lárgate de aquí y dile a Verona que no necesito ningún compañero.

Luego, Shun caminó hasta salir de la cafetería, justo cuando llegaban las patrullas de la policía. Se montó en el auto y arrancó a toda velocidad, dejando la estela de humo de los neumáticos que resbalaron contra el suelo.

En el auto, Shun agarró la radio para comunicarse con Kara.

-Kara, ubica las cámaras que están cerca de la cafetería. Verifica hacia dónde se dirige el sujeto rubio que está ahí.

-Entendido.

De vuelta en la cafetería, las patrullas de la policía y la ambulancia de los paramédicos ya estaban acordonando la zona.

-Muchacho, ¿Estás bien?

El rubio seguía mirando donde antes estaba el auto plateado. Luego, se dio la vuelta y encaró al anciano que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Fue una suerte que llegara el cazador, sino estaríamos muertos.

-Sí, supongo.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí tan tarde?

-Acabo de llegar de Rusia- dijo Hyoga, recogiendo su bolso del suelo-No conozco Japón y no sé cómo llegar a esta dirección.

-Estas muy lejos, muchacho-exclamó el anciano, leyendo el pedazo de papel.

-Disculpe, ¿podría indicarme cómo llegar ahí?

Luego, los policías procedieron a recoger los cuerpos y, a pedido del anciano, llevaron a Hyoga hasta su departamento, después de que los paramédicos revisaran que no estuviese herido.

Finalmente, el rubio logró llegar a su nueva casa y recostarse completamente en el sofá de la sala. No se le antojaba pasear por el departamento, poco le importaba cómo lucía y ciertamente otra cosa ocupaba su mente. Seguía molesto por los comentarios sarcásticos del cazador que acababa de conocer, pero también le llamaba mucho la atención lo atrayente que le resultaba su rostro.

_-Pude haberle borrado esa asquerosa expresión de arrogancia de su rostro. Pero hubiese sido una lástima dañar una cara tan bonita- _pensó Hyoga, sonriendo con la misma arrogancia.

Suspiró y se levantó para buscar su bolso y sacar la ropa. Buscó su dormitorio y dejó la ropa sobre la cama para desvestirse y darse un baño.

**En otra parte de la ciudad…**

Shun acababa de llegar a su departamento. Kara seguía ahí, en la habitación contigua al dormitorio del peliverde.

-No tardaste mucho-dijo Kara.

-Nunca me tardo mucho, excepto para algunas cosas específicas- respondió Shun, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con picardía.

La chica sonrió y se sonrojó. Se levantó para cederle el puesto a Shun. Éste se sentó frente a la enorme pantalla plana de la computadora.

-¿Lo ubicaste?

-Sí. Marqué la ruta, la policía se lo llevó, a su casa supongo. Me extraña que te interese.

-Los demonios lo seguían creo, su sangre tiene un olor especial, pero no logré percibirlo bien. Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Verona envió a otro cazador?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Kara, mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Crees que no iba a darme cuenta? No soy tonto, Kara. Tú sabes que no necesito compañeros. Dile a Verona que lo devuelva a donde sea que haya estado antes, es obvio que el sujeto no es de aquí, tiene un acento extraño.

-Pero, Shun, ya le dije eso a Verona y, de hecho creo que tu supuesto compañero no ha llegado todavía. ¿De quién estás hablando?

-Como sea, no aceptaré ningún compañero, Kara.

-Está bien, hablaré otra vez con ella. Me voy, Shun.

Shun sólo asintió, ya que estaba más enfocado en el video que estaba buscando que en la chica. Esta se fue y dejó al peliverde solo, mientras la computadora le mostraba la pelea contra los demonios. Analizó la actitud que estos tenían, como él pensaba se sentían atraídos por el rubio.

-Siena, muéstrame los videos de las cámaras de seguridad cercanas a la torre de Tokio, a 200 metros a la redonda.

_-Entendido- _respondió la computadora.

Rápidamente, la pantalla se dividió en varias mini pantallas mostrando calles vacías. Ubicó el video donde aparecía Hyoga, lo vio caminando, bastante perdido a su parecer y con un bolso guidado al hombro.

-Ahora, muéstrame dónde se abrió el primer portal. Corresponde el aviso de alerta de las 11:15 pm.

Después de ver el video, Shun confirmó que los demonios seguían a Hyoga. Luego, tocó la pantalla con los dedos y suavemente apartó y cerró las ventanas con los videos para enfocarse en lo que sucedió después de que él se fuera. Regresó a la escena de la pelea.

-Siena, toma cada ángulo de cámara donde sale este sujeto- dijo Shun, seleccionando la imagen de Hyoga- y crea una imagen tridimensional.

-_Entendido._

El peliverde giró con la silla y delante de él, sobre una plataforma redonda que estaba escasos centímetros sobre el suelo, comenzó a formarse la imagen en tercera dimensión del rubio extranjero. Shun lo observó durante varios minutos. La apariencia del muchacho le llamaba poderosamente la atención, pero no lograba ubicarlo. Trató de no pensar que aquel sujeto pudiese formar parte de "aquella época".

-Muéstrame la última ruta marcada- dijo Shun.

Volvió a girarse hacia la pantalla y con las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, siguió la ruta de los policías que dejaron a Hyoga en el departamento. Lo vio bajarse del auto y desaparecer detrás de la puerta vieja del edificio.

-Así que aquí vives- dijo Shun, pensando en voz alta-Siena, mantén conectada esa cámara de seguridad. Si ese sujeto sale de ahí, quiero saberlo. Fija una alerta, que suene cada vez él salga o entre del edificio. Verifica también si tiene antecedentes, su nombre es Hyoga, aunque puede ser un nombre falso.

_-Entendido_

-Si realmente es un cazador, lo sabré y Verona tendrá que escucharme- dijo Shun.

Después de eso, Shun se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se desvistió, quedando sólo con una toalla blanca guindada al cuello. Tomó el control del equipo de sonido y desde la puerta de su cuarto lo encendió y colocó la misma canción que dejara aturdida a Kara un par de horas atrás. Luego, abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió para bañarse una vez más antes de poder irse a dormir.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 El Tigre y el Gaijin.**

Al día siguiente, la molesta alarma sonó a una hora que Shun consideró completamente absurda: 6:00 am. Estaba enterrado en sus esponjosas y frías sabanas, con las cortinas protegiéndolo de la claridad de la mañana, cuando la alarma sonó retumbando por toda la casa y pegándole un susto de muerte.

-¿Qué…? ¡Siena, desactiva esa maldita alarma!- gritó Shun.

_-Entendido._

El departamento quedó sumido en el silencio total. Shun, aún cuando estaba más dormido que despierto, caminó hasta la habitación de la computadora y se sentó frente a la pantalla para encontrarse con el rubio que salía del departamento en ropa deportiva.

-¡¡Agghh!!...¡No puedo creer que va a trotar a esta hora!- gruñó Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco-Grábalo, Siena.

El peliverde regresó a su enorme cama con la esperanza de seguir durmiendo, para luego despertarse dos horas después debido a la alarma que sonó anunciando el regreso de Hyoga. Shun abrió los ojos después del segundo susto mortal de la mañana que terminó por espantarle el preciado sueño, por lo que se levantó de mala gana para bañarse y desayunar.

Mientas tanto, Hyoga, después comprar el desayuno y bañarse, encendió su laptop y comenzó a revisar los archivos de fotos viejas, una única foto suya de cuando era pequeño encontrada por su líder de su sección, los S.T.A.R.S y el permiso para viajar a Japón, otorgado por la misma persona, bajo la condición de ejecutar una misión especial en Tokio, la cual aún era desconocida. Sin embargo, pronto se enteraría de qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Abrió la ventana de internet para comenzar a buscar nombres y teléfonos de estaciones de taxi que lo llevaran al primer sitio que al que tenía pensado ir. Aunque el japonés no fuese su idioma materno, pronto descubrió con cuanta facilidad podía aprenderlo, por lo que no le costó mucho entender los intrincados símbolos de los sitios web nipones. Luego, recordó al peliverde e ignorando la actitud ruda del muchacho, se dejó llevar por lo recuerdos de la noche pasada.

No logró verlo pelear, pero la tremenda seguridad que vio en sus ojos al disparar sin siquiera mirar a sus objetivos sorprendió a Hyoga.

-Sería un gran elemento para los S.T.A.R.S, lástima que sea tan insoportable –dijo Hyoga, cerrando la tapa de la laptop bruscamente.

El rubio se levantó y tomó el teléfono para llamar la línea de taxi y cinco minutos después, la molesta alarma volvió a sonar en el departamento de Shun.

-Siena, anota el siguiente recordatorio: poner una alarma menos insoportable. Creo que se me reducen los años de vida cada vez que suena- dijo Shun, leyendo el informe de Kara.

_-Recordatorio anotado exitosamente._

El cazador, quien estaba sentado delante de la barra donde comía, vio desde la distancia a la que estaba la imagen de Hyoga montándose en el taxi. 

Apoyó los codos sobre la barra y entrelazó los dedos delante de su rostro, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. El rubio no le había mostrado otra cosa que una actitud desafiante y rebelde, aparte de la enorme fuerza que aparentemente tuviera. Eso, sumado a que realmente odiaba la idea de tener un compañero le hizo pasar una muy mala noche. Las pesadillas y ese sentimiento que él tanto detestaba volvieron de golpe y eso lo tenía de un humor infernal. Ya le había jurado a Verona no tener un compañero y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, sin importar lo que eso le costara.

Pronto, la alarma volvió a sonar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y casi tumbándolo de la silla.

_-Alerta de ataque en, aproximadamente 20 minutos. Ubicación: __Narita-shi, Chiba 282-8601, Narita International, Aeropuerto de Tokio, entre las pistas dos y tres. _

-Empezaron temprano- dijo Shun, levantándose de la silla.

Cinco minutos después, Shun salía del estacionamiento de su casa vestido con sus jeans negro plomo, la camisa manga larga verde militar arremanga hasta los codos, los guantes negros, el abrigo del mismo color guindado del brazo y los lentes oscuros cubriéndole los ojos. Llegó hasta su auto, abrió el maletero y automáticamente se abrió una compuerta donde estaban las armas del peliverde, todas adaptadas para enfrentar a los demonios. Volvió a cargar las dos armas semiautomáticas que usara la noche anterior, cerró el maletero y regresó al asiento del conductor para salir a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Japón.

Hyoga, por su parte acababa de llegar a su destino, una discoteca que estaba cerrada, debido al horario. Pagó y se bajó, ignorando la mirada confundida del taxista. Tocó tres veces y luego dos más para que le abriera un hombre de cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos rasgados estaban casi cerrados del todo, surcados por las arrugas. Tenía una camiseta estilo hawaiano que a Hyoga le pareció fuera de lugar, pero no dijo nada. El sujeto lo dejó entrar sin decir una sola palabra y lo llevó hasta la oficina, donde se encontró a otro hombre, exactamente igual al primero, con la misma camisa hawaiana. Su gemelo lo invitó a sentarse.

-Yo soy Kaito, él es Yuma. ¿Eres tú el enviado de Sergei?

-Sí- dijo Hyoga, mostrándole la identificación de los S.T.A.R.S.

-Bien-dijo Kaito, sacando una caja debajo del escritorio.

Abrió la pequeña maleta y sacó las armas que Hyoga revisó para confirmar que eran las indicadas.

_-Anoche me hubieran servido de mucho, así no habría tenido que toparme con ese sujeto- _pensó Hyoga.

-Esta es la credencial que te acredita como miembro del Instituto de Geología, Geofísica y Mineralogía de Novosibirsk, Rusia. Eres un vulcanólogo que vino a estudiar, valga la redundancia, los volcanes activos de Japón. Trataremos en lo posible que no tengas que rendirle cuentas a nadie, pero te entrenaron para que, si llegara a ser necesario demuestres que eres Vulcanólogo y no le queden dudas a nadie. La razón por la hicimos esto es porque tu misión aquí puede tomar algunos meses.

Hyoga sólo asintió. Él ya sabía que la misión podía llevar tiempo, además contaba con el apoyo de Sergei para realizar su propia búsqueda, algo totalmente ajeno a su trabajo con los S.T.A.R.S

-Esta es la carpeta con la información que necesitas. Éste hombre es tu objetivo.

Kaito notó por un par de segundos que el rubio perdió el color en el rostro, antes de volver a su natural actitud fría e indiferente.

Mientras tanto, Shun realizaba una llamada por su teléfono celular, conduciendo a toda velocidad, o al menos lo intentaba, por las atestadas calles de Tokio.

-Detesto cuando hay tráfico-gruñó Shun, esperando que le atendieran la llamada- Rui, soy yo, Shun. Estoy en camino hacia allá, necesito entrar a las pistas 2 y 3, lo más cercano posible. Estoy a menos de cinco minutos de llegar, así que hazlo ya.

El peliverde ignoró las respuestas nerviosas del jefe de seguridad del aeropuerto y trancó la llamada cerrando la tapa del celular y dejándolo en el asiento del copiloto.

Como él había predicho y después de tragarse algunas luces rojas, Shun llegó al aeropuerto. Ni siquiera tuvo que bajarse del auto, cuando le abrieron las rejas y pasó al lado de los policías como una exhalación. El resto del equipo de seguridad estaba controlando la salida de los pasajeros, mientras la torre de control alejaba a los aviones cercanos de las pistas 2 y 3, dejándole el camino libre a Shun. Éste observó a la distancia el portal que comenzó a abrirse y pisó el acelerador, mientras pulsaba el botón que bajó la ventanilla de su puerta. Sin siquiera quitarse los lentes oscuros, Shun sacó el brazo por la ventana y comenzó a disparar.

Hyoga aún miraba la carpeta y la fotografía sin poder creer lo que realmente estaba pasando. Kaito se removía incomodo en su asiento y estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando el rubio alzó la vista y lo dejó sembrado en la silla.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-La misión es acercarte a como dé lugar y reclutarlo, o en el peor de los casos, matarlo.

-¿Por qué tendría que matarlo?

-La líder de la división bajo la que él se encuentra es una persona de dudosa reputación. En algún momento se comenzó a experimentar con la sangre demoniaca en los humanos, ya que está científicamente comprobado que mejora por mucho las habilidades, reflejos, sentidos y musculatura. Pero "los de arriba", los de la central prefirieron detenerse antes de causar un daño irreversible en estos "conejillos de indias". Esta persona, hace varios meses dejó de responder directamente a sus superiores. Algunos de los suyos han muerto bajo extrañas condiciones. Sólo hemos logrado practicarle una autopsia a uno de los cuerpos y encontramos una exagerada cantidad de sangre demoniaca.

-¿Están seguros de que fue ella? La sangre de demonio se comercia ilegalmente en todas partes del mundo, el "conejillo de indias" pudo haberlo encontrado en otro lado.

-Sí, lo sabemos, pero estos hombres deben pasar por un examen médico cada tres meses. Ellos tenían que notarlo y si fue así no hicieron nada al respecto.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial este muchacho? ¿Él también tiene sangre demoniaca?

-No lo sabemos, pero no queremos arriesgarnos. Es uno de los pocos que no hace su trabajo principalmente por el dinero, ya tiene demasiado. Él lo hace por vocación y eso lo hace uno de los mejores del mundo. No queremos perderlo.

_-El colmo, además de todo el desgraciado es bueno en lo que hace- _pensó Hyoga.

Mientras tanto, Shun ya se había bajado del auto. Varios docenas de pequeños demonios estaban muertos y sólo quedaban los de mediana estatura, tan altos como él, 1.85mt, aunque bastante más fuertes.

Rui, el jefe de seguridad estaba al lado de Shun, temblando de pánico y estratégicamente escondido detrás del maletero del auto, mientras el peliverde sacaba un par de katanas.

-¿Cómo lo haces? Estas tranquilo y… ¡¿vas a usar esas espadas?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

-El sol les molesta, no ven bien. Además, son tontos y lentos. Estos no son un problema. Vete y ve preparando el informe-dijo Shun.

El policía asintió y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras el cazador se acercó a los demonios lentamente, casi saboreando el momento, burlándose de ellos al dejarlos notar su presencia.

-Siempre demasiado tarde-dijo en voz baja.

Rápidamente, comenzó a cortar cabezas a diestra y siniestra, mientras los demonios gruñían a causa del olor de la sangre de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga recién salía de la discoteca, cuando se volteó hacia Kaito.

-¿Por qué tengo que matarlo si es tan bueno como dices?

-Eso sería en el peor de los casos y realmente esperamos no tener que llegar a eso, pero si él está inyectándose la sangre demoniaca y llegara a perder el control tendríamos un enorme problema en nuestras manos. La prioridad es reclutarlo, lograr que sea uno de los S.T.A.R.S y luego depurar la división de Japón. Lo que queremos es tenerlo asegurado, así que acércate a él, por los medios que sean necesarios.

-Entiendo. Enviaré el primer informe lo más pronto posible.

-Toma, son las llaves de tu auto, lo necesitarás.

-Gracias.

Luego, Hyoga siguió a Kaito al estacionamiento donde le indicó cual auto le correspondía, un Mustang, último modelo. El rubio y el japonés se despidieron y éste último regresó a su oficina, mientras el otro salió a las calles de Tokio a reconocer todo el lugar. Quedó atrapado en una cola que se formó por culpa de un choque.

Mientras esperaba que el tráfico cediera enfocó su atención en las noticias que salieron en una pantalla enorme de un edificio cercano. Debajo de la imagen de la periodista corría una cinta en rojo que rezaba: "En vivo y directo desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón". No lograba escuchar a la chica por culpa de las cornetas que sonaban y los transeúntes, pero las imágenes se lo dijeron todo.

Vio detrás de la periodista las instalaciones del Aeropuerto Internacional, la policía mantenía alejada a la prensa y a los mirones, mientras algunas camionetas sacaban restos de cuerpos de demonios. Luego, la chica comenzó a correr con el camarógrafo detrás de ella, al igual que el resto de los periodistas que allí se encontraban. Hyoga, pronto reconoció el rostro que trataban de enfocar las cámaras aunque se encontraba a una distancia considerable, llevaba lentes oscuros y caminaba rápidamente hacia su auto, sin importarle las preguntas que gritaban los periodistas. Se montó en el auto plateado y salió disparado del aeropuerto, pasando a unos escasos dos metros de distancia de la cámara, para luego perderse entre la multitud del tráfico.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando los estridentes pitazos lo devolvieron a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que estaba deteniendo el flujo del tráfico. Arrancó y encendió la radio para ver si encontraba la noticia del más reciente trabajo del cazador, mientras averiguaba la manera de regresar a su casa.

Shun, por su parte, también trataba de llegar a su departamento, cuando recibió una llamada de Kara. Levantó la tapa del celular, puso el altavoz y dejó el aparato en el asiento de copiloto.

-¡Felicitaciones! Fue un excelente trabajo, Shun. Ni un sólo herido y la situación completamente controlada- dijo Kara, con entusiasmo.

El peliverde sonrió a medias y asintió.

-¡No asientas, responde, no puedo verte!

-Cierto, lo siento- respondió Shun, riendo.

-Agh, lo sabía. ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Kara.

-Tratando de llegar algún sitio de comida rápida, tanto ejercicio me dio hambre- dijo Shun, tocando la corneta.

-Son las once de la mañana, Shun. Cielos, no sé cómo conservas la figura que tienes con todo lo que comes.

-Eso es porque soy genial.

-Sí, supongo- dijo Kara, riendo-Nos vemos más tarde.

Luego, la chica trancó la llamada y él cerró la tapa del celular.

Media hora después, Shun estaba en su departamento comiendo un paquete de las que él consideraba las mejores hamburguesas del mundo.

Hyoga también logró encontrar su camino de regreso. Estacionó el auto y entró al edificio. Pasó el resto del día mirando la misma foto y pensando de qué manera podía acercarse a su objetivo, pero la única forma que se le ocurría era con el típico "plan de carnada".

-Me parece que tendré que salir a dar un paseo esta noche- dijo Hyoga, pensando en voz alta.

Llegada la noche, el ruso salió como tenía previsto. Tomó la credencial del Instituto de Geología de Rusia y dejó la identificación de los S.T.A.R.S junto con las armas. Estaba seguro de que Sergei le hubiera dicho que estaba loco por salir desarmado, pero él no le temía a la muerte y ciertamente no estaba en sus planes fallar en su misión. Su confianza en su propia fuerza y su capacidad para armar una estrategia en los peores momentos lo llevaron a ser el elemento más fuerte de los S.T.A.R.S y la mano derecha de su sargento. Sergei siempre le decía: "Parece que naciste para pelear, eres un arma, no un humano". Precisamente por eso, Sergei le asignó tan importante misión y le permitió realizar la suya. Pensando en eso, Hyoga salió del edificio.

La alarma en el departamento de Shun volvió a sonar, aunque esta vez el peliverde no estaba allí para caerse de la silla, estaba en una discoteca atestada de gente con la música a todo volumen que le impedía escuchar la pequeña alarma de su teléfono sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, avisándole que Hyoga corría un grave peligro.

Se acercó hasta la barra donde saludó al bartender, un chico más alto y fuerte que la mayoría de los japoneses, de piel muy blanca, cabello negro azabache con algunos mechones parados y los ojos azules.

-¡Hey, Shun! ¡Tenía tiempo sin verte!

-Hola, Haru, fueron sólo un par de días, ¿Significa eso que me extrañaste?- dijo Shun enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Ya sabes cómo soy yo- dijo Haru, sonriendo igualmente y acercándose un poco al peliverde.

-Claro- respondió Shun, asintiendo.

-Has tenido mucho trabajo hoy.

-Sí, más de lo normal. Quería hablar con Verona a ver si sabe algo, esos bichos parecen estar buscando algo, los noté algo desorientados. Pero no la veo por ningún lado- dijo Shun, mirando el panorama.

-No está aquí hoy. ¿Preocupado por tus victimas?

-En lo absoluto.

-Oye, creo que tu celular está sonando.

Shun bajó la cabeza y se encontró con la luz titilando detrás de la tela negra. Sacó el aparato y vio la alarma de ataque.

-¡Maldición!

El peliverde salió disparado de la discoteca, mientras revisaba el celular. Se dio cuenta de que el ataque se produciría en menos de diez minutos en un parque bastante alejado de donde él estaba. Peor aún, reconocía al único objetivo visible que aparecía en las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad.

_-Ese bastardo_

**Se puso el casco, encendió su motocicleta, una**__Suzuki GSX Hayabusa 1300 R **roja aceleró hasta alcanzar los 130kilometros por hora. Secretamente se dio cuenta de la urgencia que sentía por llegar y la punzada que le atravesaba el corazón. **

_-Maldito nerviosismo. Por favor, no otra vez…sólo déjame llegar. _

Mientras, Hyoga se agachó y tomó una piedra que luego lanzó al lago del parque donde se encontraba, aparentemente sin ninguna razón específica, aunque él sabía exactamente para qué lo hacía.

Era la segunda piedra que lanzaba y esta sólo le confirmaba lo que ya había notado: la dirección del aire estaba cambiando. Escuchó unos extraños ruido entre los árboles, no le costó encontrar a la pareja escondida en la oscuridad y soledad del parque. Estos se sobresaltaron el ver al rubio apoyado en el árbol frente a ellos y cruzado de brazos.

-Búsquense un hotel, váyanse de aquí.

La mirada gélida y penetrante los convenció de no protestar y optaron por salir corriendo para alejarse lo más pronto posible del rubio, quien los vigiló hasta que la vista se lo permitió. Luego, la corriente de viento se hizo más fuerte.

-_Se acercan. Más te vale que aparezcas-_ Pensó.

El ruso comenzó a caminar entre los árboles en dirección hacia donde corría el viento, mientras las hojas caídas se elevaban por los aires y las copas de los árboles se mecían acelerando su movimiento gradualmente.

Shun, por su parte, llevó la motocicleta hasta el límite de la velocidad, los autos, arboles y edificios solo eran una marca borrosa que pasaba a su lado en un suspiro. Poco le importaba el peligro en el que estaba él mismo con la velocidad que llevaba, ya que lo único en mente que tenía era llegar al parque. Él celular volvió a sonar, pero no apartó los ojos del camino, no necesitaba hacerlo, él ya sabía lo que significaba.

En el parque, Hyoga vio los tonos de rojo y negro mezclarse en el remolino que se formó en el aire y luego los cuatro demonios salieron que salieron disparados de ahí. Cayeron suavemente sobre el césped verde y bien cuidado y el ruso los vio claramente. Bípedos, de largas y musculosas patas, más dos metros de altura, piel rayada, crestas y garras muy fuertes.

_-Raptores. ¡Mierda, son los peores!- _pensó Hyoga, alarmado.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se internó en el arboles lentamente, tratando en lo posible de no llamar su atención, aunque sabía que no tendría mucho éxito, ellos ya olfateaban el aire buscándolo. Trató de alejarse de ellos, pero en la distancia vio de nuevo a la pareja regresando a los límites del parque.

-_¡Maldita sea! _

Los raptores los vieron y justo cuando iniciaron la caza unos gritos llamaron su atención. Hyoga apareció detrás de ellos y les lanzó piedras para atraerlos, pero dos ya se habían alejado demasiado. La pareja quedó petrificada al ver a los demonios, el miedo les impedía mover un sólo músculo y los raptores corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

-¡¡Corran!!- gritó Hyoga.

Los otros dos raptores se dieron la vuelta y encararon al rubio. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia él, gruñendo para intimidarlo inútilmente y él solo podía retroceder con la misma lentitud. La pareja lo obligó a quedar al descubierto y ahora se quedaban parados y Hyoga no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No van a moverse-dijo Hyoga.

De pronto, el rubio escuchó el chillido de una moto acercándose a toda velocidad. Vio la mancha roja pasar al lado de los límites del parque y pronto divisó en la distancia al conductor apuntando en su dirección. Rápidamente, una línea de pequeños estallidos que levantaron la tierra se fue acercando a él, obligándolo a hacerse un lado y cayendo sobre el césped. Cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que había disparado para espantar y herir a los raptores, si bien no logró matarlos. Hyoga aprovechó la confusión de los demonios para levantarse y salir corriendo hacia donde estaba la pareja de enamorados.

Shun siguió el mismo rumbo y disparó de nuevo, pero los chicos estaban demasiado asustados y sólo atinaron a bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, esperando una muerte segura.

-¡¡Muévanse!! ¡¡Corran!!- gritó Hyoga, mientras corría hacia ellos.

Los raptores siguieron corriendo hacia la pareja y cuando estuvieron a menos de dos metros, saltaron hacia ellos.

Shun entró al parque con la moto y logró llegar a tiempo para matar al más cercano, pero el casco le obstruía la visión y falló el segundo tiro, dándole tiempo al raptor de matar al chico. La muchacha comenzó a gritar aterrada, sin saber a dónde correr, sólo retrocediendo lentamente mientras el demonio devoraba a su novio. La moto roja se interpuso entre ella y el raptor y quitándose el casco, Shun descargó casi toda el arma sobre la cabeza de la criatura. Cuando levantó la vista vio otro portal crearse justo delante de él. De ahí salieron cuatro raptores más que acorralaron a Hyoga, obligándolo a detenerse en seco. Se dio la vuelta, pero los primero dos demonios, aunque heridos, seguían detrás de él.

-¡Lárgate de aquí, ahora, llama a la policía!- dijo Shun.

La chica asintió y salió corriendo. Luego, él volvió a encender la moto y se fue directo contra los dos raptores que le deban la espalda, pasó entre ellos, inclinó la moto hasta que se fue contra el piso y saltó fuera de ella, rodando sobre el césped y dejando que la moto se deslizara sobre la tierra suave. Esta pasó al lado de Hyoga y siguió directo contra el primer par. Shun quedó apoyado sobre su rodilla derecha y apretó el botón rojo del pequeño control que tenía en la mano, haciendo que la moto estallara en el momento preciso para destruir por completo a los dos raptores. El enorme hongo de fuego y humo se elevó por los aires, lanzándolos a ellos y a los demonios restantes a varios metros de distancia de donde estaban originalmente.

Los raptores quedaron desperdigados, pero Shun ya se había acercado lo suficiente a Hyoga como para que no quedaran demasiado separados. Ambos se levantaron casi inmediatamente; Shun se quitó el arma vacía de encima, la tiró al suelo y tomó las dos pistolas negras semiautomáticas que cargaba colgadas en los muslos. Se plantó frente a Hyoga, dándole la espalda y encarando a los raptores que se levantaban aturdidos por la explosión. Tenía los brazos completamente extendidos hacia cada lado y miraba en ambas direcciones, abarcando con su campo visual a todos los raptores. Mientras tanto, retrocedía lentamente, en un intento por alejar a Hyoga de los demonios.

-Te ayudaré - dijo Hyoga.

Shun notó el completo control en la voz del rubio, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Olvídalo, no puedes contra los cuatro tú solo- dijo Hyoga.

-Te dije que…

-Y yo te dije que te ayudaré, no estaba pidiéndote permiso- sentenció Hyoga.

Luego, el rubio levantó la camisa de Shun y, cómo él ya había notado, tenía otra arma semiautomática plateada y negra, metida en el cinturón del pantalón. La tomó, liberó el seguro y se colocó al lado del peliverde.

-Tsk, si te mueres, procura no perderla, es mi favorita- dijo Shun.

-Ni te preocupes, no moriré porque me quites el ojo de encima-respondió el rubio.

Ambos se colocaron de espaldas al otro, cuando los raptores los rodearon.

-Supongo que no tengo que enseñarte como coño los vas a matar ¿verdad?

-Cállate y concéntrate en tu parte, no quiero tener que salvar tu trasero después-dijo Hyoga.

-Como si tuvieras tanta suerte.

Los raptores se prepararon para atacar. Sólo había dos maneras de matar a los demonios: impactos contundentes al corazón o la base del cráneo y desparecerlos del todo, como hizo Shun al destruir su motocicleta frente a ellos.

Dispararles a la base del cráneo estaba descartado, al igual que otra explosión, por lo que sólo les quedaba esperar el momento justo para que dejaran su corazón al descubierto y matarlos rápidamente.

Sólo faltaban pocos segundos y los raptores saltaron sobre ellos. Justo en el momento indicado, ambos vieron la oportunidad y dispararon. Entre el humo de las pistolas y la tierra que se levantó al caer los enormes cuerpos, al principio ninguno veía nada de lo sucedió detrás de él, pero rápidamente se dieron la vuelta y antes de darse cuenta los dos se apuntaron mutuamente, Shun con sus dos armas y Hyoga con la plateada ajena.

Shun enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza levemente.

-¿Te salvo el trasero dos veces y así me lo agradeces? Debí dejarte morir y así no habría perdido al chico-dijo Shun.

_-Hay rabia pura en su voz. Sus ojos centellean, como retándome a que dispare. Estoy seguro de que si cedo él no dudará un segundo en hacerme pedazos. Hum… me gustaría pelear contra él y ver quién es más fuerte- _pensó Hyoga.

_-No le tiembla el pulso a la hora de usar un arma, no tenía miedo antes y no lo tiene ahora. Corrió para tratar de salvar a aquellos. No es sujeto corriente-_pensó Shun

Ninguno de los dos apartaba un milímetro el arma del cuerpo del otro, Shun apuntaba a la frente y Hyoga al corazón. Tampoco se quitaban la vista de encima, ambos sabían que se evaluaban mutuamente.

-Oficialmente he alejado a quince demonios de ti en menos de 24 horas. No hagas que desee matarte de verdad. Devuélveme mi arma y lárgate de aquí- dijo Shun

-Ah, entonces realmente no quieres matarme- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía.

Para su sorpresa, vio al peliverde sonrojarse. Éste tragó grueso y apretó con fuerzas las armas. Hyoga sonrió con arrogancia y bajó el brazo.

-Tranquilo, _Tigre_. Yo tampoco pierdo el tiempo en eso. Además ¿Cómo podría matar al "héroe de la ciudad"? - dijo Hyoga, con sarcasmo y ofreciéndole el arma.

Shun bajó una de sus armas y se la guardó en el porta-pistolas del muslo izquierdo, para tomar el arma con la mano que tenia libre y guardársela en el cinturón a su espalda.

-Te faltó una- dijo Hyoga.

Shun no le respondió, sólo apartó el arma de él y disparó dos veces antes de volver a apuntar a Hyoga con una rapidez asombrosa.

-No me tiembla el pulso, idiota. No me agrada la gente y tú me das mala espina. Lárgate de esta ciudad- dijo Shun.

Hyoga le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Debía recordar la misión, no podía morir ahí, tan estúpidamente. Shun no le dio tiempo a responder, cuando se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, ahora a pie.

-_Chico difícil-_ pensó Hyoga, mientas sonreía con arrogancia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota: Hola, Hola!! ^^ Aquí vengo con un capi nuevo de cazadores, aunque no lo ha leído mucha gente, pero bueno no importa, los que están son más que importantes XD. El próximo capítulo de Hijo de la luna no lo he puesto porque estoy haciéndole unos ajustes pero no tardaré mucho en publicarlo. Gracias por leer! Se cuidan!**

**Capítulo 3 Nostalgia.**

Hyoga lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Aunque el encuentro, a simple vista pareciera un fracaso, resultaba ser todo lo contrario. El rubio logró recopilar mucha información sobre el cazador. Bastante más útil que el archivo que le entregaron ese mismo día, que incluía los datos:

Nombre: Desconocido.

Edad: Desconocida.

Origen: Posiblemente Japonés.

En conclusión: nada.

Si bien él tampoco conocía esos datos, pudo comprenderlo mucho mejor viéndolo actuar en persona. Hyoga escuchó las sirenas de las patrullas policiales y optó por retirarse antes de que lo atacaran con preguntas.

Las mismas patrullas volaron por las calles para llegar al sitio donde se veía el fuego. Shun se tapó el rostro con la capucha de su chaqueta, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y siguió caminando por la acera, mientas las patrullas pasaban a su lado. Una de ellas se detuvo al ver el porta-pistolas en cada muslo del peliverde.

-¡Oiga, usted! ¡Voltéese!- gritó el policía.

Shun se detuvo, pero no dio la vuelta.

-¡He dicho que se voltee!- repitió el policía, sacando su arma.

Su compañero lo tomó por la manga para llamar su atención, mientras el peliverde giraba levemente.

-Déjalo, no tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo el compañero.

La luz del farol alumbró parte del rostro de Shun, revelándoles algunos mechones de cabello verde. Lo que espantó a los policías fue lo que vieron en sus ojos: encendidos, brillando de un extraño color plateado y las pupilas verticales.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y siguió caminando sin importarle en lo más mínimo que los policías hubiesen ensuciado sus pantalones. Tampoco le interesaban las consecuencias que aquello acarreaba, estaba demasiado confundido y molesto para eso. Lo único que pensaba, o mejor dicho repasaba en su mente, era la sensación en su cuerpo y en su corazón provocada por la cercanía del rubio.

Guardó cada minuto en su cerebro, como si la vida dependiera de ello, lo repasó una y otra vez durante toda la hora que le tomó llegar al departamento. Ni siquiera la lluvia que cayó a los poco minutos le animó a ir más rápido.

Cuando finalmente arribó a su casa, Kara estaba esperándolo. Estaba calado hasta los huesos y temblaba de frío.

-¡Shun, estas empapado!- exclamó la rubia, tomándolo de la mano- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-…Perdí… mi moto- dijo Shun.

-Estas como…perdido ¿Estás bien?

Al ver que el peliverde no respondía ella lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su habitación, donde empezó a desvestirlo rápidamente. El hecho de que se dejara desnudar de aquella manera tan sumisa no hizo más que preocuparla.

-Háblame, Shun. ¿Sabes donde estas?- preguntó Kara, mientras le quitaba el porta-pistolas.

-En… el departamento.

La rubia tomó una pequeña linterna de su bolso y revisó las pupilas de Shun. El reflejó de la luz le molestó y se apartó un poco, pero Kara tomó su rostro entre sus manos firmemente.

-Responde, ¿Te inyectaste?

Shun seguía sin responder.

-Responde, cazador ¿Te inyectaste?-dijo Kara, alzando la voz.

-No- dijo Shun, automáticamente.

-¿Por qué estas así, entonces?, ¿Se activaron tus poderes?

-Sí.

-Me estas asustando- dijo Kara, bajándole el cierre del pantalón.

Luego, la rubia corrió hasta el baño donde encendió el agua caliente, regresó, terminó de desvestir a Shun y volvió a arrastrarlo, esta vez directo a la ducha. El agua caliente chocó con la piel helada del muchacho, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo.

-Tienes que calentarte, estás helado- dijo Kara, entrando en la ducha con él.

Comenzó a frotar sus brazos, mientras el agua caliente los mojaba a ambos.

-Confié en él- susurró Shun

-¿Qué, en quien?

-Me sentí seguro.

Kara no entendía nada de lo que él decía y le preocupaba que pareciera tan perdido, pero su experiencia como médico y psicólogo de los cazadores y especialmente de Shun le decía que debía mantenerlo hablando.

-¿Con quién te sentiste seguro?

-Con él. Nunca me he…sentido cercano a nadie…

-¿Y con él fue distinto?

-… Sí. Sentí… nostalgia.

Esta vez, Kara se detuvo en seco. Su concepto de la nostalgia estalló dentro de su cabeza. "_La nostalgia es el sufrimiento de pensar en algo que se ha tenido y que ahora ya no se tiene. La nostalgia se puede asociar a menudo con una memoria cariñosa de__niñez__, una persona, un cierto juego o un objeto personal estimado.__", _decía su libro "Emociones y respuestas del ser humano" del Dr. Klein, lo recordaba perfectamente.

-¿Cómo es…posible?- susurró Kara.

-Sentí…como si… hubiera vuelto.

_-No, no vuelvas- _rogó internamente Kara.

-Como si hubiera vuelto a casa- dijo Shun, finalmente.

-No… no pienses mas en eso- dijo Kara, cerrando la llave del agua.

La chica salió y usó la toalla más grande que consiguió para arropar a Shun con ella. Luego, se quitó la ropa mojada y se cubrió con otra tolla. Cuando se dio la vuelta, él estaba sentado en la cama, mirando al piso.

-Me duele la cabeza.

_-Está cada vez más lúcido. El "Efecto Infierno" debe estar pasando ya_- pensó Kara

Luego, ella tomó unas pastillas de su bolso y se las dio junto con un vaso de agua.

-Tómatelas, te harán bien.

Shun obedeció y estando ya seco completamente, se recostó en la cama, entre sus esponjosas almohadas y las sabanas.

-Yo… debo irme- dijo Kara, aunque sin moverse.

-No, quédate-dijo Shun, cerrando los ojos.

Kara esperó varios minutos hasta que supo que Shun estaba completamente dormido. Luego, caminó hasta llegar al sofá de la sala, donde se sentó, encendió el celular y marcó rápidamente.

-Haru, soy yo, Kara. Ven al departamento de Shun, mañana, lo más temprano que puedas. Es importante, ¿Lo harás?... Bien, nos vemos, entonces.

Después de trancar la llamada, se quedó pensando en todo lo que Shun había dicho.

_-No es posible. No hay manera de que sintiera eso a menos que… ¡Oh, Dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando!_

Mientras tanto, Hyoga, al llegar a su casa, se encontró con uno de los gemelos de la discoteca.

-Soy Yuma, Kaito me envió para ayudarte en lo que necesites- dijo Yuma.

El rubio no le respondió, solo le abrió la puerta y procedió a encender su laptop para anotar todos y cada uno de los movimientos del cazador.

-Como no eres de aquí, seré tu cocinero- dijo el japonés, sonriendo.

-Gracias, Yuma- respondió Hyoga, amablemente.

El ruso pasó las siguientes dos horas escribiendo y analizando.

De pronto, se le ocurrió buscar en internet, aunque no conocía el nombre del sujeto. Después de un rato, sólo encontró alguna que otra foto tomada por la prensa en escenarios de muertes a causa de los Raptores y demás clases de demonios que atacaran en Japón.

Ciertamente, dichas criaturas atacaban en cualquier parte del mundo, al menos desde hacía unos diez años atrás, por lo que la interpol se propuso crear una organización que diera guerra a los demonios.

El nombre de esta organización es Noctis y sus soldados eran los cazadores: hombres y mujeres especialmente entrenados para enfrentar a estas criaturas. Sin embargo, el origen y ubicación de estas personas no eran del dominio público, nadie sabía cómo encontrarlos, ellos sólo aparecían y la información que Hyoga tenía sobre ellos era única y exclusivamente por su trabajo. Por esa razón, él no encontraba más que escasas fotografías tomadas furtivamente por los reporteros que sabían de sobra que él era el guardián de Tokio, aunque jamás hubiesen logrado acercarse al peliverde. Sólo hubo una foto en especial que valía la pena observar: no estaba desenfocada y él aparecía en el centro agachado y sonriéndole a una pequeña que le entregaba una flor, junto a sus agradecidos padres.

-Lo veo y no lo creo. Resulta que eres humano-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía

-Se supone que lo es- dijo Yuma, entregándole el plato de comida.

-Sí, se supone.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante esa foto?

-Si te fijas, la ropa que lleva no es de una marca internacional y famosa. Igual que la ropa que llevaba hoy, no era de marca.

-¿Y eso es interesante por...?

-Tiene mucho dinero, pero no lo grita a los cuatro vientos, eso significa que es arrogante pero no egocéntrico o vanidoso. Se dio cuenta de que tengo ciertas habilidades para pelear, me preguntó si no tendría que enseñarme a disparar pero sé que él ya estaba seguro de lo que iba a responderle, eso quiere decir que es muy detallista y analítico. Aún estando solo trató de salvarnos a los tres, y le molestó profundamente perder a uno. Terminó tan acorralado como lo estaba yo con los raptores y aun así intentó llevarme hasta el bosque para protegerme.

-¿Qué te dice eso?

-Que realmente se preocupa por hacer bien su trabajo, por proteger a la gente, es perfeccionista, consideró que él había _"perdido al chico"_ y no que éste estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse y salir corriendo. Él lo consideró un error suyo, no del chico. Tampoco deja que se lo agradezcan, no hay fotos de él, ni entrevistas, sólo dejó que la niña se le acercara. Se siente culpable por algo, por eso no acepta los elogios ni las muestras de cariño y es lo que lo hace tan perfeccionista y exigente. Por otro lado, puede que simplemente sea tímido y no le gusten las cámaras. También destruyó una moto muy costosa que manejaba a la perfección, al menos lo que pude ver. Eso quiere decir que tenía mucho tiempo con ella o la usaba constantemente. La hizo explotar con algún dispositivo especial que estaría puesto con anticipación.

-No le importa gastar el dinero- dijo Yuma.

-Exacto, suyo o ajeno, eso no lo sé, pero si la usaba constantemente significa que debe haber algún sitio aquí en Tokio que venda esas motos o algo parecido-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio comenzó a buscar en internet, mientras Yuma notó que no había tocado la comida.

-¿Sabes todo eso por…quince minutos que estuviste con él?

-Creo que fueron diez realmente- dijo Hyoga, distraído-Fui entrenado en análisis de comportamiento humano.

-Ah, haber empezado por ahí- dijo Yuma- Se te está…

-¡Bingo!- dijo Hyoga.

-¿Eh?

El rubio le mostró la pantalla de la laptop, con la página web de un sitio dedicado exclusivamente a vender motos como la de Shun y sus partes. Catalogado como el mejor de todo Japón, era justo lo que Hyoga estaba buscando.

-Que use su propio dinero o no, mañana lo sabremos- dijo Hyoga.

Al día siguiente…

Como se lo había prometido, Haru llegó al departamento de Shun a primera hora de la mañana. Kara le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar, pero con un gesto le prohibió hablar en voz alta.

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró el pelinegro.

-¡No quiero que lo despiertes!- susurró Kara, arrastrándolo sentarlo en el sofá

-¿Pasaste la noche aquí? ¿Volviste a acostarte con él?

-Sí pasé la noche aquí, pero no pasó nada. Hace meses que no pasa nada- dijo Kara.

-¿Cómo quiere que pase? Entre los demonios y la kilométrica fila de mujeres que trata de quitarse de encima y las que no, el chico no tiene tiempo para nada. En fin, ¿Para eso me llamaste?

-No, es sólo que estoy preocupada por él. Algo pasó ayer, sus poderes se activaron, no sé cómo logró llegar a departamento.

-¿Hablas del efecto infierno? Justo después de usar los poderes demoniacos, el usuario entra en un estado de shock o algo así.

-Pueden pasar dos cosas: o tiene una sobre dosis de adrenalina o una caída tremenda del ritmo cardíaco. En cualquiera de los casos, el cuerpo sufre mucho, es obvio que el humano no aguanta la sangre demoníaca.

-Pero él sí lo aguanta.

-Mejor que la mayoría sí, pero hay un problema. Verona me dio la orden de seguir inyectándolo y yo… bueno… no lo he hecho más.

-Continúa.

-He visto lo que les pasa después de varias inyecciones, se vuelven adictos, Haru, y luego mueren. No quiero que le pase eso a Shun.

-¿Cómo has logrado mantenerlo en secreto?

-Porque he sido yo quien le ha hecho los exámenes médicos, pero Verona me dijo que la próxima vez podías hacerlo tú, para que no te aburrieras de estar siempre fingiendo ser un bartender. Yo creo que ella sospecha algo, le extraña que Shun esté tan saludable y en cualquier momento puede darse cuenta de que estoy…

-¿Protegiéndolo de esa sangre maldita? , por supuesto que estas haciéndolo y creo que ya sé para qué me llamaste ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Lo harías?

-Eso no tienes que preguntarlo, Shun es… importante para mí. Pero, ten en cuenta que podemos perder el trabajo o incluso la vida por esto. Verona está metida en algo extraño y no sé que sea.

-Lo sé. Si es necesario, nos largaremos los tres de esta ciudad. ¿Está bien?

-Si puedes convencerlo. Por mí, nos vamos a donde sea.

En ese momento, Shun salió de la habitación. Vio al pelinegro y se cruzó de brazos y apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Siempre que crees que algo malo pasa conmigo, llamas a Haru-dijo Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-Eso es porque ella no podría contigo si algo te pasara. Yo sí- dijo Haru, sonriendo coquetamente.

-Tendría que ver eso-dijo Shun, devolviéndole el gesto.

-¿Y… como te sientes?- preguntó Kara.

-Perfectamente.

-Que bien. Bueno, yo… tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Haru, si quieres te llevo a tu casa y…

-No. Que se quede. Me voy a bañar, perdí mi moto anoche y quiero una nueva. Nos vemos, Kara, gracias- dijo Shun.

Luego, el peliverde se retiró de nuevo a su habitación, sin darle tiempo a la rubia de que se despidiera. Ella sólo miró a Haru, quien se encogió de hombros y la vio partir. Al quedar solo en la sala, el pelinegro decidió saquear la nevera de Shun.

-Aquí siempre hay comida deliciosa-dijo Haru, pensando en voz alta.

Después de pasar algunos minutos solo y calculando el momento en el que Shun saldría del baño, Haru decidió entrar a su cuarto. El peliverde ya se estaba poniendo los pantalones.

-¡Diablos, llegué tarde!- bromeó Haru.

El pelinegro se sentó en la cama, mientras Shun se reía de su broma.

-A veces eres muy grosero con ella, Shun- dijo Haru

-Lo sé, pero, no quiero que siga enamorada de mí. ¿Volviste a saquear mi nevera?

-Sí. Es tu culpa que esté enamorada de ti, nadie te dijo que te la llevaras a la cama.

-Eso también lo sé. ¿Me acompañas a comprar la moto?

-Claro.

Haru se levantó se adelantó para salir de aquel edificio, sin saber que le alegraba la mañana a Shun. Éste aún no olvidaba los momentos de la noche pasada, los tenía clavados en su mente, sin importar cuánto luchara por apartarlos.

_-Ahora que lo recuerdo, no ha sonado la alarma…_

-¿Vienes o seré yo quien se gaste tu dinero?- preguntó Haru, sonriendo divertido.

-Como si tú no tuvieras.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga y Yuma ya estaban frente a la enorme tienda, destino que consideraba era el de Shun. Los dos estaban dentro del mustang negro de Hyoga, bien resguardados por la oscuridad de los vidrios del auto. A Yuma le parecía desesperante estar al lado del frio y arrogante rubio que no pronunciaba una palabra de no ser absolutamente necesario. De vez en cuando, miraba al ruso de soslayo, pero siempre lo captaba en la misma posición: mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda mientras comía papas fritas desde hacia al menos hora. El japonés trataba en lo posible de no entrar en la desesperación y Hyoga no le estaba ayudando con su mutismo.

-¿Realmente crees que él venga?-preguntó Yuma.

-Puede que sí, puede que no-respondió Hyoga.

-mm… ¿Y cómo piensas acercarte a él? Tengo entendido que no es nada fácil. La prensa se muere por ponerle la mano encima, sus fotos se venden por miles de yenes. Creo que incluso hay un sitio web de sus seguidoras, el tipo es como una jodida estrella de rock.

De pronto, ambos vieron un auto plateado estacionar frente a la tienda. Hyoga sonrió al reconocer el cabello, los lentes oscuros y el andar decidido y rápido. Yuma lo miró asombrado.

-¿Me preguntaste que cómo me acercaré a él? Bueno, si es como yo creo que es, le encantan los retos y no acepta un no por respuesta- dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con arrogancia y seguridad.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Ya vengo-dijo Hyoga, bajando del auto.

-¡Oye, espera!

El rubio no le prestó atención, se puso sus lentes oscuros, ya que el sol de Japón le molestaba en los ojos y cruzó la calle.

-¡Ja!, ¡Ya te esperaba por aquí, cazador!

Shun caminó hasta la barra donde el japonés con aspecto de rockero atendía a la gente. Detrás de él, el rubio se escabulló hasta dentro de la tienda y se perdió entre la gente.

-¿Viste las noticias, Taki?

-Sí, mi sentido pésame. ¿Vienes por otra? - bromeó Taki

-Claro, no vengo a visitarte a ti, eso es seguro- dijo Shun, enarcando una ceja.

Mientras Shun conversaba con el vendedor, Hyoga notó que la gente comenzaba a reconocerlo. Escuchó entre los murmullos muchos _"salvó a mi madre de un raptor…" "acabó con veinte demonios él solo, lo vi con mis propios ojos…" "es tan sexy…" "Que Dios lo proteja"_

Hyoga sonrió ante los comentarios que escuchaba de la gente mientras caminaba entre ellos. Por un momento lamentó tener que llevárselo y esperaba no tener que optar por la segunda opción que tenía. Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, él no era más que otra misión. Una que se le estaba acercando lentamente, mirando distraída las partes de moto.

Shun miraba los accesorios, buscando cual le gustaría más para incorporárselos a su nuevo juguete. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara, mientras fingían estar comprando cosas, por lo que ignoró olímpicamente al rubio que no hacía otra cosa que estar parado a pocos metros de él.

-No te recomiendo esa pintura, es de mala calidad.

El peliverde volteó y se encontró con los ojos celestes que lo miraban con picardía y una asquerosa seguridad. Sintió como su corazón estuvo a punto de salir a patadas de su pecho y la temperatura de su cuerpo subió unos cuantos grados. Sin embargo, el rubio, quien estaba detrás de él, cruzado de brazos, no vio nada de esto puesto que Shun no le mostraba la más mínima expresión de emoción.

-No me digas, ¿tengo salvarte de nuevo?- preguntó Shun, volteándose hacia el estante de pinturas.

Hyoga sólo sonrió.

-No veo a ningún demonio por aquí, a menos que quieras salvarme de tu asquerosa arrogancia-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía.

Shun se dio la vuelta y esta vez se acercó un poco, exactamente un metro, al rubio.

_-Es desconfiado- _pensó Hyoga, captando el movimiento.

-¿Viniste hasta acá para exponerte a mi "asquerosa arrogancia"? ¿Qué quieres, morir envenenado?

-Vine hasta aquí a comprar una moto, no a verte a ti, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, _Tigre_- dijo Hyoga, acercándose a él.

-Por lo visto el tuyo sí-dijo Shun, acercándose más a él.

Los dos podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente, sin embargo ninguno se movió un milímetro. De nuevo, estaban evaluándose, buscando las debilidades del otro. Hyoga era algunos centímetros más alto que Shun, pero se sentía abrumado, ya que la presencia del peliverde le resultaba casi poderosa y de alguna manera, embriagante. Lo que no sabía era que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-¿Todo bien… Shun?- preguntó Haru, presentándose repentinamente.

Ni Hyoga ni el aludido voltearon hacia Haru, simplemente se alejaron un poco.

-Sí. Sólo otra princesa en la torre que me tocó salvar- dijo Shun, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Nuevamente, el rubio debió ocultar sus desenfrenados deseos de _estamparlo contra el suelo llevárselo a pedacitos a Sergei_.

-Ah…ya veo. Aquí están los especificaciones de tu otra moto, Taki lo tenía guardado- dijo Haru.

Shun no logró ver el papel, ya que Hyoga lo tomó de la mano de Haru. Ignoró la réplica del peliverde y leyó las especificaciones de la moto. Luego, se la extendió a Shun, quien prácticamente se la arrebató de la mano.

-Si fuera tú, le cambiaria la caja de velocidades, esa marca no es buena, se traba a veces- dijo Hyoga.

-Como si necesitara de algún consejo- masculló Shun.

Luego, el peliverde se dio la vuelta dispuesto a largarse lo más pronto posible, junto con Haru, mientras que Hyoga volteó hacia la dirección contraria.

-Eso dicen todos los novatos- musitó Hyoga.

El peliverde se detuvo en seco. Haru estuvo a punto de aconsejarle que huyera, a otro país, de ser posible, pero supo que sí lo hacía le tocaría acompañarlo. Hyoga sólo siguió paseando por el pasillo, dándole tiempo a Shun de seguirlo, como él esperaba que hiciera.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Shun, dándose la vuelta.

Hyoga sonrió, pero se hizo el desentendido.

_-"Si la chica es demasiado creída, ignórala". Funciona para quien sea- _pensó el ruso.

-Oye, estoy hablando contigo, _modelo de revista- _dijo Shun.

Al ver que el rubio no le prestaba atención, Shun lo alcanzó. Hyoga lo miró con una evidentemente falsa sorpresa cuando lo tuvo a su lado.

-Ah, lo siento ¿Hablas conmigo? Te recuerdo que mi nombre es Hyoga y no soy modelo de revista.

-Y no soy un tigre y menos un novato- dijo Shun

-A mi me parece que sí, las dos cosas-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo.

-¿Quién se murió y te nombre a ti el rey de las motos?

-No necesito ser un rey para ver que debes conducir motos desde hace un par de meses cuando mucho-dijo Hyoga, cruzándose de brazos.

Haru, quien estaba detrás de Shun, le hacía señas a Hyoga para que se callara, pero éste apenas estaba empezando. Mientras, el peliverde ideaba las mil maneras de borrarle a Hyoga _"esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro". _Se contuvo sólo porque algo en específico le había llamado la atención.

-¿Y cuando se supone que me viste?

-Anoche, cuando viniste a salvar mi trasero-soltó Hyoga.

-Entonces… estabas rodeado de demonios y aun así te detuviste a mirarme conducir una moto- dijo Shun

Hyoga tragó grueso. Maldijo mentalmente el haber caído completamente en la trampa de Shun y quedar al descubierto de esa manera. La mirada penetrante del peliverde incluso lo hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Hum…interesante. Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo que demostrarte nada y la próxima vez te conviene estar pendiente de tu propio trasero-sentenció Shun.

Se dio la vuelta, listo para irse. Supo que tenía que hacer algo o perdería la atención del peliverde.

-Entonces sí aceptas que tengo razón y no sirves par manejar una moto. Apuesto que a que no me ganarías en una competencia-dijo Hyoga, enarcando una ceja.

-Realmente quieres morir ¿Verdad?- preguntó Haru, en voz baja.

Shun pasó varios segundos dándole la espalda. Segundos en los que Hyoga aguantó la respiración. Luego, el cazador se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Te escucho, _gaijin*-_dijo Shun, acercándose a él de nuevo. (*Gaijin significa "Extranjero" en japonés)

-Tú decides el sitio y el día. Es más, acabo de decidir que voy a comprar una moto exactamente como tú la quieras. Déjale las instrucciones a tu amigo el rockero, elige lo que quieras. Así, cuando te gane no podrás decir que es por la moto- dijo Hyoga.

Shun lo miró durante varios segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la barra donde se encontraba Taki. Hyoga sonrió, mientras Haru lo miraba como si viniera de otro planeta.

-¿Tienes deseos de morir? ¿Sabes a quien acabas de retar?- preguntó Haru

-Al cazador, un hombre que es capaz de manejar una moto a 130 kilómetros por hora y disparar al mismo tiempo en el sitio específico donde él así lo quiera. ¿Voy bien?

-¿Quién… quién diablos eres tú?

Mientras tanto, Shun hablaba con Taki.

-Shun, esto no es una moto, es una bestia- le susurró Taki.

-Lo sé. Necesito dos de esas, una la pagará el rubio que está con Haru- dijo Shun, sonriendo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Tendrás que firmarme un documento donde yo quede de libre de responsabilidades si te matas en el camino. No quiero enfrentarme a la furia de Tokio si te llegaras a morir por mi culpa- dijo Taki.

-Tranquilo, no daré tu dirección a la gente que me pregunte donde compré a esta belleza- dijo Shun

-¡Oye, tampoco es para….!

Shun no lo escuchó. Caminó hasta que se reunió con Haru y Hyoga. Le hizo una pequeña seña con la cabeza al pelinegro y éste entendió perfectamente que debía retirarse. Fue hasta donde estaba Taki, mientras Hyoga y Shun quedaban solos.

-Espero que no tengas problemas con el dinero. Te saldrá algo costosa tu bromita de la apuesta. Seguro médico, eso también te lo recomiendo.

-¿Preocupado por mi?

-Oh, sí, estoy ahogándome en la angustia-dijo Shun, con evidente sarcasmo.

Luego, caminó hasta que se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio. Sin desviar la mirada, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de Hyoga y sacó el celular. Éste seguía con los brazos cruzados, inmóvil, aún cuando la cercanía del peliverde alteraba su paz interna. Shun levantó la tapa del teléfono y marcó un número. Hyoga notó que Haru lo miraba con cierta molestia en su rostro. Volvió la mirada hacia Shun cuando sintió el celular de regreso en su bolsillo.

-Absolutamente nadie tiene ese número, así que si llegas a dárselo a alguien más te dejaré con tus amigos, los demonios que te persiguen con tanta hambre, para que te arregles solo con ellos. ¿Te quedó claro?

-Como el agua-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo.

El cazador asintió y ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, hasta que el rubio habló de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que los ojos claros son más fáciles de leer que los oscuros?- preguntó Hyoga.

Shun sólo le respondió enarcando una ceja, gesto que Hyoga catalogó entre los comunes del peliverde para expresar desprecio o cinismo.

-Cuando las pupilas están dilatadas, es señal de miedo, rabia o excitación sexual. ¿Cuál de las tres estas sintiendo ahora?

Hyoga supo que se había sobrepasado y no le extrañaba si Shun le respondía con un soberano puñetazo, pero, para su sorpresa él peliverde sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Sabías que el rostro dice mucho más que las palabras? Sí, esa expresión de sorpresa que acabas de hacer es genuina. También puedo decirte que hace un rato estabas mintiendo. No viniste a comprar una moto.

El rubio no le respondió. Shun volvió a mostrarle su arrogante sonrisa, a sabiendas de que había ganado ese round y se alejó unos pasos de él. Cuando Taki les avisó que las facturas estaban listas, Haru se reunió con él y les entregó los papeles.

-Llámame cuando tengas la moto-dijo Shun.

-Cuenta con eso, _Tigre_.

Luego, el cazador y Haru se retiraron. Hyoga caminó hasta la barra donde pagó por la moto y dejó su número para que Taki le avisara cuando estuviese lista. Salió de la tienda y vio el auto plateado abriéndose paso entre el gentío y alejarse a toda velocidad. Él cruzó la calle y se metió en su auto, donde lo esperaba Yuma.

-Gracias a dios. Cuando vi a la gente asomándose a la tienda pensé que te habrías metido en algún problema- dijo Yuma.

Hyoga no le respondió, estaba revisando su celular, mientras Yuma se quejaba del calor que tuvo que pasar dentro del auto. Luego, el rubio sonrió y encendió el motor de su mustang negro.

Mientras tanto, Shun trataba de evitar el tráfico que tanto detestaba.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- preguntó.

-Sí, por favor. Oye, ¿Son ideas mías o estaban coqueteándose, ese sujeto rubio y tú?

-Yo no le coqueteo a nadie, Haru, lo sabes. Seduzco, lo cual es muy diferente-dijo Shun, sonriendo con picardía- "_Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca"_, dicen por ahí.

-Es cuestión de semántica. ¿Lo consideras tu enemigo?

-Sólo si es el siguiente objetivo de Verona. No voy a permitírselo, no otra vez.

-Pero ¿Si es un objetivo, no sería más fácil tenerlo cerca para protegerlo?

Shun no le respondió, aunque el expresión de su rostro se lo dijo todo.

-Ya veo que lo has pensado. Sé que te pone en una disyuntiva, Shun, pero…

El celular de Shun interrumpió la conversación cuando indicó una llamada entrante.

-¿Hola?- dijo Shun.

-Hola, _Tigre-_dijo Hyoga, sonriendo divertido.

Shun perdió por un segundo el control de auto al reconocer la voz ronca y masculina de Hyoga al otro lado del auricular y Haru se sujetó fuertemente de los bordes del asiento.

-¿Qué es esto, un nuevo tipo de acoso?

-No, no creas que eres tan importante. Sólo llamaba para confirmar que es tu número, no quiero que faltes a nuestra cita.

-….Muy gracioso-dijo Shun.

Luego, el peliverde trancó la llamada y se removió incómodo en el asiento.

-Idiota- susurró.

-¿Estás bien? Enrojeciste de pronto. ¿Era ese sujeto rubio?- dijo Haru

-Sí y no es nada.

-¿¿Le diste tu número??

-¡Basta, Haru!

-De acuerdo- dijo Haru, apoyándose en la ventana del auto-Pero le coqueteabas-susurró con picardía.

Hyoga, por su parte, sonreía y dejaba el teléfono en su bolsillo de nuevo, mientras Yuma lo miraba desconcertado.

-Se llama Shun y tengo su número-dijo Hyoga.

-¿¿En serio??

-Sí, si no vuelve a atacarme algún demonio fastidioso, lo veré en un par de días. Avísale a Kaito que le entregaré el primer informe esta noche- dijo Hyoga.

-Vaya, eres realmente bueno-dijo Yuma.

-El mejor-corrigió Hyoga.

Una hora después, Shun estaba en su departamento, acostado en la cama, mirando al techo y pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior hasta que salió de la tienda y dejó a Haru en su casa. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, levantó la tapa y buscó la sección de llamadas recibidas. Allí encontró el número de Hyoga y lo miró durante varios minutos, como si los números fuesen a cobrar vida de pronto. Sólo recordar los ojos celestes penetrantes y la sonrisa presumida le hacían sentir deseos de estrellar el celular contra la pared.

_-Calma, Shun… el pobre aparato no tiene la culpa de que ese…sujeto sea tan jodidamente pretensioso y creído y… ¡Maldición! ¡Tan asquerosamente interesante!_

Terminó por rendirse ante la última frase que ni siquiera quería pensar, pero que se abrió paso a trompicones en su mente.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada seguían frescos e imposibles de olvidar. Por un momento le pareció estúpido pensar en eso, seguramente había sido cosa del momento. Sintió nostalgia de volver a pelear acompañado, de saber que podía confiar en alguien. Sí, era eso, tenía que ser así, era completamente lógico, tanta soledad debía afectarlo de alguna manera.

Aunque la palabra confianza ahora estaba fuera de su diccionario y esa era la más pura e simple verdad.

Le había costado muy caro creer en la personas y no estaba dispuesto a volver a caer en lo mismo. Sin embargo, no podía negar que con Hyoga se había sentido muy diferente.

-Por un segundo… aunque fuera sólo un segundo, sentí que podía dejar mi vida en sus manos- susurró.

Cerró los ojos y se dio en la frente con la palma de la mano varias veces, prácticamente castigándose por las nuevas emociones generadas por el creído rubio. A diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez, al verlo su corazón pegó un brinco. No tenia como explicarlo, pero se conocía, si se quiere, lo suficiente como para asegurar que no dejaría esto a un lado hasta averiguar qué era exactamente lo que sentía y por qué.

_-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? Sé donde vive, pero ¿Qué voy a hacer allá? ¿A decir qué?_

Levantó de nuevo el teléfono. Pensó en llamar pero, ¿Con qué motivo?

-_Yo sólo llamo cuando necesito que me despejen el camino porque tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Qué le voy a decir, "vengo a tu casa porque hay una oportunidad en un millón de que vuelvan a atacarte precisamente a ti"? _

Se restregó la cara con las manos y volvió a dejar el teléfono a un lado. Aquella era pura y chocante ansiedad y él la detestaba. Los demás sentían eso cuando él no llamaba al día siguiente, no él, a Shun nadie le hacía sentir ansiedad. Maldito muro que puso entre él y el resto de la humanidad. Hasta a él se le hacía difícil de saltar a veces.

Suspiró derrotado. No tenía otra opción que anotar el número y ya, esperar a que Taki avisara que las motos estaban listas. Tal vez llamaría al chico para decirle que las necesitaba urgentemente para que así se apresurara en traerlas.

Tomó el teléfono para anotar el número, cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo escribir el nombre del rubio. Sonrió triunfante, era la excusa perfecta.

_-No es una excusa perfecta, es una mierda de excusa, pero bueno, bastará- _pensó Shun.

Si lo pensaba mucho no iba a llamar. Ciertamente, poco le importaba saber cómo se escribía el nombre de aquel sujeto tan irritante, pero él debía saber si sentía lo mismo cada vez que lo veía o hablaba con él y este era un buen momento para eso, así que sin mirarlo mucho buscó el numero y marcó.

Hyoga vio el número titilando en la pantalla y casi involuntariamente se mordió el labio inferior.

-No te irás a arrepentir ¿Verdad, _Tigre_?_ – _preguntó Hyoga.

Shun guardó silencio por unos segundos, prestando atención a cada reacción de su cuerpo en respuesta a la sensual voz del rubio. Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano frente, tratando de recordar por qué razón marcó el número en primer lugar, ya que la idea se le esfumó de pronto. Sí, ahí estaba, el corazón palpitando como loco y la extraña sensación de querer correr a su lado y preguntarle donde diablos había estado todo este tiempo.

-Oye, ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Hyoga.

-¿Cómo diablos se escribe tu nombre?- dijo Shun, recordando repentinamente.

Hyoga se echó a reír.

-Es H-Y-O-G-A. ¿Ya lo anotaste?

-…Sí. Y a todas estas ¿De dónde es ese nombre?

-Bueno, no lo sé, de mi país, supongo. Vengo de Rusia, por si te interesa.

-No me interesa. Sólo no quería anotar tu número bajo el nombre de _"rubio idiota"_

-¡Qué considerado!-dijo Hyoga, con falsa sorpresa-A ver, pronúncialo. Algunas personas dicen _"yoga", _es espantoso.

-Para lo que me interesa saber pronunciarlo. Estaré demasiado ocupado para ir a tu funeral cuando te mates en la moto así que no perderé el tiempo recordándolo.

-Guarda la garras, Tigre-dijo Hyoga, riendo-Vamos, dilo.

Shun puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír con tono burlón.

-No te creas tan importante, _gaijin._

Luego, colgó.

_-Es la segunda vez que me cuelga. Me las pagará- _pensó Hyoga.

Aún cuando colgó, se quedó mirando el celular. Nada pasó. Sin embargo, dentro de su cuerpo había una batalla de emociones. Por una parte negaba rotundamente haber sentido algo y por la otra, la verdad era indiscutible, casi podía decirse que la caía a patadas a la parte que negaba.

_-Y yo que no quería salir aquella noche. _

Shun no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, puesto que la alarma volvió a sonar, llamándolo a un nuevo día de trabajo duro.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 El reemplazo.**

Los siguientes cinco días fueron el infierno en la tierra para Shun. Los ataques no cesaron en ninguno momento. Apenas lograba llegar a su casa a comer algo rápido y nada agradable, para salir de nuevo. En consecuencia, mucha gente estaba recluida en sus casas o compraban apresuradamente repelentes temporales de demonios. La mayoría eran sólo estafas por parte vendedores interesados en obtener dinero a base del pánico generalizado.

Por otra parte, Noctis había logrado desarrollar un equipo que emitiera ondas de sonido tan perturbadoras al oído demoniaco que los alejaba, al menos durante un tiempo. A la gente no le importaba pagar cualquier cantidad de dinero con tal de tener el "milagroso" aparato en sus casas. Sin embargo, aún cuando durara más que cualquier remedio casero, tarde o temprano cesaba su utilidad. El único elemento prácticamente infalible llevaba 120 horas sin dormir y las mismas trabajando sin parar.

Haru y Kara se encargaban de mantener el arsenal de armas del auto en perfectas condiciones y listo para cualquier eventualidad. Mientras Haru volvía a llenar los compartimientos de municiones, Kara llamaba a la central de Tokio ordenando que trajeran más al departamento de Shun.

El peliverde estaba sentado en la barra de su cocina, apoyando el rostro en la fría cerámica que le aliviaba el dolor en la sien provocado por un golpe que le abrió la ceja en el último ataque. Aunque cerrara los ojos no lograba dormir, estaba absolutamente seguro de que la adrenalina y el ferviente deseo de proteger a la gente de Tokio era lo único que lo mantenía despierto. No había un centímetro de su cuerpo que no se quejara por el uso excesivo. Está científicamente comprobado que normalmente sólo usamos el 10% de nuestra masa muscular. En momentos de extrema emergencia, el cerebro condiciona el cuerpo para liberar toda la potencia de sus músculos. Durante los cuatros días, en más de una ocasión, Shun se vio en la necesidad de sacar personas debajo de los autos y levantar hasta cinco veces su peso en escombros y cualquier cosa usada por los demonios para causar desastre. Luego de eso, sólo podía corresponder levemente a lo fuertes aplausos de los testigos de sus hazañas y salir casi corriendo a su auto, arrancar a toda velocidad y detenerse a pocas cuadras, mientras el dolor y fuerte temblor hacía mella en él a causa de la tremenda descarga de adrenalina.

Haru le sirvió de apoyo durante los últimos tres días, pero simplemente no era suficiente. Y el cuerpo humano, aun cuando sea una maquina casi perfecta, tiene su límite.

Quinto día, en la noche…

La música sonaba en cada rincón de la discoteca y la gente bailaba libre de "asuntos demoniacos". Las chicas vestidas de colegialas se paseaban sobre la barra y en la tarima donde el dj animaba. En el piso de arriba había una oficina completamente de vidrio que dejaba ver todo lo que sucedía en el lugar, si bien los clientes no lograban ver hacia el otro lado.

Sentada en un enorme sillón, dando pequeños golpecitos al apoya-brazo del sillón con los dedos de la mano derecha, estaba una mujer de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel. Su impactante belleza opacaba exitosamente la mirada fría y el desprecio hacia los humanos.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un escritorio, también de vidrio. A su derecha había un enorme acuario en cuyo interior se encontraba una serpiente color negro azulado y pequeñas rayas blancas que recorrían su cuerpo de 1.50mts de longitud. La Krait común, la segunda serpiente más venenosa del mundo, quince veces más peligrosa que una cobra.

El animal sacaba su lengua bífida, oliendo el aire que le traía un aroma extraño, pero tentador. Era observada por un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello rubio, cejas pobladas y ojos dorados. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, la corbata colgaba de su bolsillo y la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y abierta los primeros tres botones.

-¿Quieres dejar a mi pequeña en paz? Le abres el apetito cada vez que vienes.

El rubio sonrió de forma burlona. La luz del acuario iluminaba las facciones duras, simétricas y casi perfectas del rostro.

-De pronto me recordó a su dueña. ¿No sientes exactamente lo mismo cada vez que me ves, Verona?

La mujer sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el hombre y se recostó sobre el pecho duro y fuerte. Él sólo apoyó las manos en el mueble donde reposaba el acuario. Mantuvo el contacto por escasos segundos y luego se quitó a la mujer de encima para dirigirse a la pared de vidrio que le mostraba todo el piso inferior de la discoteca.

-¿Hiciste lo que te ordené?

-Sí. Pronto le toca hacerse el examen. Veremos qué tan contaminado está-dijo Verona.

-¿Estás segura de que el bartender está de tu lado?

-Absolutamente. Si la doctora lo está o no, eso no lo sé y la verdad me importa poco. Él sí está conmigo y me dará la información que necesito.

-Bien. La segunda fase del plan ya está en marcha. Algunos de los nuestros se están movilizando para reunir a los objetivos… o debería decir, las victimas- dijo él, sonriendo con malicia.

-Perfecto. Todo va viento en popa, entonces- dijo Verona.

-Así es-asintió.

Luego, el rubio se dio la vuelta y tomó su abrigo del mueble grande que se encontraba al final de la oficia. Se despidió de Verona con un seco beso en la frente y se fue sin decir más. La limusina negra que lo esperaba detrás del establecimiento llevaba en su interior a otros dos hombres, uno de largo cabello plateado y el otro de cabello negro azulado.

El rubio sonrió con malicia al ver a sus dos compañeros. Una vez dentro del auto, éste arrancó.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, con el control remoto en la mano, viendo en la televisión la noticia de otro ataque.

_-Cinco días…-_pensó Hyoga.

-El cazador sí que ha estado ocupado. Ha habido muchos ataques- dijo Yuma.

-¿Siempre es así?

-Japón es zona roja de demonios, no se sabe por qué-dijo Yuma, encogiéndose de hombros-Pero ha estado bastante agitado últimamente. Vamos, ha sido un caos, a decir verdad.

Hyoga volvió a centrar su atención en la gran pantalla plana de t.v. Arrugó el semblante al ver que el auto de Shun aún no salía disparado de la escena.

-Algo salió mal- dijo Hyoga, subiendo el volumen.

_-Como es de esperarse, el cazador no muestra ningún interés por hablar con la prensa. Sin embargo, si nuestros camarógrafos pueden captarlo, en efecto podemos asegurar que en este enfrentamiento el cazador ha salido lastimado. Desconocemos si sus heridas son de gravedad, pero trataremos de hablar con el equipo de paramédicos que lo está atendiendo en este momento. TvTokio, adelante, estudios._

La imagen cambió a la de los estudios del canal, pero la mente de Hyoga estaba en otro lado.

-¿Pasa muy a menudo eso?- preguntó

-No. Es muy extraño que salga lastimado-dijo Haru, con firmeza.

Yuma no captó ninguna emoción en el rubio, su rostro seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre. Pero, eso era sólo en la superficie. Internamente, Hyoga sentía una punzada de preocupación ocupando todo su pecho.

_-¿Qué pasa, Tigre? No estabas distraído ¿verdad?- _pensó Hyoga_. _

En la escena del ataque, los paramédicos prácticamente luchaban con Shun para atenderlo.

-¡Dije que estoy bien, atiendan a esas personas!- exclamó.

El ataque y la pelea de Shun contra los demonios había provocado un incendio en las inmediaciones y algunas personas resultaron heridas mientras él luchaba por alejarlos del fuego y el peligro.

-Ellos ya están siendo atendidos, tú también eres importante-afirmó el paramédico.

Shun no pudo rebatir eso, además estaba demasiado confundido y cansado. ¿En qué momento se había desconcentrado?

_-Bueno, si no lo recuerdo está claro que estaba desconcentrado- _pensó Shun, con amargura.

Los paramédicos le tomaron la presión y revisaron sus signos vitales. Le obligaron a quitarse a la camisa para verificar el origen de donde salía la sangre.

-Es un rasguño, aunque algo serio-dijo el paramédico, revisando su costado- te llevaremos al hospital más cercano que te revisen mejor y…

-No, nada de eso-sentenció.

El peliverde tomó su camisa negra y salió de la ambulancia, dispuesto a largarse lo más pronto posible. Detestaba, por sobre todas las cosas, ser el centro de atención. Caminó rápidamente hasta su auto, mientras era perseguido por los paramédicos.

La prensa captó rápidamente el movimiento del grupo y comenzaron a seguirlos con las cámaras como mejor pudieron, considerando que la policía les restringía el paso fieramente.

Hyoga mantuvo la vista fija en el televisor. Yuma no se atrevió si quiera a mover un músculo, la mirada gélida y fija del rubio lo intimidaba, lo mirara a él o no. Solo logró girar la cabeza hacia la pantalla de la t.v, para ver inmediatamente cómo los paramédicos rodeaban a Shun. La cámara del canal logró hacer un acercamiento suficiente como para que Hyoga lo viera con detalle.

-Averigua cual es el hospital más cercano a ese sitio, Yuma-dijo Hyoga, sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo, hazlo ahora- ordenó Hyoga.

La creciente tensión en la voz del rubio funcionó como un resorte y Yuma se levantó rápidamente a buscar su teléfono y verificar la información. Hyoga no apartó la vista de la pantalla y trató en lo posible de no brincar del mueble. Su rodilla comenzó a moverse sola, de alguna manera tenía que drenar la ansiedad que estaba invadiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.

_-Esta no es la primera vez que siento esto… ¿Pero cuando… donde…?_

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando la imagen captó completamente su atención. Shun se llevó la mano a la frente, los paramédicos revoloteaban a su alrededor. Pocos segundos le tomó colapsar y caer al suelo.

Hyoga se levantó sin pensarlo, mientras los paramédicos ubicaban a Shun en la camilla y las cámaras giraban enloquecidas.

_-No pasa nada, mantén la cabeza fría…-_pensó Hyoga

La prensa logró pasar sobre el cordón de seguridad y aproximarse lo más rápido posible hacia la ambulancia.

_-Mantén la cabeza fría, en cualquier momento de emergencia, piensa, no sientas nada…_

Apenas logró captar al peliverde siendo trasladado hacia la ambulancia con un respirador y el equipo médico prácticamente sobre él.

-¡Yuma!-exclamó Hyoga.

-¡Hospital internacional de St. Lucas!

El rubio tomó rápidamente el abrigo y salió disparado del departamento. Los cauchos del mustang negro rechinaron furiosos contra el asfalto cuando Hyoga salió velozmente del estacionamiento del edificio. Marcó el hospital en el GPS y de dejó llevar por el aparato, tratando de no enloquecer por la lentitud de éste. Pronto alcanzó la ambulancia y la siguió, tomándose la ventaja de que todo el mundo se apartaba para dejar avanzar al vehículo.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero poco le importaba. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo iba a entrar, pero no le preocupaba, no por nada era el mejor elemento de los S.T.A.R.S, el mejor espía, el mejor soldado…

La ambulancia entró a la sección de emergencias, que rápidamente fue acordonada por la policía. Hyoga estacionó el auto a varios metros de distancia y caminó hacia la entrada principal. El sitio se había convertido en un caos total, los médicos corrían de un lado a otro.

-Hombre, blanco, entre 20 y 25 años. Tiene una herida en el costado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó el médico, corriendo al lado de la camilla.

-¡Colapsó!- exclamó el paramédico.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No lo sabemos, es el cazador- dijo el paramédico.

-¡Dios, muévanse, rápido, rápido!-gritó el médico.

En medio de la gente, vio la camilla transportando el peliverde. El mundo a su alrededor se detuvo por pocos instantes y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Estaba pálido y con una fea herida en la frente atravesando su ceja derecha. Por un momento lo vio indefenso y débil y un extraño deseo de protegerlo nació en su pecho. Luego, volvió a la realidad y la camilla desapareció entre el mar de médicos y personas queriendo tocarlo y verlo de cerca.

Fijó el rumbo de la camilla y se alejó del tumulto de gente. Caminó por los pasillos mientras vigilaba hacia dónde llevaban a Shun. Pasaba entre las personas que miraban atónitas las noticias para luego voltearse e identificar al cazador. Pronto, los médicos entraron a una sala, Hyoga memorizó la manera de llegar a ella y el número. Como él esperaba, dos policías se plantaron frente a la puerta para no dejar entrar a absolutamente nadie. Luego, escuchó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente como la del pelinegro que estuvo con Shun en la tienda la última vez que lo vio. Estaba acompañado por una rubia y trataban de que las enfermeras los dejaran entrar, pero no lograban nada.

Puesto que nadie nunca ha visto al cazador acompañado de alguien y el trabajo oficial de Haru era de bartender y el de Kara era psicólogo, las enfermeras no les creyeron cuando dijeron que conocían a Shun. Esa era la oportunidad que Hyoga necesitaba.

Caminó por los pasillos rápidamente hasta que divisó el elemento restante para llevar a cabo su plan de infiltrarse en la habitación del peliverde. Mientras tanto, los médicos salían de la sala, con buen semblante, mientras las enfermeras llevaban a Shun a una habitación más privada. Trataban de calmar a la gente que esperaba ansiosa saber qué sucedía con el cazador, entre ellos Haru y Kara.

Hyoga siguió al médico rubio y extranjero a la sala de lo doctores. Antes de que éste se diera la vuelta, el ruso le tapó la boca y lo tomó del cuello, ejerciendo la presión suficiente como para dejarlo sin aire e inconsciente y no matarlo. Lo puso cuidadosamente en el mueble, como si estuviese durmiendo y tomó su bata médica. Luego, salió de la sala y se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde estaban Haru y Kara. En el camino vio a los dos policías frente a otra habitación y se detuvo para entrar. Aunque su plan original era entrar con los dos conocidos de Shun, estos podían esperar unos minutos. Él quería verlo solo. Los guardias inmediatamente le prohibieron el paso.

-Vengo a verificar su signos vitales-dijo Hyoga, mostrándoles la identificación.

Uno de los policías le cedió el paso y el rubio entró para luego poner el seguro a la puerta sin que los policías lo notaran.

Shun estaba profundamente dormido, con un respirado sobre su boca, una venda en su frente y los cables pegados a sus brazos, monitoreando cada latido de su corazón. Vio que su pulso estaba algo lento así que revisó la carpeta médica. Luego la dejó a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Vaya susto que le pegaste a todo el mundo ¿eh?- susurró

Apartó el mechón de la frente que le cubría la herida y se detuvo a contemplar cada detalle del rostro.

-Tan tranquilo y apacible. Casi pareces indefenso, sin ese enorme muro que pones delante de ti.

Por un momento, en medio de la soledad y tranquilidad de la habitación, Hyoga pudo ver a Shun tal cual era. Se dejó llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo y su corazón y acarició la mejilla del peliverde con la yema de los dedos. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Pronto regresó a la realidad, tenía que hacerlo y más decidido que antes a llevar a cabo su misión, sacrificó la privacidad que tenía allí para salir de nuevo a buscar al pelinegro y su amiga.

-Regresaré inmediatamente, con dos personas que lo conocen y forman parte de su equipo-dijo Hyoga.

-Entendido-respondió uno de los guardias.

Hyoga emprendió su camino hasta la entrada de emergencias, donde encontró a Haru peleando con una enfermera.

-¡Le estoy diciendo que sí lo conozco, pero no puedo decirle su nombre, tiene que creerme!-exclamó Haru.

-Por favor, espere las noticias, pronto emitiremos un informe- respondió la enfermera, ya exasperada.

-¡No, no pueden decir nada de…!

Hary se detuvo en seco al reconocer a Hyoga. Éste le hizo señas para que se calmara y lo siguiera discretamente.

-Señor, por favor, apártese- dijo la enfermera.

-Sí…claro. Disculpe ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Al final del pasillo.

Haru se regresó a donde estaba Kara, quien llamaba frenéticamente por teléfono. El chico la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a caminar lentamente.

-¿¿Q-que te pasa, Haru??

-Te acompañaré al baño, querida, es por aquí-dijo Haru, alzando la voz para que la enfermera lo escuchara.

El rubio sonrió con malicia y los alcanzó a los pocos metros.

-Sígueme-dijo Hyoga.

Haru asintió y caminó detrás de Hyoga, con Kara a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, quien eres tú?

-Dudo que haya tiempo de dar explicaciones-dijo Haru.

Sentía la mirada azul del pelinegro clavada en su espalda, pero Haru tenía razón, no había tiempo de explicar nada. Llegó hasta donde estaban los guardias y estos inmediatamente los dejaron entrar. Hyoga volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro y esta vez se quedó ahí, cruzado de brazos mientras los dos chicos corrían hacia la cama. Haru revisó la carpeta, mientras Kara tomaba a Shun de la mano.

-¡Dios, que jodido susto! Pensé que era más grave.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Está agotado, extremadamente agotado. Lo sabía, llegó a su límite- dijo Haru.

-Cinco días sin dormir y casi sin comer es asombroso hasta para él- dijo Kara.

Haru asintió y puso la carpeta en su sitio, para luego voltearse hacia Hyoga. La chica también fijó su atención en él.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, quien eres tú?- preguntó Haru

-Lo que sea que vayan a hacer, apresúrense, no creo que me quede mucho tiempo aquí. Soy Hyoga, un…amigo.

-Shun no tiene amigos-soltó Kara.

-Yo veo algunos aquí-dijo Hyoga

-Basta, Kara, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Lo más importante ahora es mantenerlo alejado de Verona-dijo Haru.

-¿Cómo haremos eso? No lo dejarán salir hasta que se recupere y si siguen ocurriendo ataques Verona lo sacará de aquí y sabes lo que va a pasar-dijo Kara, a punto de arrancarse a llorar

-Lo sé, se lo llevará al hospital privado y en menos de una hora Shun estará peleando de nuevo, asumiendo que logra salir de ahí- dijo Haru.

Hyoga escuchaba la conversación, cada vez más alarmado por lo que decían los otros dos. Si todo eso era cierto, entonces le daba una razón más para confirmar que la directora de la división de cazadores de Japon estaba llevando al límite de la resistencia a sus subordinados e incluso cruzando la línea de la moral.

-Puedo hablar con ella y decirle que sólo está un poco cansado y que no ha pasado nada, pero ¿Qué haremos si ocurren más ataques? Cuando vea que él no sale a pelear se dará cuenta de que le estoy ocultando algo.

-Lo reemplazaré, me vestiré como él y…

-¡Haru, no puedes hacer eso! No tienes el mismo entrenamiento que él ni el mismo nivel, te matarán y…

-¡No se me ocurre otra idea, Kara!

-A mi sí-intervino Hyoga.

Kara quiso hablar, pero Haru la interrumpió y e hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole al rubio que podía hablar.

-Yo puedo reemplazarlo.

-¿Qué dices? - dijo Kara.

-¿Eres médico, motociclista y héroe en tu tiempo libre o qué?- preguntó Haru, escéptico.

-Ninguna, pertenezco a la fuerza militar rusa, estoy aquí por razones personales. No soy un cazador como él, pero estoy entrenado para eliminar demonios.

Hyoga estaba perfectamente consciente de que acababa de enviar al demonio su disfraz de vulcanólogo, pero si era para proteger a Shun, para cumplir su misión, como decía él, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea y si realmente quería acercarse al peliverde tendría que hacerlo "desarmado". Eso significaba ser lo más sincero posible.

-Perfecto.

-¡No, Haru!

-¿Kara estas aquí para ayudar o qué?, Shun necesita descansar. Además, no lo estamos obligando, él solo se está lanzando a esto. ¿Dices que estas entrenado? La prensa no puede ver tu cara en ninguno momento o quedaremos al descubierto y es extremadamente peligroso.

-Créeme, sé exactamente cómo lidiar con todo eso. Además ya estuve con él en el parque hace unos días, cuando hizo estallar la moto, él sabe que puedo hacerlo-dijo Hyoga.

Kara recordó de golpe esa noche y las palabras de Shun: _Confié en él….Me sentí seguro._

_-Este es el hombre, es el que… si sigue acercando tanto a Shun…_

-¡Kara!- exclamó Haru, llamando su atención-Escucha, habla con el médico que lo está atendiendo, muéstrale tu identificación de Noctis, dile no pueden decir cuál es el verdadero estado de Shun, tienen que decir que saldrá ahora mismo del hospital. Yo me encargaré de los demonios. Si llama Verona, dile que Shun y yo estamos trabajando ¿Entendiste?

-Sí.

-Bien, vete ahora- dijo Haru.

La rubia fulminó a Hyoga con la mirada una vez más antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación. Él no entendía por qué todos los conocidos de Shun lo miraban como si fuera el diablo, pero optó por pasarlo por alto.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, Hyoga, ven conmigo.

El ruso asintió y siguió Haru hasta la puerta. Mientras éste quitaba cuidadosamente el seguro, Hyoga volteó hacia la cama, en una despedida silenciosa. El pelinegro captó el gesto, aunque no le dijo nada, por ahora. Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo. En el camino Hyoga se quitó la bata y la dejó en una cesta de ropa sucia que llevaba una enfermera.

-Esa bata no era tuya ¿Verdad?

-No-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo levemente.

Ambos salieron disparados del hospital, pasando entre la gente que hacía vigilia, esperando tener noticias del cazador. Hyoga se alegró, aunque no lo demostró, de que las personas se preocuparan por él. Siguió a Haru hasta su auto, dejando el suyo atrás. Ocupó el asiento del copiloto, mientras el pelinegro arrancó a toda velocidad.

-Shun va a matarme por esto, me quitará el habla un mes como mínimo-dijo Haru.

-Si es por ayudarlo-dijo Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros-¿A dónde vamos?

-A convertirte en el cazador-dijo Haru.

Ya pasaban de las once de la noche, por lo que las calles estaban libres para que Haru llegara rápidamente al departamento de Shun. A Hyoga le sorprendió lo lejos que estaba de la ciudad. Pronto estacionaron frente a un viejo edificio de dos pisos y Haru tocó el control remoto que hizo que se elevara el portón eléctrico.

-¿Qué sitio es este?

-Solía ser una estación de bomberos.

El portón subió completamente y el auto entró sigilosamente. Hyoga siguió a Haru, mientras veía la colección de autos de Shun.

-Necesitábamos un sitio grande para guardar todo el arsenal y a Shun no le gustan la ciudad, no me preguntes por qué-dijo Haru

Hyoga siguió a Haru al ascensor de carga del edificio y ambos subieron al segundo piso. Los dos estaban de brazos cruzados y en silencio. Luego, el pelinegro elevó las puertas y dejó a Hyoga entrar primero. Sonrió al ver el equipo de sonido, el piso de madera, los enormes ventanales y los muebles sobrios y acogedores. Le llamó la atención no ver absolutamente ninguna fotografía en todo el lugar. Lo único que colgaba de las paredes eran premios de competencias ganadas o entregados a él por la ciudad en gratitud a su labor.

-Estarían en el último rincón de una caja si yo no los hubiera enmarcado. No le gustan los agradecimientos- dijo Haru, parándose a su lado.

-Hum… ¿Por qué no me extraña?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto, Hyoga?

-Para serte honesto, no tengo idea.

Haru pudo percibir la sinceridad en la voz del rubio.

-Dices que eres un amigo, pero Shun no tiene a nadie aparte de Kara y yo. ¿Tú lo conoces de antes? Quiero decir, ¿lo reconociste?

-Eh…no, no lo conozco, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-…No, por nada, curiosidad, nada más.

Hyoga quedó confundido por la pregunta del chico. Quiso seguir hablando con él, cuando una alarma sonó por todo el piso, pegándole un soberano susto de muerte.

-¿¿Qué diablos es eso??

-Eso, es tu primer trabajo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 -Entre la espada y pared. **

Municiones, el revólver semiautomático favorito de Shun, los protectores de los brazos con la hoja desplegable, el abrigo con todos los compartimientos necesarios y el auto era todo lo que Hyoga necesitaba para reemplazar a Shun. Una vez armado, el rubio y Haru salieron a toda velocidad en el Audi TT negro, propiedad del cazador.

-La localización de los demonios, el sitio más cercano donde van a aparecer está grabado en el GPS, sólo déjate guiar- dijo Haru.

-Entendido- dijo Hyoga.

Hyoga vio por el espejo retrovisor a Haru armando el rifle de francotirador.

-Yo soy el apoyo del cazador, o debería serlo al menos. Yo soy el francotirador y le cuido las espaldas, por decirlo así. Generalmente el equipo que compone los guardianes de una ciudad son dos cazadores, un francotirador, un médico y el agente de relaciones públicas, pero como puedes ver estamos incompletos.

-¿Por qué dices que deberías?

-Porque… él… ha perdido mucho. Me bajaré aquí, por fortuna esto es zona verde, los arboles nos protegerán a ambos, tú sabrás como manejarlo todo ¿Cierto? Si algo te pasa, nos meteremos en un problema-dijo Haru

-Tú preocúpate por regresar el auto-Dijo Hyoga.

-Bien, toma este transmisor, átalo a tu muñeca, servirá para comunicarnos-dijo Haru

-De acuerdo.

-Se supone que el francotirador está a las órdenes del cazador así que…

-La única orden que te daré es que si estas en posición y estás seguro de que no fallarás, dispara, no lo dudes ni por un segundo-dijo Hyoga, con firmeza.

-Entendido.

Hyoga dejó que Haru se bajara del auto y lo estacionó exactamente una cuadra más adelante. Toda la zona estaba desierta, sólo se escuchaba la música a la distancia, pero la dirección del aire ya estaba cambiando, clara señal de que pronto se abriría un portal.

Dejó el auto bajo la luz de un farol, se colocó los lentes que en apariencia eran comunes y corrientes, pero que realmente eran de visión nocturna; adaptó el silenciador al arma y disparó al farol que tenia sobre él, al igual que a los cuatro siguientes, a cada lado de la calle. Haru ya estaba en posición, acostado entre algunos árboles y lo observaba desde la mira del rifle.

_-Veremos que tan bueno es- _pensó.

La calle quedó completamente a oscuras, aunque eso no suponía un problema para los dos hombres. Llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga negra de Shun, junto con su pantalón del mismo color, por lo que al quedar a oscuras logró camuflarse perfectamente. Avanzó hasta los límites de una construcción sin terminar que estaba a varios metros de distancia, mientas verificaba la dirección de la corriente.

La construcción no tenia puertas ni ventanas, sólo el esqueleto de concreto.

-¿Estas en posición?- preguntó Hyoga, al transmisor de su muñeca.

-Sí- respondió Haru.

Hyoga se ocultó detrás de una pared justo al lado de la abertura de una ventana grande y esperó por los siguientes cinco minutos. Cerró los ojos, ralentizó su respiración y se concentró en el ulular del viento. Seguía agitado y corría a distintas direcciones. Pronto escuchó pequeños y secos impactos sobre el asfalto.

_-Ya están aquí._

Haru vigilaba por la mira del rifle, cuando vio al primero de los raptores caminando en el medio de la calle, olfateando. De pronto, escuchó aullidos sobre su cabeza.

-_¡Mierda, hay voladores!- _pensó.

Hyoga también los había escuchado. Sabía que para Haru era imposible encargarse de ellos, por lo que lentamente caminó hasta alejarse de su escondite y llegar a las escaleras que daban acceso al segundo piso. Justo antes de tocar el primer escalón escuchó cerca de él un lento ronroneo y garras chocando sobre los escombros de arena. Se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza para ver detrás de él al raptor que entraba despacio al lugar, tratando de localizar al dueño de la sangre que tanta atención le llamaba. Afortunadamente para Hyoga, los demonios no ven bien de noche, si bien tienen un excelente olfato.

Sin hacer el menor ruido y moviendo únicamente los músculos del brazo derecho, Hyoga levantó el arma y apuntó, esperando el momento para tener el ángulo perfecto y disparar directamente al corazón.

_-Vamos._

El raptor se movía de un lado para el otro y cada vez estaba más cerca del rubio, pero éste seguía inmóvil, sólo su pulso se aceleraba.

_-Vamos, muévete._

Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia, Hyoga sonrió con malicia.

- Despídete maldita-susurró

El raptor se movió y se colocó en la posición perfecta para que Hyoga disparara y la bala atravesara su corazón. Lanzó un último alarido antes de caer al suelo, alertando al resto de los demonios.

_-Maldición_

Haru observó como el raptor que tenía en la mira se giró repentinamente, junto a los otros. Al darle la espalda al pelinegro éste tuvo el ángulo perfecto y siguiendo órdenes no dudó un segundo en disparar directo hacia la base del cráneo del demonio, volándole la cabeza rápidamente.

Hyoga subió las escaleras, mientras dos raptores lo captaron y lo siguieron velozmente. Al subir el último escalón, el rubio llegó hasta el centro de la habitación, se dio la vuelta, sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en uno de los compartimientos del abrigo y lo lanzó al primero demonio que asomó la cabeza por el umbral que él acababa de cruzar. El segundo raptor brincó sobre su compañero herido, pero no logró ver a Hyoga, ya que este se agachó y se quedó inmóvil. De pronto, detrás de él, un enorme demonio con alas de murciélago y pico de águila se asomó por la abertura de una de las ventanas del piso. Las enormes garras se posaron sobre el marco destruyendo todo el concreto a su paso.

_-Maldición, es una arpía. Si me muevo, me encontrarán._

El gran tamaño del demonio le permitió a Haru apuntar donde le apeteciera y fue justamente lo que hizo: disparó dos veces a cada ala, haciendo que la bestia elevara el pico y aullara furiosamente. Hyoga aprovechó el momento para apuntar a la garganta y disparar para que la bala atravesara la cabeza, pero falló en el último segundo debido a los movimientos bruscos del animal. Como esperaba el movimiento lo delató ante los ojos del raptor que corrió directamente hacia él. Hyoga corrió en la misma dirección, hacia la arpía que ahora trataba de emprender el vuelo y dejando libre el hueco que el rubio utilizó para saltar hacia la calle. En cuanto cayó, rodó por el piso y se levantó inmediatamente, mientras el raptor caía con un golpe seco sobre el pavimento. En ese momento la arpía se giró hacia ellos y Haru la tuvo en el ángulo perfecto para disparar y volarle la cabeza.

El enorme cuerpo del animal cayó pesadamente sobre el raptor, dejando sólo la cabeza libre. Hyoga se acercó al animal y disparó dos veces, sin la más mínima contemplación. Luego, repentinamente el raptor herido que había quedado en el segundo piso saltó sobre él. Hyoga, sin dejarse alterar por el ataque sorpresa, levantó el brazo y disparó dos veces más para terminar de matarlo.

Haru lo vio todo desde la mira de su rifle. Vio al rubio acercarse al último raptor y sacar el cuchillo del hombro de éste, para luego limpiarlo con la misma piel del animal y guardarlo nuevamente.

-Haru, creo que terminamos, pero déjame revisar primero-dijo Hyoga

-Entendido.

Vio a Hyoga agacharse y quedar apoyado en su pierna derecha. Miró hacia ambos lados y estando en la misma posición, levantó ambos brazos y disparó dos cuatro veces más. Dos demonios pequeños cayeron a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

_-Este tipo es igual a Shun- _pensó el pelinegro.

Hyoga se mantuvo en la misma posición durante unos segundos y luego se levantó.

-Listo, voy a buscarte-dijo Hyoga.

-De acuerdo-dijo Haru.

Pasaron las siguientes cuatro horas exterminando demonios por toda la ciudad.

Kara estaba en el hospital con Shun, quien seguía profundamente dormido. Ya el equipo médico había dado el falso informe de que el cazador no paso más de una hora con ellos y que ya se encontraba trabajando de nuevo, como pudieron comprobar al ver en las noticias a la policía recogiendo nuevos cuerpos de demonios.

Hyoga manejaba, mientras Haru se mantenía al pendiente del celular que estaba conectado con la computadora del departamento de Shun. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo al rubio para encontrarlo siempre con la completa ausencia de expresión en su rostro. Él esperaba verlo cansado, herido o quejándose, pero para su sorpresa Hyoga no presentaba ninguno de esos síntomas. De hecho, no expresaba absolutamente nada de nada.

-Ya ha pasado más de una hora desde el último ataque. Creo que debemos volver al departamento, pero podríamos pasar por tu casa primero y que busques algo de ropa. Es más fácil si vives en casa de Shun mientras lo reemplazas-dijo Haru

Esta vez Haru logró captar una ínfima y picara sonrisa en el rostro níveo del rubio.

-De acuerdo.

Giró en medio de la calle y se dirigió a su nuevo destino, guiado por Haru, ya que todavía no conocía bien la ciudad y la lentitud del GPS lo desesperaba. Pronto llegaron a su casa, el pelinegro se quedó esperando en el auto, mientras Hyoga subía al tercer piso, donde estaba su departamento. Entró rápidamente, encontrando a Yuma sentado en el mueble y con el celular en la mano. El japonés suspiró de alivio cuando lo vio y él no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber olvidado al hombre.

-Lo siento.

Hyoga encontró su respuesta demasiado escueta, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir. Siguió su camino hacia su habitación, mientras Yuma lo perseguía y lo miraba extrañado por la ropa que llevaba.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué es esa ropa que llevas?

-El cazador no ha salido del hospital-dijo Hyoga, sacando un pequeño bolso del closet.

-Pero, acabo de ver las noticias y…

-Soy yo, lo estoy reemplazando.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No tengo tiempo para explicarte, sé lo que hago. Tengo información importante sobre Verona, así que trataré de comunicarme lo más pronto posible. Necesito que recojas mi auto, lo dejé en el hospital, toma las llaves.

-De acuerdo.

Luego, Hyoga le dio un torpe abrazo y se fue. Unos minutos después estaba en casa de Shun. Haru entró con él, directo hacia la habitación de la computadora, mientras Hyoga se sentaba en el mueble. Observó detenidamente cada aspecto del departamento, tratando de encontrar la razón por la que se sentía tan a gusto en aquel lugar. Se recostó completamente en el sofá y tropezó con el arma que llevaba en el cinturón del pantalón. La sacó y observó, era el favorito de Shun, según él, plateada con detalles negros. Luego, notó el detalle de la empuñadora.

_-Parece un ave, pero…_

-Oye, estas ocupando mi cama-dijo Haru, riendo divertido.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo Hyoga, levantándose.

-Tú vas a dormir aquí-dijo Haru llevándolo de la mano hasta el cuarto.

-Es la única habitación del departamento. Los otros dos lo ocupan, Siena, la computadora y las mejores y más geniales armas de Shun.

-¿Este es el cuarto de…?

-De Shun sí, su cama es enorme como puedes ver, él es muy ordenado y ha estado sumamente ocupado todos estos días así que dudo que consigas ropa interior femenina tirada por ahí.

-Ah. Entiendo.

Haru observó detenidamente a Hyoga por varios segundos, pero no logró ver nada convincente.

-Bueno, allí está el baño, yo dormiré en el sofá. Estás en tu casa-dijo Haru

Hyoga sonrió y asintió, Haru le devolvió el gesto y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El rubio tomó un baño rápido y luego se paró frente a la cama, pero el hecho de acostarse en un lecho que ni siquiera le fue ofrecido por el dueño original le causó una incomodidad que él no sabía cómo superar.

Terminó tomando una de las almohadas y el cubrecama y se fue a dormir al sofá que estaba frente a la cama, dentro del cuarto. Aquello le pareció absolutamente absurdo, pero eso era más fuerte que él.

_-No puedo acostarme ahí….no sin permiso_-pensó Hyoga.

Se arropó con las sabanas, las cuales encontró muy cómodas y pronto se quedó dormido.

Unas horas después despertó y salió de la habitación, encontrando a Haru de nuevo en la habitación de la computadora.

-Buenos días. Noté que no dormiste en la cama de Shun-dijo Haru.

Hyoga sólo asintió y se dedicó a observar la habitación. Había una plataforma redonda en el suelo que sobresalía unos escasos centímetros. Las paredes de vidrio tenían imágenes de toda la ciudad y la enorme pantalla plana reposaba sobre una mesa del mismo material de las paredes. Haru movía las imágenes de la pantalla tocando la mesa de vidrio, muchas de las fotos resultaban ser videos que pasaban de ahí a las paredes.

-Esto es tecnología de punta- dijo Hyoga.

-Hey, yo apenas sé manejarla. Toda la habitación es Siena, como la llama Shun. En realidad tiene un nombre extra largo y engorroso de memorizar así que él se lo cambió por el nombre de la científico más sexy del grupo que creó la computadora-dijo Haru.

-¿Tiene acceso a todo el sistema de seguridad de Tokio?

-Absolutamente todas las cámaras y todos los registros, sean de hospitales, aeropuertos, morgues, lo que se te ocurra.

-Ya veo, aunque no entiendo para qué necesita eso si se dedica a matar demonios.

Esa era una muy buena observación. Haru se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado.

-él…tiene sus razones. Es un poco excéntrico.

Hyoga captó completamente la mentira en el rostro del pelinegro, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Voy a darme un baño rápido.

-Adelante, prepararé un desayuno, Shun siempre tiene comida deliciosa en la nevera. Luego, llamaré otra vez a Kara. Lo hice hace un rato y él seguía durmiendo. En realidad, dudo que despierte pronto, pero creo que podremos visitarlo pronto.

-De acuerdo

Después del desayuno, Haru encendió la tv, buscando alguna noticia de los eventos de horas pasadas.

-Todo está perfecto, no han notado la diferencia entre tú y Shun.

De pronto, las puertas del departamento se abrieron y la rubia entró a paso firme y apresurado. Se detuvo en seco el ver a Hyoga.

-¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí?- preguntó, mirando a Haru.

-Kara, "este sujeto" es el que nos ha salvado el trasero desde hace horas así que un poco de respeto será bienvenido. ¿Qué sucede, está Shun bien?

-Sí, dormido. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

-No se preocupen por mí-dijo Hyoga

-Disculpa-dijo Haru

El pelinegro siguió a la psicóloga hasta salir del departamento y luego cerró las puertas. Hyoga aprovechó el momento para entrar en la habitación de la computadora. El sistema era bastante intrincado, pero él estaba entrenado para reconocer los patrones de cada equipo, sin importar lo moderno que fuese. Rápidamente encontró lo que estaba buscando y marcó los números específicos: la dirección de su casa. Pronto salieron varios videos de él saliendo y entrando del edificio, junto con el archivo del primer encuentro que tuvo con el cazador. Sonrió y enarcó una ceja al confirmar que Shun lo había estado vigilando.

-Que hombre más desconfiado-dijo Hyoga, pensando en voz alta.

Luego, recordó que Haru le mintió sobre todo el acceso que Shun tenía a registros de la ciudad así que comenzó a buscar usando palabras claves como "Verona" y "Sangre demoniaca"

Mientras tanto, Kara discutía con Haru en el pasillo.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo tienes aquí-se quejó Kara.

-Porque no puedo mover a Siena a su departamento. Es estúpido que me digas eso, sabes que aquí está todo lo necesario para que él pueda reemplazar a Shun-exclamó Haru, exasperado.

-¿No dijo acaso que es militar? Debería estar armado entonces.

Haru suspiró. Habló calmadamente, tratando de no perder la paciencia con la rubia.

-Kara, no es mi culpa si te estás muriendo de los celos. Queremos ayudar a Shun y esta es la única manera. Si no cambia la situación durante las siguientes horas, tendré que ir a Caina para que Verona me vea y no sospeche nada. Ve al hospital con él y quédense los dos con Shun, no podemos dejarlo aquí solo ¿Está bien?

Kara asintió, Haru la miró por unos segundos y luego entró rápidamente al departamento, encontrando a Hyoga en el mismo sitio donde lo dejó: la sala, viendo t.v.

Hyoga y Haru estuvieron trabajando el resto del día, aunque ni por asomo la jornada fue tan intensa como la de Shun.

Cuando cayó la noche, a Haru le tocó ir a la discoteca que servía como base de operaciones de Verona, Caina. Entró y fue llamado a la oficina por su superior unos pocos minutos después. Encontró la oficina completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la lámpara que iluminaba el acuario, la del escritorio y las pocas luces que atravesaban las paredes de vidrio.

Verona estaba sentada en su enorme sillón, dándole la espalda al pelinegro que estaba de pie frente al escritorio. Se giró lentamente y le dedicó una de sus más encantadoras y cínicas sonrisas.

-Mucho trabajo últimamente ¿No, Haru?

-Sí, está en todos los canales de noticias.

-¿Cómo está Shun?

-Bien, ningún hueso roto ni músculos desgarrados. Sólo está cansado.

-¿Es por eso que alguien lo está reemplazando?

Haru tensó todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Trató como pudo de esconder la impresión y pensó rápidamente en una respuesta convincente.

-Sí, señorita. Mis más sinceras disculpas, he sido yo quien ha reemplazado a Shun durante todo el día. El ha estado como francotirador, cuidándome, muy bien, debo decir.

-¿Tú? ¿Dónde está Shun?

-En su departamento-dijo Haru.

-¿Y Shun te pone en la línea de fuego así como así, sabiendo que tú no tienes el mismo entrenamiento que él?-preguntó, Verona.

-Yo…yo lo convencí, señorita. Me pareció beneficioso para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, Shun confiará más en mí ahora y me deberá un favor muy grande. Puedo utilizarlo en el beneficio de usted en cualquier momento.

-Suena interesante.

Haru pegó un ínfimo brinco al escuchar la voz masculina a su espalda. Se giró lo mas calmadamente que pudo para ver al hombre rubio y alto, vestido de traje oscuro y largo abrigo negro, sonreírle con malicia y seguir de largo lentamente hacia la pared de vidrio detrás del sillón de Verona. Su andar felino y arrogante era tan atrayente como intimidante.

-Señor Draco, no lo había visto, le ruego me disculpe- dijo Haru.

-No vuelvas a hacer nada sin antes consultarnos-dijo Draco

Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y estaba apoyado sobre el vidrio. Haru trataba de mirarlo, pero la mirada fija y dorada del sujeto le resultaba demasiado penetrante.

-No lo haré, señor, se lo aseguro.

-En realidad…no tendrás que hacerlo.

Luego, el rubio sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una inyectadora, un poco más grande de lo normal, metida una pequeña y larga caja transparente y la depositó en el escritorio.

-Esto es un chip de localización. Inyéctaselo al cazador en el brazo derecho-ordenó Draco.

-S-sí, señor-dijo Haru.

Tomó la jeringa y se giró, dispuesto a salir de aquel sitio.

-Espera, Haru. Dile a Shun que venga, lo más pronto posible-dijo Verona.

El pelinegro asintió, se inclinó como despedida y se retiró.

-Tenías razón, no era Shun-dijo Verona.

-Siempre tengo razón-dijo Draco.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital. Kara y Hyoga recién llegaban, cuando, unos metros antes de llegar a la habitación, la rubia lo encaró con un aire de asquerosa suficiencia

-Sólo se permite la entrada a miembros de Noctis.

Kara se encontró con la mirada gélida y afilada de Hyoga. Sintió como se le erizaba la piel y unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo despavorida la invadieron.

-No te respondo sólo por educación-dijo Hyoga.

Él tono era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, pausado pero increíblemente amenazante. Logró intimidar lo suficiente a Kara como para que ella bajara la vista y entrara en la habitación, mas por protegerse del rubio que por otra cosa. Los guardias miraron a Hyoga, casi reconociéndolo. Éste les sonrió con malicia y se alejó unos metros para sentarse y aprovechar el momento para llamar a Yuma. Por fortuna, éste atendió rápidamente.

-¿Hyoga, estas bien?

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte. Escucha, confirmé que Verona inyecta sangre demoniaca a sus cazadores. Ellos tienen un hospital privado en lo que anteriormente era el edificio Hibiya Mitsui, no estoy completamente seguro, pero fue lo que encontré en la computadora de Shun.

-¿Confirmaste si el cazador ha recibido la sangre?

-No lo he confirmado, pero creo que sí.

-Bueno, si llegara a salirse de control, ya sabes qué hacer, Hyoga. Sergei nos dijo que eres el mejor asesino que tiene. Estando dentro, será mucho más fácil para ti.

Hyoga no respondió, una pequeña y molesta punzada golpeó su corazón. Simplemente colgó y se cruzó de brazos.

Yuma también colgó. Luego cruzó la calle y entró a la discoteca que estaba atestada de gente. En el camino, se tropezó con un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que salía a toda prisa del lugar y parecía bastante nervioso. El muchacho se disculpó y siguió su camino, al igual que Yuma, quien subió directamente a la oficina de vidrio oscuro donde lo esperaban.

Unos 20 minutos después, Haru llegó al hospital, encontrando a Hyoga sentado, de brazos cruzados y manipulando su celular.

-Hola, Hyoga ¿viste a Shun? ¿Cómo está?

-Pregúntale a tu amiga-dijo Hyoga, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Haru percibió el tono cortante y seco del rubio. Se imaginó lo que Kara había hecho y arriesgándose a que le cortaran la cabeza, tomó a Hyoga de la mano y lo jaló adentro de la habitación.

Encontraron a Kara sentada a su lado, tomándolo de la mano.

-Gracias por dejarlo entrar, Kara eres tan amable-dijo Haru, con evidente sarcasmo.

La rubia se sonrojó de vergüenza al ver a Hyoga frente a ella.

-Necesito que hablemos. Hay un problema. Verona se enteró de que no es Shun quien está trabajando ahorita. Logré convencerla de que intercambiamos los papeles, pero ese sujeto Draco me dio esto-dijo Haru, sacando la inyectadora.

Hyoga extendió la mano y Haru se la entregó inmediatamente, ignorando intencionalmente a la chica que también quería ver el aparato.

-¿Quién es Draco?-preguntó Hyoga, mirando la caja.

-Draco Rada, el sujeto mas atemorizante que he visto en mi vida. Es uno de los dueños de Noctis-dijo Haru.

-Este chip está hecho en Rusia. Inteligencia Militar Rusa, específicamente-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es ruso, ¿recuerdas? Se le nota en el acento. Por muy buen japonés que tengas, no puedes evitar que….-dijo Kara, despectivamente.

-Si es el chip X-24, entonces estamos en un grave problema-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio interrumpió la palabrería de Kara con toda la intención de hacerla molestar. Haru le sonrió con complicidad, mientras aceptaba el chip de regreso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que ese chip no sólo funciona como localizador sino que descarga información sobre el usuario en la computadora receptora. Tipo de sangre, altura y peso aproximados, específicamente. Ellos sólo necesitan tener el tipo de sangre de Shun. ¿Tienen esa información?

-Sí, lo tienen.

-Eso significa que yo no puedo usarlo, nos descubrirán en dos minutos, cuando mucho, el tiempo que le lleve al chip calcular la información. Supongo que te dijeron que se lo implantaras en el brazo. Es el sitio perfecto para registrar la altura y el peso-dijo Hyoga.

-Eso significa que estamos jodidos-dijo Kara.

-Eso no es todo. Verona quiere verlo lo antes posible. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tenemos que sacar a Shun de aquí, en su casa, implantarle el chip. Es lo que se me ocurre ahora, pero si hubiese otro ataque…

-Haré mi trabajo.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta, al reconocer claramente la voz de Shun. El cazador, el original, acababa de despertar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Nota: Hola, querido lectores! Lamento mucho la tardanza, he tenido tiempo realmente difíciles, pero sigo aquí agradeciéndoles muchísimos que sigan pendientes de los fics y esperando que disfruten este cap nuevo. Se cuidan! **

**Capítulo 6 Adrenalina.**

El peliverde acababa de incorporarse en la cama, cuando el mundo a su alrededor giró bruscamente. Bajó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a ésta para tratar de detener el fuerte mareo que lo aquejaba. Haru y Kara ya estaban a su lado, pero Hyoga seguía en la misma posición: de brazos cruzados a un par de metros de la cama.

_-Sigue pálido y mareado. Es imposible que se haya recuperado completamente-_pensó.

-Los médicos dijeron que no despertarías hasta mañana, cuando mucho. Deberías seguir descansando, Shun. No entiendo cómo pudiste despertar ahora-dijo Kara.

-Estaba dormido, no en coma. Además, hablan demasiado-dijo Shun, en la misma posición.

Después de unos segundos de tenso silencio, Shun levantó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el rubio que tenia frente a él. Lo miró fijamente sin importarle lo que Hyoga pudiese pensar de eso y se encontró con que el ruso le devolvía el gesto.

Kara intercambiaba miradas de confusión entre los tres hombres y cuando enfocó a Haru éste negó suavemente con la cabeza, indicándole que no debía meterse en ese asunto.

-Estoy francamente sorprendido-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con malicia.

Shun sólo le respondió cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

-El cansancio está marcado en tu rostro y aún así me miras con esa fiereza en tus ojos. Pero, lamento decirte que tu aspecto no te ayuda. He de ser sincero: te ves terrible, _Tigre_.

Para sorpresa de todos, Shun se echó a reír. Haru suspiró de alivio y el ambiente se relajó un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Desde anoche-respondió Haru.

-¿Anoche? ¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Colapsaste en la última "escena del crimen", la ambulancia te trajo hasta acá y los médicos nos dijeron que estas agotado. Llevaste tu resistencia al límite y te quebraste-dijo Haru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No han habido más ataques ¿cierto?

-Bueno, esa es una larga historia-dijo Haru, no sin cierta timidez.

Ciertamente, al pelinegro no se le antojaba decirle a Shun que Hyoga lo estaba reemplazando, no tenia de deseos de morir y ambos hombres lo captaron perfectamente.

-Por lo visto tienen mucho que contarme. Kara, busca al médico para que me dé el alta. Haru, necesito mi ropa.

-¿Qué? No, Shun, no creo que estés totalmente recuperado, deberías...

-Kara, ahora no, por favor.

La rubia quiso seguir peleando, pero la mirada fija y dura del peliverde la convenció de mantenerse callada. Haru la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron de la habitación. Shun volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, presa de un nuevo mareo.

Hyoga notó como los latidos del corazón de Shun se aceleraban poco a poco.

-¿Nervioso?

-Sí, por ti-dijo Shun, con sarcasmo.

Hyoga sólo sonrió con la misma seguridad que ya Shun había visto.

-Ahora quiero saber por qué razón estas aquí-dijo Shun

-Acabas de levantarte y ya estás dando órdenes-dijo Hyoga, poniendo los ojos en blanco-Me agradas más cuando estas durmiendo ¿Sabes? Pareces un lindo gatito.

El peliverde volvía a sorprenderlo, sonrojándose hasta los cabellos, mientras el "bip" del monitor se aceleraba cada vez más. Algo que Hyoga encontraba francamente placentero, ya que no lograba descifrar si Shun estaba nervioso, avergonzado o molesto; o quizá las tres.

En ese momento, entraron Haru, Kara y el médico.

-¡Oh, vaya, estas acelerado, muchacho!- dijo el médico, revisando su pulso.

Shun desvió su atención hacia el médico que lo revisaba con evidente entusiasmo.

-Takahashi Yusei-dijo el médico, inclinándose y sonriéndole ampliamente-Es un placer, atenderte.

-Gracias, doctor-dijo Shun, devolviéndole el gesto.

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo. La misma que él había visto en la fotografía de Shun con la niña. Era una sonrisa cálida, tímida y amable, a diferencia de la prepotente que siempre utilizaba. Por un segundo, Hyoga sonrió de la misma manera y en ese momento el peliverde lo miró y captó el gesto. Bajó la vista antes de que el maldito monitor volviera a delatarlo.

-Le decía a tus compañeros que tu condición física es excelente, pero hasta tú tienes un límite y esta vez lo cruzaste "hace siglos", por decirlo así. Deberías descansar.

-Puedo hacerlo en mi casa ¿cierto?

-Bueno… tus amigos no están de acuerdo con eso, pero la verdad es que eres muy saludable y no tengo razones para dejarte aquí, aunque sí quiero que descanses al menos un par de días más. Tu reemplazo está haciendo un muy buen trabajo así que puedes ir a tu casa a dormir.

Por un momento, Shun se quedó estático, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Ocultó perfectamente su sorpresa, aunque los demás se prepararon para el viaje de preguntas que tendrían que responder.

-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría irme…rápidamente-dijo Shun.

-Por supuesto, enviaré a las enfermeras para que cambien los vendajes de tu frente y tu costado y podrás irte-dijo Yusei

Shun asintió, el médico le sonrió abiertamente y salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Por un segundo, Haru deseó seguirlo. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró, el pelinegro volteó y se encontró de frente con la mirada de basilisco que Shun le estaba regalando. Tragó grueso y sonrió con nerviosismo, preparándose para el soberano regaño que fue milagrosamente retrasado por la llegada de las enfermeras que entraron presurosas a la habitación. Suena mejor decir que casi se peleaban por entrar.

Hyoga ocultó la risa lo mejor que pudo. Se dirigió a la puerta cuando las enfermeras rodearon la cama y le hizo una seña a Haru para que saliera con él.

-¿Viste la cara que puso? Me va a matar-dijo Haru, una vez fuera de la habitación.

-Yo le explicaré todo-dijo Hyoga-Lo que quiero saber ahora es si le dijiste a tu superior que verías a Shun ahora.

-No, sólo me fui, había otro chico reemplazándome en la barra de la discoteca ¿Por qué?

-Bien. Entonces puedes llamarla y decirle que fuiste a su departamento y no salió nadie, que seguramente está durmiendo o algo así, que tu también te vas a tu casa a descansar. Eso nos dará tiempo a que él descanse y no tenga que inyectarse el chip. Si ocurre otro ataque podré reemplazarlo.

-¡Excelente idea!... si es que pasamos la noche-dijo Haru, perdiendo el ánimo.

Una hora después, Shun salió de la habitación, bañado, vestido y vendado. Kara salió con él.

-Tendremos que salir por la parte trasera del hospital para que nadie nos vea-dijo Kara

-¿Vinieron en dos autos?

-Sí, tu Audi negro y el mío. Tu otro auto, el que usabas anoche también está aquí, Kara tiene las llaves- dijo Haru.

-Bien, Kara, llévate mi auto. Ve a tu casa, gracias por quedarte conmigo. Y no discutas.

La rubia bufó de frustración y salió disparada, llevándose por delante a quien fuera, ancianos y enfermos por igual.

_-Odio el berrinche-_pensó Shun.

El peliverde suspiró de cansancio y se concentró en los dos hombres frente a él.

-Las llaves de mi auto-dijo Shun, extendiendo la mano.

Hyoga levantó la mano y a batió las llaves en el aire. Shun hizo el movimiento de agarrarlas, pero el rubio lo esquivó.

-Dame las llaves-siseó Shun.

-Olvídalo, no estás en condiciones de manejar.

Shun entrecerró los ojos y lo miró durante unos segundos.

-Haru, ve hasta mi casa. Yo iré con él-dijo Shun

Hyoga frunció el ceño por instante, extrañado de que Shun no hubiese reclamado hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero pronto captó la sonrisa maliciosa del peliverde. Algo estaba tramando. Haru asintió y se adelantó, dejándolos solos. Las enfermeras se acercaron para despedirse, algunas sólo se inclinaron mientas que otras, más atrevidas lo abrazaron y le tomaron fotos con el celular.

Después de unos minutos, por fin quedaron realmente solos.

-Te sigo, _gaijin-_dijo Shun, sonriendo con malicia.

Hyoga lo miró con desconfianza y emprendió su camino. Shun se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza y así llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, pero cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta, Shun estaba en la otra esquina, con el brazo estirado. Él se reunió con el peliverde, mientras lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Tomaremos un taxi- dijo Shun, con tono firme y decidido.

Hyoga lo miró asombrado y luego estalló de la risa.

-¡No puedo creerlo, jamás había conocido a alguien tan jodidamente testarudo!-exclamó Hyoga.

-No me interesa-dijo Shun, dándole la espalda.

Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta acercarse lo suficiente. La reacción automática de Shun fue la de pararlo en seco, pero el rubio lo tomó de la mano antes de recibir el manotazo en el pecho.

Por un momento, los dos se dejaron llevar por la sensación. La mano de Shun reposaba sobre el corazón del rubio y la mano de éste sobre la del peliverde. Él alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada tranquila y picara celeste del rubio. Nunca se habían tocado y Shun sintió como una corriente de electricidad subía por su espina dorsal y erizaba cada centímetro de su piel provocándole un leve temblor.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó Hyoga

-Frio-dijo Shun

El peliverde apartó la mano, cortando bruscamente el contacto. Internamente y para su amarga sorpresa, pronto se estaba arrepintiendo de eso, pero por nada del mundo iba a demostrárselo a Hyoga.

-No soy ese compañero que te niegas a tener-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando te conocí, dijiste que no necesitabas un compañero, me confundiste con otro cazador. No lo soy.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Es que…

Hyoga se detuvo de pronto, cuando vio a Shun perder el equilibrio. Sin pensarlo, lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera raudo al suelo.

-Déjame llevarte a tu casa ¿Está bien?

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde está-dijo Shun, respirando con dificultad.

-Sí lo sé. Ven-dijo Hyoga

El rubio lo soltó y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta el auto, le tocó ir despacio ya que Shun estaba realmente mareado. Ambos se montaron en el Audi negro y Hyoga arrancó inmediatamente.

Shun estaba cerrado en banda a Hyoga. Cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia la ventana, pegado a la puerta, lo más lejos posible de aquel _"rubio del infierno_" que alteraba cada célula del cuerpo del peliverde, enviando al soberano demonio todo su auto control. El rubio sólo lo veía tratando de contenerse la risa, aunque aquello le resultaba casi imposible. Shun volteó a mirarlo de forma lenta y muy amenazadora cuando el otro no logró esconder por más tiempo su risa burlona.

-Estas a punto de atravesar la puerta-dijo Hyoga, descociéndose de la risa.

Shun puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a girarse, para encontrarse de nuevo con su reflejo en la ventana, aunque no era, al menos para él, ni remotamente más interesante que el perfil recto y perfecto que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Puedes relajarte? No entiendo por qué eres tan repugnante conmigo si no te he hecho nada-dijo Hyoga.

Bajó la mirada y tensó la mandíbula. Hyoga tenía absolutamente toda la razón.

-A veces…yo también me lo preguntó-susurró Shun.

Hyoga endureció el semblante. Sabía que en ese momento no podía interrumpir, burlarse o bromear, ya que era la primera vez que probablemente Shun le hablaría con completa sinceridad, apartando al acidez y la arrogancia que Hyoga sabía sólo eran escudos.

-No eres el único que ha tenido que sufrir los latigazos de mi actitud, así que yo mismo me pregunto muchas veces por qué tengo que ser así con todo el mundo. Luego, la respuesta llega a gritos a mi mente-chistó con amargura- Que ironía que esos recuerdos sí me gustaría borrarlos por completo. Pero si lo hago, junto con ellos se va también una de las principales razones por las que peleo contra los demonios que escapan a sus anchas de las olvidadas puertas del inframundo.

Cerró los ojos y pegó la frente al vidrio, odiando la fuerte sensación de no querer hablar con nadie y al mismo tiempo contarle al rubio la mera razón de su existencia, de por qué se mantenía de pie aun cuando la soledad resultaba demasiado pesada como para soportarla y se presentaba ante él como un castigo por algo que él desconocía o que simplemente…no recordaba.

Hyoga no dijo nada. Trataba de digerir y analizar cada palabra del peliverde, pero no era su mente lo que se imponía por trabajar en ese momento sino su corazón y lo que éste le decía que hiciera no era nada científico o profesional.

_-Hyoga, no la cagues. "Nunca te involucres sentimentalmente con la misión", te lo han dicho hasta el cansancio_-pensó, regañándose a sí mismo.

En cambio, sacó el celular y marcó el número de Haru. Shun lo miró por uno segundos antes de darse la vuelta de nuevo.

-Oye, Haru, Shun tiene hambre, así que vamos a parar en ese sitio que a él le gusta, no sé. Tardaremos un poco en llegar a la casa… Sigo vivo, como puedes notar así que hay esperanzas….De acuerdo, síguenos. Adiós.

Cerró la tapa del teléfono y siguió conduciendo, mientras Shun lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo hambre y un sitio predilecto?

-¿Cómo se que tienes hambre? Tengo un curso básico de medicina, nada realmente profundo, pero que sirve en momentos de emergencia. Estas agotado y no te has recuperado, tu cuerpo debe pedirte comida y descanso para recuperar las fuerzas. ¿Cómo se que tienes un sitio preferido? Las personas de extrema desconfianza como tú, suelen frecuentar los mismos sitios una vez que saben que son higiénicos. Te apuesto a que no comes en cualquier lugar porque eres capaz de ver cuando las personas mienten sobre si se lavaron las manos luego de limpiarse el trasero o no. Soy analista de comportamiento humano. Es uno de los requisitos para hacer el trabajo que hago.

-¿El cual es?

-Pertenezco a la inteligencia militar rusa. No pertenezco a Noctis, no soy un cazador, aunque tenga la capacidad de enfrentar demonios. Yo…

En ese momento, la alarma del celular empezó a sonar enloquecida, mientras Haru tocaba la corneta de su auto en un intento desesperado por llamar la atención de Hyoga y Shun.

El peliverde se giró rápidamente y quedó petrificado al ver la figura humana sobre el techo del auto en el que iba Haru.

Por un momento se transportó a años atrás, cuando la misma imagen significó para él una pérdida muy dolorosa. Sintió miedo, miedo de nuevo, como cuando supo que Hyoga estaba solo en el parque y miedo ahora, cuando los autos lo separaban de Haru y le dificultaban el poder ayudarlo.

Hyoga seguía conduciendo, si se detenía ahora chocaría fuertemente con el pelinegro. Volteó hacia Shun, pero éste parecía estar en otro lugar. Pronto notó el temblor en el cuerpo del peliverde.

-¡Oye, Tigre, espabila! ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Shun seguía sin contestarle.

-¡Shun, muévete!-bramó Hyoga.

Funcionó como una orden. Shun volvió al presente y rápidamente se pasó hacia atrás y bajó el espaldar del asiento.

-Sigue conduciendo-dijo.

Hyoga asintió y Shun sacó dos armas, las cargó rápidamente con balas especiales y con el puño rompió el vidrio, destruyéndose la mano en el proceso, pero nada de eso le importaba. En esos momentos, lo último en lo que pensaba era en sí mismo, como Hyoga pudo comprobar. Justo cuando sacó las dos armas por el hueco del vidrio algo impactó contra el techo del Audi, logrando que Hyoga perdiera el control por varios segundos en los que el auto se meció tanto que Shun no logró enfocar para disparar.

Mientras tanto, Haru se agachaba para evitar los sablazos que venían de arriba, aunque estos eran cada vez más peligrosos. Hyoga logró recuperar el control y Shun tardo no más de dos segundos y disparar dos veces cada arma y quitar a la criatura del auto de Haru. En ese momento un sablazo impactó contra el vidrio, haciéndolo estallar en la cara del peliverde que tuvo que apartarse rápidamente, cayendo y chocando contra el asiento de Hyoga.

Aún cuando Haru estaba aterrado, no aminoró la velocidad. Sabia donde estaban todas las armas de los autos de Shun y metió la mano debajo del asiento, encontrando rápidamente lo que buscaba. El arma ya estaba cargada así que tomó el volante con la mano derecha, bajó la ventana de su puerta y sacó el brazo para comenzar a disparar a la criatura que estaba sobre el auto de Hyoga y Shun.

-¡¿Qué diablos es eso?- exclamó Hyoga.

-¡Son espectros!

-¡No los conozco!

-¡No aparecen casi nunca y son los más difíciles de matar! ¡Toma el arma!- exclamó Shun

Los disparos pasaron a centímetros de distancia de Hyoga y Shun. De pronto, la criatura pegó un brinco y desapareció.

Ambos autos iban a toda velocidad. Haru los seguía de cerca, pero él y Shun sabían que aquello era sólo el ojo de la tormenta.

_-Qué mal momento, maldición- _pensó Haru

-No dejes de conducir. Llama a Haru-dijo Shun.

El peliverde pateó el vidrio y terminó de tirarlo a la carretera. Sacó medio cuerpo y repentinamente otro espectro cayó sobre él, apresando su garganta entre sus dos manos. Shun no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, sólo de poner las manos sobre el pecho descompuesto de la criatura para evitar que esta se acercara más. Hyoga se volteó al no creer lo que estaba pasando: Shun estaba casi fuera del auto, acostado sobre la maleta con un muerto viviente tratando de ahorcarlo y levantándolo un poco para luego estamparlo fuertemente contra la maleta del auto.

Volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera, tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente. Haru trató de sacar la mano de nuevo para disparar al espectro cuando otras dos criaturas cayeron sobre su auto, una a cada lado, tratando de entrar por las ventanas. El pelinegro disparó a ambos lados, pero los espectros le llovían encima y a ratos perdía el control del auto.

Shun seguía luchando por quitarse el monstruo de encima, pero éste estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro y él estaba en desventaja, aun seguía muy débil. Hyoga llamó rápidamente a Haru, aunque no contaba con que atendiera. Afortunadamente lo hizo.

-¡Estamos en un grave problema!- gritó Haru.

-¡Lo sé, sígueme pero necesito que te apartes, Haru!

-¡¿Qué?

Haru no lograba escucharlo bien, los aullidos de los espectros le perforaban los oídos.

-¡Muévete ya!-tronó Hyoga.

El pelinegro soltó el teléfono y agarró el volante con las dos manos para ladear el auto violentamente y de paso quitarse uno de los espectros de encima.

Cuando tuvo el camino libre, el rubio, que iba a 130km por hora pegó el frenazo de su vida. Los neumáticos se clavaron furiosos al asfalto y chillaron mientras se elevaba la ola de humo. Al disminuir la velocidad violentamente Shun fue enviado de regreso al interior del auto, junto con el espectro que cayó a la maleta y se aferró aun más al peliverde para no caer a la carretera.

Hyoga, a sabiendas de que no tenía a nadie delante de él y de que el auto se detendría a aproximadamente 45 metros de distancia, tomó el arma con la mano derecha y se preparó para disparar. En ese momento y aprovechando que el auto se detenía, otro espectro cayó sobre el techo y clavó la cuchilla que tenia aferrada al brazo descompuesto, atravesando tanto el auto como el hombro derecho del ruso. Éste emitió un quejido de dolor y se hundió en el asiento, tratando inútilmente de esquivar la hoja. Sin embargo, la necesidad de proteger a Shun era mucho más fuerte, estaba perdiendo el control del auto así que respiró hondo y volvió a incorporarse, soportando el dolor de la hoja que hundía más en el músculo.

Aún cuando tenía la cuchilla clavada él se giró, jadeando de dolor cuando esta se movió dentro del hombro. Extendió el brazo y pegó el cañón del arma a la frente de carne del espectro. Como si la furia que sentía en ese momento fuera a darle más impulso a la bala, Hyoga apretó el gatillo con toda la fuerza que pudo cuatro veces seguidas, logrando así que el espectro se desprendía del cuello del peliverde, quien estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, debido a la falta de aire. Luego, Hyoga pegó el arma al techo y comenzó a disparar. Se le unió Haru en la distancia, aprovechando que ya estaba libre de esas criaturas, detuvo el auto y se bajó con el arma un una mano y un equipo en la otra.

El pelinegro comenzó a caminar y a cercarse al auto de Hyoga, mientras vaciaba el arma sobre el brazo del espectro, haciendo que el pedazo de carne se desprendiera y el resto del cuerpo cayera y rodara por la carretera. Cuando llegó junto al espectro éste yacía sin vida, o lo que fuera que lo hiciera caminar.

Dejó el equipo en el suelo, apretó un par de botones y dos luces rojas comenzaron a titilar. Luego, se asomó por la ventana y vio a Shun, acostado sobre el asiento trasero y luchando por recuperar el oxigeno. Su mano sangraba profusamente y tenía algunos cortes pequeños en su rostro, producto de los vidrios que estallaron frente a él. Luego, avanzó y abrió la puerta del conductor. Haru vio la herida y supo que de no ser por la cuchilla que lo sostenía Hyoga hubiese caído sobre él. La sangre salía a borbotones del hombro y su visión estaba nublada.

-Mierda, esto es grave-masculló Haru.

De pronto, escuchó los aullidos de los espectros. Estos se agrupaban y salían de los portales por montones. Algo los atraía desesperadamente, pero el sonido que salía del equipo los aturdía y no los dejaba avanzar. Shun también los escuchó y cuando logró respirar con normalidad supo exactamente por qué los espectros estaban a punto de obviar el chillido y atacar violentamente. Su sangre comenzó a arder de deseo y sus ojos plateados brillaron intensamente. Tragó grueso y cerró los ojos, tenía que controlarse, la situación era de extrema emergencia y si no actuaba rápidamente, no saldrían vivos de ahí.

-Haru, sostenlo, voy a quitar la cuchilla-dijo Shun.

Tuvo que esforzarse por que la voz le saliera con un volumen decente, ya que el apretón del espectro lo había dejado casi afónico.

-De acuerdo. Esto va dolerte, amigo, trata de aguantar-dijo Haru, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

El peliverde salió por el hueco del vidrio y se montó en el techo. Vio perfectamente como un círculo de espectros los rodeaba. Se dio la vuelta y tomó el pedazo de carne al que estaba aferrado la cuchilla, respiró hondo y de un sólo golpe sacó el arma del techo y del hombro del rubio. Su corazón se estrujó de dolor y angustia cuando escuchó el quejido de Hyoga. Poco a poco se fue llenando de rabia, mientras bajaba del auto y se metía de nuevo en el asiento trasero.

-No vamos a salir de esta, Shun-dijo Haru.

-Sí lo haremos-respondió Shun.

Aunque la voz sonaba ronca y casi extinta, Haru percibió perfectamente el tono frio y amenazante de Shun. Éste sacó rápidamente la caja de primeros auxilios y buscó todas las gasas que había. Luego, se acercó a Hyoga y aguantando el fuerte olor de la sangre apretó la herida con las vendas para detener el sangrado. El rubio volvió a retorcerse de olor, encendiendo la ira del cazador con cada gemido que soltaba. Luego, Shun, pasó los brazos por debajo de los de Hyoga y usó toda la fuerza disponible para trasladarlo al asiento trasero, con él.

-Entra, Haru, pero no enciendas el auto.

El pelinegro obedeció, aunque no sabía para qué debía hacerlo. El círculo poco a poco se cerraba sobre ellos. Aun así Shun se tomó un minuto para cerrar los ojos y hablarle a Hyoga al oído. Los dos respiraban con dificultad y Haru luchaba por no perder el poco control que le quedaba.

-Te sacaré de aquí, Hyoga. Es a ti a quien quieren, pero no los dejaré pasar, te lo prometo. Si llego a salir de esta, empezaremos desde cero. Ahora…sólo… por favor, resiste.

Shun acostó a Hyoga en el asiento, quedando él montado sobre el vientre del rubio. Le abrió la camisa y restregó una y otra vez la mano sangrante sobre la herida del hombro, mezclando los dos líquidos y camuflando el olor de Hyoga con el suyo. Cada gemido de dolor sólo servía para enfurecer más al peliverde. Luego, éste tomó la camisa rota y llena de sangre del ruso, una especie de vara negra y miró a Haru, quien se mordía el labrio inferior para reprimir las lágrimas de frustración y miedo. Los espectros eran los más fuertes de todos los demonios, demasiado difíciles de matar y ya ambos habían visto a muchos morir por sus ataques.

-Cuando salga de aquí, enciende el auto y arranca a toda velocidad, Haru…

-¡No!

-¡Es una orden! ¡Tienes que hacerlo, ellos están primero que los cazadores, lo sabes!-dijo Shun, refiriéndose a Hyoga.

-¡No te voy a dejar aquí!

-¡Es la única manera, no discutas, maldita sea! Se están acercando, nos quedará un minuto, cuando mucho, yo me encargaré de ellos. Tú lleva a Hyoga a un hospital, rápido-rogó Shun

Haru apretó las manos sobre el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No fue capaz de voltear y ver como Shun salía con la camisa de Hyoga a cuestas. Se alejó un par de metros del auto para que los espectros captaran el olor de la tela y desviaran su atención hacia él.

Alzó la camisa y el aire les llevó el aroma hasta las narices. El sonido del equipo de Noctis, imposible de captar para los humanos, era espantoso para ellos. Pero ese olor era precisamente el que ellos estaban buscando, el que se les había entregado como cebo para que lo siguieran. Pronto el círculo se fue deformando.

-¡Ahora Haru, vete ya!

El pelinegro, sin pensarlo pisó el acelerador y los neumáticos volvieron a raspar el asfalto. El chillido espantó a los espectros y Haru vio el camino libre para arrancar a toda velocidad y pasar entre ellos como una exhalación. Aún en contra de su voluntad vio por el espejo retrovisor la espalda del peliverde perderse entre los cuerpos de carne que corrieron hacia él.

Haru estalló en llanto, golpeando repetidas veces el volante, en un intento por descargar toda la furia contenida. Demasiados compañeros habían muerto a manos de los espectros y ahora no podía si no pensar que Shun era el siguiente. Respiró hondo y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano enrojecida. Trató de controlarse, aun tenía una orden que cumplir y tratando de no pensar que sería la última dirigió el auto hacia el hospital más cercano.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 La clave es Inframundo.**

De pronto, un aura plateada rodeó su cuerpo y, antes de que los espectros cayeran sobre él, drenó una pequeña parte de su furia golpeando sobre el asfalto y enviando una onda de energía que destruyó la carretera y lanzó por los aires a los espectros. Sus ojos plateados y rallados destellaban de ira.

-Lo pagarán…pagarán por cada gota de sangre que derramó-siseó.

Deslizó la mano herida sobre la vara llenándola de sangre y esta se encendió con la misma aura plateada que lo rodeaba. Pronto, la vara creció y terminó convirtiéndose en dos guadañas unidas por una cadena de varios metros de largo.

Usar los poderes demoniacos en el estado en el que estaba no era la mejor idea del mundo, pero si quería salir de esa fatídica situación, no tenía otra opción. Además, era la única manera de enfrentar las docenas de cuchillas que en ese momento corrían directo hacia él.

Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió con malicia: iba a pasárselo en grande liberando, en cada corte, la furia contenida.

Mientras tanto, una mujer yacía acostada en la cama, con las sabanas rojas tapándole sólo lo necesario. Su cabello castaño claro se desparramaba sobre su espalda. Observaba embelesada al hombre completamente desnudo que miraba por el ventanal el paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio, mientras desfrutaba de su trago. Jamás en su vida había visto un cuerpo tan perfecto: cada musculo marcado, las piernas largas como columnas, los glúteos firmes y la espalda ancha.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás cuantos enviaste?- preguntó Verona.

-Los que hagan falta. Me interesa deshacerme de ellos antes de que lleguen los otros. Parece que no importa lo que haga, siempre terminan reuniéndose-dijo Draco.

La chica rubia suspiró y se acomodó entre las sabanas.

-¿Tendré que vestirme de negro mañana?-preguntó ella, sonriendo con malicia.

-Ya lo creo que sí-respondió Draco.

-Celebremos entonces.

Ella sonrió, hasta que poco a poco se convirtió en una risa burlona y llena de maldad. Draco se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta la cama y se acostó a su lado, ya excitado por la demostración de maldad de la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Haru recién entraba en la sección de emergencia del hospital. A sabiendas de cuál era su destino más cercano, llamó con anterioridad y puso de sobre aviso al cuerpo médico sobre las condiciones en las que llegaría Hyoga, por lo que ellos ya lo esperaban con la camilla y el equipo de resucitación.

_Te sacaré de aquí, Hyoga. Es a ti a quien quieren, pero no los dejaré pasar, te lo prometo. Si llego a salir de esta, empezaremos desde cero. Ahora…sólo… por favor, resiste._

Lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Por eso se debatía entre la realidad y la oscuridad. Se desmayaba y despertaba a ratos, impulsado sólo por aquellas palabras. Algo en su mente le gritó que no era la primera vez que se aferraba a la vida por un ruego desesperado y en una de esas ocasiones en las que estuvo inconsciente, comenzó a tener sensaciones imposibles de reconocer para él.

Se sintió aprisionado, como enterrado bajo el hielo. Luego escuchó voces, percibió la angustia y el crujido de hielo o vidrio rompiéndose, pasos que se alejaban. Él estaba sobre una superficie helada, se sentía amargamente solo cuando de pronto sintió esa calidez. Unos brazos los rodeaban y lo apretaban suavemente contra el pecho de aquel cuerpo ajeno.

_-Resiste, Hyoga, por favor…_

La voz sonaba demasiado distante, no lograba identificarla. Después sintió esa calidez intensificarse y rodear todo su cuerpo congelado hasta la medula. Sintió angustia en lo más profundo de su corazón. Alguien se jugaba la vida por él y estaba aterrado y furioso por eso, pero ese alguien aún le pedía que resistiera y él solo podía obedecer, poner todo su esfuerzo y vivir.

_-Hyoga…_

Volvió a escuchar la voz, luchaba por llegar a ella, decirle que se detuviera, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo conseguía…

_-Hyoga, estarás bien…_

Pronto, la voz comenzó a cambiar y a hacerse más clara, como si él estuviese subiendo a la superficie. Su entrenamiento y su vida, aunque corta, como Militar, lo obligaron a enfocarse y rápidamente percibió el movimiento del auto. Luego, el dolor lo trajo de golpe a la realidad. Dolor provocado por dos pares de brazos que lo sacaron y lo colocaron en la camilla. Ésta comenzó a moverse, mientras le ponían el respirador. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en una profunda oscuridad.

-¡Pulso débil, presión sanguínea y temperatura corporal bajas!

-¡Está entrando en shock, muévanse, muévanse!

-¡Dos unidades de sangre, rápido!

Poco después de que Hyoga entrara en la sala de operaciones, Haru buscó el teléfono en el auto. Caminaba por pura inercia, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas llevándose con ellas la sangre seca que no le pertenecía a él.

-Kara, estoy en el hospital católico internacional, en el área de emergencia. Ven, ya.

Luego colgó, regresó y se sentó en la sala de espera. Se mantuvo despierto los siguientes 20 minutos que le tomó a la rubia alcanzarlo. No se atrevía a mirar el teléfono, sólo tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras las lágrimas rodaban libres por su rostro.

-¡Haru, ¿Qué sucedió?-exclamó Kara, tomándolo por los hombros.

-Nos atacaron. La alarma no nos avisó a tiempo…casi no lo logramos…

-¡¿Dónde está Shun?

-Se quedó…para protegernos…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Lo dejaste atrás? ¿Qué los atacó?

-Espectros. No dejes solo a Hyoga, por favor.

-Señorita, por favor, baje la voz-dijo una enfermera, acercándose lentamente.

Kara soltó al pelinegro y éste se derrumbó. La enfermera lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó la enfermera.

Otras dos enfermeras corrieron a socorrerla, mientras un médico revisaba los signos vitales del chico.

-Traigan una camilla, lo pondremos en una habitación-dijo el médico.

Dos enfermeros se acercando y entre ellos subieron al pelinegro a la camilla y se lo llevaron.

-Señorita, ¿es usted un familiar del paciente?

Durante la siguiente media hora Kara llenó papeles de admisión y pagó hospitalizaciones.

Trataba de conservar la compostura, pero los pensamientos la estaban quebrando. Los policías llegaron a hacerle preguntas sobre el estado del auto y ella los acompañó hasta afuera para ver con sus propios ojos de qué hablaban ellos. En medio de la desesperación, cuando llegó a emergencias entró corriendo y pasó de largo el Audi negro, pero ahora lo veía con claridad. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que se atoró en su garganta al ver el estado del auto: estaba casi destruido, el techo perforado, faltaba el vidrio trasero, la maleta abollada y todos los asientos manchados de sangre, demasiada sangre.

Mientras tanto, en la autopista…

El último espectro se encontraba a sus pies. Un corte de cuchilla le abrió el muslo izquierdo, por lo que caminaba con dificultad. Observó al espectro con detalle. Éste, debajo de la piel podrida aun conservaba parte de su humanidad y conciencia. Lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

-Como no pueden cruzar el río* regresan a joderle la vida a los demás ¿no?

El espectro casi se ahogaba en su propia sangre, aterrado por los ojos plateados y la voz ronca pero amenazante.

-Responde ¿Por qué lo buscan?

El espectro acercó la boca al oído del cazador y pronunció la única palabra que lo dejó petrificado.

-S…sa…sa-nto…

Luego, el muerto viviente comenzó a convulsionar. Él lo soltó y éste cayó al piso para retorcerse unos segundos más y luego quedar inerte sobre el asfalto destruido. La confusión reinaba en su mente y el cansancio y dolor surcaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Aún así, al menos, estaba vivo. Había logrado salir de esa y vaya que le había costado.

Sin embargo, no pudo celebrar por mucho tiempo, ya que los efectos de los poderes demoniacos no tardaban en presentarse. Caminó lo suficiente para alejarse de los cuerpos tan malolientes que le provocaban arcadas. Afortunadamente, la policía ya estaba ahí, seguramente llamados por Haru o Kara.

-¡Acordonen la zona inmediatamente!

Las patrullas llegaron, junto con el helicóptero que comenzó a volar en círculos sobre el escenario.

Empezó a ver las imágenes de forma borrosa de los policías corriendo para cerrar el paso a los testigos. Los sonidos y la conciencia iban y venían, claro efecto secundario del uso de los poderes demoniacos. Sintió la sangre caliente correr por su pierna izquierda y supo que no podría pasar mucho más tiempo de pie, pero tenía que llegar a donde estaban Haru…y Hyoga. Un policía corrió hacia donde él estaba y lo tomó por los hombros.

-La ambulancia viene en camino. Nos encargaremos del auto plateado, ¿Es tuyo, no?-dijo el policía.

-Sí. El hospital…más cercano. No esperen a la ambulancia, por favor-susurró Shun

-De-de acuerdo-balbuceó el policía.

El peliverde respiraba con dificultad, sentía el cuerpo caliente y sudaba frío, todos efectos secundarios de la sangre ajena en su cuerpo. Aunado a eso, estaban el tremendo cansancio que sentía y el dolor de las heridas. Pocas veces había estado en tan malas condiciones y aun así hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie.

-¡Hey, ustedes, llévenlo al hospital católico internacional, rápido!-dijo el policía

Uno hombre joven vino corriendo a ayudar a Shun, mientras su compañero, un policía de mediana edad y canoso pasaba el auto entre los cuerpos, acercándose lo más posible para que el cazador no tuviese que caminar tanto.

Una vez que se montó en el asiento trasero, el auto arrancó a toda velocidad. Guardó la vara negra en el cinturón del pantalón y desenrolló la camisa de Hyoga de su mano para ejercer presión en la herida del muslo. No logró reprimir el quejido de dolor que puso en alerta a los dos policías que iban delante, quienes se voltearon inmediatamente. El conductor tuvo que fijar la vista en el camino de nuevo, pero podía ver por el espejo retrovisor el dolor reflejado en el rostro sudoroso y sonrojado del peliverde.

-¡Hombre, estas grave!-exclamó el policía joven.

El conductor de la patrulla hizo sonar la sirena para que los pocos autos que se encontraban en la calle, todos de jóvenes bebidos, se quitaran del medio y así poder llegar más rápido al hospital. Shun jadeaba para poder minimizar las olas de dolor que recorrían todo el musculo y cerró los ojos, en un intento de reprimir las lagrimas.

-Maldita herida…-susurró.

-Ya vamos a llegar-dijo el conductor.

Shun sólo asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto. Diez minutos después, la levantó al notar que la patrulla se detenía.

-Ren, avisa a los médicos que tenemos al cazador herido, apresúrate, que traigan una camilla

-Sí, señor.

El policía joven salió corriendo del auto mientras el conductor se daba la vuelta y miraba a Shun detenidamente.

-Salvaste a mi familia en dos ocasiones, hace un par de años.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Están bien?- preguntó Shun, aún jadeando.

-Te estás desangrando ¿Y preguntas por mi familia?

Luego el conductor tomó a Shun por el mentón para obligarlo suavemente a que lo mirara.

-Sólo eres un niño-dijo el anciano, detallándolo- Que los dioses te protejan.

Shun le dedicó una media sonrisa y se apartó lo más educadamente que pudo. Miró por la ventana y vio su auto siendo remolcado por una grúa de Noctis. Por un segundo respiró de alivio, Haru había logrado llegar al hospital. Ahora la ansiedad por conocer el estado en el que Hyoga estaba era lo que lo impulsaba a salir del auto, aunque el dolor le nublara la visión.

-¡Oye, espera!-dijo el policía, tomándolo del brazo.

-No puedo…ese auto…es mío, mi familia llegó en él- respondió Shun.

El policía asintió, entendiendo y lo soltó. Shun le agradeció y salió del auto. Para ese momento los médicos ya venían con una camilla, justo a tiempo, ya que el peliverde volvió a desplomarse. Los médicos llegaron en el momento preciso y entre los dos lo montaron la camilla, mientras las enfermeras revisaban sus signos vitales.

Kara vio la camilla entrar rápidamente, seguida de los médicos y enfermeras, trató de seguirlo pero le fue imposible.

-Tiene una herida en la cara interna del muslo izquierdo

-Córtale el pantalón, hay que detener el sangrado.

Una de las enfermeras cortó y rompió el pantalón para descubrir la herida de más de quince centímetros que bajaba por todo el muslo.

-Parece una herida por objeto filoso.

-Tiene sangre por todas partes, ¡desnúdenlo si es necesario pero hay que detener el sangrando!

Las enfermeras comenzaron a despojar al peliverde de toda la ropa necesaria para buscar heridas en todo su cuerpo. El corte del costado y la ceja se habían reabierto y sangraban, al igual que la mano que estaba llena de cortes por los trozos de vidrio. Tenía el respirador puesto, el equipo se movía a su alrededor quitando y poniendo vendas y revisando signos vitales. Luego, él se quitó lentamente el respirador y enfocó a la enfermera que tenía más cerca, curándole el corte de la ceja. La chica se quedó paralizada al ver los ojos perdidos del peliverde.

-Señorita, un hombre rubio con una herida en el hombro. Llegó hace un rato.

-Descansa.

-No, por favor, él estaba conmigo. Necesito saber si está bien. Por favor.

-Está en la sala de operaciones continua a ésta, no sé cómo se encuentra, pero tú necesitas dormir-dijo el médico.

Le inyectó un tranquilizante y pronto lo envió a un sueño profundo.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana Kara acababa de regresar de su casa cuando se encontró con Haru, buscando hablar con algún medico.

-Kara, ¿hay…noticias?

-Sí, Shun está aquí, pero no han querido decirme nada.

En ese momento el médico que recibió a Haru se acercó a ellos. Al identificarse como miembros de Noctis, el hombre accedió a hablarles de la condición de Hyoga y Shun por igual.

-El cazador, sufre de agotamiento severo y tiene heridas en el costado, la ceja, la mano derecha y el muslo izquierdo. Afortunadamente ninguna es de gravedad, pero es absolutamente necesario que descanse.

-¿Podemos verlo?

-¿Y Hyoga? Está…vivo ¿verdad?- preguntó Haru

-Sí, está en una habitación ahora.

-¡Dios, qué alivio! ¿Podemos ver a Shun? Él querrá saber de Hyoga, estábamos todos juntos.

-Sí, de hecho venia a buscarlos. Anoche le inyectamos un tranquilizante, debía dormir hasta la tarde más o menos, pero es increíble, se ha despertado y quiere verlos. Síganme, por favor.

-Ve tú primero, Haru. Yo los alcanzo, ahora-dijo Kara

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. Ve.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y siguió el médico, aguantando las ganas de jalarlo por el brazo y que lo llevara rápidamente a la habitación del peliverde.

Kara levantó el celular cuando se quedó sola: no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Shun saliera del hospital de nuevo.

Marcó el número y Verona atendió del otro lado, sonriendo al imaginarse la voz rota y llena de dolor de la rubia al decirle que Shun estaba muerto.

Nada más alejado de la verdad.

-Verona, soy Kara, estoy en el hospital con Shun. Ingresó anoche después del ataque de unos espectros.

-¡Oh, vaya, qué barbaridad! ¿Cómo está, se encuentra bien?-Preguntó ella, con falsa preocupación, tratando de contener la risa.

-Está bien, aunque está muy herido y necesita descansar, Verona.

-¡¿Está vivo?

-Cla-claro que lo está, Shun es fuerte, lo sabes.

Verona pasó un par de segundos callada, demasiado asombrada como para decir algo. Pronto perdió el color al imaginarse la reacción de Draco cuando se enterara.

-Verona, ya sé que te he dicho que Shun es muy resistente, pero esto se ha salido de mis manos. Yo creo, realmente, que necesita ese compañero. Además, tiene que descansar. Haru también colapsó. ¿Crees que se pueda traer a ese otro cazador? Tal vez podría reemplazar a Shun por unos días.

-¿Qué?...sí, claro, lo que sea Kara. Yo me encargo. Hablamos mas tarde.

Luego, la castaña trancó el teléfono y trató en lo posible de recuperar la compostura, pero la mirada dorada clavada en su hombro la aterraba.

-Casi puedo decir que estás naturalmente asombrada-dijo Draco detrás de ella.

-Es que…el ataque…falló.

No se atrevió a darse la vuelta, pero el silencio del rubio se le antojó mucho más aterrador que cualquier descarga de ira.

-¿Qué sabes del otro?-preguntó Draco.

-Nada.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrase con el puño cerrado que pasó a centímetros de su cara y se estrelló contra el vidrio del ventanal. Pegó un grito y se agachó como pudo mientras el hombre la tomaba del cuello y la estrellaba contra la ventana.

-Era imposible que fallara-siseó Draco.

-Dra…Drac..o..me..

-Más te vale que te asegures de que tu bartender y la zorra de la psicóloga no te estén ocultando algo. La sangre demoniaca debería debilitarlo y no lo está haciendo, algo está fallando.

Controló lo mejor que pudo la fuerza que aplicaba sobre el cuello de la chica, ya que para él era como tener un mondadientes en la mano. Todavía la necesitaba para mantenerse oculto entre las sombras y no aparecer ante el cazador, ya que temía ser reconocido. Aun no era el momento para salir y mostrarse tal cual era. Volvió a estrellar la cabeza de Verona contra el vidrio y luego la soltó. Esta cayó pesadamente al suelo, se llevó las manos al cuello mientras trataba de recuperar el oxigeno.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con malicia al verla luchar por su vida.

-Te aconsejo que no te mueras, preciosa. O irás directo a mi hogar.

Luego, Draco se dio la vuelta y lentamente comenzó a vestirse para salir del apartamento y dejar a Verona desnuda en el suelo, llorando y temblando de miedo. Ella se levantó lo mejor que pudo y trató de calmarse.

Tenía que pensar en algo pronto, era muy peligroso para ella que Draco estuviese molesto o insatisfecho con su trabajo, ya que él era la única razón por la ella seguía en ese puesto y ganando esa jugosa cantidad de dinero.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital…

Haru casi atropelló al médico tratando de entrar en la habitación. Para sorpresa de ambos, Shun estaba levantado y miraba hacia la ventana. El peliverde se dio la vuelta y Haru se quedó paralizado.

No llevaba la venda de la frente, podía ver las tiras blancas debajo de la ropa de hospital y el semblante del cazador era severo, frío. El chico sintió que no debía moverse y luchaba con la alegría de verlo vivo y los deseos de abrazarlo fuertemente. Shun lo miró por varios segundos, a sabiendas de lo que inspiraba en el menor y suavizó el semblante, cambiándolo por una sonrisa amable y cálida. Esa fue la señal que Haru necesitaba y corrió hasta abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Shun tensó la mandíbula y ahogó el gemido por la punzada de dolor que le causó el apretujón del muchacho.

-Vamos ¿Qué edad tienes, diez? Pareces un niño pequeño-dijo Shun, correspondiendo torpemente al abrazo.

-18 y no importa lo que digas. Estás vivo-dijo Haru.

Shun volvió a sonreír y esta vez rodeó al menor con sus brazos y el abrazo fue mucha más cálido. Haru cerró los ojos y trató de reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad. El peliverde lo notó y acarició la parte trasera de su cabeza, consolándolo.

Luego, el pelinegro lo soltó y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Perdóname. Soy tan débil, lloro por todo. Tu nunca lloras por nada, yo quiero ser así, tan fuerte como tú. Desconfié de ti, pensé que no lo lograrías-dijo Haru, dejando las lagrimas correr otra vez por sus mejillas.

-Hey, tranquilo. Por un momento yo tampoco pensé que saldría de ahí. Cuando se fueron, no me importó nada más.

-¡Oye, Hyoga está aquí!- exclamó Haru

Shun ocultó como mejor pudo el sobre salto de su corazón. Mantuvo el semblante serio y levantó la mirada hacia el médico, que estaba pegado a la puerta, tratando de darles privacidad. El hombre asintió y se acercó hasta ellos. En ese momento, entró Kara, pero Shun ni la notó, él esperaba con impaciencia las palabras del médico.

-Él se encuentra bien. La herida era algo profunda, pero los músculos y los huesos hicieron su trabajo, protegieron los órganos internos. Perdió mucha sangre y hay que mantenerlo vigilado por el riesgo de que sufra una infección, pero podemos decir a este punto que está estable y fuera de peligro.

Por primera vez en muchas horas, Shun respiró de verdad. Se sintió mareado y se apoyó a la pared. Se llevó una mano a la sien, sin darse cuenta de que temblaba ligeramente, producto del intenso nerviosismo. Haru lo notó perfectamente y ladeó el rostro para mirar a Kara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y el pelinegro se sintió mal por ella.

-¿Es posible…verlo?-preguntó Shun, aún la misma posición.

-Deberías descansar-dijo el médico.

-Lo haré, después de que lo vea. Por favor.

-De acuerdo. Traeré una silla de ruedas.

Shun levantó el rostro al escuchar un suave portazo, pero no logró ver a la rubia que salía de la habitación.

-No será necesario-dijo Shun

El médico enarcó una ceja al verlo caminar y cojear por la herida del muslo. No podía creer la fortaleza de aquel hombre que no debía pasar de los 25 años. Sólo por eso y por el respeto que Shun se ganó el médico lo dejó andar, aunque sabía que la herida debía estarlo torturando.

La habitación de Hyoga estaba a varios metros de distancia. A Shun le parecieron kilómetros, pero no aminoró la velocidad con la que iba. Fuera cual fuera el dolor que sentía no podía compararse con el del rubio al hundirse en el asiento y luego por voluntad propia acercarse más a la hoja y mover el brazo sólo para salvarlo a él. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal tan sólo de imaginar aquel suplicio.

No, una larga cortada no era nada comparado con eso. Respiró hondo y siguió avanzando, ignorando completamente los calambres y oleadas de dolor de la pierna.

Finalmente los tres llegaron a la habitación, entrando primero el doctor.

-Por dios, ¿Qué les pasa a estos hombres?-soltó el médico, accidentalmente, pensando en voz alta.

Shun aun no entraba y vio a Haru sonreír y acercarse animadamente hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡Oye, amigo, casi no la cuentas!-dijo Haru.

Esto lo hizo pararse en seco, sintiendo como su corazón se abría paso por su garganta y huía despavorido. Hyoga tenía que estar despierto y eso sí que no estaba en sus planes.

_-Te has enfrentado a miles de demonios. Acabas de huir por los pelos. Puedes hacer esto ¿verdad?- pensó Shun- Sí puedes, muévete entonces. _

Haru no le dio tiempo al peliverde de agarrar valor y lo jaló de la mano. Entró como pudo, su visión nublándose por el latir del costado, la mano y el muslo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando el pelinegro lo soltó él abrió los ojos y allí estaba.

Esos ojos celestes, brillantes, lo miraban sólo a él.

El dolor estaba reflejado en lo más profundo de los orbes azules. Aun así veía la misma fuerza que la primera vez, una fuerza y templanza que no disminuía con nada.

El rubio trató de ocultar la sonrisa picara, le divertía mucho ver a Shun sonrojado hasta los cabellos. Pero, por encima de todo sintió una inmensa alegría de verlo vivo, frente a él.

Haru le hizo señas al doctor y ambos salieron de la habitación, ni Hyoga ni Shun lo notaron hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaban solos y Shun no tenía la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo como realmente quería hacer.

Shun sentía que sudaba frio, la mirada del rubio se le hacía demasiado pesada y no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, estaba demasiado avergonzado, en deuda con él y nervioso por él.

Hyoga sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos sobre su regazo.

_-Parece que ya la cagaste, Hyoga- _pensó.

Por un momento, la mirada casi culpable de Hyoga hizo que el corazón de Shun se estrujara. Sentía que era su culpa y tenía que hacer algo para animarlo.

-¿Cómo…como te sientes?-preguntó

Hyoga levantó la mirada hacia él de nuevo.

-Me atravesaron el hombro.

-Sí…claro-dijo Shun, bajando la cabeza.

Pregunta más estúpida, pensaba el peliverde. ¿Cómo pretendía que se sintiera? ¿No se le podía ocurrir una cosa mejor?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hyoga de sentirse mal por aquella respuesta. Se mordió el labio inferior, apartó la sábana blanca y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?-peguntó Shun, alarmado.

-Sí tú no vienes, yo iré hasta allá. No me gustan estas conversaciones a distancia-dijo Hyoga, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-¡N-no, no hagas eso! ¡Espera, sólo dame un…segundo…para llegar!-dijo Shun

La herida en la pierna le dolía más que nunca, la estaba forzando, pero no podía permitir que Hyoga se sacrificara más por él. El rubio vio las oleadas de dolor marcarse en el rostro del peliverde. Le asombró ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Justo cuando estuvo cerca de la silla Shun estiró el brazo para tratar de alcanzarla y sólo se encontró con la mano del rubio que tomó la suya y suavemente lo jaló hasta la silla para que se sentara. Luego, Shun se llevó la mano al muslo, apretando la venda, tratando de mermar los calambres.

-Maldita herida- soltó jadeando.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Estoy viendo las estrellas-dijo Shun.

Hyoga rió y la herida de su hombro repicó.

-¿Duele mucho?-preguntó Shun, viendo como el rubio perdía el color hasta de los ojos.

-Estoy viendo las estrellas-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo divertido.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Después de unos segundos, volvieron al incomodo silencio. Sin embargo, Shun no podía ordenar sus pensamientos. Había tantas cosas que pensaba, le sorprendía demasiado todo lo que Hyoga había hecho la noche anterior. Nunca nadie se había arriesgado tanto para protegerlo y eso lo sacaba de su centro. Estaba turbado por eso.

Además estaba la sensación grabada a fuego en su mente, de la noche anterior cuando tuvo a Hyoga tan cerca de él, entre sus brazos. Se estremeció al recordar ese momento y el siguiente cuando él mismo estuvo sobre el duro cuerpo del rubio. Trató de enterrar esos recuerdos, le avergonzaba haber registrado en su mente esas sensaciones cuando estaban en una situación tan mortal. Aunado a todo eso, estaba el olor de la sangre y la respuesta del espectro. Eso también le preocupaba, aunque no podía confiar en la conciencia de alguien que había muerto sabrían los dioses cuando.

Hyoga podía ver claramente las distintas emociones en el rostro de Shun, podía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto. Había, conmoción, asombro, excitación, preocupación…

¿Qué era lo que tenía a Shun tan descontrolado? Y ¿Qué era lo que tenia Hyoga que lo descontrolaba de esa manera?, se preguntaban cada uno.

-Oye, yo….-comenzó a decir Hyoga.

-Gracias-soltó Shun, aún sin poder mirarlo.

Hyoga se quedó callado. Luego, el peliverde levantó la mirada y por primera vez el rubio se vio atrapado por la intensidad de sus ojos verdes. Se sintió abrumado por esa fuerza que desplegaran y profundamente atraído por ese brillo que no tenía nada de cínico y arrogante.

Sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de un deseo animal y que de no estar herido, adolorido y que Shun fuese hombre él se le habría lanzado encima, literalmente.

Pero Shun no vio nada de eso, había reunido el valor suficiente, en pos de la promesa que le hiciera la noche anterior y ahora sólo estaba enfocado en eso.

- Lo que hiciste anoche….He visto a mujeres salir corriendo, abandonar esposos e hijos. Hombres dejando a sus madres atrás. Es increíble como en un momento de vida o muerte, el humano puede olvidar cualquier sentimiento hacia otra persona, como si no existiera nada más que él mismo. Yo…no sería capaz de dejar a nadie atrás, nunca he podido hacerlo, así fuera por una sola persona, conocida o no, por eso tan bueno en lo que hago.

Anoche salvaste mi vida y no sabes quién soy, no tenías ninguna obligación y aún así lo hiciste. Estoy en deuda contigo por eso. Nadie ha hecho eso…por mí…nunca.

-_¿Qué nadie nunca había hecho eso por él? ¿Qué tan solo puede estar este hombre que ahora se quita la máscara de arrogante asqueroso y se muestra ante mi casi desnudando su alma? ¿Y qué tan difícil deberá será para él abrirse de esa manera?_

-Anoche…te dije que… si salíamos de esta…

-_"Te sacaré de aquí, Hyoga. Es a ti a quien quieren, pero no los dejaré pasar, te lo prometo. Si llego a salir de esta, empezaremos desde cero. Ahora…sólo… por favor, resiste"- _repitió, Hyoga, al pie de la letra.

Shun no supo si la sangre se le fue toda a la cabeza o cayó en cascada a sus pies. Eso estaba menos que menos en sus planes.

_-¿Qué coño estaría pensando cuando dije eso? _

- Te escuché. Y pienso hacerte cumplir con esa promesa-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía.

El peliverde lo miró fijamente durante varios segundos, alterando de nuevo el estado emocional de Hyoga. Sin embargo, él no podía apartar la mirada de Shun, le atraía y asombraba profundamente ver tanta vida, curiosidad, pasión y sinceridad detrás del muro de la arrogancia.

Shun sonrió, bajó la vista y asintió.

-Que así sea, entonces-dijo con firmeza.

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó Hyoga con franca curiosidad-¡Vamos, Tigre, ¿Dónde están tus garras? No se habrán perdido en acción ¿Verdad?

Shun volvió a sonreír, enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, pasando por alto la punzada de dolor en el costado.

-Me aburrí de joderte la vida. Además, eres menos insoportable que el resto de la gente-dijo Shun, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido-dijo Hyoga, tratando de no reírse, puesto que el dolor se presentaba hasta de pensar en él.

De pronto, ambos se quedaron en silencio y Shun fijo la vista en él, esta vez con una expresión seria y casi preocupada, pero ahora también necesitaba valor para decir lo siguiente, ya que era realmente importante para él conocer la respuesta de Hyoga.

Por un instante sintió una punzada de esperanza; si lo Hyoga le decía que sí, entonces había una mínima oportunidad de que el peliverde pudiese averiguar algo sobre sí mismo. Luego recordó la primera vez que vio al ruso, éste no parecía reconocerlo y esa débil esperanza se esfumó, borrando todo rastro de emoción en el fino y hermoso rostro del cazador. Hyoga lo notó y trató de conseguir la manera de eliminar esa tristeza que veía en sus ojos, no quería verlo así y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno, ya me diste las gracias, ahora me debes una disculpa-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Como él esperaba, Shun volvió a enarcar una ceja y a mirarlo como si fuese un fastidioso mosquito, aunque esa mirada, ahora sabía, era sólo una máscara.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que no escuché bien.

-Disculpa por tratarme como a un humano insignificante cuando soy tan bueno como tú, si es que acaso no soy mejor, pero eso lo verás después.

-¿Qué se supone…?

-La palabra "disculpa" no parece estar en tu diccionario y no me sorprende, pero tampoco la necesito. Sólo tienes que reconocer que soy bueno-dijo Hyoga, mirándolo con picardía.

-¿Bueno en qué?

-Bueno enfrentando demonios, bueno salvándote el trasero y de paso, bueno manejando motocicletas-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Y me dices a mi "arrogante"?-dijo Shun, riéndose-Entonces no eres bueno hasta que yo diga que lo eres.

Hyoga entrecerró los ojos, percibiendo un leve tono seductor en la voz del peliverde. Tono que volvió a despertar ese calor que nacía en su vientre y se desbordaba por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Por un segundo bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse y de paso entender por qué se sentía de esa manera.

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. Creo que es importante-dijo Shun.

En ese momento, Haru tocó la puerta dos segundos antes de entrar corriendo a la habitación.

-Creo que tienes que ver esto- dijo el pelinegro, encendiendo el televisor.

Buscó un canal de noticias, donde rápidamente apareció el rostro de Verona. Shun se levantó al ver a Kara unos pasos detrás de la castaña, mientras esta se dirigía a la prensa.

_-…En un intento por seguir protegiendo a nuestra hermosa ciudad, el cazador salió de nuevo a hacer su trabajo. Lamentablemente el ataque de la noche anterior superó sus capacidades físicas. El excelente equipo médico que lo atiende nos ha indicado que sufre de un agotamiento severo y heridas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, que si bien no son de gravedad, merman el alcance físico que tiene el cazador para desempeñar su trabajo. Es por esto que Noctis, ha tomado la decisión de trasladarlo al hospital privado para que reciba la mejor atención. Por lo tanto y a partir de este momento, el cazador actual queda relevado de su cargo. Será reemplazado a la brevedad posible, para mantener la seguridad de la ciudad. Con su permiso, que pasen buenos días. _

Tanto Hyoga como Haru voltearon a ver a Shun y ambos encontraron absolutamente… nada.

El peliverde era una perfecta estatua de hielo, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro y sin embargo a Hyoga le dijo mucho, tanto esa falta de emoción como la evidencia en su cuerpo: apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que pequeños líneas de sangre aparecieron en la venda. Todo el cuerpo de Shun exudaba una tremenda tensión e ira contenidas que sólo lograron hacerlo sangrar por cada herida.

_Por lo tanto y a partir de este momento, el cazador actual queda relevado de su cargo._

Las palabras se grababan a fuego en la mente de Shun.

Haru, quien estaba al lado de la cama de Hyoga, trató de moverse hacia el otro extremo, pero el rubio lo detuvo. Tensó la mandíbula, se estremeció un poco al sentir el dolor provocado por usar el brazo herido, pero no soltó al pelinegro.

-¿Recuerdas aquella orden que te di, Haru?-preguntó Shun, aun sin moverse un milímetro.

El pelinegro no respondió, su mente aun trataba de reconocer el tono siniestro y casi demoniaco del cazador.

-Esta habitación está en el segundo piso. Tardaran menos de cinco minutos en llegar, significa que tengo tres para decirles esto y salir antes de que vean a Hyoga.

Tanto Hyoga como Haru reaccionaron, ambos en alerta cuando Shun se dignó a mirarlos.

-Creo que está pasando-dijo Shun.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Enviarán al nuevo cazador a mi departamento para hacer uso de las armas. Tienes que llegar primero, se llevarán a Siena y la revisarán. La clave es _Inframundo, _borra todo archivo que consigas bajo esa clave. Debajo de la nevera esta la llave del otro sitio. Espera diez minutos a que nos hayamos alejado lo suficiente y ve hasta el departamento.

-Entiendo, pero ¿por qué quieres que recuerde aquella orden?-dijo Haru

-Por qué la voy a cambiar. No importa lo que pase, mantente lo más alejado posible de Noctis, no intentes llamar la atención por ninguna razón, no preguntes por mí, necesito que te concentres en mantenerlos alejados de ti y de Hyoga.

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?

-Tu sangre tiene un olor particular, aun no sé por qué pero es así. Por favor, confía en mí. Haru, es una orden y quiero que la cumplas como hiciste anoche, nos veremos en una semana-dijo Shun.

Luego el peliverde los miró a ambos, deteniéndose especialmente en el rubio.

-Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, mantente vivo, Tigre-dijo Hyoga.

Shun asintió. Era una promesa que los dos pensaban cumplir, aunque Shun no pudo evitar dudar de aquello por unos instantes, pues al lugar que iba, jamás había salido nadie.

Sin pensar más en eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta dos segundos antes de que Verona y tres guardaespaldas más salieran del ascensor.

Él y la castaña se miraron durante varios segundos en los que el peliverde vio claramente la sonrisa de triunfo y cinismo en su rostro. Ella, sin embargo no logró ver nada, el cazador tenía la expresión mas vacía e inexpresable que ella jamás hubiese visto.

El pequeño grupo caminó hacia adelante, los guardaespaldas rodearon a Shun en un supuesto intento de ayudarlo a caminar. Dos médicos llegaron con una silla de ruedas y Kara apareció detrás de ellos.

-Es por tu propio bien, Shun. Yo misma me encargaré de ti-dijo Kara.

El peliverde ni siquiera la miró y rechazó la silla de ruedas.

-Vamos, Shun, deja que cuidemos de ti. Debes descansar, has trabajado horas extra-dijo Verona.

El tono de voz meloso, pero falso, de la mujer hizo hervir la sangre del peliverde. Sin embargo éste habló con calma y cargó cada sílaba con veneno, golpeando certero justo donde sabía que había una herida abierta en la castaña.

-Qué extraño, iba a aconsejarte lo mismo. Te ves demacrada. Envejecida. ¿Tan afectada estas por aquel rechazo en público que te hice cuando te dije que toda tu belleza no paga cinco minutos de mi tiempo en tu cama?-preguntó Shun.

Verona no dijo nada, pero el pudo ver como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Él sólo sonrió con arrogancia y caminó, seguido muy de cerca por los guardaespaldas.

En la habitación, Haru había cerrado con llave y escuchaba la conversación. Luego se apartó y fue directamente hasta el baño, tomó las tuberías del sanitario y las rompió de un tirón. Hyoga lo observaba, con el ceño fruncido y absolutamente perdido.

-Esto servirá para que te cambien de habitación. Voy a ordenar que nadie entre excepto el médico y dos enfermeras.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Hyoga, espero que signifique que Shun le declara la guerra a Noctis.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8. "**_**Mantente Vivo…"**_

Sabía que iba directo a la boca del lobo, el infierno que llevaba meses, si acaso años tratando de evitar. La sangre bajaba lentamente por su muslo izquierdo mientras él caminaba y aun así la extraña sensación que provocaba los espesos latidos de su corazón no tenía nada que ver con la pérdida de sangre o con su destino. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Como si estuviese dejando atrás una parte de su alma? Casi sonrió con amargura cuando el pensamiento gritó en su mente.

-_Dejando una parte de tu alma en aquella habitación. Vaya que eres estúpido- _pensó.

De pronto, el médico que antes lo hubiese conducido hasta _aquella habitación, _se atravesó, cortándole el paso al grupo.

-Estas dejando un rastro de sangre en el piso-dijo él, alarmado.

-Lo lamento, lo limpiaría si pudiera, pero como puede ver, llevo algo de prisa-dijo Shun.

El peliverde sintió que su corazón dio un brinco, si el médico hablaba de Hyoga lo arruinaría todo así que trató de seguir caminando, de quitarse al sujeto de encima, pero éste volvió a interponerse.

-Eso no me interesa, la herida debió abrirse tienen que permitirme revisarlo-dijo, mirando a Verona.

-Eso no será necesario, nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Verona

-¡Pero se está desangrando!

-Doctor, está bien. Nada va a matarme-dijo Shun, afirmando el tono en la palabra "Nada"-Ahora, por favor, déjeme pasar.

-¿Y el chico que…?

-Su paciente, el que me pidió que visitara está bastante bien, es muy fuerte, incluso me pidió un autógrafo-dijo Shun, sonriendo disimuladamente-Vaya, a verlo, por favor.

El médico captó la suplica disfrazada en la voz de Shun. Respetó más que nunca al cazador, éste lo ayudó a tomar una decisión y tanto por lealtad y consideración al cazador, extendió la mano para despedirse de él. Luego, hizo una profunda reverencia y se apartó.

Desde la primera vez que vio a esa mujer entrar al hospital no le agradó en lo absoluto. Ahora, sus sospechas se confirmaban cuando ella no se detuvo, aun sabiendo que Shun estaba sangrando. La decisión de sacarlo con o sin su permiso tampoco puso al médico de su lado. Éste los vio pasar y levantó las manos para aplaudir. Todos los presentes en el piso, se dieron la vuelta y detuvieron sus acciones para aplaudir y dedicar respetuosas reverencias al cazador que caminaba con la vista al frente, con más dignidad que nunca. Verona se retorcía de odio por dentro, pero no se lo demostraba ni que le pagaran por eso.

En la habitación, Haru luchaba con Hyoga para que éste no se levantara de la cama, pero aun estando herido lo superaba por mucho tanto en altura como en fuerza. El rubio, poseído por un impulso salió de la habitación, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera y se encontró con el médico: un hombre alto, de tez un poco bronceada, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, típicos ojos japoneses, negros y rasgados.

-Soy el doctor Sato Hakuren, Por favor, regrese a la habitación.

El japonés tuvo que tragar grueso y aferrarse el piso cuando Hyoga lo atravesó con la mirada gélida y afilada.

-Apártese-siseó Hyoga.

-Creo que él trata de protegerlo de esa gente que se lo llevó. No lo deshonre de esta manera.

Aquello desarmó al rubio. Sus ojos se apagaron y bajó la mirada.

-Si trata de protegerme es porque algo anda mal. No puedo quedarme aquí.

-Creo que por eso me pidió que viniera a verlo-dijo Hakuren, sonriendo.

En ese momento, las enfermeras entraron a la habitación, atendiendo el llamado de Haru de que había un inconveniente con el baño.

-Disculpe, el cazador me dejó a cargo de él, necesito que lo coloquen en otra habitación y que no dejen a absolutamente nadie entrar a excepción de usted, es de suma importancia.

-Me encargaré personalmente de eso-dijo el médico.

Haru asintió, miró a Hyoga y luego salió disparado.

-Por favor, venga conmigo-dijo Hakuren, apremiándolo a que lo acompañara.

Hyoga sólo miraba al pelinegro alejarse, cuando bajó la vista vio el delgado rastro de sangre en el piso que ya estaba siendo limpiado. Apretó los puños, molesto, preocupado y frustrado al mismo tiempo. Sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro sano, el japonés llamaba suavemente su atención. El rubio se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su lado, ambos lo más rápidamente que pudieron. Pronto estaban en la oficina del médico, quien caminó directo hasta su escritorio y levantó la tapa de su laptop. Hyoga, por su parte, vio las fotos del hombre, más joven y uniformado.

-Usted fue militar.

-Sí, aunque luego me quedé en la parte médica, pero reconozco a un guerrero cuando lo veo. Llámame Hakuren, por favor-dijo él, mirándolo fijamente.

-Hyoga.

Hakuren asintió y comenzó a teclear en la computadora.

-Cuando esa mujer entró, me dio mala espina desde el principio. No sabía con quien contaba el cazador así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento: tratar de meterlo, así fuera un par de minutos en una habitación, solos él y yo, para tratar de ofrecerle mi ayuda y experiencia como militar. Aquello fue imposible así que, contando con su inteligencia, le di la mano para despedirme, aunque eso no fuese común en Japón. En ese momento, le entregué lo único suficientemente pequeño como para pasar desapercibido y afortunadamente él captó la idea y no hizo el mas mínimo gesto delator.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-El chip de mi celular-dijo Hakuren, volteando la portátil hacia Hyoga.

El rubio vio lo que parecía ser un mapa que rápidamente reconoció como el de la ciudad de Tokio y un pequeño punto rojo que titilaba, moviéndose entre las calles.

-El chip tiene un GPS incorporado-dijo Hyoga, mirándolo con cierto asombro.

-Exacto-dijo Hakuren asintiendo-Soy militar, hice misiones bajo la mesa, soy paranoico casi por naturaleza. Dudo que lo descubran, él extendió la mano vendada, es probable que el chip esté oculto ahí. Si tenemos suerte, sabremos donde está tu cazador.

_Tú cazador. _Casi sonrió al escuchar eso, pero no podía desviarse a pensar en esas cosas que su corazón le susurraba, tenía que enfocarse.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-preguntó Hyoga, analizando cada mínimo gesto del médico.

-Porque quien nos protege no es Noctis, ellos sólo son burócratas, no son guerreros, soldados. Las calles de Tokio son un campo de batalla para ese muchacho todas las noches y es sólo un niño, no debe tener más de 25 años. En sus hombros recae el destino de doce millones de personas y está solo, lo sé porque esa mirada que tiene la he visto miles de veces en soldados que pierden a sus compañeros en batalla. Vi el auto donde llegaste, sé que él estaba contigo. Lo vi pararse y caminar, soportar el dolor sólo para venir a verte, tiene una fuerza asombrosa. Ese _"niño"_ se ganó mi respeto y mi admiración, salvó a mi hija en dos ocasiones y si puedo pagarle de alguna manera es ésta, poniéndome a tus órdenes y tus servicios para lo que sea necesario.

La determinación en el rostro del japonés, la completa sinceridad y fuerza de su mirada, convencieron a Hyoga. Luego, recordó el comentario de Haru, sobre lo incompleto que estaba el equipo y sonrió. Quizás, Hakuren llenaría parte de ese espacio vacío.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hyoga.

-Bien. Hay otra cosa-dijo Hakuren, caminando hasta un mueble y abriéndolo con una llave-Este es un medicamento creado en secreto por el gobierno para los militares. Se le ofreció a Noctis, pero ellos lo rechazaron. Yo lo creé.

El médico se dio la vuelta y dejó sobre el escritorio un frasco pequeño, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la madera.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-Acelera la regeneración de las células. En palabras sencillas, ayuda a que las heridas se curen más rápido. Es perfecto para los cazadores, pero nunca entendimos como era posible que no lo quisieran. Puede ayudarte a ti y al cazador, cuando sea necesario. Si vas a sacarlo de ahí o lo que tengas pensado, necesitarás recuperar al menos algo de tu fuerza.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, te inyectaré entonces.

Mientras tanto, ya a sabiendas de que Shun no estaba en el hospital. Haru salió, dispuesto a encontrar una manera de llegar al departamento. Terminó parando a un taxista.

-Le pago el doble, pero déjeme conducir-dijo Haru.

Así fue, el taxista lo dejó conducir, aunque pronto se arrepintió de su decisión. El pelinegro iba a toda velocidad, pasando entre los autos como podía. Rápidamente llegó a la antigua estación de bomberos, bajó la velocidad para encontrarse, como él esperaba, un auto estacionado, bloqueando la entrada al departamento. Afortunadamente, aquello era casi una fortaleza, remodelada por Shun, capacitada para cualquier circunstancia pensada por él y el franco tirador y siendo los únicos que la conocían a la perfección.

-Le pago el triple si me espera aquí sin mover un sólo músculo-dijo Haru.

El dinero compra hasta al diablo, el taxista obedeció al pie de la letra, mientras el pelinegro se deslizó entre las sombras de los arboles hasta llegar a la entrada escondida en la parte trasera de la estructura e infiltrarse sin ser detectado. Afortunadamente la puerta del departamento no estaba vigilada así que Haru entró fácilmente. Fue directo hasta la computadora, tecleó la palabra clave y automáticamente salieron todos los archivos relacionados con _Inframundo, _activó el programa y comenzó a trasladar la información al USB, desobedeciendo esa pequeña parte de la orden del Shun. Mientras tanto, fue hasta el sitio donde estaría aquella llave. Un par de minutos después, toda la información se había pasado exitosamente y antes de que lo notasen, Haru salió disparado del edificio.

En el hospital, Hyoga comenzó a recibir el tratamiento. El médico removió las vendas y dejó la herida destapada, para luego extraer con la jeringa una pequeña parte del líquido del frasco y dar pequeños pinchazos en los bordes de la herida del hombro del rubio.

-Todavía no lo puedo creer, después de la cantidad de sangre que perdiste y estés aquí como si nada hubiese pasado. Un hombre común y corriente dormiría al menos tres días.

Hyoga no dijo nada, no era la primera vez que se lo decían, que tenía una resistencia sobre humana, una fuerza descomunal aun cuando era un niño que según los médicos, en aquel momento, no debía tener más de quince años. Todos esos comentarios lo llevaron a interesarse realmente por ese pasado que permanecía en la oscuridad de su memoria.

Durante quince minutos, Hakuren pudo sentir los leves espasmos musculares bajo la piel de Hyoga, señal de que se estremecía de dolor, aunque en ningún momento se quejó o dijo nada. Al terminar, el médico volvió a vendarlo y luego se apoyó en el escritorio.

-Vamos a necesitar un sitio donde reunirnos que no sea el hospital y tengo que salir de aquí.

-Te daré el alta, y buscaré tus efectos personales y ropa, aunque llegaste sin camisa. Diré que te trasladaron a otro lado. Toma mi otro número, la dirección de mi casa, estoy solo en estos momentos, puede servir para reunirnos.

-De acuerdo. Yo me iré a casa a buscar ropa-dijo Hyoga.

-Bien, ya regreso entonces-dijo Hakuren.

Hyoga se quedó solo en la oficina, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, pero estaba demasiado aturdido, eran tantas cosas que habían pasado en tan pocas horas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Sin embargo, sólo un pensamiento se abría paso entre los demás, predominando por mucho: Shun. La primera conversación que tuvieron, sin lanzarse piedras y él peliverde se había sincerado con él.

Recordó las palabras de Hakuren, que Shun estaba solo, que tenía una fuerza asombrosa y la idea le vino de golpe: esas cualidades eran las mismas que las de Hyoga. Sin embargo, él no tenía manera de saber si eran invenciones suyas, realmente no sabía nada sobre Shun, sólo podía especular sobre su edad y las únicas personas que estaban cerca de él no parecían parientes.

Negó bruscamente, pensando que no era posible semejante coincidencia, que la única persona aparte de Yuma con la que había estado en Tokio pudiera formar parte de su pasado. Aquello rayaba en lo absurdo y Shun no había dado muestras de conocerlo en ningún momento.

Aun así, tenía que saber y sólo había una persona a quien preguntar: Haru.

El médico interrumpió sus pensamientos al entrar con un pequeño paquete. Detrás de él entró Haru a toda velocidad.

-¡Haru!

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta, reconociendo inmediatamente la voz de Kara que en este momento se le hacía insoportable. Caminó directamente hasta ella, aguantándose las ganas de matarla y la tomó del brazo para meterla en la oficina.

-Mas te vale que tengas una buena razón para no haber impedido que esa zorra se lo llevara-siseó Haru.

-¡Haru, lo hice por su bien!

-¡¿Por su bien?-estalló el pelinegro-¡Maldita sea, Kara, sólo te faltó ponerle la manzana en la boca, se lo diste en bandeja de plata ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

-No podemos hablar de esto aquí-dijo Kara, refiriéndose al doctor y a Hyoga.

-Lo que tenga que ver con Shun tiene que ver conmigo. Está de más decir que lo siento mucho por ti-dijo Hyoga, con el tono más ácido y afilado posible.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú para…?

-Eso no importa ahora, él va a sacar a Shun de ese lugar, va a ayudarnos, que es mucho más de lo que tú has hecho hasta ahora-reclamó Haru.

-¡No van a lastimarlo, te lo dije, lo hice por él!

-¿A dónde demonios crees que lo enviaste, a un paraíso tropical? ¡Tú sabes lo que pasa con los cazadores que van a ese supuesto hospital, no regresan, Kara!

-No lo entiendes, sólo quiero que él esté bien.

-¡No, Kara, lo que quieres es mantenerlo alejado de Hyoga!-estalló Haru.

Hyoga, quien estaba apoyado en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados, frunció el ceño y alternó la mirada entre Haru y Kara. La rubia estaba palideció de pronto.

-No vayas ahí, Haru-siseó Kara.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Claro que sí lo haré porque por tu estúpida actitud de zorra territorial ahora él está solo, débil y en manos de esa mujer!

-Se detuvo-dijo Hakuren

Nadie lo escuchó.

-¡Yo también pasé muchas noches con Shun, Kara, aunque no por las mismas razones que tú! ¡Yo también lo escuché hablar en sueños, llamarlos, repetir sus nombres hasta el cansancio!

-Oigan, se detuvo la señal.

-¡Y sí, Kara, yo también reconocí el nombre!

-¡Hyoga, la señal se detuvo!- exclamó Hakuren

Sólo eso llamó más la atención del rubio, quien se dio la vuelta inmediatamente al ver la señal titilar dentro de una estructura.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Haru

-¿Me dijiste que el equipo de Shun estaba incompleto? Bueno, Hakuren es el nuevo miembro, militar retirado y médico. Y esto es la oportunidad que él nos dio-dijo Hyoga, mirando la pantalla.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Qué le dio a Shun una manera de hacernos saber dónde está. Ahora sólo tenemos que sacarlo de ahí-dijo Hyoga.

-¡Excelente! Hablando de eso, ¿no se supone que tú ibas a estar con él?-preguntó Haru, mirando a Kara de nuevo.

-La limusina perdió la dirección, aparentemente-dijo Kara.

-¡Te dejaron por fuera, lo cual es muy diferente!

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora yo voy a mi casa a buscar ropa y nos reuniremos en casa de Hakuren si no tenemos otro lugar-dijo Hyoga.

-Entendido-dijo Haru, asintiendo.

-¿Quién te puso a ti a cargo? Haru ¿Por qué estás obedeciendo a total desconocido?-reclamó Kara.

Haru no respondió, Hyoga caminó lentamente hasta ella, pero la mirada era tan siniestra y amenazante que la hizo retroceder. Su voz salió tan hostil como la expresión de su rostro.

-Nadie me puso a cargo, yo lo estoy tomando, si tienes algún problema, puedes hacer berrinche, me importa una mierda porque estaré ocupado sacando a Shun del hueco donde lo metiste así que deja de estorbarme y muévete antes de que olvide que eres una dama.

Kara lo miró, el miedo y la rabia la hicieron llorar pero no fue capaz de responder, sólo de obedecerle. Hyoga salió, dejando a todos atrás, más confundido que antes y más seguro que nunca de sacar a Shun de aquel lugar.

_-No sé qué te harán allá, pero mantente vivo, Tigre. Por favor._

Mientras tanto, la limusina donde venían Shun y Verona se detuvo y ambos bajaron. El peliverde estaba un poco pálido, cansado y adolorido. Sabía que estaba sangrando pero por nada del mundo mostraría debilidad ante esa mujer. El sitio era pequeño, casi como una casa de familia, algo alejado de la ciudad y en medio de depósitos abandonados. Por un momento le sorprendió la falta de seguridad que había ahí. Luego, sonrió.

_-Esto sería más fácil si no estuviera tan jodido._

De pronto, los guardaespaldas lo agarraron de sorpresa cuando el que estaba delante de él lanzó un patada directo al muslo izquierdo impactando en la herida. Al mismo tiempo el hombre que tenía a su lado golpeó su costado, justo sobre el corte. Ambos golpes lo cegaron y cayó de rodillas, temblando y apretando la mandíbula para contener los gemidos de dolor que se le agolparon en la garganta. Un hombre vestido de blanco apareció y se inclinó para inyectarlo mientas Verona se agachó frente a él y lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar el rostro. Ella no encontró dolor o sufrimiento en el rostro del peliverde, sólo una furia imposible de contener.

-Cómo me gusta esa mirada tuya. Lástima que no la veré mucho. Buenas noches, cazador.

Antes de poder responderle, de siquiera moverse para escapar sintió como su cuerpo se adormecía y las extremidades dejaron de responderle, la visión se hizo borrosa y pronto cayó en la completa oscuridad.

Hyoga, por su parte ya estaba en el departamento. Después de darse un baño rápido y vestirse adecuadamente, Yuma apareció con un buen plato de comida.

-Gracias, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí- dijo Hyoga.

Luego, el rubio tomó su celular y realizó una llamada. Sergei atendió del otro lado y Hyoga fue rápidamente al grano, después de dar los ultimas noticas y obviar el comentario de la herida en el hombro.

-Estoy más cerca de él de lo que puedo estar, estoy demasiado cerca de ganarme su confianza. Pero hay algo que me preocupa, esta gente está usando dispositivos creados por la inteligencia militar rusa, prácticamente creados por nosotros ¿Tienes idea de cómo llegaron a sus manos?

-No tengo idea, Hyoga, no sabía que nuestros aparatos estaban siendo comprados por ellos pero lo averiguaré-dijo Sergei.

-Tú eres el encargado de eso, Sergei-dijo Hyoga

-No me encargo de los que revenden los dispositivos. Averiguaré. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está él ahora?

-Se lo llevaron a un hospital privado, pero no creo que vaya a estar bien.

-Bueno, depende de cómo lo veas después, decidiremos el destino de esta misión. Estaremos en contacto.

Hyoga tragó grueso y cerró la tapa del celular. Aquella conversación le había dejado un malestar, una punzada de angustia en su corazón.

En Rusia, Sergei, un hombre de avanzada edad, ojos azules brillantes y barba plateada miraba al hombre delante de él, vestido de negro, escondido entre las sombras de la oficina y de largo cabello plateado.

-Dile a Draco que tenga más cuidado. Hyoga es el mejor, el más inteligente, cada pequeña cosa que pasa alrededor del cazador él lo ve. Si no quiere que nos descubra tendrá que hacer las cosas con mayor discreción. Sólo espero que pronto no sea necesario ser cuidadoso.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9. Angustia y Deseo. **

Unas horas después…

**Central Internacional de Noctis-Asia**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el largo pasillo piso blanco.

Estaba solo así que sus pasos firmes eran lo único que hacía eco en las paredes. Sólo escasas tres horas antes se enteró de lo sucedido al cazador de Tokio, cuando recibió la noticia, por una fuente muy confiable, de que sería reemplazado.

Apretó los puños brevemente: sólo se reemplazaba un cazador cuando el anterior estaba muerto. Pero él sabía, por aquella misma fuente, que él seguía con vida.

_Tenía que estarlo._

A sabiendas de que Tokio estaba sin guardián, aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para entrar a la ciudad, ya que no se permitía más de dos cazadores en un mismo sitio y Shun tampoco se lo había puesto fácil al negarse rotundamente a tener un compañero. Por razones que ya él sospechaba, la encargada de la central de Noctis en Japón concedió a Shun la libertad de andar solo, aun cuando eso aumentara el riesgo de morir en las garras de los demonios. Sin embargo, ellos tampoco lo tenían fácil. Aún solo, aquel hombre estaba entre los cuatro mejores cazadores de Noctis del mundo. Sonrió brevemente. Afortunadamente, nadie notó el orgullo en sus brillantes ojos azules.

Entró raudo en la oficina, sorprendiendo a la china, delgada y distraída que estaba sentada frente a una computadora y hablando animadamente por teléfono.

-¡Dios bendito, que susto me diste!

Trancó el teléfono y se giró completamente hacia el hombre alto, moreno y de cabellos cortos azules que estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Ella tragó saliva, como siempre aquella mirada era demasiado poderosa como para contemplarla por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Supe que Tokio no tiene cazador.

-Ah, sí, ya casi era hora de ponerle un altar a ese chico, es sorprendente…

-Yo lo reemplazaré.

-¿Tú? Pero si tú eres…

-Soy el único disponible en este momento, no hay cazadores nuevos y eso es zona roja, necesitan un reemplazo inmediatamente.

-Bueno…si, tienes razón…

-Por supuesto que la tengo. Partiré inmediatamente.

-¡Pero aun tienes que firmar los papeles y…!

-Lo dejo en tus manos.

Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, él ya estaba saliendo de la oficina, directo hacia su auto que ya llevaba el equipaje suficiente como para estar en Tokio todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Todo el tiempo que le tomara llevar a cabo su misión.

**Tokio, Japón**

Aun cuando su mente le gritaba otra cosa, Hyoga sabía que tenía que descansar o de otra manera no tendría la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de sacar a Shun de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, sólo logró dormir un par de horas. Las imágenes, los pensamientos y la ansiedad funcionaban como un alto parlante, gritándole en el oído que no dormiría hasta que tuviera al cazador a su lado otra vez.

Abrió los ojos, atraído por sus propios pensamientos. Se giró hasta quedar mirando al techo y llevó el brazo sano sobre la frente.

_-Tu cazador…_

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, decidido a tomarse un minuto para escuchar a su cuerpo, el cual llevaba un buen tiempo ignorando.

Los recuerdos volvieron a agolparse en su mente, cada escena donde Shun estaba presente, cada gesto, cada mirada llena de fiereza, arrogancia y prepotencia, cualidades que luego se reemplazaron por la pasión y el orgullo, aunque la fiereza siempre estuvo ahí. Luego estaba el olor. Ese aroma tan característico, masculino y suave al mismo tiempo, que percibió cada vez que Shun estuvo demasiado cerca de él. Recordó cuando el peliverde tomó el celular de su bolsillo, en la tienda de las motos, invadiendo atrevidamente su espacio personal. Sólo durante esos escasos segundos, se sintió completamente dominado por el cazador. Luego, vino el borroso pero evidente recuerdo de haberlo sentido sobre él, dentro del auto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, pero la sensación estaba ahí, su cuerpo la había registrado y ahora la reproducía a la perfección. Las maravillas de la memoria.

Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su cuello, bajando por su pecho que le mostraba su respiración cada vez más agitada, conforme seguía descendiendo.

De pronto, el celular sonó justo a su lado, haciéndolo brincar del susto y trayéndolo de golpe a la realidad. Por reflejo levantó el brazo herido y una descarga de dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal.

_-¡Mierda!_

Tomó el teléfono con la otra mano y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo, Haru. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, ¿Dónde estás?

-Anota la dirección, no estoy en la casa de Hakuren, creo que iremos mas tarde. Estoy en la otra casa, el "refugio"- dijo Haru, con tono divertido.

-Ok-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo-dímela, la recordaré.

Después de darle la dirección, Hyoga trancó el teléfono y dejó el brazo extendido sobre la cama, con el aparato sobre la palma. Siguió mirando hacia el techo, incapaz de mirar hacia abajo.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, tratando de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón y el calor en su cuerpo, claramente marcado en algunos sitios donde la sangre se había acumulado, incluidas sus mejillas que contrastaban con su cabello dorado y las sabanas blancas.

_-Maldición ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?_

Decidido a dejar los pensamientos pecaminosos a un lado, se levantó lo más rápidamente que su herida y excitación se lo permitieron, aunque lo último era realmente difícil de ignorar.

Caminó hasta el baño, donde se echó agua fría en la cara y en el cuello.

Luego, levantó el rostro, el espejo devolviéndole la mirada. La determinación se fue marcando cada vez más, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y estallando en sus ojos celestes.

_-Te sacaré de ahí, Tigre._

Salió del baño y del edificio, ignorando a Yuma, quien lo vigilaba cuidadosamente.

_-Hyoga se está moviendo. No debería, considerando que el cazador está "desaparecido" del mapa. Debo avisar al jefe sobre esto-_pensó Yuma.

El rubio salió disparado, siguiendo el GPS hasta que unos minutos después llegó al refugio: una casa de estilo tradicional japonés, de pisos de madera, jardines y fuentes de agua. Toda la zona estaba decorada en un estilo antiguo, como de la era de los samuráis. El mustang negro ciertamente llamaba la atención, pero pronto se abrió la puerta del estacionamiento y él entró rápidamente. Haru salió a su encuentro.

-Este sitio sí que no se parece a la ex estación de bomberos-dijo Hyoga, mirando a su alrededor.

-Esa es la idea. Ven, sígueme-dijo Haru.

-¿Por qué tienen este sitio? –preguntó Hyoga, caminando detrás del pelinegro.

-Para momentos como éste, en caso de que nos descubrieran-dijo Haru.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya verás

Mientras tanto, en el hospital privado de Noctis…

La cabeza le daba vueltas como si estuviese en una montaña rusa. Poco a poco, la imagen se hizo menos borrosa y oscura, señal de que estaba despertando. La habitación estaba pobremente iluminada, por lo que sus ojos se esforzaron por captar toda la claridad posible y ver un enorme ventanal al lado de la puerta, aunque no se apreciaba nada del otro lado.

Pocos segundos le tomó darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba: sentado en una silla, por demás incomoda, semidesnudo y con las manos encadenadas al espaldar del asiento, y sus tobillos a las patas de la silla. La herida del muslo estaba abierta y la del costado le dolía por la posición en la que estaba. Pronto se le erizó la piel al sentir el frio entrar por la única ventana alta de la habitación.

-¿Ya estas totalmente despierto?

Reconoció al instante la voz melodiosa y seductora de Verona, detrás de él. Ella se acercó y posó un tierno beso en su hombro, sintiendo rápidamente el rechazo del peliverde.

-No sabes cómo contengo las ganas de matarte por cada vez que me rechazas-dijo Verona.

La castaña caminó lentamente hasta pararse delante de Shun y éste la vio sonriendo, aunque forzadamente.

-Pasarías la vida matándome entonces. ¿Por qué no persigues otro culo y me dejas en paz?

La mujer pasó los dedos enguantados por las rodillas del peliverde y subió por sus muslos, percibiendo la dureza de sus músculos. Luego, apoyó las manos en el asiento, obligando a Shun a abrir las piernas para evitar que se posara sobre la herida. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cercanía morbosa de la castaña. Desvió el rostro, dejándole el cuello expuesto que olió como si fuera una leona probando el sabor de su presa.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en rechazarme? ¿Es que no te llamo la atención, ni siquiera un poco?

-Lo siento, Verona, prefiero los terrenos no explorados. Yo no voy a donde la multitud ha ido-dijo Shun, con el tono más sarcástico y burlón posible.

Verona le respondió con una sonora cachetada. Lo que Shun no previó fue que la chica tenía anillos debajo de los guantes y el golpe fue mucho más doloroso, dejándole un pequeño rosetón en el pómulo derecho. Volteó la cara lentamente y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ahí está de nuevo esa mirada que tanto me excita-dijo Verona, sonriendo.

-¿Eso y qué más?

-¡Oh, en eso tienes razón! Todo en ti me parece excitante-dijo ella, casi ronroneándole en el oído-Y resulta que ahora estas en mis manos y ¿adivina qué? Voy disfrutarte cada segundo que sea posible.

Acto seguido la castaña se sentó sobre él, dejando las piernas a cada lado de las caderas de Shun y apoyándose completamente sobre la herida del muslo. Él tensó la mandíbula para contener los gemidos de dolor que le erizaban la piel, mientras ella, juguetonamente se quitó los guantes y pasó las manos por su cuello. Esperaba que él ladeara el rostro, pero no lo hizo, la miró fijamente, clavándole la mirada hasta lo más profundo de su alma, destrozándola, de ser posible. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, extasiada con la imagen que tenía en frente. Luego, bajó los dedos por el pecho duro del cazador, delineando cada músculo que se marcaba sobre su piel, hasta que llegó a la herida del costado. En ese momento fijó la vista en el peliverde y éste percibió la mirada llena de malicia y excitación. Luego, ella sacó de su camisa, de entre sus pechos un bisturí. Shun tragó saliva, aquello no se veía nada bien.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto disfruto del dolor ajeno?

Shun no le respondió.

-Pues sí, los disfruto enormemente. Sobre todo cuando se trata de gente que no me deja dominarlos…como tú.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Verona pasó el bisturí sobre la herida del costado, cortando los puntos y reabriéndola.

Esta vez no logró reprimir el único gemido que salió de su garganta. Comenzó a sudar frío, mientras la castaña se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para mover el bisturí sobre su costado. Alzó la vista para contemplar al peliverde temblar de rabia y dolor, sudar, gemir y respirar agitadamente.

-Se oye tan…-dijo ella, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Hundió el bisturí en la carne, haciendo que Shun gimiera con más fuerza.

-Delicioso. Esa es la palabra-concluyó ella.

Luego apartó el instrumento y lo limpió con el mismo pecho del cazador. Él volvió a mirarla, esta vez más cargado de ira que nunca, sus ojos destellaron de color plateado. Ella sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que estaba en una esquina. Ahí tomó un control y apretó un botón. Las cadenas enviaron una descarga de electricidad que sacudió a Shun.

-Se me olvidaba decirte-dijo ella, acercándose de nuevo-que cualquier intento de escape se verá frustrado por esas cadenas. Pero no te preocupes, estás haciendo un bien a la humanidad y por supuesto no te dejaré morir desangrado, sólo necesito ponerte en la situación idónea para probar el efecto de nuestros nuevos inventos.

Shun no le respondió, solo volvió a levantar la cabeza y ella vio de nuevo sus ojos verdes, aunque siempre cargados de furia. De pronto, el celular sonó y Verona lo atendió.

-¿Ya estás aquí?...Bien, ya salgo.

La castaña trancó el teléfono y contempló a Shun durante unos segundos más antes de buscar las vendas y llenarlas con alcohol para luego ponerlas sobre las dos heridas abiertas. Shun tuvo que volver a apretar la mandíbula para no darle el gusto de escucharlo quejarse. Ella posó las manos sobre sus muslos y se colocó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Ha sido un placer, aunque hayas manchado mi ropa costosa de sangre, valió la pena. Y no te preocupes, es sólo el principio. Por cierto, el frio se quita si usas tu sangre demoniaca.

Verona le sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando al peliverde respirando agitadamente, jadeando de dolor y tiritando de frio.

La castaña cerró la puerta y se paró frente al ventanal de vidrio, disfrutando de la visión de ver a Shun encadenado a la silla y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por soportar el dolor.

-Tu nivel de perversión me sorprende a veces, te felicito, es todo un logro-dijo Draco, parándose a su lado.

-Gracias, amor mío, viniendo de ti es un cumplido. ¿Ves a nuestro cazador estrella?

El rubio asintió lentamente. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos del sobretodo negro, la corbata aflojada y abierto el primero botón de la camisa. Sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en el peliverde y Verona percibió un odio férreo en ellos.

-Excelente idea la que tuviste.

-Era la única manera de ponerle la mano encima y deshacernos de él nosotros mismos, ya está visto que los demonios no pueden, aun estando solo. Él sólo se puso la soga al cuello y lo dejé, pero aun así ni los espectros han podido acabar con él. Parece que le hace honor a su pasado.

-Su pasado ya no existe.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay alguna posibilidad de que recupere la memoria?

-No, el lavado fue doble. Y si la hubiera, no vivirá lo suficiente para alcanzarla. No saldrá de aquí porque ahora puedo matarlo con toda tranquilidad-dijo Draco, dispuesto a entrar en la habitación.

-No- dijo ella interponiéndose.

-Apártate-siseó Draco.

-Dijiste que podía vengarme por lo que me hizo. Además sabes que tenemos a parte de la policía encima, investigándonos, además de la interpol. Él ha llamado demasiado la atención. Si piden verlo o examinar el cuerpo, tendremos que entregarlo obligatoriamente y si lo hacemos justo ahora nos descubrirán. Primero hay que sacar la sangre demoniaca de su cuerpo, armar el teatro. Cálmate, yo me encargaré de todo, me vengaré y tú darás la estocada final. ¿Está bien? Además, quiero probar el suero nuevo-dijo Verona, sonriendo con malicia.

-Tienes dos días. Después de eso, lo mataré-dijo Draco.

-Cuatro-replicó ella.

-Yuma acaba de llamarme. El ruso de Sergei se está moviendo.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Él está aquí por el cazador, esa es su misión, lo sabes. Si se mueve es por algo, ¿Dónde está el bartender, el espía? ¿No lo has visto? ¿Por qué no me extraña eso?

-Pero…

-Dos días a partir de mañana, no más.

Verona asintió, intimidada por el destello de maldad y odio en los ojos color miel de Draco. Éste volvió la vista hacia Shun de nuevo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_-El parecido físico sigue siendo impresionante. Hum… Ya nos veremos la cara de nuevo, y esta vez será muy diferente, Shun de Andrómeda. _

El rubio se dio la vuelta, sin decir una palabra más y salió de la casa, para luego montarse en la limusina y retirarse.

Mientras tanto, en el refugio…

Hyoga miraba hacia el cielo estrellado, sintiendo todavía esa horrible punzada que le oprimía el pecho. Haru se paró a su lado, pero él no lo notó, estaba demasiado absorbido por las constelaciones que reconocía en el cielo.

_-Cisne…se ve tan hermosa desde aquí…_

-Oye, Hyoga ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Disculpa, Haru, no te estaba escuchando, ¿Qué decías?-dijo Hyoga.

-Te decía que logré infiltrarme en el satélite de Noctis que está sobre Japón. Ven aquí.

Hyoga siguió al pelinegro, ahora interesado de nuevo en lo que éste pudiese decirle. Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de vidrio que era exactamente igual a la del departamento de Shun.

-Esta nena, Ai, es aun más avanzada que Siena así que es un poco difícil para mí controlarla, pero mira esto.

Haru puso los dedos sobre una imagen para deslizarla desde la pantalla hasta una de las paredes de vidrio. Allí se desplegó ocupando casi la mitad del marco.

-Es una imagen satelital del fulano hospital ese, estos son fuentes de calor, es decir personas. No tiene casi personal. Creo que éste es Shun pero no podría asegurarlo.

Hyoga apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Calor significaba vida y eso era en parte un alivio. A menos que no se tratara de Shun.

Desvió esos pensamientos para concentrarse de nuevo en el vago plano de la estructura y en las escasas fuentes de calor que había dentro de ella.

-No me extraña, eso sólo confirma que no es realmente un hospital, además toda la zona parece vacía.

-Sí, porque todo eso pertenece a Noctis. Estos son los archivos que Shun me ordenó borrar de la otra computadora, sin embargo yo los guardé, aquí hay recibos de compra de terrenos cercanos a ése-dijo Haru, desplegando las carpetas sobre la pared, una detrás de la otra- Nosotros siempre sospechamos que ahí estaba el hospital, pero nunca pudimos confirmarlo.

-Parece que tienen tiempo investigando a Verona-dijo Hyoga.

-Años…

Hyoga frunció el ceño al percibir como el semblante de Haru se oscureció.

-¿Por qué la investigan?

-Shun me matará cuando sepa que te dije todo esto, pero sabemos que Verona estaba inyectándole sangre demoniaca a los cazadores para aumentar sus posibilidades de ganar a los demonios, es decir; se trata de humanos peleando contra muertos que han mutado, eso es una clara desventaja. Al principio nos pareció bien, pero la sangre demoniaca es un arma de doble filo: fortalece al principio, crea poderes en humanos pero luego de la segunda o tercera inyección, esa parte demoniaca comienza a predominar sobre la humana, debilitándola hasta que el cazador termina siendo otro demonio más.

Aunque lo resistan, esa parte humana siempre se debilita, hasta que en cualquier batalla son derrotados.

Haru bajó la vista y tragó saliva. Cuando la alzó de nuevo para mirar a la pared de vidrio, Hyoga vio como sus ojos brillaban y él trataba de reprimir las lagrimas.

-¿Cuántos?-preguntó el rubio

-¿Cómo?

-¿A cuántos has visto morir por esto?

El pelinegro arrugó el semblante, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al recordar todo aquello.

-Tres cazadores y un médico.

Yo era un niño pequeño cuando conocí a Shun. No nos veíamos muy diferentes, aunque sabía que él era mayor que yo, había una sabiduría en su mirada, como si hubiese vivido muchos años o demasiadas experiencias para ser sólo un niño como yo. Su primer compañero se llamó Shinsen. Él, por ser mayor que Shun era el cazador alpha o el líder, mientras que Shun era su respaldo en el campo de batalla. Para ese momento no se usaba al francotirador. Estuvieron juntos por cuatro años. En realidad éramos un grupo grande, yo los conocía a todos aunque eran mayores que yo. Yo no tenía la edad para entrar a Noctis pero sí mi hermano y ellos me dejaron estar con él siempre. Mi hermano pertenecía al mismo grupo de entrenamiento que Shun así que todos crecimos juntos durante ese año. El primer par de cazadores que salieron fueron Shinsen y Shun. Cuando Shinsen murió, lo reemplazó Hayate, aunque él no duró ni un año. Recuerdo que no había visto a Shun durante todo ese tiempo. Volví a verlo cuando fue el turno de mi hermano, Hagen, de ser su compañero. Él fue el último en morir y la razón por la que Shun terminó de cambiar completamente.

Aquella confesión sacó de su centro a Hyoga. Ahora entendía el dolor de Haru, la renuencia de Shun a tener compañero y esa mirada que Hakuren reconoció.

-Lo lamento.

-Sí, bueno, gracias a eso Noctis se ganó a unos cuantos enemigos.

-¿Dices que terminó de cambiar?

-Sí. Al principio Shun era dulce, tímido, lloraba con facilidad y era amable con todo el mundo, aunque yo siempre percibía cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Vaya, todo un cachorrito-dijo Hyoga.

-¡Exacto!-dijo Haru, riendo-Pero las muertes lo transformaron. Cuando lo vi, cinco años después, casi no lo reconocí. Era callado, solitario y arisco, justo como ahora. La muerte de mi hermano fue la que quebró toda su fuerza. Jamás vi a alguien tan fuerte llorar de esa manera y fue la primera y única vez que lo vi hacer eso. Hagen le hizo prometer que me cuidaría.

-Entonces tú quedaste a su cuidado-dijo Hyoga.

-Sí. Shun nos juró a Hagen y a mí, que encontraría la manera de acabar con Noctis, ya que sabía que la resistencia de mi hermano mermó con la sangre demoniaca. En ese momento, Shun se opuso rotundamente a tener otro compañero.

-Déjame adivinar: el siguiente en la lista eras tú-dijo Hyoga.

-Así es-dijo Haru, asintiendo-Resulta que ellos antes habían firmado un documento, donde Shun, al ser supuestamente mayor de edad, pasaba a ser mi representante o tutor si mi único familiar moría, que era Hagen. Como yo no pertenecía a Noctis todavía, el documento era legal. Shun se negó a que me entrenaran para ser un cazador, pero Verona insistía en que Hagen prometió que yo entraría, aun cuando era un trato de palabra y nosotros sabíamos que no era cierto. Ella estaba decidida a que yo formara parte de la empresa y dijo que anularía el documento de ser necesario, ya sabes que pueden pagar cualquier abogado sobre la tierra. Entonces, Shun decidió convencerla de que se empleara a los francotiradores para reducir la tasa de muertes y lograr un apoyo mayor al cazador. Ese método lo adoptó el director de la sección de trabajos especiales de Noctis, pero es otra cosa.

-Entonces la investigan desde ese momento-dijo Hyoga.

-Sí. Mi hermano murió hace poco más dos años-Respondió Haru.

Hyoga se quedó callado, analizando cada palabra que el pelinegro le había dicho.

-¿Y desde hace cuanto te gusta él?

Haru volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder. Hyoga no lo miró, sólo sonrió.

-No sé decirte si se te nota mucho o es que yo soy muy detallista. Ya sabes que, en parte, mi trabajo es analizar a la gente y soy muy bueno en eso-dijo Hyoga.

El pelinegro suspiró y volvió la vista a la fuente de calor que él consideraba se trata del hombre del que hablaban.

-Desde siempre, supongo. Pero, es más la admiración que otra cosa. Sé que Shun me quiere sólo como un amigo y la verdad no me molesta y ciertamente no me confunde que a veces responda a mis insinuaciones.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hyoga de asombrarse y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pensé que no le llamaban la atención los hombres-dijo él.

-Así es. Él es lo que yo llamo un "¾"

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?

-3 partes de heterosexual, 1 parte de homosexual.

-Creo que se le llama bisexual, Haru, no se sí estés relacionado con el término.

El pelinegro se echó a reír ante la mirada confundida de Hyoga.

-He visto a cientos de hombres que jamás te imaginarías ver en eso, coqueteándole descaradamente y él, aunque no sea indiferente, tampoco alimenta las bajas pasiones que despierta en ellos. Lo he visto aceptar montones de números telefónicos y no conservar ni uno sólo. Mujeres sí, pero con hombres nada. Excepto uno-dijo Haru, sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno…es la primera vez que lo veo coquetearle a un hombre y dar su número. No mintió cuando dijo que ese número no lo tenía nadie más.

-¿Por eso tu amiga me ve como si fuera el diablo?

-¿Te refieres a Kara? Sí. Te ve como un rival. Lo cual considero deprimente, si me lo preguntas. Que te sientas amenazada por una mujer más hermosa que tu, lo entiendo, pero que otro hombre te supere en belleza siendo tan masculino como lo eres tú…bueno, si yo fuera mujer me cortaría las venas.

Hyoga sonrió y bajó la mirada, avergonzado por las palabras directas y sinceras del muchacho.

-Bueno, puedes decirle que nunca me he sentido atraído por otros hombres, si es que eso la ayuda a no tirarse del puente Rainbow*

Haru se echó a reír y Hyoga se giró para mirarlo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, créeme, a mí tampoco me llaman la atención otros hombres, al menos no hasta ahora. Además, nunca antes habías visto a Shun, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro le sonrió con picardía y se giró para salir de la habitación, dejando a Hyoga con el pensamiento en el aire. ¿Era realmente la primera vez que veía a Shun?

_-¿Por qué demonios me irritó saber que a veces le responde a Haru?_

Apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, enfocándose de nuevo en la fuente de calor que yacía inmóvil en aquel sitio, algo alejada de las otras tres.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos la primera prueba de que está vivo, pero no es precisamente un resort donde está. ¿Qué haremos ahora? Vamos a sacarlo hoy mismo ¿verdad?

Hyoga suspiró para tratar de aflojar el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

-No sabes cómo me gustaría decirte que sí, pero, no podemos, Haru.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no podemos ir a la guerra estando ciegos. Me refiero a que no podemos ir hasta allá sin saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Esas otras tres fuentes de calor, pueden ser hombres armados. ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa? ¿Y si descubrieron el chip y lo dejaron ahí y lo que no espera es una masacre? De nada le servimos muertos.

-Entiendo. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

*puente colgante de Tokio

-Por ahora, vamos a ir a ese sitio, necesito ver el terreno y después decidiremos. Tampoco podemos acercarnos demasiado, puede haber cámaras en los alrededores. Toma las llaves, ahí dentro hay ropa oscura, tráela por favor-dijo Hyoga.

Haru tomó las llaves del auto y salió de la habitación. El rubio volvió a fijar la vista en la imagen.

-Por favor, resiste-susurró.

El pelinegro regresó rápidamente y Hyoga se cambió de camisa, dejando la azul en la sala y poniéndose una negra, manga larga y un suéter con capucha, del mismo color de la camisa. Haru ya estaba de negro así que ambos salieron en el auto, con la laptop de Hyoga conectada a la computadora del refugio y con la imagen del satélite en pantalla.

En el hospital privado…

Shun seguía tiritando de frio y el dolor era insoportable. La venda del costado se había caído y la herida sangraba libremente. De pronto, entró un hombre vestido de blanco, con un kit médico. Éste no habló con Shun, sólo vendó la herida del costado y el muslo, sin siquiera limpiarlas y apretando de más las tiras blancas, dificultando la respiración del peliverde. Luego volvió a inyectarlo, esta vez con una dosis mayor y se retiró, sin decir una sola palabra.

El peliverde se removía en la silla que era extremadamente incómoda. Las heridas del costado y el muslo latían por la presión y el dolor sólo se incrementaba, mientras las vendas se teñían de rojo. El frio arreció y él tembló con más fuerza. Recordó las palabras de Verona, que podría librarse del frio si usaba la sangre demoniaca, pero rápidamente eliminó esa opción. Shun sabía que sólo buscaban quebrar su voluntad y rendirse ante el poder de aquella sangre, pero no lo lograrían. Él ya había jurado que eso no pasaría.

Afortunadamente, el sedante hizo efecto y pronto se quedó dormido en aquella incómoda posición.

Dentro del mustang negro, Hyoga y Haru iban mas callados que nunca. El rubio sólo pensaba en todo lo que el menor la había dicho.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-preguntó.

-Estamos a unos 200metros-dijo Haru, revisando en la laptop

-Bien dejaremos el auto aquí-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Qué? ¿En esta oscuridad, solo en medio del camino?

-Dudo que se lo roben. Deja la laptop también-dijo Hyoga, escondiendo el auto dentro de un edificio vacío.

-Vaya, a ti no te importa el dinero ¿Verdad?

-No si no es mío- dijo Hyoga, bajando del auto y sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Algo anda mal aquí-dijo Haru viendo la pantalla.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La imagen se está poniendo azul-dijo Haru, mostrándole la pantalla-Aunque puede ser que ya esté perdiendo la conexión, el satélite se mueve cada cierto tiempo.

-Puede ser frio, el cuerpo redirige el calor a los órganos importantes, dejando las extremidades por fuera. Vamos.

Haru cerró la tapa de la computadora y salió junto con Hyoga. Frunció el ceño, confundido al ver al rubio poniéndose la capucha.

-Un rubio en una ciudad nipona. Resalto como una maldita luciérnaga en una cueva-dijo Hyoga, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El pelinegro se contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo, aunque Hyoga lo escuchó perfectamente.

Lo primero que el rubio notó el fue el asfalto, vio marcas de cauchos, pero lo dejó pasar por alto y siguió caminando. Se adentraron en los edificios en ruinas o sin acabar que rodeaban la casa solitaria. Hyoga estaba tan concentrado en cada cosa que veía que Haru no se atrevió a hablar.

-A partir de ahí, cambia el asfalto. Ese está nuevo. Ya debemos estar los terrenos de Noctis. Ten mucho cuidado con cámaras.

-Entendido-dijo Haru

Siguieron caminando hasta que Hyoga se detuvo frente a una pila de basura, mientras Haru retrocedía por el mal olor.

-No irás a meter la mano ahí ¿verdad?

-Desafortunadamente, sí.

Haru contuvo las arcadas al ver al rubio hundir el brazo en restos de cualquier cosa orgánica o inorgánica presente. De pronto, Hyoga sacó un par de grilletes y esposas, manchados de sangre.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Creo que la pregunta es ¿Para qué tendrían esto en un "hospital"?

Hyoga dejó los instrumentos a un lado y tomó unas jeringas y frascos vacíos.

-No tienen etiqueta-dijo Haru, con voz nasal.

-Y el olor es muy extraño, no lo reconozco.

El rubio apretó el frasco con la mano, deteniéndose antes de quebrarlo. No le gustaba nada lo que había encontrado. Se limpió el brazo como pudo y siguió avanzando, con Haru un par de metros más atrás.

-Te bañarás en desinfectante después de esto-dijo Haru, con la misma voz nasal.

El rubio lo sorprendió retrocediendo rápidamente y pegándolos a ambos a la pared.

-¿Cámaras?

-Sí. Vamos por el otro lado.

Los dos hombres esquivaron fácilmente la cámara escondida y lograron seguir avanzando hasta que finalmente llegaron a divisar la casa aparentemente abandonada. Se agacharon detrás de una pared y Hyoga se asomó para ver mejor en los alrededores.

-No hay nadie, al menos afuera. Deben confiar mucho en las cámaras que pusieron o estar armados hasta los dientes dentro de la casa. A menos que, eso no sea necesario.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que éste sitio esté tan solo que no sea necesario protegerlo porque saben que nadie vendrá aquí. En todo caso, es una ventaja. Si Shun tiene frio, entonces debe haber una ventana abierta o aire acondicionado. Por aquí no hay nada de eso, así que debe estar del otro lado, es lo que se veía en la imagen del satélite.

-¿Y?

-Si no hay nada que proteger aquí, entonces este sitio es lo último que ven los cazadores. Debe haber lo estrictamente necesario para hacer el trabajo y ya, por eso no necesitan seguridad. La basura se la debe llevar otro tipo de transporte y no el público que atiende al resto de la ciudad. Hay demasiada iluminación, tendremos que encargarnos de eso porque es una desventaja. Sin embargo, hay muchos sitios donde esconderse, los ángulos de cámara no son buenos y eso es una ventaja.

-Eso es un dos a uno a nuestro favor, vamos bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora nos vamos, no soporto el olor en el brazo, me está matando y ya no podemos hacer nada más aquí.

Haru asintió y dejó que Hyoga guiara el camino. Ambos miraron la casa, sintiendo la misma punzada de angustia, pero ninguno dijo nada, sólo se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron lo más rápido posible.

Pronto salieron de los terrenos de la empresa, ya más relajados y lejos de las cámaras, pero Hyoga notó algo que lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Ves lo que hay en los alrededores?-dijo Hyoga, agachándose-son trozos de caucho y luces rotas.

-Partes de auto.

-Exacto, si combinamos eso con las marcas de cauchos en el asfalto…

-Drifting-dijo Haru, captando la idea- Carreras ilegales.

-Sí-dijo Hyoga asintiendo-No se preocupan por la seguridad, este sitio está demasiado alejado de la ciudad, ni los policías vienen aquí. Por eso era usado para carreras ilegales de autos. ¿Pero, cómo saber si es así?-dijo Hyoga, pensando en voz alta.

-Yo sé quién sabe. Es más, creo que se me está ocurriendo una idea. Debemos irnos, pronto-dijo Haru.

Hyoga asintió, se levantó y ambos corrieron hacia el auto, dejando a Shun detrás.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 Pasado. Parte I**

Hyoga botó el suéter a medio camino para disminuir el olor y se paró más tarde a limpiarse con un grifo de agua de un parque. Luego regresó al auto y siguió las indicaciones del pelinegro.

-Te faltó el desinfectante pero eso será en la casa, mientras tanto trata de no ir al baño y tocarte algo importante con esa mano. No queremos que se afecte tu futura vida sexual-dijo Haru, en tono divertido y pícaro.

Hyoga contuvo la risa y miró a Haru.

-Basta, Haru. No tendré nada con Shun-dijo Hyoga, deteniendo el auto frente un taller.

-¿Quién mencionó a Shun?-preguntó él, esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo sonrojar a Hyoga.

El pelinegro se bajó del auto y esperó a que el rubio recuperara el color y lo alcanzara.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Hyoga, cambiando discretamente el tema.

-Todo Tokio le debe la vida a Shun. Pero, los que lo conocen personalmente y saben quién es y como se llama es porque le deben esta y la vida siguiente, ya que los ha sacado de las peores situaciones. Taki, es uno de ellos.

-¿El tipo de las motos? Eso me recuerda que no ha llamado en casi una semana.

-Ahora lo veremos-dijo Haru tocando el timbre.

El pelinegro tocó un par de veces más hasta que Taki salió, mas dormido que despierto. Al ver a Hyoga y su semblante de pocos amigos, se le esfumó el sueño.

-¡Oh, hombre! ¡Ya iba a llamarlo, sólo estaba esperando que Shun saliera de…!

Hyoga enarcó una ceja y miró a Haru, éste entendió que debía hacer callar a Taki.

-Taki, hace frio, haz el favor de dejarnos pasar-dijo Haru, dos segundos antes de entrar.

_El japonés rockero,_ como lo llamaba Hyoga, se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a los dos hombres, no sin antes estremecerse ante la presencia del rubio que a él se le antojaba amenazante.

-¿Taki, tu sabes donde se hacen las carreras ilegales? ¿O donde se hacían hasta hace algunos años?

-Claro, esos desgraciados de Noctis compraron los terrenos, sabrá dios para qué, ni siquiera los usan. Ese era el mejor sitio pero ahora hay otro que…

Hyoga y Haru se miraron: habían dado en el clavo.

-No nos interesa el otro sitio. ¿Sigues corriendo con tu grupo? ¿El que Shun salvó por andar corriendo donde no debían?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué sucede? Y más importante, ¿Dónde está Shun? ¿Está bien?

Hyoga frunció el ceño al percibir el cambio en el tono de voz de Taki.

-Necesitamos una distracción. Podría funcionar, pero es arriesgado-dijo Haru, mirando a Hyoga.

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó Taki

El rubio sólo asintió y Haru se dio la vuelta para hablar con Taki

-Shun no está bien, lo tienen encerrado en una casa en esos terrenos.

-¿La casa blanca?

-La misma, ¿la has visto?

-He estado dentro de ella, nosotros siempre nos metíamos ahí para…bueno…

-No nos interesa eso, Taki. Vamos a necesitar un favor de ustedes.

-¿Por Shun? Lo que sea, sólo pídelo.

-Es arriesgado, pueden estar armados-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Y quien dijo que nosotros no? ¿Qué necesitan?

Durante dos horas los tres hombres armaron un plano de los terrenos, usando la excelente memoria de Hyoga y los recuerdos de Taki. Planificaron la cantidad de autos, armas y situaciones que se podían presentar para luego estudiar la forma de salir de ahí sin perder a nadie.

Al final armaron completamente el plan y todo parecía perfecto. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, cuando Hyoga y Haru salieron del taller de Taki.

-Empezaré a llamar a los chicos a primera hora de la mañana-dijo Taki

-Bien. Gracias, Taki-dijo Haru

-Oye, ya te lo dije, por Shun lo que sea.

Los tres hombres se despidieron y Hyoga y Haru se fueron el auto, aun pensando la misión.

-¿A dónde voy a llevarte?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Me quedaré en el refugio. Tú puedes hacerlo también, si quieres-dijo Haru.

-No te preocupes, aun tengo que pensar en algunas cosas. Te dejaré ahí y me iré a mi casa.

Haru se quedó mirando a Hyoga durante varios segundos. Parecía que hablaba por inercia y no era precisamente por el sueño, el rubio no dejaba de pensar en Shun y en todos los pensamientos catastróficos que creaba su mente.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al refugio y Haru se bajó, no sin antes despedirse desde la ventana.

-Llámame temprano. Y, Haru, duerme-dijo Hyoga, adivinando los pensamientos del pelinegro.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-Preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño y expresando toda su preocupación.

-Tiene que poderse-dijo Hyoga.

El pelinegro asintió y se apartó para dejar ir a Hyoga. El rubio llegó rápidamente a su departamento, entrando despacio para no despertar a Yuma y fue directo a su habitación.

Se quitó toda la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo, fue hasta la ducha para darse un baño rápido y luego se acostó en la cama. La herida seguía doliéndole por todo el esfuerzo hecho, pero no le importaba, en realidad lo encontraba placentero de sólo pensar que Shun pudiese estar sufriendo en ese momento.

_Pronto cerró los ojos, imaginándose al Shun niño del que habló Haru, tímido, alegre y suave. _

_Lo vio sonriéndole, preguntándole cosas aunque él no entendía el idioma. Vio una casa enorme, un hombre barba y una pequeña niña de cabellos lila. También habían muchos niños y entre ellos estaba el peliverde, detrás de un niño más alto que él no lograba ver bien. Sentía el rechazo del grupo, por no pertenecer a él…por ser extranjero…_

_Sólo el peliverde le sonreía y lo tomaba de la mano para invitarlo a jugar con él cuando lo demás no lo hacían. Lo vio llorando muchas veces…_

_Las imágenes eran demasiado borrosas pero él estaba ahí, siempre cerca…._

_Luego las escenas comenzaron a mezclarse. Ahí estaba Shun de nuevo, mas grande aunque sus facciones seguían siendo suaves e infantiles y la sonrisa era la misma…._

El teléfono sonó, despertándolo repentinamente. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, seguro vencido por el cansancio. El celular seguía sonando, pero él estaba demasiado aturdido, tratando de retener las imágenes en su cabeza.

_-¿Qué fue eso, fue un recuerdo o un sueño?_

El insistente pitido y vibración del aparato lo distrajo completamente.

-¿Hola?

**Mientras tanto, en el Aeropuerto Internacional…**

Era primera hora de la mañana, cuando el avión desde china aterrizó en Tokio. Agarró su equipaje e inmediatamente marcó el número de la fuente de información sobre Shun.

-Soy yo, Kaname. Estoy en Tokio, estaré en el Shiba Park Hotel, necesito hablar contigo… ¿dos horas?, Bien, te veré allá.

El peliazul trancó el teléfono. Le desagradaba usar ese nombre, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería conservar aquella fuente. Sabía de sobra lo celosa que era aquella mujer con Shun y si conocía su verdadero nombre se alejaría por completo de él y probablemente lo delataría con tal de mantenerlo lejos del peliverde. Además, estaba el hecho de que nadie sabía lo que él sí y no debía levantar ninguna sospecha. Aunque eso significara usar otro nombre.

Pidió un taxi y dio la dirección en perfecto japonés. Luego de registrarse y subir a su habitación marcó el número por demás odiado.

-Verona, soy yo, Kaname. Estoy en Tokio.

-¿Tú, Kaname? ¿Qué hace aquí el director de misiónes especiales de Noctis?-preguntó Verona, incrédula.

-Para reemplazar al guardián. No había nadie más disponible-dijo él.

-Ah, entiendo. Pues me alegro, Tokio está segura entonces-dijo Verona.

-Ya estaba segura-soltó Kaname, impulsivamente-Necesitaré las llaves del departamento del cazador, para revisar las armas y eso.

-Yo puedo hacer eso.

-Despreocúpate, yo puedo encargarme.

-Las llaves las tiene Kara, la psicóloga del equipo del cazador, le diré que se encuentre contigo. Deberás conocerla si vas a trabajar en Tokio.

-Estaré en el Shiba Park.

Luego la mujer trancó, al igual que el peliazul. Este apretó el teléfono, imaginándose por un momento que era la garganta de la castaña. Tensó la mandíbula, suspiró y dejó el aparato a un lado.

Dos horas después, tocaron a su puerta. Abrió y se encontró con la rubia llorando, que no dudó un segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos.

-¡Kaname, cometí un error espantoso!

Él se quitó a la chica de encima y la tomó por el brazo para meterla en la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios paso, Kara? ¿Shun está bien?

-¡Yo…yo…confié en Verona-dijo ella, sentándose sobre la cama-Shun estaba herido, forzándose demasiado, yo no quería verlo así y no lo quería cerca de ese maldito rubio y…!

-¡Kara, cálmate no estoy entendiendo nada! ¿Sí lo tienen ellos?

-Sí-dijo ella.

-¡Maldición, Kara! ¿Y de qué rubio hablas? ¿Es un peligro para Shun?

-No lo sé, es un tipo ruso, creo que se llama Yoda o…

-No importa, hablamos en el camino, dame las llaves del departamento de Shun.

-De acuerdo.

Luego ella se levantó y siguió al peliazul para salir rápidamente de la habitación. Condujo el auto de la rubia hasta llegar al departamento.

-Vuelve a contarme todo, despacio-ordenó Kaname.

La chica obedeció y comenzó a relatarle todo lo sucedido desde el encuentro entre Hyoga y Shun, siempre llamándolo al rubio despectivamente _"el sujeto ese"_ o _"el ruso". _Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a la estación de bomberos, Kaname guiado por las indicaciones de la rubia que afortunadamente para él ya se había calmado.

El peliazul bajó del auto, sintiendo esa inconfundible presión en su pecho, pero disimulándola perfectamente, ocultándola bajo esa mascara de dureza y frialdad que ya estaba acostumbrado a utilizar. Siguió a la psicóloga hasta dentro del edificio y se detuvo para abrir las puertas del edificio.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llama el ruso?-preguntó Kaname, mientras encontraba la llave.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que Shun llamaba a unas personas en sueños?

-Me dijiste que podía ser su subconsciente ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con ese sujeto?

El peliazul encontró la llave y finalmente entraron. Se quedó abrumado por la calidez del lugar, aunque no hubiese ninguna fotografía que le mostrara el rostro del peliverde.

-Es que el tipo se llama como una de esas personas que Shun llama, pero no logro recordar…

Esa confesión trajo a Kaname de golpe a la realidad, se giró lo más tranquilamente que pudo hacia la joven.

-¿Qué dijiste?

En ese momento una molesta alarma sonó por todo el lugar, poniéndolo en alerta. La chica se tapó los oídos y corrió hacia la habitación de vidrio, seguida de cerca por el peliazul.

-Siena, desactiva la alarma. Ponte cómodo, Kaname.

Pero el cazador no la escuchó. En la pantalla de la computadora estaba aquel hombre, rubio de ojos celestes e imponente presencia. Estaba absolutamente estupefacto, demasiado impresionado de verlo tanto años después.

-Ah, ahí está-dijo Kara.

El tono le sonó a vomito a Kaname. Caminó hasta pararse al lado de la chica y vio la mirada cargada de rabia y celos.

-¿Este es el hombre del que me estabas hablando?

-Sí, su nombre es Yoda o Yiga…

-¿Hyoga?

-¡Exacto! ¿Cómo sabes?

-Aquella vez me dijiste los nombres, ese estaba ahí-dijo Kaname, mirando de nuevo la pantalla.

-Ah, sí, bueno ese es. Haru me confirmó que él también reconoció el nombre, es el chico que está con él, por cierto.

-¿Me dijiste que él es militar?

-Sí, inteligencia militar rusa.

-¿Los S.T.A.R.S?

-Creo que si…

_-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Los S.T.A.R.S son espías y asesinos, también controlados por Noctis, aunque eso no lo sabe casi nadie, ¿por qué estaría aquí y donde ha estado todo este tiempo? _

-¿Qué sucede, Kaname?

-¿Qué sitio es ese?

-No lo sé, pero parece un edificio.

-Llama a tu amigo Haru, diles que tienes a alguien que puede ayudarlos a sacar a Shun del hospital.

-Haru no quiere verme, Ka…

-Has que quiera, Kara. Tú metiste a Shun en este problema, es la única manera de reivindicarte-sentenció el peliazul.

La chica se quedó callada, intimidada por la mirada intensa del cazador.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Porque si Shun muere ellos habrán ganado-dijo Kaname, con firmeza.

Ella lo miró durante unos segundos y asintió. Luego, se retiró para tomar su teléfono y marcar el número de Haru, cuantas veces fuese necesario.

Kaname se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

_-Diez años…diez años perdido y ahora aparece de la nada. Y llega precisamente hasta Shun, lo que ninguno de los otros ha hecho. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Si de verdad está con los S.T.A.R.S entonces…_

-¡Haru, por favor no cuelgues!

En el departamento de Hyoga estaban él y el pelinegro.

-Kara, estoy ocupado.

-Sé que estas con ese Hyoga, pero no me importa, quiero ayudar a sacar a Shun, tengo a alguien que puede ayudarnos.

-Sabes que no podemos confiar en nadie, Kara

-En él sí, tengo años hablando con él, siempre ha estado pendiente de Shun. Es uno de los que sospecha de Noctis.

Haru miró a Hyoga, como buscando su aprobación. Al rubio no le agradó la idea pero asintió, mas por curiosidad que otra cosa.

-Estaremos en el refugio-dijo Haru, justo antes de colgar.

Luego se sentó al lado de Hyoga, quien estaba revisando su laptop y haciendo el cronograma del plan para que todo saliera perfecto.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar balas comunes. Las que tenemos en el refugio son para demonios.

-Tampoco se diferencian mucho a estos Homo-sapiens-dijo Hyoga.

-En eso tienes razón, pero si vamos a camuflar la salida de Shun de ese sitio, entonces necesitaremos balas comunes, las de cazador sólo las tiene el cazador-dijo Haru, sacando una bala de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué tienen de especial?- preguntó Hyoga, tomando la bala.

-Si te fijas las que tiene Shun tienen la punta de vidrio para que se rompan fácilmente y liberen dentro del cuerpo del demonio esa sustancia que tienen dentro.

-Parece como arena.

-Sí, es arena sagrada de un sitio en Grecia. Creo que se llama El templo… El salón… algo así.

Hyoga frunció el ceño. Nunca había escuchado un sitio con ese nombre. Le entregó la bala a Haru y siguió con su trabajo.

-Yo tengo balas, no te preocupes por eso.

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital privado…**

Para cuando el sedante perdió efecto, Verona ya estaba en la habitación. Sentada una cómoda silla frente a Shun.

-Buenas días, corazón-dijo ella, con su característico tono meloso y pegajoso.

Shun la miró, pero luego sonrió con más arrogancia que nunca.

-Buenos días, preciosa. ¿Me haces el café matutino?

Verona se echó a reír, tratando de soportar el sarcasmo del peliverde. Luego, se dedicó a contemplar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Shun. La venda cubría parte de su muslo izquierdo, pero aquello no le importó, para eso estaba la otra pierna. Después subió por su vientre plano y los abdominales perfectamente marcados sobre la piel blanca del cazador. El pecho duro musculoso, el rostro perfecto.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo volvió a acercarse a él y a recorrer con las manos lo que ya había saboreado con la mirada. Shun seguía sin ladear el rostro y ella sentía el peso de su mirada sobre su cabeza.

Se agachó y dio pequeñas lamidas a su vientre, percibiendo perfectamente la respiración agitada, producto del rechazo del cazador. Removió la venda del costado, dejando más piel libre que saborear. Siguió subiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, alternando entre besos y lamidas. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando no lo escuchó gemir de placer.

-Parece que tendré que ser más directa-le dijo ella al oído.

La castaña se sentó sobre él, de nuevo lastimándolo, pero esta vez metió la mano debajo de la única prenda que lo cubría, topándose inmediatamente con el miembro del cazador. Su mano estaba demasiado fría y le erizó la piel.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Gratamente. Justo el tamaño que esperaba-dijo ella, pasándole la lengua por el cuello.

Comenzó a masajearlo durante un de minutos, pero Shun sólo se echó a reír, confundiéndola.

-Quieres darme lo que he rechazado aunque me lo regales. Eso es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti, Verona. Sólo te falta cobrar y no serás diferente a cualquier puta de calle-dijo Shun, en el tono más afilado posible.

Incapaz de soportar la brutal sinceridad y el sarcasmo del peliverde, Verona sacó la mano, se levantó rápidamente y le respondió con otra bofetada, esta vez empleando toda su fuerza y logrando hacerle un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan…? ¿Es que acaso no hay manera de domarte?-dijo ella, respirando agitadamente a causa de la rabia.

-No, no la hay. Tendrás que matarme primero-siseó Shun.

-Eso es fácil, demasiado de hecho, raya en lo aburrido-dijo Verona, sonriendo con malicia.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y tomó un frasco y una jeringa de la mesa. Llenó la inyectadora con el líquido y fue directamente hacia el peliverde, prácticamente clavando la aguja en el brazo y vaciando la extraña sustancia en el cuerpo de Shun.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que estarías haciendo un bien a la humanidad? Bueno, vas a ser mi conejillo de indias, voy a probar una sustancia nueva contigo y ver que tanto éxito tiene la sangre demoniaca para mantenerte con vida. Pero, para eso necesito que tu cuerpo tenga los síntomas adecuados, así que te inyecté anfetamina.

Shun no respondió y ocultó como pudo la impresión.

-La anfetamina es un estimulante, una droga poderosa que aumenta la frecuencia cardiaca, la respiración y la presión arterial y causa sudoración. Todos los síntomas que tendría tu cuerpo al pelear contra demonios. También produce temblores, dolores de cabeza, insomnio y visión borrosa, así que temo decirte que no la pasarás muy bien. Nos veremos en un ratito, cazador.

Luego, la castaña se retiró dejando solo a Shun, pensando en cómo demonios salir de esa situación que parece empeorar a cada minuto. Trató de liberarse de los grilletes y estos volvieron a sacudirlo, provocándole un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo. Eso le mostró que mientras estuviese encadenado no había manera de escapar. Pocos minutos después la droga comenzó a hacer efecto.

Sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, desencadenado el resto de los síntomas. Los efectos del tranquilizante aun corrían por su sangre, chocando con los de la droga. Comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío, embargado también por el dolor de la descarga de electricidad, las heridas abiertas y maltratadas y los músculos entumecidos. Cerró los ojos en un intento por concentrarse en dominar a su propio cuerpo, pero la droga estaba ganando la batalla.

Verona volvió a entrar en la habitación y se sentó en la silla, pero él no la notó. La frecuencia cardiaca seguía aumentando, sumándole otro dolor a la lista, el del pecho y dificultando su respiración.

-Olvidé decirte que la droga está alterada, por nosotros, claro. Los síntomas son más graves, duran mucho más tiempo y mientras te administre las dosis adecuadas, no morirás por sobredosis. ¿Te parece bien?

-Vete a la mierda-dijo Shun, entre jadeos.

-Usa la sangre, Shun. Te protegerá de lo que sea.

-¿Y terminar como Hagen? Acabaste con él, lo convertiste en un demonio.

-Fue su culpa por rendirse a la tentación de la sangre.

-¡Tuve que matarlo! ¡Tú…maldita, es tu culpa!

Shun comenzó a temblar y a jadear con más fuerza, mientras los chorros de sudor corrían por sus mejillas y los cabellos se pegaban a su frente.

-En eso tienes razón, tuviste que matarlo. Lo mataste, Shun.

-Como te mataré a ti-siseó en respuesta.

Levantó el rostro y clavó la mirada en la chica. Esta vez, era tan poderosa que Verona no fue capaz de moverse, poco a poco llenándose de terror. Sentía como la atravesaba, dominaba por completo, ella era un miserable roedor arrinconado por la serpiente. Los ojos de Shun estaban encendidos, la pupila se hacía vertical y el color cambiaba de verde a plateado.

-Yo no soy un demonio ¿Te convertirás en un asesino? –dijo ella, casi suplicando.

-Tampoco eres humano, así que no me importará.

El peliverde siseaba, la voz salió casi ronca, demasiado amenazante como para sonar humana. Verona seguía sin moverse, estaba absolutamente segura de que moriría.

Shun comenzó a sentir como la sangre hervía dentro de su cuerpo y apretó los puños para forzar los grilletes, llevar su fuerza humana hasta el límite y liberar la demoniaca. Las descargas volvieron a atacarlo, aun así continuó sin soltar a la mujer con su mirada.

Pero el cansancio, dolor y la electricidad lo obligaron a bajar la cabeza durante un segundo. Segundo que le costó la victoria. Verona logró liberarse del dominio del cazador y se levantó rápidamente para alejarse hasta la puerta y pedir auxilio.

Inmediatamente entraron los tres guardaespaldas se pararon frente a ella, mientras que el médico entró. Todos observaron al cazador durante un par de minutos, pero éste no levantó de nuevo la cabeza.

-Revísalo-ordenó Verona

El médico se acercó, tomó el rostro por el mentón y lo obligó a levantarlo. Shun abrió un poco los ojos y él vio que de nuevo eran verdes, sólo que ahora no expresaban rabia, odio, ni siquiera vida. El cazador estaba simplemente exhausto. Seguía jadeando, su corazón iba a una velocidad alarmante. Sin embargo, poco a poco cesaba.

-Parece que usó al menos un poco de la sangre demoniaca-dijo el médico.

-¡Me consta!-exclamó Verona.

-Creo que estará inconsciente durante un par de horas.

-Aumenta la cosa esa eléctrica-dijo Verona.

-¿Disculpe? Eso puede matarlo.

-¡Y sería una buena noticia! ¡Maldito hombre, no se muere con nada!

Ya menos aterrada pero igualmente exasperada, Verona apartó a los guardaespaldas y fue directo hasta donde estaba Shun. Lo tomó por el mentón violentamente y levantó el rostro de nuevo.

-Y yo que pensaba matarte hoy mismo, pero has ido muy lejos, Cazador. No tendré piedad contigo. Te dejaré vivir y sufrir hasta que me ruegues que te mate. Ya usaste la sangre, haré que lo hagas de nuevo, las veces que sean necesarias.

Luego, Verona lo soltó y retrocedió.

-Inyéctenle una dosis de sangre demoniaca. Volveré en algunas horas.

Sin importar la respuesta del médico, la castaña se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Él medico trajo el kit y siguiendo órdenes introdujo en el cuerpo del cazador, más sangre negra, sangre demoniaca.

Sin darse cuenta, Shun lo estaba mirando. Se sorprendió y quedó estático, pero luego frunció el ceño al percibir la tristeza en la mirada del peliverde.

-Te recuerdo-susurró Shun

-¿Qué…?

-Una vez, atacaron un edificio de Noctis. La única vez que ha pasado aquí en Tokio. Tú estabas ahí-dijo Shun.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, preparándose ahora para los síntomas que lo atacarían mas tarde. No fue necesario que dijera nada más, el médico entendió perfectamente. Él le debía la vida a Shun.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, incapaz de mirar al cazador y muerto de vergüenza.

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos, lo prometo-susurró.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Nota: Aja! Esta vez no me tardé tanto, jijij. Eso es porque sus reviews son geniales y los agradezco de todo corazón. Espero les guste este capi, yo en lo persona estoy muy emocionada jajajaja XD. Hijo de la luna tendrá que esperarme un poco más y para los que saben de mis otros fics, tiene algunos problemas para dejarte entrar la cuenta y no eh podido actualizar . Espero arreglen eso pronto. Cuídense mucho, chicos.**

**Capítulo 11-Pasado. Parte II**

Mientras tanto, Kaname y Kara seguían en el departamento de Shun. El peliazul aun observaba la última imagen de Hyoga.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante ese hombre?- preguntó la rubia.

-Tú dime, eres tu quien lo ha visto-dijo Kaname- Háblame de él, ¿por qué no lo quieres cerca del cazador?

-Por la forma en que lo mira y por lo que le hace sentir a Shun.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La primera vez que Shun lo vio, cuando regresó vino directamente hasta la computadora, estaba demasiado interesado en él. Casi tanto como lo estás tú ahora.

El cazador siguió mirando la pantalla, ignorando el comentario de la rubia.

-Sigue.

Ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Luego, tuvo pelear con él, contra unos demonios creo y regresó casi en shock. Había usado la sangre demoniaca pero esa no era toda la razón. Dijo que se sintió como si hubiera regresado casa, sintió nostalgia, al estar al lado de ese hombre. La presencia de ese sujeto debió desatar algún recuerdo, alguna sensación, emoción…algo.

_-Claro que lo hace… desata muchos recuerdos…Pero, cuántos…eso sólo lo sabe él._

-Y ese sujeto…como lo mira…agh! Lo detesto-replicó la rubia-Lo mira como si Shun le perteneciera. Y es tan frio y arrogante y…

-Si realmente quieres a Shun, deja de celarlo y acepta que él no te pertenece-sentenció Kaname.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

El peliazul se levantó, miró la pantalla una vez más, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que hizo llorar a la rubia. Ladeó el rostro para mirarla, era al menos quince centímetros más baja que él, pero pudo ver perfectamente las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar. Se sintió incómodo y suspiró, nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas y esta no sería la ocasión para intentar ser diferente, 25 años después de haber nacido. Aunado a eso, estaba el hecho de que Shun corría grave peligro gracias a ella y sus celos enloquecedores. Sólo esa razón le recordó lo molesto que estaba con Kara y pensó que bien podía pasar unos cuantos minutos llorando.

-Tengo que irme, debo hacer unas cosas antes de ver a tus amigos. Te llamaré en cuanto esté listo, no tardaré mucho, debemos apresuraros y sacar a Shun de ahí lo antes posible.

-¿Quieres te lleve? No tienes auto

-No, no importa. Te llamaré.

Luego, el cazador salió antes de que la rubia pudiese replicar.

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital privado….**

Shun seguía inconsciente, pero su mente trabajaba a toda máquina, mostrándole extrañas y borrosas imágenes. Vio rostros demasiado difusos para reconocerlos, vio un lugar con casas y escaleras de piedra, él corría detrás de otras personas que vestían unos extraños ropajes.

Las escenas seguían corriendo dentro de su mente, aturdiéndolo y despertándolo poco a poco. De pronto escuchó voces, aunque todo era demasiado confuso y borroso para entender de donde provenían, el ruido atronador de cosas cayendo a su alrededor le impedían si quiera identificar el sitio o lo que parecía ser un recuerdo.

_-¡Fallamos, Tenemos que salir de aquí, todo esto se está derrumbando!_

Los efectos de las drogas y la sangre lo llevaban de nuevo a la inconsciencia, las borrosas imágenes se apagaban como un bombillo a punto de perder su luz y los sonidos se fragmentaban y se volvían completamente imposibles de entender.

_-¡Levántate, tenemos que irnos!_

_-¡No voy a dejarlo aquí! _

_-¡Tenemos que irnos, Shun!_

Pronto, los efectos de la sangre comenzaron a atacarlo, despertándolo aun más y Shun debió esforzarse por mantener el recuerdo y entenderlo a pesar de que parecía imposible, ya que mientras más despertaba, más perdía las imágenes.

_-¡Es la única manera! ¡No es justo…. no voy permitirlo…. no quiero!_

_-…Que así sea, entonces_

_-No sé qué pasará, no sé cómo dónde estaremos ni donde…_

_-Déjame a mí por fuera. Yo me encargaré de ustedes. _

Repentinamente, Verona entró en la habitación y golpeó la herida del costado.

-Termina de despertarte-dijo Verona.

Las imágenes seguían borrosas, pero ahora sentía perfectamente el estar sentado sobre una superficie, escuchar las rocas cayendo a su alrededor y tener entre sus brazos un cuerpo, el cual abrazaba con fuerza, tratando al mismo tiempo de detener el sangrado en su pecho. Lo acercó aun más y le habló al oído.

_-Perdóname, no puedo perderte. Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos. Tal vez no puedo decirte esto de nuevo…pero te amo, muchísimo._

Verona terminó de sacarlo de golpe, directo a la realidad. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y cada musculo de su cuerpo sufría espasmos por culpa de la sangre demoniaca y las anfetaminas. Aun así, no le prestó ni un gramo de atención a la castaña. Las últimas palabras resonaban claramente en su mente, aunque no pudiese descifrar a quien le decía aquello, Shun sabía que era su voz. De algo más estaba seguro: a quien tenía entre sus brazos, no podía ser una mujer.

-¿Ya despertaste?

-Vete al infierno, zorra-siseó Shun, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Siempre tan encantador-dijo Verona, sonriendo-Oye, ¿no te gustaría saber algo de tu pasado? ¿Ese que no conoces?

La castaña enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta de que había captado completamente la atención del cazador.

-Ah, sí estás interesado, entonces- dijo ella sacando una carpeta debajo de su brazo.

-Ustedes no saben nada sobre mí.

-¿Eso crees? De hecho sabemos más sobre ti que tú mismo, ya que sólo has vivido diez años de tu vida, pero no tienes diez años de edad ¿o sí?

Shun no le respondió, así que ella se sentó de nuevo frente a él y abrió la carpeta.

-Sí sabemos mucho de ti que tú no sabes. Lo menos que puedo decirte es que tu nombre sí es Shun y tienes 23 años.

El peliverde tragó saliva. Algo se estaba tramando esa mujer, no podía creerle nada de lo que dijera, pero el sólo hecho de saber algo, así fuera su edad únicamente, llenó su corazón de alegría, aunque no lo demostró ni por un segundo.

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-Usa la sangre demoniaca y te entregaré la carpeta. Tienes mi palabra, todo lo que está aquí es cierto. Son trece años, Shun. Trece años que están velados en tu mente, yo los tengo justo aquí en mi mano.

-Desgraciada…

-¿Quieres saber si tienes hermanos?

-Cállate…

-¿Padre, madre? ¿No quieres saber si tienes una familia esperándote en alguna parte?

Shun cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. No quería escucharla, había demasiado dolor acumulado durante esos diez años.

-¿Nunca te has sentido solo?

-Cállate…

-¿En las navidades? ¿Nunca te has levantado pensando que tal vez hoy sea tu cumpleaños?

Verona estaba metiendo el dedo en la herida, la de su memoria y sólo hacía que la rabia y el dolor se desbordaran.

-¡Cállate!-tronó.

La mujer se quedó estupefacta al verlo levantar el rostro y notar las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. En sus ojos sólo había un profundo odio y mucho dolor.

-Lárgate, maldita zorra, pero te juro que saldré de aquí y te haré pagar por cada segundo que esté metido en este infierno.

-Usa la sangre demoniaca, obedéceme y yo misma te sacaré de aquí.

-Jamás.

-Entonces morirás por una sobre dosis de anfetaminas o por el veneno que inyectaré mas tarde. Obligaré a tu cuerpo a usar la sangre aunque tú no quieras. He de suponer que Kara no te ha inyectado más y por eso sigues siendo tan fuerte, pero ya sabes que después de la segunda o tercera dosis la sangre comienza a ganar el control de tu cuerpo. Debes ir por la tercera inyección, si no me equivoco. Ya no te sedaré más, ni drogaré durante las próximas horas, tu cuerpo sudará la droga. De hecho, dejaré esta carpeta sobre la mesa, aquí está tu pasado Shun, sólo tienes que usar la sangre y dominarla. De otro modo, ella o el veneno te matarán. De cualquier manera yo gano, a menos que logres controlar la sangre y jures obedecerme. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, sigo ganando yo.

La castaña le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lamió el camino de sus lágrimas, haciendo que Shun se apartara bruscamente de ella. Luego, se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando al peliverde con la carpeta frente a él, a menos de dos metros de distancia y sin la menor posibilidad de poder alcanzarla por sus propios medios.

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Tokio…**

El peliazul se encontraba parado frente a una enorme mansión que parecía deshabitada. Las enredaderas escalaban por las pares de color blanco envejecido dándole el aspecto de abandonada, pero él sabía quién estaba dentro.

Al cruzar la puerta, el ambiente cambió totalmente: estaba lleno de vida y la servidumbre caminaba de un lado para el otro, limpiando cada rincón. Pronto vio al calvo acercarse a él.

-La señorita te está esperando en el estudio.

-Parece que ya se han instalado.

El mayordomo no le respondió, sólo se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Tenía la intención de seguirlo, pero el peliazul lo detuvo en seco.

- Sé dónde está el estudio.

El hombre asintió y se retiró, mientras él subió rápidamente hacia la habitación. Tocó antes de entrar y recibió respuesta desde adentro. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos una chica de largo cabello color lila. Él le correspondió el abrazo, aunque torpemente.

-Finalmente estas aquí-dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos-Ikki.

-Sí- dijo él sonriendo- Me dijo Tatsumi me dijo que me estabas esperando, ¿me sentiste?

-Un poco, sí-dijo ella- Sólo hasta que estuviste frente a la puerta pero…

-Algo es algo, Saori. Significa que aquella técnica está debilitándose.

-Mis poderes siguen bloqueados, Ikki, no he logrado sentir a ninguno de los otros. ¿Y…que pasó…lo viste?

Ikki percibió perfectamente el temor y la ansiedad en la voz de Saori y por primera vez se sintió libre de expresar las mismas emociones que lo embargaban.

-No, no lo vi y me temo que pasarán algunas horas antes de que pueda.

-¿Entonces es cierto…?

-Sí, Noctis lo tiene.

Saori retrocedió y se tapó la boca con la mano, dejándose llevar por la impresión. Se sujetó del escritorio para no caer. Ikki hizo el ademan de sostenerla, pero la pelilila lo rechazó suavemente.

-¿Puedes sentirlo?-susurró

-Sí. Aunque se debilita y después vuelve a elevarse. Está luchando contra lo que sea que le estén haciendo.

-¡Van a matarlo, Ikki! ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!

-Lo sé, Saori y creo que sé cómo hacerlo. Como tus poderes están bloqueados igual que tus recuerdos no has podido sentir la otra cosmoenergia que está aquí en Tokio.

-¿Otra cosmoenergia dices? ¿De qué hablas?

-De Hyoga. Está aquí y está tratando de sacar a Shun de ese lugar.

El moreno vio como los ojos de la chica se iluminaron por las lágrimas, algunas de felicidad y otras de temor.

-¿Hyoga? ¿Estás seguro, qué hace aquí, donde está?

-Lo único que sé de él es que aparentemente pertenece a los S.T.A.R.S y está en una misión. En medio de eso se topó con Shun cuando unos demonios lo atacaron. Han peleado juntos y despertó algunas emociones en mi hermano. Es él quien quiere sacarlo del hospital y ha tomado el mando en lugar de Shun.

-Es de esperarse que lo atacaran, nuestra sangre llama con fuerza a los demonios, pero ¿Los S.T.A.R.S? ellos son asesinos de Noctis…

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, Shun no debe saber eso y no lo reconoció, no según Kara, pero sabemos que Noctis quiere deshacerse de Shun para liberar el sello y conociéndolos no me extraña que hayan enviado a Hyoga para que lo haga. Son demasiado crueles como para no perder esa oportunidad. Lo que no sé es si él sabe para quién trabaja.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo primero será verlo, intervenir en la misión de sacar a Shun de ahí como sea, pero necesito pruebas de que los S.T.A.R.S son de Noctis, sólo en caso de que él no lo sepa y necesite convencerlo.

-¿Y si lo sabe?

-Entonces lo único que puedo hacer es decirle toda la verdad, de quien es realmente. Afortunadamente sobre eso sí tenemos muchas pruebas. Si tengo que encerrarlo para evitar que se vaya y nos delate hasta que el sello se quiebre pues así será.

-Conseguiré las pruebas que necesitas sobre los S.T.A.R.S

-Ten cuidado, Saori, por favor.

-No te preocupes. Sabes a quienes enviaré, ellos se encargarán. Hablaré con ellos ahora mismo.

-Bien, yo tengo que irme, voy a reunirme con él ahora. Después, esperemos que no aparezcan demonios, todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo.

-Ellos mismos controlan a los demonios que salen, deben estar demasiado ocupados con Shun-dijo Saori.

-No sé qué decir a eso, pero mientras siga sin trabajo podré ayudar a Hyoga. Te informaré en cuanto pueda.

-Está bien, cuídate mucho Ikki, si lo enviaron a matar a Shun, él podría…

-Tranquila, no pasará nada.

Saori asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza, aún sabiendo que eso lo incomodaba, para luego dejarlo salir de la habitación. Ella levantó el teléfono y marcó. Tamborileó los dedos con impaciencia sobre el escritorio mientras el aparato repicaba. De pronto una voz serena y masculina respondió del otro lado.

-Shiryu, ¿eres tú?

**Mientras tanto, en el refugio…**

Hyoga, Taki y Haru estaban reunidos memorizando el mapa, cuando Hakuren los alcanzó.

-¡Vaya, sí que me costó encontrar este lugar!-dijo Hakuren, cargando como podía varias maletas llenas.

-Esa es la idea. ¿Piensas mudarte aquí o qué?-dijo Haru, ayudándolo a descargar todo lo que llevaba encima.

-¿Y tu trabajo en el hospital?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Pedí las vacaciones. Y todo esto es para atender al cazador cuando llegue.

-¿A qué se refieren?-dijo Taki.

-Estaba pensando que no podemos llevarlo a un hospital, por eso le dije a Hakuren que trajera lo que pudiera. Si acaso Noctis llegara a contactar a la policía, decir que alguien lo raptó o algo parecido, pondrían a las autoridades en nuestra contra. Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea. Hakuren ha tratado enfermos y heridos en el campo de batalla, podrá trabajar aquí, Haru y yo podremos ayudarlo si hay más de una persona que lo necesite, pero esperemos que no sea así-dijo Hyoga.

-Entiendo.

-Te ayudaré a instalar todo en la otra habitación-dijo Haru.

Hakuren asintió y siguió al pelinegro hasta donde estarían los instrumentos médicos.

-Bien, sigamos nosotros dos-dijo Hyoga, mirando el plano sobre la mesa

-Sí, ya hablé con quince de mi grupo, me faltan cinco a los que no consigo.

-¿Sí pasan quince autos por esta carretera? ¿Recuerdas la formación que te dije?

-Formación de "V" invertida-respondió, mientras repasaba el plan en su mente- sí, sí pasan, ya lo hemos hecho, aunque no con esa formación. También conseguí otros autos negros, no son mustang como el tuyo pero ayudará a camuflarlo en caso de que nos persigan, como tú dijiste.

En ese momento, Haru regresó con el teléfono en la mano.

-Hyoga, Kara está afuera con el sujeto ese que no conozco-dijo Haru.

El rubio frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Tanto Haru como Taki se estremecieron la extraña brisa fría que voló dentro de la habitación aun cuando las ventanas estaban cerradas.

-Déjalos pasar pero no les digas donde estaré. Yo juzgaré si se queda o no-dijo Hyoga sacando su arma y cargándola- Cualquier cosa que pase, ustedes no han visto nada-ordenó.

Luego el rubio se metió en la habitación de al lado, dejando a los dos chicos casi sembrados en el suelo con su tono frio y amenazante. Haru pronto recobró su auto control al entender las intenciones de Hyoga.

Si ese sujeto estaba ahí para empeorar la situación de Shun, entonces el pelinegro no detendría a Hyoga en ningún momento.

Afuera estaba Kara, controlando su nerviosismo como mejor podía y aunque no lo pareciera, Ikki también estaba tenso y ansioso. Se abrió la puerta y él vio a un chico que no parecía tener más de 20 años, de cabello negro, con flequillo en la frente y ojos azules.

El chico se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. Al entrar Ikki recorrió la sala con la mirada, vio planos sobre la mesa, a otro chico que cabello de colores, tatuajes y muñequeras de cuero. A su lado estaba un hombre de piel bronceada, cabello y ojos negros. Hyoga no estaba a la vista.

-¿Y bien? ¿No nos vas a presentar, Kara?-dijo Haru, mirando fijamente a Ikki.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó la rubia.

-Yo pregunté primero-dijo Haru, secamente.

-No te quieren mucho-dijo Ikki.

-No desde que mi hermano está en manos de esa gente, tú gente. ¿Quién coño eres tú?

-Shun no tiene hermanos y no son mi gente-dijo Ikki, enarcando una ceja.

En la habitación de al lado, Hyoga se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, atacado por un repentino y fastidioso dolor.

_-Esa voz, creo que la he escuchado pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Y qué es esto que siento?_

Haru entrecerró los ojos. Trataba de sacarle las palabras, esperando un movimiento de Hyoga, pero nada pasaba. Ikki, por su parte, ya sabía exactamente donde estaba el rubio.

-_Su cosmoenergia está reaccionando, igual que los demás- _pensó Ikki

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder o qué? Si de verdad quieres ayudar, me temo que vas por mal camino-dijo Haru.

-¿Tu eres el líder de este grupo? Muy bien, tengo más experiencia que tu así que tomaré el mando-dijo Ikki

Haru frunció el ceño al ver al moreno acercarse, pero justo cuando trató de pasar al lado del pelinegro, escuchó el click de un arma accionarse y sintió el cañón justo detrás de su oreja.

-El chico te hizo una pregunta. Responde o caminar será lo último que habrás hecho en tu vida.

Ikki no podía darse la vuelta pero reconoció la voz perfectamente. Aun cuando tenía diez años sin escucharla y sonaba más oscura, ronca y masculina, supo inmediatamente que Hyoga, el antiguo caballero del Cisne estaba detrás de él, dispuesto a matarlo.

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital privado…**

Shun seguía con la cabeza baja, desde hacía rato no lloraba, ni siquiera se movía. Aun sentía los efectos de la sangre demoniaca, el llamado efecto infierno. Chistó con amargura al pensar que era un nombre que le iba perfectamente, ya que sentir como aquella sangre corría caliente por todas sus venas era un verdadero infierno. Así como todo lo que estaba pasándole.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar por qué demonios se había dejado agarrar de esa manera, cuando en cualquier otro momento hubiese peleado hasta el final. Ni siquiera había terminado de formularse la pregunta en su mente cuando la respuesta le llegó a gritos.

Por un segundo creyó en la palabra de aquel espectro que llamó a Hyoga "Santo" o eso creía él. Fue ese segundo lo que lo empujó a actuar sin pensar. A protegerlo a costa de lo que fuera.

_-Si es cierto que Noctis está acabando con aquellos Santos, esos sujetos, y Hyoga es uno de ellos, entonces él está en su lista negra. Me basé en una mera suposición y ahora estoy metido en tremendo problema. Tsk,… ¿Cuando me habré vuelto tan blando? Y esas imágenes…._

La entrada de Verona interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Tu presencia empieza a molestarme de verdad-siseó Shun.

-¿Decidiste ya?

-Sí, lo hice.

-¿Y bien?

-Vete al infierno-dijo Shun

Verona tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños.

-Acabas de sellar tu destino, cazador-sentenció.


	12. Capítulo 12

**He recibido muchos mensajes sobre este fic y eso me alegra mucho. Lamento la tardanza, quería ir actualizando ambos fics al mismo tiempo, como era costumbre, pero se me ha hecho muy difícil. Aquí les dejo los siguientes dos capis, espero que les guste, a quien siga leyendo, hehe. Se cuidan, besos!.**

**Capítulo 12-Choque de fuerzas.**

Shun miró a la mujer con más fiereza y furia que nunca. Tanto, que ella pensó que activaría de nuevo la sangre demoniaca, pero nada pasó.

-Te dije que te dejaría tranquilo durante algunas horas y así será. No tengo intenciones de que te mueras porque convierta tú sangre en un coctel mortal. Te di la opción de obedecerme y no quisiste, sólo tenías que controlar la sangre en tu cuerpo y te negaste. Estas son las consecuencias. Duerme tranquilo, cazador, mañana será tu último día en esta tierra.

Verona le sonrió y salió de nuevo de la habitación, topándose sorpresivamente con Draco, quien miraba serenamente a Shun por medio del vidrio oscuro del ventanal. Estaba apoyado en la pared contraria y de brazos cruzados.

-Le diste opciones-dijo

Ella suspiró, tratando de calmar su creciente temor ante aquel hombre que era tan hermoso como aterrador.

-No importa que tan fuerte sea, no podrá controlar la sangre demoniaca, tú lo sabes, ya hemos matado otros Santos de la misma manera.

-No todos los Santos son igualmente fuertes y él es uno de los cinco, no lo subestimes.

El rubio la miró fijamente, aunque sin moverse y logró clavarla en el piso sólo con la fuerza de su mirada. Luego volvió a mirar al peliverde, pasando por alto la carpeta que se encontraba encima de la mesa y salió de la casa.

**En el refugio…**

Hyoga apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre que para él era un extraño. Su pulso no flaqueaba aun cuando estaba confundido por lo que había sentido escasos segundos antes de que el sujeto lo obligara a salir. De ninguna manera iba permitir que le quitaran el mando y menos alguien que ni siquiera había dado su nombre.

-No voy a repetirlo. Si no respondes en este instante, te volaré el cerebro y no me tiembla el pulso para hacerlo-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Estas entrenado para eso?

Hyoga no le respondió, sólo apartó hacia un lado el arma, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Ikki y del hombro de Haru y disparó al televisor que tenía en la mira, dando justo en el blanco y sin lastimar a ninguno de los objetivos que tenía en el camino. Kara pegó un grito del susto y Taki y Hakuren se sobresaltaron. Haru e Ikki no movieron un sólo músculo.

-No fallé ahora y no lo haré después. Lamento decirte que el próximo no lo verás pero podrás sentirlo perfectamente-dijo Hyoga apuntándole de nuevo.

Ikki suspiró y sonrió ínfimamente. Aquella respuesta era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Soy Kaname, líder de la división de trabajos especiales de Noctis. Soy el reemplazo de Shun como cazador de Tokio, uno de los mejores cuatro de todo el mundo.

Hyoga vio a Haru fruncir el ceño.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó Hyoga.

-Sólo he oído hablar de él. Es él quien creó las balas anti demonio, las mejores y más efectivas hasta ahora, la que te mostré antes. Pero no lo conozco y que yo sepa, Shun tampoco.

-¿Qué coño hace aquí _"uno de los cuatro mejores del mundo"_?-preguntó Hyoga, con sarcasmo.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Kara. Si Shun muere, ellos ganan. Me temo que siempre han querido deshacerse de él por sospechar lo que estaba haciendo, recolectando las pruebas para desenmascarar a Noctis ante la ONU y la Interpol. Si no me equivoco y si Kara no me ha mentido Shun tiene pruebas suficientes para destruir a una organización mundial. Por eso ellos quieren matarlo, pero él se los he hecho difícil al dejarse ver por las cámaras, aunque parezca lo contrario. Ser tan bueno en lo que hace lo ha hecho famoso en todo el mundo y eso lo ha protegido de las garras de Noctis, hasta ahora.

Hyoga miró a Haru, pero éste estaba más concentrado en las palabras de Ikki que en el rubio.

-Sin embargo, aunque tienen muchas pruebas, las más fuertes no parecen ser concluyentes, por eso Shun no se ha movido. Además, Noctis tiene controlado a los mejores abogados del mundo, muchos países le deben su mera existencia, como es el caso de Japón, que es zona roja de demonios.

-Es cierto, Hyoga-dijo Haru.

-Eso sólo prueba que Kara confía demasiado en él. Yo no, ni en ella ni en nada de lo que venga de su parte-dijo Hyoga.

-Malnacido…

-Cállate-ordenó Hyoga, mirándola por primera vez-No me faltan las ganas de matarte a ti también, así que te recomiendo que busques tu muerte natural. No quieres cruzarte en mi camino, eso te lo aseguro.

La rubia apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada, al igual que el resto de los presentes, que estaban completamente enmudecidos por la ira y agresividad del rubio. Ikki sonrió, de nuevo, demasiado discretamente como para que alguien lo notara.

_-Sólo espero que realmente esté protegiéndolo tan fieramente como lo hace por quién es y no por lo que le ordenaron hacer. _

-Aun no me convences, cazador-dijo Hyoga.

-Lo sé. Por eso traje esto, si me dejas meter la mano en mi bolsillo-dijo Ikki

Al no obtener respuesta, el moreno metió la mano lentamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un dispositivo USB. Con el mismo movimiento se lo extendió a Haru, quien lo tomó inmediatamente, sólo después de que Hyoga lo aprobara.

-Es la lista de todos los abogados que pertenecen a la firma de Noctis, los que tenemos que evitar a toda costa, todos los cazadores que han muerto por culpa de la sangre demoniaca y la prueba fehaciente de que ellos estaban autorizando su uso en sus propios hombres y vendiéndola en el mercado negro. Está además las fotografías que prueban que ellos iniciaron expediciones arqueológicas en los sitios donde están las puertas del inframundo que conectan con la tierra.

Haru se giró rápidamente, sorprendido por las palabras del moreno. El mismo Hyoga también frunció el ceño, confundido.

-Eso es sólo una parte de lo que he obtenido trabajando para ellos durante todos estos años. No soy el único que se ha infiltrado hasta llegar a lo más alto de Noctis, no estoy solo y Shun tampoco. Los que están conmigo lo apoyamos.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-preguntó Hyoga.

Ikki notó el cambio en el tono de voz del rubio. Ahora no había agresividad, sólo desconfianza y una profunda curiosidad.

-Ya te lo dije, si él muere ellos ganan. Habrán matado a la serpiente por la cabeza. Es el líder de la insurrección de los cazadores, un enemigo que Noctis considera demasiado peligroso y eso le da un poder que ni él mismo conoce. Por eso no lo han mandado a matar, porque no saben cuál de los cazadores está con él y porque si muere todo Japón se levantará. La única manera es traer a alguien de afuera o capturarlo, como hicieron ahora.

Haru se dio la vuelta y metió en USB en la laptop para verificar rápidamente la información dada por Ikki. Él, por su parte, había dicho lo ultimo buscando una reacción por parte del rubio, pero al estar de espaldas a él era muy difícil captar algún cambio. Sin embargo, el comentario si logró hacer mella en la firmeza de Hyoga.

-¿Dices… que traerían a alguien de afuera? ¿Un asesino?

Ikki tensó la mandíbula. Debía tener cuidado con lo que diría a continuación o podría perder el interés que había generado en Hyoga.

-Sí, alguien entrenado para matar. Nadie sabe esto, pero Noctis posee muchas agencias, grupos militares de mercenarios y asesinos. Solo los líderes lo saben, los soldados no.

A Hyoga se le erizó la piel al pensar por un instante que él pudiese ser ese asesino. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo cuestionándose la orden de Sergei de matar a Shun. Si él se convertía en un demonio Noctis se encargaría de acabar con él, aquello no tenía por qué ser asunto de los S.T.A.R.S. La última conversación que tuvo con su mentor también le hizo dudar.

Luego, recordó que le debía la vida a Sergei, fue él quien lo rescató de aquel lago helado a donde había caído, sabia Dios por qué. Fue él quien le dio ese nombre cuando el rubio no logró recordar el suyo.

_-No, es imposible. El mismo Sergei me ha dicho cientos de veces que está en contra de Noctis por esos rumores que corren sobre ellos. Él no puede trabajar para esa gente, de ninguna manera._

-Estas fotos-dijo Haru, dándose la vuelta en la silla-Shun recibió estas fotos, las de las expediciones arqueológicas de un anónimo, nunca supimos quien había enviado estas imágenes.

Ikki asintió.

-Las recibió hace un año, en agosto del año pasado, exactamente. Fui yo quien se las envió. En ese momento tenía el presentimiento de tener una cola-dijo Ikki

-¿Una qué?

-Una cola. Se dice cuando crees que alguien te está siguiendo-dijo Hyoga.

-Exacto, por eso se las envié, en caso de que algo me pasara. No podía colocarle mi nombre, por supuesto. Se las muestro para que sepan que estoy con ustedes, estoy tan interesado como todos los demás en sacar a Shun de ahí y creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Haru miró a Hyoga. Ciertamente, el sujeto tenía razón.

El rubio bajó el arma aunque no le puso el seguro. Ikki tensó la mandíbula, sabía que ahora debía voltearse y mirarlo. Estar frente a él, después de tantos años de no poder encontrarlo por ningún aparte, a ese hombre, prácticamente el desencadenante de todo lo que pasó la última vez que lo vio, de aquella decisión que cambió el rumbo de sus vidas.

Pensó en todo eso mientras se daba la vuelta y finalmente se encontraba con él. Ambos se miraron detenidamente, evaluándose como dos rivales en un campo de batalla. Hyoga sentía haberlo visto antes, pero no lograba ubicar el rostro moreno de facciones simétricas y profundos ojos azules, más oscuros que los suyos.

_-Hay algo en su mirada, que se me hace terriblemente conocido…_

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dejarás ayudar?-preguntó Ikki, enarcando una ceja.

El gesto fue captado por Hyoga, el moreno desconocía que el ruso estudiaba y grababa en su mente cada movimiento y expresión realizada por él. Hyoga sólo se le acercó, esta vez con un tono mucho más amenazador y letal que antes.

-Intenta por un segundo hacer algo, lo que sea para perjudicar a Shun y te cortaré la cabeza. No voy a permitir que lo toques si por un momento llego a dudar de tus intenciones. Sólo tienes que darme una pequeña razón y te mataré sin dudarlo, así que ahora hazte el favor, sé útil y mantente en mi campo de visión si no quieres morir hoy mismo-siseó Hyoga.

El rubio terminó por retroceder, aun evaluando y captando perfectamente la ausencia de miedo o intimidación en los ojos azules de Ikki. Luego, miró a Kara, quien sólo le respondía con furiosas miradas de basilisco.

-Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí hasta que rescatemos a Shun, ya sabes demasiado. Dame el celular-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Qué…?

-Entrégaselo, Kara-ordenó Ikki.

La rubia fulminó a Ikki con la mirada y luego sacó el celular de su bolso y esperó que Hyoga extendiera la mano para hacer ella lo mismo, pero no lo entregó, solo lo dejó caer al piso. Hyoga sonrió con malicia, apuntó con el arma y disparó una sola vez, destruyendo definitivamente al infortunado aparato. Después se retiró sin siquiera mirar a la chica, que estaba enrojecida de rabia.

-Ponte cómoda- dijo Hyoga, con sorna.

Ikki se dio la vuelta y vio a Hyoga caminar hasta la mesa y reunirse con Hakuren y Taki.

-Ya tengo todo listo en la otra habitación-dijo Hakuren.

-Yo voy a llamar a los cinco que me faltan-dijo Taki

Hyoga sólo asintió, pero no estaba realmente enfocado en el momento e Ikki lo notó.

-Todos estos datos están correctos, Hyoga-dijo Haru.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, Shun y yo sospechábamos de muchas de estas cosas pero no teníamos manera de comprobarlas. Aquí hay facturas, memorándums, esto es casi una mina de oro.

Hyoga miró a Ikki, quien estaba sentado en el mueble, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo.

-Disculpen-dijo Hyoga, excusándose.

El rubio salió casi disparado de la sala, pasando al lado de Ikki y tirando la puerta al salir. Sentía que se estaba asfixiando ahí dentro, su mente bullía en imágenes que no reconocía, trataba desesperadamente de ubicar el rostro del moreno en cualquier escenario posible, pero nada resultaba. Llegó hasta su auto y se recostó en la puerta del conductor hasta dejarse caer sobre el suelo; flexionó las piernas, apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y hundió la cara entre sus manos.

Trataba de organizar sus pensamientos, pero estos estaban demasiado revueltos. Casi no se reconoce cuando le habló de aquella manera a Ikki, ¿De dónde había salido tanta pasión y agresividad? ¿Desde cuándo era él tan intenso con algo o alguien? ¿Realmente tenia tantos deseos de cumplir con Sergei que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de realizar su misión?

Pronto entendió que no era eso realmente, lo que él quería era alejar a Shun de todo aquello, llevárselo a donde Noctis no pudiese tocarlo. Se peinó los cabellos dorados con los dedos y abrió los ojos, sobresaltándose al ver al moreno en cuclillas, a tres metros de donde él estaba, atravesándolo con la mirada. Su furia volvió a encenderse como una cerilla.

-¿Y qué coño haces ahí?-reclamó Hyoga.

-Me dijiste que no saliera de tu campo de visión-dijo Ikki, muy tranquilamente.

Aquello lo dejó en el sitio. Era tan obvio y cierto que logró hacerlo reír. Hyoga miró hacia el otro lado, tratando de esconder las ganas de reírse que tenia pero era imposible y terminó dejándose llevar por el comentario que le resultó tan gracioso. Ikki también se relajó y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando el hombro izquierdo en la esquina de la pared de la casa.

-Supongo que eso significa que estás más tranquilo-dijo Ikki

-Cállate-dijo Hyoga

-¿Podemos hablar sin que lances una amenaza de muerte?

Hyoga no le respondió, sólo lo miró.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. Bien, yo respondí todas tus preguntas, ¿Puedes responder ahora las mías?

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Oye, he estado al pendiente de Shun durante algunos años. Yo sé por qué estoy aquí, y arriesgué demasiado al venir pero no sé por qué estás tú, cuando, según lo que sé, eres un completo desconocido.

Hyoga no lo miraba, pero Ikki pudo ver perfectamente cómo se endurecía la expresión en su rostro, pasaba de ser arrogante y despiadada a dolorosa.

-Cuando Shun estuvo en el hospital, no vino absolutamente nadie a verlo. Sólo Haru y esa mujer, Kara. Nadie más, ni siquiera un padre, una madre, una hermana, una novia. Nadie.

¿Qué tan solo puede estar alguien tan…?

Hyoga no pudo pronunciarlo, no frente a Ikki, pero la única palabra que se le ocurrió fue _Hermoso. _

El moreno, por su parte sabia que aquella repentina y corta confianza sólo podían ser vestigios de su pasado, porque en aquel momento tratar con Hyoga era como estar en el territorio de algún animal salvaje: No podía hacer ningún movimiento brusco porque podía atacarlo sin dudarlo y en cualquier momento.

-¿Por eso te importa tanto? ¿Porque está solo?

Esta vez sí logró que el rubio lo mirara e incluso que se sonrojara un poco. Pero la mirada de sorpresa y casi de inocencia duró muy poco; fue reemplazada por una gélida y afilada.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú, _mi mejor amiga_?-dijo Hyoga.

-Sí lo proteges tan fieramente porque te importa entonces sí, soy un amigo. Pero si lo haces por otra razón, después de esto nos veremos otra vez las caras, pero en bandos diferentes. Shun es demasiado importante para los cazadores, si estoy aquí es para asegurarme de que nada le pase.

Luego, Ikki se levantó y regresó hacia el interior de la casa. Hyoga lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Frunció el ceño, especialmente interesado en los gestos y expresiones que había captado.

-Sólo una razón, Kaname. Sólo necesito una razón para matarte y un gesto para descubrirte-susurró

Ikki, por su parte, logró que Haru le contara el plan, de forma que cuando Hyoga entró ya él estaba enterado de todo. No puso absolutamente ninguna objeción, el plan parecía perfecto aunque muy arriesgado, cosa que le hizo saber a Hyoga cuando se reunió con ellos.

-Es arriesgado para los corredores, lo sé-dijo Hyoga.

-Para ti también-dijo Ikki.

-¿Para él?-preguntó Haru, con incredulidad.

-Sí. Taki conducirá así que él no podrá cuidarte las espaldas. Haru podría hacerlo a distancia, pero una vez que estés dentro de la casa estarás solo y no sabes lo que encontrarás ahí dentro.

-Hemos logrado intervenir el satélite de Noctis, aunque durante escasos minutos. Lo que hemos visto es que Shun está solo en una habitación…

-Sentado, sin moverse-dijo Ikki, mirando el plano, al punto donde debería estar el peliverde.

-¿Cómo sabes?

Ikki cerró los ojos por un segundo, aunque a los demás les pareció un pestañeo, Hyoga identificó el verdadero gesto. Aun así, no era concluyente para él, el moreno parecía esconder demasiado bien sus emociones.

-Porque debe estar encadenado. Ciertas personas me han dicho que Noctis manda a construir grilletes con un mecanismo especial de choque eléctrico. Aunque no sé si esto es cierto, pero de serlo, Shun no debe moverse o recibirá una descarga de electricidad que lo sacudirá y puede hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Por eso te digo, no sabes lo que te vas a encontrar una vez que estés dentro, necesitas un apoyo.

-No me dirás ahora que serás tú ¿o sí?- preguntó Hyoga, con incredulidad.

-No te sirvo de nada si no confías en mí, aunque soy el más indicado para eso en este salón. ¿Quién, aparte de nosotros dos, tiene buena puntería?

-Yo-dijo Haru-Soy el francotirador que apoya a Shun en las peleas contra los demonios.

-¿Has disparado a cortas distancias?

-No.

-Entonces tendrás que practicar-dijo Ikki- que él sea tu apoyo, yo seré el francotirador.

A Hyoga no le gustaba nada tener que depender de alguna manera de Ikki, pero él ya había pensado en eso y ciertamente era un fallo. Aun así, al no haber una manera de solucionarlo, él había tomado la decisión de entrar solo.

-No podemos tener fallos. Cuando entres ahí serás su única salida-susurró Ikki, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Hyoga lo miró y asintió, rogando a cualquier dios que existiese que Ikki no los traicionara en pleno movimiento.

-Conseguí a los otros cinco chicos, entre ellos están los mejores corredores y los que tienen las armas. Me temo que no estarán aquí hasta mañana en la mañana, están fuera de Tokio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que poco a poco miraron a Hyoga. Él estaba apoyado en la mesa, sobre el plano, concentrado en el punto rojo dentro de una habitación. Sentía las miradas clavadas sobre sus hombros y rostro y la presión que él ejercía sobre sí mismo lo percibía con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, luchaba por mantener la cabeza fría, pero estaba cerca de volverse loco.

-Entra en el satélite, Haru-dijo Hyoga

El tono mecánico, casi sin vida del rubio alertó a Ikki. Haru obedeció y entró rápidamente a la habitación de la computadora. Hyoga se mantuvo en exactamente la misma posición hasta que el pelinegro dio el aviso de que la imagen ya era clara. No se movió de la mesa, sólo levanto la mirada y vio la fuente de calor en el mismo sitio de siempre.

Ikki, que estaba a su lado, sí se levantó y miró fijamente la imagen. Sintió como si corazón pegó un brinco y se paró por un segundo. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños. Afortunadamente para él, Hyoga no le estaba prestando un gramo de atención, él solo necesitaba ver a Shun, saber que de alguna manera seguía emanando calor. Lo necesitaba para no perder el control y salir corriendo a sacarlo de ahí como fuera, sin importarle nada de lo que pudiese encontrarse.

Respiró profundamente, llenándose de control de nuevo.

-Los corredores, llámalos a todos, que estén aquí a primera hora de la mañana- ordenó Hyoga.

-Hecho-respondió Taki.

-Shun tendrá que aguantar una noche más-susurró Hyoga

En ese momento, una alarma sonó en Ai, la computadora del refugio.

-Mierda, es un aviso de ataque de demonio-dijo Haru.

-Dame las coordenadas. Iré-dijo Ikki

-Cerca de la torre de Tokio, tienes diez minutos, la dirección es…

-Sé dónde queda-dijo Ikki, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Voy contigo-dijo Hyoga.

-¿Necesitas desahogarte?-preguntó Ikki

-Ya lo creo-dijo Hyoga.

Así, los dos hombres prepararon sus armas, se montaron en el mustang negro y salieron disparados de la casa, dispuestos a acabar con lo primero que se les cruzara en el camino.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 Orgullo. **

Descargaron balas sobre los demonios a diestra y siniestra, sin tener absolutamente ningún control, convirtiendo aquello en una masacre. Ambos tenían sólo una cosa en mente: la fuente de calor en aquella habitación.

Hyoga, rogaba porque fuese Shun e Ikki porque siguiera luchando como lo hacía, puesto que ya el moreno había reconocido la cosmoenergia de su hermano, dormida pero latente. Cada uno rogaba que pasara la noche, que sobreviviera como lo había prometido, que Noctis estuviese demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención, que fuera invisible para ellos.

De igual manera, ambos juraban, con cada cartucho que vaciaban sobre los demonios, que Noctis pagaría por cada rasguño que marcara la piel del peliverde.

Ikki no necesitaba darle órdenes a Hyoga, ya éste sabía exactamente que no podía dejarse ver por ninguna cámara y dónde debía disparar. Dicho sea de paso, era un excelente tirador: frío, certero, afilado y despiadado. Aun cuando parecía en perfecto autocontrol, Ikki podía sentir su cosmoenergia bullendo debajo de la superficie como lava preparándose para salir con toda la furia posible. Él lo entendía, le alegraba y lo conmovía. Si Hyoga estaba así es porque alguna conexión emocional había, tan fuerte que ninguna escases de recuerdos pudiese destruirla. O quizá se había formado luego, durante los últimos días, debido a las circunstancias especiales en las que estaban. Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta, eso Ikki no lo sabía, lo único realmente seguro es que Hyoga estaba tanto o más desesperado que él por sacar a Shun de aquel lugar.

Luego, su orgullo de hermano salió a flote. No había manera de que ese ruso estuviese más asustado que él que era _su _familia. Ikki tenía diez años sin ver a Shun. Si acaso una fotografía esporádica, pero nada más. Las emociones que corrían dentro de Ikki lo estaban enloqueciendo: sentía ansiedad por volver a ver a Shun, por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder contemplarlo, por saber cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera, miedo por saberlo en tan peligrosa situación y esperanzado al saber que luchaba.

Sin embargo, Hyoga no tenía eso. Él no sabía si Shun estaba resistiendo, no sabía siquiera si era él realmente. Ciertamente, la situación del rubio era peor. Si era cierto que habían enviado a algún asesino y ese era él, entonces estaba literalmente al borde del abismo.

Por un lado, tenia al hombre al que veía como un padre, aquel que le salvó la vida y le dio un nombre, un hogar, estudios, carrera, todo, absolutamente todo lo que Hyoga tenía se lo debía a Sergei.

Por el otro estaba este chico, tan hermoso como indómito, tan solitario como misterioso. ¿Qué tenía él que llamaba tanto su atención? ¿Qué tenía que lo había llevado a romper la más importante regla de los S.T.A.R.S: jamás involucrarse con la misión?

Hyoga no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál era respuesta. De algo estaba seguro, el peliverde lo estaba cambiando. Había pasado de ser un perfecto dios del hielo al ser más apasionado e intenso que jamás imaginó ser.

Y lo que faltaba todavía.

Finalmente la masacre había terminado. Tres horas después de recorrer la ciudad, los dos guerreros estaban hambrientos y sucios. Aunado a eso, Hyoga estaba fastidiosamente adolorido. Ikki notó que le faltaba movilidad en el brazo derecho y las vendas se marcaban debajo de la camisa manga corta azul que llevaba.

-¿Dónde está tu ropa?-preguntó Hyoga, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Hotel Shiba Park

Sin decir más, el rubio dirigió el auto hacia el hotel. Ikki buscó ropa y regresó en menos de diez minutos. Luego, ambos regresaron al refugio.

**Mientras tanto, en Kaina, la discoteca de Verona…**

Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio de la castaña, frente a una enorme pantalla que le mostraba los cuerpos desparramados sobre la calle y el nuevo cazador de Japón trabajando. A su lado estaba Yuma.

-¿Dices que no lo has visto en todo el día?

-Sí, señor, no ha parado en todo el día por el departamento. Tampoco se ha comunicado con Sergei.

El rubio miraba la pantalla, casi distraídamente.

_-Ni la psicóloga, ni francotirador se han aparecido tampoco. _

-¿Qué debo hacer, señor?

-Nada, sólo espera que regrese. Trata de que te diga dónde ha estado. Vete.

-Sí, señor.

**De regreso en el refugio…**

Hyoga e Ikki recién regresaban, cuando Haru los recibía con hamburguesas y papas fritas.

-Son las favoritas de Shun, las compramos en su honor-dijo Haru, sonriendo.

Ikki frunció el ceño, confundido, mientras que Hyoga sonrió a medias.

-Me bañaré primero-dijo Ikki

-Yo también-dijo Hyoga.

Ambos se metieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, directo a la ducha. Hyoga dejó el agua fría correr sobre su piel, tratando de calmarse de alguna manera, pero su mente trabajaba horas extra. Una vez que salió, Hakuren lo abordó.

-Quítate la camisa antes de comer. Tengo que inyectarte de nuevo-dijo el médico.

Hyoga no dijo una sola palabra, sólo obedeció y se quitó la camisa para dejarse descubierto el fuerte pecho sin vendas, ya que, estas estaban sucias y mojadas, por lo que tuvo que quitárselas. Ikki lo vio al salir, el largo de la herida lo dejó sorprendido.

-¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu brazo?

-Ataque de espectros- intervino Haru

En ese momento, todos los presentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar el relato.

-Íbamos en los autos, Shun iba con él en el asiento del copiloto y nos atacaron a los tres. Tratando de ayudarme, él terminó sobre la maleta del auto, con un espectro ahorcándolo y tratando de sacarlo del auto. Hyoga me llamó y me ordenó que me apartara, yo iba en el auto de atrás, quería ayudar a Shun pero los espectros nos caían como moscas. Me aparté y logré frenar a los pocos segundos. Luego Hyoga pegó el frenazo de la historia, creo que nunca se borrará de la carretera. Lo hizo usando la velocidad para meter a Shun de regreso en el auto. Cuando se detuvo por completo, un espectro cayó sobre el techo y le clavó la hoja que llevan en el brazo. Yo estaba a varios metros de distancia, pero lo vi perfectamente levantarse del asiento, aun cuando se le hundiría más la cuchilla y dispararle al espectro que aun tenia a Shun agarrado por el cuello. Fue espeluznante.

Haru continuó contando la historia, generando diferentes reacciones. Ikki escuchaba, prestando especial atención a las expresiones de Hyoga, que sólo mostraban dolor y miedo, el más puro miedo, cada vez que Haru mencionaba a Shun. Pero las expresiones duraban poco ya que Hyoga, al igual que él, las ocultaba bajo una máscara de frialdad.

Aun así, pensaba Ikki, esconder emociones referentes a Shun era algo demasiado difícil de hacer.

_-Sí tan sólo pudiera decirle que sí es Shun quien está ahí, darle al menos esa pequeña tranquilidad- _pensó Ikki.

Horas después…

Bien entrada la noche, el frío comenzó a colarse en la habitación, enfriando los grilletes y aliviando un poco el dolor de las muñecas de Shun, provocado por el intento fallido de deshacerse de soltarse de aquella prisión.

Sin embargo, toda su piel comenzó a erizarse y pronto estaba temblando de frío. El dolor del cuerpo se sumaba al cansancio, los músculos entumecidos, los efectos de la droga y las horas sin comer o beber nada. Los ojos se le cerraban solos, pero el frío le molestaba y al mismo tiempo hacía sus pensamientos más espesos. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamó ligeramente su atención.

Su visión era borrosa, por lo que al principio sólo distinguió los cabellos dorados.

-Hyoga-susurró

Dos manos alzaron suavemente su rostro y sintió el roce de unos labios suaves y carnosos. Los mismos labios se juntaron con los suyos, formándose un beso entre ellos.

Se hundió por completo en la visión del rubio besándolo y pronto Shun respondió profundizando el beso y haciéndolo más apasionado. Pronunció su nombre durante los escasos segundos que se separaron para recuperar el aire. Algo en su interior se encendía y ardía como el fuego logrando despertarlo y sentir un extraño aire caliente que lo envolvía y emanaba de él como si fuese la fuente de aquel calor.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que aquellas manos eran demasiado suaves y de que él, debía estar demasiado drogado, estaba soñando que era Hyoga quien lo besaba. Luego una risa coqueta y maliciosa sonó cerca de su oído.

-Besas divinamente, ¿lo sabías?-dijo Verona.

Abrió los ojos completamente, la voz lo trajo de golpe a la realidad y el aire caliente se esfumó.

En el refugio, Hyoga, quien estaba dormido en el sofá, despertó súbitamente. Ikki lo observaba a varios metros de distancia, ahora que Hakuren se había ido, Kara tomó una habitación, Taki estaba dormido sobre la mesa y Haru estaba en el jardín. Notó perfectamente como el cosmos de Hyoga brillaba levemente, reaccionando al de Shun.

Aquello era una clara y perfecta prueba de conexión entre ambos e Ikki acababa de presenciarlo. Hyoga se incorporó sobre el mueble y, sin saber que era observado, se llevó los dedos a los labios, tratando de recordar la sensación. Luego, apoyó los codos sobre los muslos y cerró los ojos fuertemente, masajeándose las sienes para calmar inútilmente el dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba.

En el hospital privado, Verona disfrutaba con el rostro sonrojado de rabia y humillación y la mirada amenazante del peliverde.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás quien es ese Hyoga, que te hace suspirar de esa manera?

Al ver que Shun no le respondía, Verona se echó a reír.

-De acuerdo, yo te diré quien es. Es un militar ruso que parece estar muy interesado en ti. Al menos, según Kara.

Shun ni siquiera la miró. Sabía que si lo hacía ella se daría cuenta de que eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar. Su reacción podía poner en peligro a Hyoga, si es que no lo estaba ya, por culpa de Kara, así que Shun optó por desviar el tema.

-Siento pena por ti- dijo él.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ni siquiera estando drogado puedes hacerme soñar contigo. La única manera de que te besara es estar pensando en otra persona. ¿No sientes lastima por ti misma?

Verona no le respondió aunque la rabia la cegó por completo. Luego ella sonrió y respiró profundamente.

-Usa la sangre demoniaca y no mataré a tu precioso Hyoga.

La confesión lo dejó completamente desencajado.

-Él no tiene…

-¿Nada que ver contigo? Oh, pero te equivocas, cazador, sí tiene que ver y mucho. Usa la sangre demoniaca y Hyoga no correrá ningún peligro. Ya lo sabes, tienes la noche para pensarlo, si es el que el frío te deja.

Luego, la castaña salió de la habitación dejando al peliverde en un completo estado de shock.

Pasadas las horas, pensar se hizo mucho más difícil y eso sólo empeoraba la agonía. Verona sabia de Hyoga, aparentemente más que él mismo y ahora por un estúpido desliz, el rubio estaba en peligro. Cerró los ojos y se removió en la silla violentamente provocando intencionalmente una descarga de electricidad que le calentara el cuerpo y lo mantuviera despierto. Gimió de dolor, pero dio resultado, al menos pasaría unos minutos más consiente.

Tenía que pensar en algo, así perdiera las manos ahí, tenía que salir, tenía que alejar a Hyoga de esa gente. Pero el cansancio era demasiado grande, el dolor agudo, los efectos de la droga seguían ahí. Simplemente, jamás había estado en una situación peor.

Casi dejándose llevar por la desesperación volvió a removerse en la silla y provocar descargas de electricidad una y otra vez, hasta que mermaron completamente su fuerza y se desmayó.

En el refugio, Ikki estaba en afuera, sentado en el borde de madera que dividía la casa del jardín, con los codos sobre los muslos, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados. Estaba absolutamente concentrado en el cosmos de Shun. Un par de horas atrás percibió su cosmos elevarse considerablemente. Al enfocarse, sintió angustia y un terrible cansancio que supo no le pertenecían a él.

_-Algo le hicieron para alterarlo de esa manera-_pensó

Apretó los puños, presa de la frustración y la impotencia. Luego volvió a concentrarse, haciendo lo único que podía por Shun en ese momento. Trató de afianzar la conexión entre ellos, esa que viene por el lazo de sangre que no lo rompe nada en el mundo. Ese lazo que les permitía una conexión entre sus cosmoenergias.

Encendió su cosmos brevemente, tratando de no hacer reaccionar al de Hyoga. Visualizó a Shun en su mente y envió un poco de ese calor que tanta falta le hacía al peliverde.

-I…Ikki-susurró Shun.

El llamado llegó hasta sus oídos como si lo hubiese gritado a todo pulmón. Cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero eran más fuertes que él. Su voz, quebrada y casi suplicante, logró derrumbar cualquier muro que Ikki pudiese tener.

_-Aquí estoy, hermano. Resiste, tú puedes hacerlo._

Pasó toda la noche despierto, enviando a ratos, más calor al cuerpo de Shun, pero el peliverde no volvió a llamarlo.

Al día siguiente…

Como Hyoga ordenó, los 20 corredores del grupo de Taki llegaron al taller de éste, donde se les explicó el plan. Si bien el papel de ellos era relativamente sencillo, también era tan peligroso como el de Hyoga.

Tanto él como Ikki y Haru necesitaban ropa oscura, por lo que se fueron temprano a sus respectivos sitios a buscarla.

Estando en su casa, Haru recibió una llamada de Verona, quien le exigía una explicación por su desaparición y preguntaba insistentemente por el paradero de Kara. La única solución que se le ocurrió al pelinegro fue alegar que se encontraba enfermo.

-No me interesa, te quiero aquí esta misma noche-dijo Verona

-¿Tú…tú estarás allá?-alcanzó a preguntar Haru.

-Por supuesto, ¿Donde más estaría?

Luego, la castaña trancó el teléfono.

Hyoga, por su parte, acababa de llegar a su departamento cuando Yuma lo recibió con una lluvia de preguntas. El rubio se sintió como una basura de nuevo al olvidar al anciano que sólo parecía preocuparse por él.

-Lo siento en verdad, Yuma-dijo Hyoga, mientras buscaba ropa en el closet.

-¿Pero, donde has estado? ¿Y por qué te ves tan cansado, que has hecho?

Hyoga dudó unos instantes. No era de confiar en la gente, pero Yuma era un enviado de Sergei, no tenía por qué desconfiar de él.

-Escucha, no puedes repetirle esto a nadie, pero Shun, el cazador, corre peligro con los de Noctis. Voy a sacarlo esta noche de…

-Espera ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, lo sé. Voy a sacarlo de ahí a medianoche. No sé cuando regrese, deja de preocuparte por mí, por favor.

-Por Dios, Hyoga, parece que cruzas los límites sólo por cumplir una misión-reclamó Yuma.

Hyoga no le respondió, sabía que era cierto, pero esa no era la razón por la que lo hacía.

-Regresaré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo.

Luego, el rubio salió disparado del departamento. En cuanto se sintió seguro, Yuma borró la expresión de preocupación de su rostro por una sonrisa perversa. Levantó el teléfono y marcó.

-Señor, le tengo información muy valiosa.

Otro ataque de demonios demoró el regreso de Ikki hacia el refugio, pero cuando lo logró Hyoga y Haru recién entraban junto al rubio a la gran casa de estilo japonés tradicional.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Haru, una vez dentro de la casa-Verona me quiere en la disco hoy en la noche.

-Shun es más importante, Haru, creo que lo sabes muy bien-dijo Hyoga.

-Es que no lo entiendes, supuestamente yo soy el espía de Verona-soltó.

El pelinegro notó que los ánimos dentro de la casa estaban caldeados, producto de la tensión acumulada, ya que todos se giraron hacia él y lo enterraron con miradas amenazantes. Sin embargo, Hyoga fue el único que se acercó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener la calma.

-Explícate, Haru.

-C-calma, Chicos, yo jamás haría algo para lastimar a Shun. Verás, él pensaba que la insistencia de Verona en que yo trabajara con él era para que luego yo le informara sobre lo que Shun hacía, entonces antes de que eso pasara, él la convenció de que yo trabajara en la disco cuando había temporada fuerte de demonios. Pero, esto era sólo un camuflaje porque así yo estaría cerca de Verona para informarle a él sobre ella.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces, él y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre qué revelarle a Verona. Yo jamás le dije algo que pusiera a Shun en peligro, siempre la llevábamos por otro camino, por decirlo así. Yo me gané su confianza y así logré sacar parte de la información que recolectamos.

-Entiendo-dijo Hyoga, recuperando la compostura.

-Me preocupa que si no voy, perderé eso. Además no he preguntado por Shun durante estos días, ni he pedido verlo. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que cuando me vea, va a preguntarme algo.

-Sí, algo es seguro: No es estúpida. Si te quiere allí debe tener alguna razón o de otra manera habría llamado antes. Pero, hasta donde sé, ahora tenemos otra fuente de información ¿cierto?-dijo Hyoga, mirando a Ikki

El moreno asintió firmemente.

-Tengo información sobre personas que están por encima de ella. En comparación con esa gente, Verona es sólo un peón.

-Bien, está decidido entonces, no irás- concluyó Hyoga.

-¿Y si…?

-¿Qué crees que haría Shun si tu murieras, Haru? Estallaría el monte Fuji, ¿verdad?-dijo Hyoga, suavemente y asintiendo al igual que Haru-Y de paso, me calcinaría a mí por dejarte ir. Prefiero perder un trabajo y no dos vidas, gracias. No irás.

El tono casi divertido del rubio levantó el ánimo de Haru, quien asintió con firmeza.

-Entendido-dijo el pelinegro.

El grupo pasó la mitad de la tarde organizando los últimos detalles, aunque los corredores creaban problemas donde no los había.

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital privado…**

Shun recién despertaba, sintiéndose extrañamente mejor que el día anterior. Había pasado toda la noche teniendo extraños sueños sobre estar en una casa enorme con muchos otros niños, pero siempre había uno cerca, un chico de cabello azul que lo tomaba de la mano y lo reconfortaba cada vez que lloraba.

Sin embargo, ver a Verona frente a él era casi una rutina infernal. La castaña, como siempre esperaba una respuesta que jamás llegaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo pensaste?

Shun no le respondió, logrando exasperarla.

-Pensé que querías saber de tu pasado- dijo ella, tomando la carpeta y abriéndola-¿Tan orgulloso eres que pasarás el resto de tu vida sin saber quién eres y cargando con una muerte innecesaria sobre tus hombros?

El peliverde seguía sin responderle, luchaba más consigo mismo que con la mujer.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es dominar la sangre demoniaca, Shun tu sabes que puedes hacerlo, eres más fuerte que un ser humano normal y eso no es un mito, esto también tiene una verdad y una razón que están justo dentro de esta carpeta.

Poco a poco, Shun volteó a mirarla. Ella sentía ese momento llegar y lo esperaba con un ansia excitante.

-Júrame que no vas a tocarlo-susurró

-¿A quién?

-¡A Hyoga!

-Ah, ¿a tu novio? Te lo juro-dijo ella, sonriendo y levantando la palma de forma infantil- Es más, te diré desde ahora que él tiene a alguien muy cerca que está ahí para matarlo en cuanto sea necesario. Su nombre es Yuma.

Shun tensó la mandíbula. Decir aquellas palabras era más difícil de lo que él pensaba, pero Hyoga estaba en un peligro real y eso destruía su orgullo.

-La única razón por la que haré esto, es porque cuando me quite estos grilletes, la primera que morirá serás tú-siseó.

-¿Significa eso que aceptas? ¿Dominarás la sangre demoniaca? Dilo, Shun.

-…Lo haré.

Verona sonrió y suspiró, sintiéndose en el éxtasis. Se agachó y le habló al oído.

-Hasta al rey de los leones se lo puede domar-susurró.

Shun cerró los ojos y apartó la cara. La castaña se levantó y abrió la puerta para que el médico entrara con las jeringas y los dos frascos. El peliverde reconoció uno, el del líquido negro, pero el otro era de un tono lechoso y despedía un extraño olor.

-Ah, sí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba ver que tanto protegía la sangre a nuestros cazadores? Bueno, parece que nuestros enemigos se hacen cada vez más poderosos así que nosotros tenemos que avanzar-dijo ella, con falsa preocupación-Entonces hemos recolectado una toxina tan peligrosa como la de los demonios. Tu misión, cazador, ya que has decidido aceptar, es la de controlar y usar la sangre demoniaca para que te proteja de esta toxina. Si lo haces, te dejaré la carpeta y a tu novio.

Dicho esto, la mujer le cedió el paso al médico que inyectó primero la sangre negra. Shun sintió como se le erizaba la piel cuando el líquido le quemaba las venas.

-¿Quieres saber contra qué lucharás?- preguntó Verona, tomando la segunda jeringa- Te lo diré, es veneno de la**Serpiente Taipán****, ya sabes cuánto me gustan las serpientes. Verás, es de hecho el animal terrestre más peligro que existe. Una gota de su veneno puede matar a doce personas adultas. Como comprenderás es un enemigo muy poderoso. **

Shun volvió a atravesarla con la mirada, logrando que Verona diera un traspié al intentar alejarse de él y cayera directo al piso. Ayudada por el médico la mujer se levantó como pudo.

-Voy a disfrutar esto, especialmente. Más que nuestros apasionados encuentros-dijo ella.

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, Verona se acercó a él con la vista clavada en su brazo, donde introdujo la aguja. Luego, sintiendo como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, se apartó rápidamente del cazador, lo miró durante unos segundos y caminó hasta la puerta, seguida de cerca por el médico.

-Son las 4:00 pm. A partir de este momento, tienes doce horas para sobrevivir, cazador.

Luego ambos salieron, encontrándose con Draco en el pasillo. El médico siguió su camino para esconderse más adelante y escuchar la conversación de aquellos dos.

-Bien, todo está listo. Le he metido tanto líquido extraño en su sangre que debería terminar por neutralizar su cosmos definitivamente. Es el primer paso para que se rompa el sello-dijo Verona.

-¿A qué te referías con lo del "novio"?

-Ah, parece que tiene un amante secreto: Hyoga-dijo Verona, sonriendo con malicia.

Draco miró a Shun, pero Verona no logró identificar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Ese sujeto sigue apareciendo por todas partes-dijo Draco, en voz baja

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yuma me llamó. Asegura conocer el paradero del cazador. Dice que lo sacará de aquí hoy a la medianoche.

Verona se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de estallar de la risa. Draco la miró para hacerla callar inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes, para ese momento, Shun ya habrá muerto. Le inyecté el veneno, es absolutamente imposible que sobreviva. Te avisaré cuando esté cerca de morir y tú le darás el golpe final como acordamos.

-Más te vale.

-¿Y qué harás con esa información? ¿Quieres que lo saque de aquí?

-No. No sé cómo se enteró, pero si viene aquí estaré. Así mataremos dos pájaros de un sólo tiro. Quizá hasta tres.

-¿Sigues dudando de nuestro "Kaname"?-preguntó Verona

-Hoy veremos si hay motivos para dudar. A ese sujeto fue al único que jamás pudimos encontrar, ni a él ni a la maldita de Athena. Es demasiado fuerte y peligroso. Siempre me llamó la atención que viniese a nosotros, cuando el mundo sabe que Noctis elige a sus guardianes. Prefiero asegurarme de que no recuerda nada.

-Bien, tres de los cinco santos de Athena se reunirán esta noche. Lástima que sea para el funeral del único culpable de todo lo que han pasado durante estos diez años.

Por primera vez en varios días, Draco sonrió a media, sonrió con malicia y perversión.

Sonrió triunfante.


	14. Catpítulo 14

**Capítulo 14. Emboscada.**

Menos de una hora después, Shun estaba asiendo atacado por terribles dolores de cabeza, nausea, ganas de vomitar y dolores estomacales.

El dolor de cabeza le provocaba nauseas y estas le causaban las ganas de vomitar, pero al tener vacío el estómago, no había nada que expulsar. Cuando se concentraba en usar la sangre demoniaca para neutralizar al veneno, entonces aparecían los efectos de la sangre, quemándole las venas, quitándole el control de su cuerpo y luchando por desbordarse en poder y furia.

Así, Shun no luchaba solo contra el veneno, sino también contra la sangre. Usaba el poder demoniaco para neutralizar el veneno y su propia resistencia para detener el avance de la sangre. Luego entraba el ring su siguiente enemigo: el cansancio. Eso era el peor de todos, era el que lo llevaba a no hacer nada, a dejarse llevar por el dolor causado por el veneno y la sangre.

Sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, un solo rostro aparecía en medio la oscuridad.

_Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, mantente vivo, Tigre_

Esa promesa resonaba en su mente. Se aferraba a ella, era lo único que lo mantenía luchando parte de su orgullo y el ferviente deseo de vivir. Shun pasó las siguientes siete horas debatiéndose entre el dolor causado por el veneno, el de la sangre y el cansancio.

Cada vez que bajaba la cabeza y se dejaba llevar, su voz sonaba en su cabeza. Chistó con amarga ironía: la única imagen que le daba algo de ánimo y ni siquiera lo conocía.

Era la verdad, él no lo conocía. Hyoga no era japonés, no vivía en Japón aparentemente. ¿Qué haría si llegara a salir de ahí? ¿Qué haría si Hyoga se iba a su país? Él no lo detendría, ¿Qué razones tenia para hacerlo? Ninguna.

_-Entonces mi vida se resume a eso. No tengo ninguna razón. _

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. El deseo de descansar por fin le ganó a cualquier otra vaga excusa para pelear.

**En el refugio…**

Hyoga seguía discutiendo con los corredores, Hakuren cobraba favores a cambio de instrumentos médicos y Haru practicaba el disparo a corta distancia, guiado por Ikki.

De pronto, el moreno se giró, enfocándose repentinamente en el cosmos de Shun. Descendía lentamente.

_-Maldición, Shun… ¡No te rindas ahora! _

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Haru

-…Sí. Descansemos un rato.

Haru le entregó el arma y se introdujo en la casa, pero Ikki no lo siguió. Él se quedó en el jardín, tratando de concentrarse en el cosmos de Shun. Descubrió que cada vez se le hacía más difícil establecer una conexión. Por un momento se dejó llevar por la angustia y el miedo y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos perdieron su color y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas no tardaron no salir.

_-No. No puedes hacer esto. Has sobrevivido a todo, a la soledad, al peligro. ¡No te mueras ahora, maldita sea!_

**En el hospital privado… **

La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrar lentamente. El médico corrió hacia Shun, con un estetoscopio, para monitorear los latidos de su corazón. El peliverde respiraba con mucha dificultad y ardía en fiebre.

-Maldición, los latidos son débiles. Realmente se está muriendo-dijo el médico-Oye, muchacho, despierta. ¡Dime qué hago!

Aun en contra de cualquier predicción, Shun abrió los ojos.

-Dime qué hacer. ¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Te estás muriendo!

El peliverde ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza, pero al menos estaba despierto. Susurraba algo, por lo que el médico tuvo que acercarse mucho para escucharlo

-La venda…de…mi mano.

-¿Qué pasa con la venda?

-El…chip

-¿Chip?

El hombre comenzó a quitar la venda, teniendo cuidado de no activar el mecanismo de los grilletes. En ese momento, el chip negro cayó al piso, asustándolo. Lo recogió, reconociéndolo inmediatamente.

-Entiendo-dijo el médico, sacando su teléfono e intercambiando las tarjetas rápidamente.-Dime a quien llamo.

Shun tenía los ojos cerrados de nuevo y el médico luchaba para mantenerlo despierto.

**En el refugio…**

Todos estaban reunidos, discutiendo los últimos detalles. Hyoga vio a Ikki entrar, pero su mirada era más sombría que nunca, incluso se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban un poco enrojecidos.

_-Estaba llorando._

Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a enfocarse en el grupo frente a él.

_-Sólo un gesto, Kaname._

**En el hospital privado…**

-Cazador, no tengo mucho tiempo, ¡dime a quien llamo!

Shun susurró lentamente un número telefónico que el médico marcó inmediatamente.

-¿Por quién pregunto?

El hombre le buscaba el pulso en la garganta. Lo sentía, aunque débil. Recordó el único nombre que había salido de los labios del peliverde y ese fue el que exclamó.

**En el refugio… **

El celular de Haru sonaba sin cesar, Hyoga lo escuchó.

-¿Quieres atender eso?

-¿Y si es Verona?

-…Nos encargaremos de hacerle entender que estas ocupado-dijo Hyoga.

Suspirando, Haru atendió, mientras el rubio se enfocaba de nuevo en el plano. De pronto, sintió como el pelinegro lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo. Volteó a mirarlo y s encontró con el rostro pálido del chico. Todos bajaron la voz, quedando la sala en completo silencio.

-¿Quién habla ahí?

-Hyoga, ¿hay alguien ahí llamado Hyoga? ¡Por dios, quien sea que conozca al cazador!-exclamó el médico.

El rubio escuchó su nombre y exigió el teléfono. Haru le obedeció e inmediatamente Hyoga habló.

-¿Quién habla ahí?

-¡Trabajo para Verona, ella tiene al cazador!. Noctis tiene unos terrenos a la fueras de Tokio, es aquí donde lo tienen, tienen que venir rápido…

Hyoga hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la cabeza fría, pero todos vieron que se había puesto tan pálido como estaba Haru.

-Necesito una prueba de que está vivo-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio tenía cada músculo en una asfixiante tensión, sentía que se estaba ahogando del calor y la ansiedad.

-Te lo pondré al teléfono pero no tengo mucho tiempo, trataré de que hable pero está muy mal, lo envenenaron-dijo el médico.

Sin esperar respuesta del rubio, el hombre le pegó el teléfono al oído al peliverde. Hyoga sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un instante al escuchar la respiración entrecortada del otro lado. Escuchó la voz del médico en el fondo, animándolo a hablar.

-Shun…-dijo Hyoga

La tensión en la sala se hizo palpable al escuchar al rubio llamándolo con ese tono tan suave y absolutamente suplicante.

-Shun…-repitió.

El peliverde abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente.

-Hyoga-susurró.

El rubio cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, cerró el puño sobre el plano, arrugándolo completamente.

-Tigre, me lo prometiste-le rogó.

-Hyoga-dijo Shun.

El médico miró hacia el otro lado al notar los ojos brillosos del peliverde, las lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Sólo tienes que resistir, vamos a sacarte de ahí…

-No…puedo…

-¡Sí puedes! ¡Sí puedes hacerlo!

Hyoga levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el reloj de la sala. Aquello era un movimiento arriesgado pero la voz de Shun lo empujaba a ello.

-Sólo dame una hora. Te sacaré de ahí en una hora, pero resiste, por favor, Shun-rogó

Shun volvió a bajar la cabeza y el médico, aterrado de ser descubierto, apartó el celular.

-¡Shun!

-Tengo que irme-dijo el médico.

-Escúchame, maldito desgraciado-rugió Hyoga.

Tanto el médico como el grupo de la sala se quedaron paralizados por el cambio en el tono de voz, era absolutamente letal y tan amenazante que el aire comenzó a enfriarse. Sólo uno de ellos entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Procura que no vuelvan a tocarlo durante la siguiente hora y ponte algo que pueda reconocer porque en cuanto entre ahí mataré a todo lo que se me cruce en el camino. No dejes que lo toquen y no dejes que muera o tendrás que ir a esconderte al maldito infierno. ¿Te quedó claro?

-¡S-s-si!

El médico colgó como pudo y volvió a mirar al peliverde. Ahora su vida dependía de la del cazador.

Hyoga, poco a poco perdió la expresión de furia y fuerza en la mirada. Sintió las rodillas flaqueaban e hizo un esfuerzo por no caer al piso. Bajó la cabeza y la mano, apretó el celular con tanta fuerza que la luz de la pantalla comenzó a titilar. La sala se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral.

-Quien quiera irse ahora puede hacerlo-dijo Hyoga.

Finalmente levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor blanquecino. Algunos retrocedieron instintivamente. Ikki entornó la mirada.

_-Su cosmos…_

-Al que se quede, saldremos en 25 minutos-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio se giró para salir pero los susurros comenzaron a inundar la sala.

-Estas jodiendo el plan, tú mismo dijiste que teníamos que seguirlo al pie de la letra, aun tenemos tiempo para…

-¡No, Taki, no tenemos tiempo!-estalló Hyoga-¡Shun se está muriendo, no aguantará dos hora más, mucho menos cinco! Está envenenado.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala.

-25 minutos es más que suficiente-dijo Ikki

-Tiene que serlo. El que quiera irse, puede hacerlo. Con o sin ustedes, lo sacaré de ahí.

Hyoga salió casi corriendo de la casa. Ya no había miedo o ansiedad, sólo un profunda ira. Shun estaba vivo, pero apenas. Sin embargo ahí estaba y sí lo habían lastimado.

La furia se unió a la determinación. Ya había jurado hacerle pagar a Noctis si él estaba lastimado, ahora faltaba ver cuánto pagarían.

Se apoyó en la maleta del auto, su mirada era fija y su mente sólo se enfocaba en una cosa: llegar a Shun, a costa de lo que fuera y de quien fuera.

Ikki tomó el mando y para su sorpresa, nadie retrocedió. Los corredores estaban listos, aterrados pero enloquecidos por la adrenalina, Taki estaba más centrado que nunca, a Haru ya no le temblaba el pulso, Hakuren sólo estaba a la espera y él… él sólo quería ver a Shun. Recorrió la sala con la mirada y asintió

-Muy bien, acabemos con esto-dijo Ikki

Todos salieron de la casa y cada pareja se montó en su auto y lo encendió. Sólo Haru, Taki, Hakuren e Ikki fueron hasta Hyoga.

-¿Te dijeron qué veneno era?-preguntó Hakuren.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, haré unas llamadas-dijo Hakuren retirándose.

-Ve con Taki y Haru, ya yo tengo el rifle listo, me adelantaré como planeamos-dijo Ikki, antes de retirarse.

Hyoga asintió y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo trasero del mustang negro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Haru

Sabía que el pelinegro lo miraba con preocupación y hasta miedo, pero no quería siquiera pronunciar una palabra, tenía que contener esa furia dentro de él para expulsarla con quien se lo mereciera. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las extendió a Taki, quien las tomó rápidamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta del conductor. Hyoga fue hasta el asiento del copiloto y Haru se metió en la parte de atrás.

Rápidamente la casa quedó vacía, sólo Hakuren y Kara quedaron ahí.

**En el hospital privado…**

El médico se había quitado la bata blanca y tapado a Shun con ella, en un intento por mantenerlo caliente, aunque la fina tela servía de poco. Los latidos de su corazón aun eran débiles, aun ardía en fiebre y su respiración se hacía cada vez más dificultosa.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y levantó un poco su rostro.

-Aguanta muchacho, vendrán a buscarte. En menos de una hora estarán aquí-dijo el médico.

Shun no le respondió, estaba completamente inconciente. El hombre lo miró por varios segundos, rogándole a Dios que lograra sobrevivir. Luego lo soltó suavemente y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta y girarse, se encontró con una visión que lo paralizó en el sitio: Draco estaba ahí, cruzado de brazos, con la misma expresión tranquila pero siniestra.

-¿Así que en menos de una hora?

El médico estaba a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones. El tono bajo y ronco del rubio resultaba mucho más aterrador que un arranque de furia. Antes de que el pobre hombre pudiese mover, Draco atacó, tomándolo del cuello tan rápidamente que el médico no fue capaz de divisar el movimiento de su brazo.

Se acercó hasta él y lo olió ligeramente.

-El olor del miedo…es tan erótico-dijo Draco

-Por favor…

Absolutamente paralizado y temblando de miedo, el médico vio su final, cuando, en su segundo movimiento, Draco le quebró el cuello. Luego, dejó caer el cuerpo inerte al suelo.

Los dos hombres que lo acompañaban ni siquiera se movieron, tampoco se sintieron conmovidos por la expresión de terror y suplica del médico. El cuerpo muerto cayó sobre la puerta, empujándola y abriéndola de nuevo. El rostro simétrico y frio del rubio estaba cubierto por las sombras, pero sus ojos brillantes como el oro captaban perfectamente la figura sentada en la silla. No movía un sólo músculo, simplemente lo contemplaba.

-Dile a Verona que no venga. Que envíe inmediatamente al grupo que tenia dispuesto para la medianoche-dijo Draco.

Uno de los hombres asintió y salió de la casa. El rubio caminó hasta dentro de la habitación y tomó a Shun por el mentón, para obligarlo a levantar el rostro.

-Si aun no te he matado, es porque disfruto verte sufrir. Sólo por eso voy a permitirte vivir hasta el último momento… Santo de Andrómeda.

Luego, lo soltó y salió de la habitación.

Un rato después…

Los 20 corredores manejaban a toda prisa mientras Draco se metía en la limosina y el auto se ocultaba entre las sombras. Los dos hombres que lo acompañaban se quedaron dentro de la casa, en la habitación continua a las de Shun. El rubio esperó pacientemente a sus nuevos invitados, mientras su grupo de asesinos se ocultaban entre las sombras, todos cerca del auto de lujo.

Ikki llegó primero, como era previsto. Se bajó del auto y caminó los 300 metros que lo separaban de los terrenos de Noctis. Siguió el camino que Hyoga le indicó, esquivando perfectamente, tanto las cámaras como las luces. Entró a la estructura sin acabar y se posicionó en el primer piso, a un metro del marco de lo que sería una ventana.

Draco, por su parte, marcaba un número telefónico en su celular.

-Libera algunos demonios aquí en Tokio…donde quieras, no me importa…para dentro de unos quince minutos.

Ikki miraba todo el terreno desde la mira del rifle. Con ella logró divisar la limosina, frente a él pero del otro lado del terreno.

_-Maldición, hay alguien aquí_

-De pronto escuchó los autos acercarse. Giró el rifle y apuntó a las primeras luces, disparando inmediatamente. De esa forma, desde la casa nadie lograba ver la formación de "V" invertida constituida por los 20 autos. Cada metro que se acercaban era un metro que caía en la oscuridad gracias a Ikki. Draco, sin embargo, tenía un ángulo perfecto de visión, aunque no lograba ver quien destruía las luces de los faros del terreno.

Sólo hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, fue cuando los corredores encendieron las luces de sus autos y subieron todo el volumen de sus equipos de sonido. Comenzaron a disparar al aire formando un caos increíble.

Draco no contaba con los 20 autos y sus hombres fueron agarrados desprevenidos. Estos salieron de la casa, con las armas en la mano, tratando de apuntar, pero los autos comenzaron a rodear la casa, disparándoles a los pies a diestra y siniestra. Dos de ellos se les lanzaron encima, obligando a los hombres a alejarse de la estructura y quedando aun más expuestos a los cinco autos que siguieron dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Los otros quince comenzaron a dibujar círculos concéntricos alrededor de la casa, formando aros de protección y alejando a los asesinos que ahora se mostraban y disparaban a los cauchos de los autos.

En medio del caos generalizado, un auto negro se salió de la formación. Ikki lo tenía en la mira y disparaba a los asesinos para mantenerlos alejados del mustang.

Draco frunció el ceño al ver que el auto se detenía en la parte trasera de la casa.

Se bajó de la limosina rápidamente y comenzó a caminar entre los círculos. Auto que se le atravesaba en el camino era un auto que salía volando por los aires o que se estrellaba contra el que lo seguía detrás. Ikki lo vio por la mira.

-¡Ese maldito...!

Siguiendo al pie de la letra las ordenes de Hyoga, los autos que estaban en perfectas condiciones socorrían inmediatamente a los caídos, rescatando a sus compañeros caídos de forma que no había bajas significativas. Sin embargo cada había menos autos y los aros se dispersaban por lo que el tiempo corría rápidamente.

Hyoga se bajó del mustang, mientras Haru le cubría la espalda tanto a él como a Taki que permanecía sentado en el asiento del conductor, siendo un objetivo demasiado fácil. Como era de esperarse, la puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que Hyoga disparó dos veces antes de que esta se abriera.

Ikki vio a Draco y tres de sus hombres entraron con él a la casa por lo que comenzó a disparar en su dirección, obligándolos a dispersarse. Los hombres no sabían a donde responder el ataque, por lo que se colocaron en sitios estratégicos de la casa, rompieron las ventanas y comenzaron a disparar a los autos. Otros cuatro lograron entrar, se adelantaron a Draco y fueron directo hacia la habitación. Entraron al mismo tiempo que Hyoga. Éste dejó que la furia que llevaban dentro se desbordara y disparó despiadadamente a los asesinos, acabando con dos rápidamente. Mientras tanto, Haru se enfrentaba a cuerpo a cuerpo con los otros dos. Hyoga se unió a él apareciendo justo detrás de uno de los asesinos y siendo más letal que estos, le quebró el cuello con un solo movimiento de sus manos.

El cuarto se distrajo un par de segundos, pero fue más que suficiente para que Haru le clavara el cañón del arma bajo el mentón, obligándolo a subir la cabeza y mirarlo.

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar-siseó el pelinegro.

Luego disparó, la bala salió por la parte superior de la cabeza del sujeto y éste cayó inerte al suelo.

Durante escasos segundos, la habitación estuvo sola y Hyoga recorrió con la mirada hasta encontrarse a Shun, de espaldas a él, con los brazos aprisionados por los grilletes que Ikki había mencionado anteriormente. Por un instante, Draco regresó a la puerta de la casa, casi sintiendo una energía diferente.

Se regresó al presentir aquella cosmoenergía y el sitio donde se encontraba por lo que se asomó y clavó la mirada en el sitio específico donde estaba Ikki. Este se cubrió inmediatamente, ocultándose detrás de la pared. Draco entrecerró los ojos, había dejado de sentir aquel cosmos naturalmente agresivo.

Miró su reloj y volvió a entrar en la casa, mientras afuera el caos seguía desatado.

Ikki, recibió una alerta de ataque desde su celular, que ahora estaba conectado con la computadora del refugio.

-¡Maldición!

Volvió a asomarse por la mira, notando que Draco ya no estaba por ahí. Él estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación donde Shun se encontraba. Hyoga apuntó hacia los grilletes, destruyendo el mecanismo y separándolo de las cadenas. Otros dos asesinos entraron, pero Haru le cubrió perfectamente las espaldas.

El rubio sólo pensaba en sacar a Shun de ahí, por lo que Haru enfrentó al enemigo. Por fin pudo separar al peliverde de la silla y cuando quiso agarrarlo éste se desplomó entre sus brazos. Cayó suavemente, sin ningún atisbo de esfuerzo por levantarse, sin decir una palabra, sin rechazar su acercamiento. A Hyoga se le erizó la piel al sentirlo sudando frio, la tela blanca que parecía una bata cayó al piso revelándome que Shun estaba prácticamente desnudo.

La misma furia que lo llevó a adelantar toda la misión, le dio la fuerza suficiente para levantar al peliverde y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Haru ya estaba afuera, abriéndole la puerta de la parte trasera del auto.

-¡Apresúrate, Hyoga!-exclamó Taki

Los disparos venían de todas partes, desde cualquier punto entre las sombras. Sólo Ikki y los corredores los protegían.

Justo antes de salir de la habitación, Hyoga sintió una energía muy agresiva detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Sonreía de forma siniestra, aunque estaba absolutamente enfurecido.

Sólo una palabra vino de golpe a su mente: Radamanthys.

Ambos se miraron por pocos segundos, ambos jurando lo mismo: volver a encontrarse. Aquello, definitivamente no se terminaba ahí.

-¡Hyoga, vamos!-dijo Haru.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y entró rápidamente al auto con Shun. Ikki lo vio por la mira del rifle. Sólo vio el cabello de su hermano, pero fue más que suficiente para devolverle la vida.

_-Lo dejo en tus manos, Hyoga._

Se apartó de la ventana y salió corriendo de ahí, directo hacia el lugar donde se aparecerían los demonios en pocos minutos.

El mustang negro salió disparado del terreno, seguido muy de cerca por los otros 10 autos que sobrevivieron a la misión.

Haru iba en el asiento del copiloto pero miraba hacia la parte trasera, donde estaba Hyoga, con la espalda pegada a la puerta y Shun sobre su pecho y entre sus piernas.

-Está helado -dijo Haru

El pelinegro se quitó la chaqueta y se la pasó a Hyoga, quien la tomó para cubrir al peliverde y darle todo el calor posible. Taki, por su parte, encendió la calefacción.

-¿Está…?

-Sólo dale un minuto-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio no era capaz de revisarle el pulso, no lograba detectar su respiración. Lo abrazaba fuertemente, pero no podía confirmar que Shun estuviese con vida.

-Lo prometiste, Tigre-le susurró-Lo prometiste.

Cerró los ojos durante segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza; por fin lo tenía de nuevo cerca de él, como si de pronto sintiera que había pasado años sin poder verlo y añorara su cercanía.

De pronto, el rostro que estaba escondido en su cuello se levantó sólo un poco.

-Hyo…ga

Tanto Haru como Taki se giraron inmediatamente. Hyoga volvió a respirar y Haru se echó a reír de felicidad.

-Taki, ve lo más rápido que puedas- ordenó el rubio.

-Será un placer-dijo Taki

Así, los 10 autos volaron hacia el refugio, con Shun entre ellos, luchando por mantenerse con vida.

Ikki, también se apresuraba por llegar al sitio que ya estaba siendo atacado por los demonios.

Draco, ahora descubierto por Hyoga, como Radamanthys de Wyvern, uno de los tres jueces del inframundo, estallaba en ira e incendiaba toda la casa y los edificios cercanos.

-Esto no se queda así, Cisne, sólo has hecho el juego más interesante-siseó.

**En otra parte de Tokio…**

El peliazul llegaba al sitio indicado, topándose con algunos cadáveres.

Específicamente, ningún demonio estaba en pie.

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- susurró.

-¡Llegas tarde, Ikki!

El aludido se quedó estático por un par de segundos, antes de reconocer el tono naturalmente arrogante y jovial. Luego, sonrió al sentir la débil, pero estable cosmonoenergia, igualmente encerrada en el baúl de los recuerdos. Se giró lentamente y levantó el rostro en la dirección de donde venia la voz.

Estaba oculto entre las sombras, detrás de una ventana, dentro del primer piso de un edificio. Una par de niñas gritaban como locas detrás del hombre que sostenía un pequeño demonio alado debajo de su brazo.

-¡Lo siento, señoritas, pasen buenas noches!

Ikki lo vio saltar de la ventana y caer justo frente a él. Enarcó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia al reconocer el cabello castaño y la mirada llena de vida y rebelde.

-Te perdiste toda la diversión, Fénix-dijo él, sonriendo con sorna.

-Ya lo veo, Pegaso-respondió Ikki, con el mismo tono.

Seiya, el Santo de Pegaso, recién llegado a Tokio, estaba justo frente a él.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Nota: Holaaaa gente! :D heme aquí, con el capi 15, oh si; algo cortito, pero me disculpo con el capi 16, jajajaja. Me encantan todos y cada uno de sus reviews, lo digo de corazón. Que los disfruten!. Besos y abrazos.**

**Capítulo 15- Traidores y amigos.**

Antes de que las cámaras de tv y el cuerpo de policía llegaran al lugar, Seiya e Ikki desaparecieron en el auto del moreno.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Qué el ultimo de nosotros ya apareció?- preguntó Seiya

Ikki asintió, pero Seiya notó que estaba tenso y distraído. Suspiró y dirigió la vista de nuevo a la carretera.

-¿Y Shun?

El menor mencionó al peliverde con toda la intención de hacer reaccionar al Fénix. Que éste apretara el volante hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearan fue más que suficiente para entender la tensión del peliazul.

-Luchando-dijo Ikki, finalmente-Eso espero.

-No logro distinguir ninguna cosmoenergia nueva-dijo Seiya-No es como contigo, Shiryu o Saori.

-Eso es porque ya nos has conocido, no necesitas tus recuerdos para sentirnos, así sea un poco. Además, a él lo envenenaron.

-¿Contaminaron su sangre?- preguntó Seiya, incrédulo.

-Radamanthys- dijo Ikki asintiendo.

-¿Él estaba ahí? ¿Cómo hiciste para que no te sintiera?

-Lo hizo por un instante, pero mantuve mi cosmos al mínimo. ¿Dónde está Shiryu?

-Buscando las pruebas que pediste, lo dejé en Rusia y vine para acá en cuanto Saori me avisó que ya estabas por acercarte a ellos. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-No lo sé, pero tengo que ir allá.

Ikki detuvo el auto frente a la mansión Kido. Seiya asintió y se bajó, no sin antes asomarse por la ventana.

-¿Nos llamarás apenas sepas algo? Sé que no los recuerdo, pero si te preocupan a ti…

Ikki sonrió, Seiya no necesitó decir nada más. Se apartó del auto y éste salió a toda velocidad en dirección al refugio.

**Mientras tanto, en el refugio…**

Hyoga entró raudo a la casa, con el peliverde entre sus brazos, absolutamente inconsciente. Hakuren se le unió y ambos volaron hasta la habitación que estaba preparada para la llegada de Shun. Taki revisó a su grupo, afortunadamente nadie estaba herido de gravedad, pero si había varias personas que necesitaban atención así que optó por llevárselos a un hospital, avisándole antes a Haru.

En la casa sólo quedaron, Hyoga, Haru y Kara para ayudar al médico.

-Por Dios, ¿qué demonios le hicieron?

Hyoga lo colocó sobre la mesa de operaciones y Hakuren revisó sus signos vitales. Shun se estaba ahogando y ardía en fiebre.

-Maldición, está a punto de tener paro respiratorio-dijo Hakuren.

Kara se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos. El médico tomó una jeringa y antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, lo clavó en el pecho del peliverde. Tanto la rubia como Haru voltearon la mirada.

-Es epinefrina. Necesito estimular su corazón, aumentar la frecuencia cardiaca y que despierte, así sea por un instante. Acércate, Hyoga-dijo Hakuren.

El rubio le obedeció inmediatamente. Hakuren revisó de nuevo sus signos vitales, mientras Hyoga le ponía el respirador. De pronto, Shun reaccionó bruscamente y la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones de las heridas del pecho y el muslo.

-¿Qué dem…?

Ambos reaccionaron rápidamente, cada uno cubriendo las heridas, Hakuren la del costado, Hyoga, la del muslo. Shun comenzó a respirar más profundamente, pero tenía los ojos en blanco, jadeaba y temblaba.

-¿Dijiste que lo envenenaron, verdad?

-Sí.

-Shun ¿puedes oírme?- dijo Hakuren, revisando sus pupilas-Haru, tómale una muestra de sangre, rápido.

-¿Por qué sangra tanto?-dijo Hyoga, viendo como sus manos se llenaban de sangre negruzca.

-¿Por qué tiene la sangre de ese color?-preguntó Hakuren, asombrado.

-Sangre demoniaca-dijo Haru.

-Hay que detener el sangrado primero, después se verá lo demás. Kara, muévete, trae aquellas vendas y dáselas a Hyoga.

La rubia obedeció inmediatamente. Hyoga tomó las vendas y se dispuso a quitar los trozos de tela que ya cubrían la herida del muslo.

-Maldición, la tela está pegada a la herida. Es como si…

-La vendaron sin cerrarla-dijo Hakuren- la del costado está igual. Tenemos que limpiarlas, seguro se infectarán.

Haru tomó dos gasas y las llenó con alcohol, para luego pasárselas a Hyoga y Hakuren.

-Shun, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

El peliverde obedeció, aunque con mucha dificultad.

-¿Tienes idea de que fue lo que te inyectaron? El veneno, ¿sabes cuál es?

-Tai…pan…

-¿Taipan?

-¿La serpiente Taipan?

Shun volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándolos con la duda. En ese momento, Ikki entró en la habitación. Hyoga vio por escasos segundos la mirada desencajada del moreno.

-Tendría sentido, muchos venenos de serpiente tienen anticoagulantes, provocando un sangrado abundante como éste. Shun, esto te va a doler mucho. Haru, tómalo por los hombros. Hyoga, le quitaremos las vendas al mismo tiempo, trata de mantenerte lejos de la otra pierna, puede golpearte. Kaname, ahora que llegaste, sujétalo por aquel lado, ¡rápido, muévete!-ordenó Hakuren.

Ikki obedeció, dudando por unos instantes de acercase y tocar la piel del peliverde que seguía jadeando. No sabía que Hyoga lo estaba mirando. Tomó la posición que Hakuren le indicó. Shun se estremeció ante el roce del moreno.

-Muy bien, sujétenlo bien, tiene mucha fuerza. Contaré hasta tres, Hyoga. Uno….dos…Tres…

Ambos comenzaron a remover la venda de las heridas. Como era de esperarse, el dolor despertó al peliverde, quien gimió de dolor y arqueó la espalda. Haru e Ikki hicieron presión, pero ambos les costaba demasiado mantenerlo quieto. Kara miraba atónita, la angustia y el sufrimiento de los cinco hombres: Hyoga y Hakuren quitaban las vendas, aun sabiendo el daño que provocaban, Shun se quejaba y se removía violentamente, luchando por quitarse a sus captores de encima y alejarse del dolor y Haru apartaba la mirada, incapaz de ver aquello. Ikki, por un instante deseó hacer lo mismo, pero sintió que abandonaba a Shun, por lo que se mantuvo con la mirada fija en las heridas, soportando ver el dolor de su hermano como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Finalmente, las heridas quedaron al aire. Los dos hombres no perdieron el tiempo y tomaron las gasas con alcohol y comenzaron a limpiarlas. Shun jadeó, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula para contener los gemidos de dolor. La rabia comenzó a nublarle la vista, Haru e Ikki tuvieron que sostenerlo con mucha más fuerza, ya que lo escucharon gruñir levemente. Abría y cerraba los ojos y el color verde parpadeaba, desaparecía detrás del amenazante plateado.

-Maldición, es la sangre demoniaca-dijo Haru.

-Estos puntos…-dijo Hakuren, sacando los hilos con una pinza- estos puntos están cortados, no arrancados.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kara.

-Reabrieron las heridas-dijo Hakuren.

Después de varios minutos de intensa lucha, las heridas estaban limpias aunque abiertas.

-El sangrado está parando, es extraño-dijo Hakuren

-Es la sangre-dijo Haru

-Pero ¿por qué le inyectarían un veneno que es anticoagulante y esa sangre extraña que lo revierte?

-No lo sé, pero si recibió la cuarta inyección, entonces debe estar luchando por dominar la sangre o terminará convirtiéndose en un demonio. Usar la sangre es lo que debió mantenerlo con vida, impidiendo que el veneno actuara- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -dijo Haru

-Lo primero es averiguar qué efectos tiene ese veneno.

El médico salió de la habitación y buscó rápidamente los síntomas del mortal líquido. Al encontrarlos, los leyó en voz alta, para que todos lo escucharan.

_-"La _**_Serpiente Taipán_**_ es muy peligrosa, de hecho es el animal más peligroso en tierra firme. Esta serpiente habita al centro-oeste de Australia. Una gota de su letal veneno puede matar a 12 personas adultas. Los efectos del veneno sobre el cuerpo se presentan en forma de dolores de cabeza, náuseas, vómito y dolores estomacales. Los efectos secundarios son: deshace los tejidos musculares y la víctima orina de color rojo a causa del paso del tejido muscular; el veneno contiene un anticoagulante para que no pare el sangrado, lo que puede causar una hemorragia"- _leyó Hakuren

Hyoga no se apartó en ningún momento de su lado, siempre viendo su rostro, escuchó cada síntoma, imaginando la cantidad de tiempo que Shun habría pasado sufriendo de aquella manera. Cada gota de su sangre se volvió lava pura al pensar en aquello.

-Realmente querían matarlo-dijo Hakuren-Lenta y dolorosamente… ¿Por qué?.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Haru.

-Bueno…-dijo Hakuren, entrando en la habitación de nuevo; jadeaba por el cansancio y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre-si tú dices que la sangre lo ayudó a mantenerse con vida entonces es probable que el riesgo ya ha pasado, pero la misma es también un peligro para él. Lo único que se me ocurre es una transfusión de sangre. Sacarle lo suficiente como para eliminar el veneno de su organismo, pero al mismo tiempo dejarle para que esta termine de destruir la toxina y Shun no se convierta en un demonio. Ya ha perdido sangre, eso, aunque no lo crean, ayuda un poco.

-Pero no tenemos unidades aquí. El tipo de sangre de Shun es A+-dijo Haru.

-¿Hay alguien aquí que sea O+,O-?

-…Yo, soy O+-dijo Hyoga.

-¿No tienes ninguna enfermedad extraña?

-No que yo sepa.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra-dijo Hakuren.

El médico se preparó rápidamente para extraer sangre del rubio. Ikki salió de la habitación y se sentó en el mueble. Él sabía que su sangre no era compatible con la de Shun. Por primera vez en su vida, no había nada que él pudiese hacer para ayudar a su hermano.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Hakuren mezcló un poco de la sangre de Shun con la de Hyoga para asegurarse de que no hubiese ninguna reacción a los anticuerpos. Una vez que confirmó que no había problemas, procedió a extraerla para hacer la transfusión.

Ajustó el ritmo de transfusión a 60 gotas por minuto, por lo que pasaron las siguientes dos horas esperando. Shun seguía jadeando, pero su frecuencia cardiaca había aumentado hasta mantenerse estable.

Hyoga no le apartaba la mirada, pensando que finalmente Shun estaba ahí, podía verlo, estaba vivo y luchaba por mantenerse así. Podía verlo.

Seguía acostado sobre la mesa de operaciones, Hyoga podía verlo completamente. Contempló con detalle cada centímetro de su rostro, tenía una cortada sobre su pómulo derecho y un leve moretón se estaba formando. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y gemía levemente.

Miró hacia la sala, todos los demás estaban allá, él estaba solo con el peliverde así que se dejó llevar y pasó los dedos por su rostro, lentamente, tratando de registrar en su mente cada latido de su corazón que aumentaba con el roce. Más por deseo que por razón, siguió bajando los dedos y la mirada. Vio los moretones del costado, contrastando con su blanca piel. De pronto Hakuren entró con hilos y suturas para cerras de nuevo las heridas.

Después de la transfusión, Shun ya respiraba con normalidad, tenia vendas limpias y dormía tranquilamente. Hyoga, Ikki, Hakuren y Haru estaban apoyados en las paredes alrededor de la mesa, todos sumamente cansados.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Haru.

-Ahora, sólo nos queda monitorearlo y esperar. El antídoto viene en camino, pero está demasiado lejos, tendremos que esperar hasta primera hora de la mañana. Hasta ese momento, dependerá de él.

-Sería genial ir a su departamento a buscar ropa pero, no sabemos qué está pasando ahí afuera. Cómo reaccionará Verona después de saber que lo sacamos de ahí.

-¿Alguien los vio?-preguntó Hakuren

-Sí, ese sujeto, Draco Rada estaba ahí-dijo Haru, estremeciéndose-Ese tipo da terror.

-¿El los vio?-preguntó Ikki, mirando a Hyoga.

El rubio desvió su atención de Shun, por primera vez, para enfocarse en Ikki.

-Sí y no creo que ese sea su nombre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé, todavía. Lo que si me gustaría saber es dónde estabas tú, no llegaste al mismo tiempo que nosotros-dijo Hyoga.

-Hubo un ataque de demonios-dijo Ikki.

-La alarma sonó aquí-intervino Hakuren.

Hyoga e Ikki se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos.

-Oye, Hyoga, él nos ayudó, no tenemos por qué dudar, ¿cierto?

-…Supongo.

-Bueno, la mesa de operaciones se está enfriando, tenemos que llevarlo al cuarto. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Hyoga? Tomaremos turnos durante la noche para estar pendientes de él.

-Claro, yo tomaré el primero.

-¿No estás cansado?

-No.

El rubio olvidó a Ikki por un instante y tomó a Shun de nuevo entre sus brazos, llevándolo hacia la habitación. Haru corrió las sabanas y salió. El rubio lo recostó sobre la almohada y su brazo quedó aprisionado debajo del cuerpo del peliverde, dejándolo a escasos centímetros de distancia de su rostro. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido al percibir la cercanía del cazador. Sonrió al pensar que no podía negar lo emocionado que estaba al saber que Shun estaba ahí… con él.

Para su sorpresa, Shun abrió los ojos. Su mirada parecía perdida, él estaba demasiado débil para estar completamente consciente. Aun así, lo miró y sonrió suavemente. Luego, cerró los ojos de nuevo y quedó profundamente dormido.

Hyoga sacó el brazo lentamente para no despertarlo y se sentó en la cama, apartó los mechones rebeldes de su frente y sin poder resistirse volvió a acariciarlo. El ansia que tenia por tocarlo era simplemente demasiado fuerte para luchar contra ella. Aunado a eso, estaba el hecho de que en realidad no quería pelear.

-Mantente vivo, Tigre. Por favor-susurró.

**Mientras tanto, en Kaina….**

Radamanthys se encontraba sentado en el escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas y reposando un vaso sobre el apoya brazos de la silla. Detrás de él, Verona discutía sola.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? ¡Tú estabas allí, debiste detenerlo!

-Cállate, Verona. ¿Estás segura de que el ataque de los demonios fue atendido al mismo tiempo?

-Claro que sí, está grabado. No se ve bien al cazador, pero está claro que es uno de los nuestros y aquí no hay otro que ese Kaname así que es seguro que él estaba ahí, no con esa gente que te quitó a Shun de las manos.

-La técnica que él usó aun no se desvanece por completo. Todavía hay tiempo.

-Pero el estar cerca de otro Santo acelera el proceso, tú mismo me lo dijiste. ¡Ahora está en brazos de su novio!

-¿Tanto te molesta eso? Dijiste que no hay manera de que sobreviva.

-Esperemos que de verdad no la haya. El tipo tiene tanta resistencia que no me extraña que esté vivo.

-Cállate de una buena vez, Verona. Sabremos si él muere. Esperaremos tres días. Después de eso, pensaremos en otro plan.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16. Prisión de Hielo**

**De vuelta al refugio…**

Hyoga pasó las siguientes dos horas simplemente mirando a Shun. Revisando su pulso, su temperatura, pero sobretodo lo que más hacía era mirarlo. Seguía pálido, pero respiraba con normalidad y la expresión de su rostro era apacible.

_-Todo un lindo gatito- _pensó, sonriendo con malicia.

Luego, fue el turno de Haru de relevarlo. El rubio se levantó y fue directo hacia la ducha de su habitación. Dejó correr el agua por su todo cuerpo, apoyó la frente y las manos en la pared y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de Shun, sus mejillas enrojecidas y los jadeos.

_-Parece que no importa en qué estado estés o cómo te mire, sigues teniendo una cara bonita-_pensó Hyoga.

El rubio volvió a sonreír y esa sonrisa se amplió aun más cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba riendo como un idiota, solo, en su ducha y visiblemente excitado, como comprobó al abrir los ojos.

-_Realmente estas afectándome, Tigre. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces sentir esto, cuando nadie más lo ha logrado? Y ¿Qué es exactamente esto, por qué no puedo dejar de pensarte, de mirarte? _

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a tratar de calmar su creciente deseo. El agua caliente bajando por su cuerpo no hizo otra cosa que erizarle la piel y excitarlo más.

Se sentía incómodo, no era la primera vez que el peliverde le provocaba tanta _hambre_, pero pensar en él cuando estaba en ese estado lo hacía avergonzarse de sí mismo. Se dispuso a enumerar cada cosa que le llamaba la atención del cazador. Shun era endemoniadamente testarudo, increíblemente inteligente y atrevido. No había nada en él que indicara que fuera débil o frágil. Por eso verlo debilitado, herido, resultaba demasiado intoxicante…erótico.

Pronto entendió el rubio que ponerse a pensar en eso había sido un craso error: ahora estaba mucho más excitado que antes. Cerró los ojos, olvidando su vergüenza por unos instantes y llevó su mano hasta su intimidad, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel al menor contacto.

-Shun-gimió, sin poder contenerse un segundo más a pronunciar aquel nombre.

En la otra habitación, el peliverde se removió en la cama.

-Hyoga-susurró.

Haru revisó su temperatura y su pulso, pero todo estaba bien.

-Ahí vas de nuevo a decir esos nombres. ¿Será que se trata del mismo "Hyoga"? ¿O es que lo pronuncias por otra cosa?-dijo Haru, pensando en voz alta.

Al día siguiente…

Casi a primera hora de la mañana fue cuando al peliazul le tocó el turno de vigilar a Shun. Aun así pasó toda la noche despierto, incapaz de dormir ante la expectativa de ver de nuevo a su hermano.

Entró y se sentó cerca de la cama, logrando verlo finalmente. Pocas veces se había sentido impresionado por algo y tan abrumado por todas las emociones acumuladas. El deseo de volver a verlo, la persona que él más amaba en el mundo, era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Dejándose llevar por su corazón, tomó la mano del peliverde entre las suyas y acarició su palma con los dedos. Sonrió al pensar que finalmente podía tocarlo, diez años después, no necesitaba saber de él por terceras o cuartas personas, lo tenía frente a él, vivo, hecho todo un hombre, más fuerte que nunca.

Las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado con el pasar de los años, ahora eran menos afiladas, menos infantiles, más cuadradas y masculinas. Incluso la tenue sombra de una barba se asomaba en su mandíbula.

Sin embargo, sus mejillas seguían redondeadas y sonrojadas y los labios rojos. Su cuerpo era lo que más demostraba la gran diferencia, ya que no era tan delgado como antes, los músculos eran más vistosos y prominentes, se veía infinitamente más fuerte que diez años atrás cuando era un chiquillo de trece años. Su carácter, en apariencia también se había endurecido. Al menos según aquel pelinegro que lo llamaba su hermano, ahora Shun era tan dominante y solitario como él.

-Un lobo solitario ¿Eh? ¿Eso es lo que eres ahora? ¿Un "digno" hermano del Fénix?-susurró.

Chistó con amargura: Aquello no era totalmente cierto, Shun tenía una oportunidad de abandonar aquella soledad, de vivir.

-Se lo prometiste ¿Verdad?

Miró hacia la puerta, debía tener mucho cuidado porque sabía que Hyoga lo vigilaba. Volvió a contemplar al peliverde y apartó cariñosamente los mechones rebeldes de la frente, verificando de una vez la temperatura de su cuerpo. Shun se movió acercando la cara a la palma de la mano que ahora se posaba sobre su mejilla. Ikki se quedó quieto, sintiendo como su corazón le gritaba que lo abrazara, que lo despertara y le dijera que estaba ahí, que no estaba solo, que era su hermano. Contenerse le tomó un enorme y doloroso esfuerzo.

Pasó dos horas con Shun antes de que Hyoga entrara.

Ikki hizo el ademán de levantarse de la silla, pero el rubio le indicó que no era necesario, tomó otra silla y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre la pared y cerrando los ojos.

-Hakuren fue a buscar el antídoto-dijo.

Ikki sólo asintió, mirando todavía a Shun.

Hyoga abrió los ojos de nuevo y ladeó un poco el rostro, recordando todos los pequeños gestos que había detectado en su rostro, nada contundente pero si lo hacían pensar en ellos es porque algo había. El rubio sólo esperaba aquella expresión que le dijera todo sobre Ikki.

El peliazul, por su parte, sentía la mirada gélida clavada en su nuca. Tensó la mandíbula y esperó por varios segundos antes de voltear el rostro hacia Hyoga, pero ya no se fijaba en él, ahora Shun tenía toda su atención.

Sin embargo, no duró por mucho tiempo, el rubio volvió a arrugar el semblante por un instante al sentir las punzadas de dolor en el hombro.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?-preguntó Ikki

-Sí-dijo Hyoga.

-No te creo, tienes cara de que te vas a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

-Hace falta mucho más que eso para tumbarme, cazador-dijo Hyoga, frunciendo el ceño.

Ikki sonrió, reconocía que Hyoga seguía teniendo esa mirada gélida y afilada de siempre.

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto Draco Rada?-preguntó el rubio

-Sí. Lo he visto pocas veces, trato de no cruzarme con él, no sea que se me vaya la mano y lo mate-dijo Ikki, mirando a Shun de nuevo.

Hyoga captó perfectamente el odio en el tono de Ikki, pero había otra cosa que le interesaba mucho más.

-¿Es ese su verdadero nombre?

Ikki volteó a verlo, ahora interesado en las palabras del ruso. Trató de leer algo en sus ojos y lo único que encontró fue una extraña curiosidad que no tenía nada de simple o inocente, por lo que se decidió a hablar.

-…No, ese no es su nombre.

La curiosidad se transformó en tensión, llamando más la atención del moreno.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Ikki

Hyoga miraba hacia el frente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se frotó las sienes, tratando de recordar.

-Creo que…lo conozco.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Ikki frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé… ¿Cómo se llama realmente?

-…Radamanthys.

El rubio ladeó el rostro, mirándolo con una evidente sorpresa. Luego, volvió a mirar hacia el frente, tratando de concentrarse y ubicar dónde lo había visto.

-Es imposible, nunca lo había visto…no desde que estoy con Sergei-dijo, pensando en vos alta.

_-Sergei, el líder de los S.T.A.R.S. Entonces sí es uno de ellos-_pensó Ikki.

Cada músculo del cuerpo del moreno se tensó al confirmar que Hyoga había caído en las manos de los "_asesinos de la tundra"_, como se les llamaba a los S.T.A.R.S.

-A menos que…él me miró…como si me hubiese reconocido-dijo Hyoga

El rubio estaba más ausente de lo que Ikki pensaba. Se estaba dejando llevar por su mente, tratando de que los recuerdos salieran a la superficie, pero al no saber siquiera qué buscar, el esfuerzo era en vano y sólo le provocaba un molesto dolor de cabeza.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?-dijo Ikki, tratando de ayudarlo de alguna manera.

De pronto, un gemido llamó la atención de los dos hombres que voltearon inmediatamente hacia la cama y vieron a Shun removerse inquieto en ella. Ikki reprimió el deseo de ir hacia él y se levantó de la silla para dejar a Hyoga pasar. Retrocedió aun más cuando el rubio se sentó en el borde de la cama. No soportaba sentirse tan ajeno a Shun.

Hyoga comprobó su temperatura, se había elevado. El peliverde volvió a gemir y terminó por acurrucarse cerca del rubio, quedando su mano debajo de la mejilla del cazador. Vio como se llevaba la mano al estómago y hundía el rostro.

-Llama a Haru-dijo Hyoga.

Ikki asintió y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, regresando a los pocos segundos con el pelinegro. Hyoga tomó el rostro de Shun entre sus manos, obligándolo suavemente a que volteara a mirarlo, pero él seguía sin reaccionar, sólo quejándose del dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Haru

-Los síntomas de la sangre demoniaca, ¿Cuáles son?

-Es…mirada pérdida, desequilibrio, fiebre, dolor intenso y el peor de todos: la sangre hierve y sientes que las venas se te están quemando. No se sabe cuando pueden aparecer los síntomas pero me parece que los tiene justo ahora.

Hyoga volvió a mirar a Shun, tensó la mandíbula tratando de contener la frustración y la rabia de ver al cazador sufriendo bajo su cuerpo.

-Aun no ha pasado lo peor-dijo Haru

-¿Empeora?

-Sí, bastante. Ahora vienen los espasmos musculares, que dicho sea de paso, son bastante dolorosos hasta donde sé. Entre eso y la quemazón en las venas…

-¡¿Qué no hay nada que hacer?!-preguntó Hyoga, exasperado.

-Sólo ponerle compresas de agua fría, pero él ya nos dijo que no eso servía para una mierda.

-¿Ha pasado por esto antes?

-Nunca tan fuerte como ahora, la ultima inyección siempre es la peor.

Los tres hombres miraron a Shun estremecerse y retorcerse de dolor, quejándose lastimeramente y cerrando los puños fuertemente sobre la sabana.

-Abre el grifo de la ducha-ordenó Hyoga.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Hazlo!

El pelinegro sólo asintió y obedeció rápidamente. Hyoga apartó la sabana y haciendo gala de una fuerza asombrosa, levantó al peliverde como si no pesara más que unos gramos y corrió con él hacia el baño. Ikki se quedó en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada inescrutable, escondiendo a la perfección la misma rabia y frustración que el ruso.

Haru salió del baño mientras Hyoga abrió la manilla del agua fría. Se sentó en el piso, con Shun entre sus piernas, temblando de dolor y calor.

_-Maldición, está sufriendo demasiado. Ningún humano normal aguantaría esto._

Shun volvió a gemir fuertemente, se aferró a la camisa del ruso y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Hyoga lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo se calentaba con el calor que emanaba el peliverde.

Contener la furia que lo consumía y ayudar a Shun era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, pero se moría de rabia al pensar que aun así nada era suficiente. Aprovechando que estaban solos, Hyoga bajó la cabeza y se acercó hasta el oído del peliverde.

-Estoy aquí, Shun, no estás solo. Estas a salvo ahora, sólo tienes que aguantar un poco más-susurró.

Cerró los ojos, y se concentró en sentir las dos temperaturas chocar, el frío del agua y el calor de Shun.

De pronto, el peliverde movió el rostro hacia él, quedando sus labios a escasos par de centímetros de la boca de Hyoga. Éste se quedó estático, la cercanía y los gemidos del chico eran demasiado abrumadores, despertaban cada fibra de su cuerpo con violencia.

Estaba demasiado cerca, sólo tenía que avanzar un poco y los labios de Shun serían suyos completamente.

Llegó a rozar aquellos labios rojos que lo tenían enloquecido, pero pronto retrocedió; no podía aprovecharse de él de esa manera, era una completa falta de respeto.

Cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro para que el agua fría aliviara la temperatura que ahora lo consumía a él. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas a más no poder, contrastaban fuertemente con sus ojos celestes.

Luego, posó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Shun, mientras el agua caía sobre los dos. Poco a poco el peliverde dejó de estremecerse y de quejarse, ahora sólo temblaba.

_-¿Y todavía te preguntas qué es lo que te hace sentir? Por dios, Hyoga, eres idiota_-pensó

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Haru, asomándose de nuevo.

- Debajo del frio del agua su piel sigue caliente, pero al menos ya no parece que va a inmolarse.

-Dios, ¡que susto! Gracias, Hyoga. Por…todo-dijo Haru.

El rubio sólo le respondió con una media sonrisa. Hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero en aquella posición era realmente difícil.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Ikki, asomándose al lado de de Haru

-Sí, gracias.

El moreno entró al baño y tomó a Shun entre sus brazos, levantándolo con la misma facilidad que Hyoga, lo cual captó éste perfectamente. Haru le tendió la mano al rubio para que éste se levantara. Luego, pasó una toalla sobre el cuerpo del peliverde y otra a Hyoga para que se secara.

-Tendrás que cambiarte, estas empapado. ¿Te traigo ropa?

-Sí, Haru, gracias.

El pelinegro sonrió, asintió y se retiró dejando a los tres solos. Ikki llegó con Shun hasta la cama, donde esperó que Hyoga lo alcanzara. Éste secó al peliverde lo mejor que pudo, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo mucho, sonrojarse y quedar al descubierto frente al Ikki. Éste lo miró por varios segundos antes de chistar.

-Algunas emociones nunca has sabido ocultarlas-dijo Ikki.

Hyoga frunció el ceño confundido, pero Haru lo distrajo al entrar con un cambio de ropa. Se la tendió al rubio y este se metió de nuevo al baño, aun pensando en lo que había dicho el peliazul.

Cuando salió, Haru no estaba cerca, Ikki estaba parado al lado de la cama, de brazos cruzados y Shun estaba acostado de nuevo, con los cabellos pegados a su frente y la sabana casi hasta el cuello.

-¿Qué demonios quisiste decir con eso?

Ikki lo miró en silencio durante varios segundos, estudiándolo y atravesándolo con la mirada.

-Es un decir-dijo.

-¿Y qué coño significa?

El tono del rubio se hizo cada vez más sombrío y amenazante.

-¿Qué tanto te importa él?

-Eso no es…

-Sí es mi problema, ya te lo dije, yo sé por qué estoy aquí, pero ¿Y tú? Tú eres un completo extraño para él, y él también lo es para ti. ¿Qué tanto te importa este desconocido?

-No tengo por qué responderte eso.

-Lárgate de aquí, entonces. Vete, Hyoga-dijo Ikki, encarándolo.

-Ni lo pienses-siseó Hyoga.

-No voy a permitir que lo lastimes, no me importa lo que hayas hecho para sacarlo de ahí-dijo Ikki, en el mismo tono.

La mirada desafiante y decidida del rubio atravesó a Ikki. Estaba claro que no había el más mínimo atisbo de miedo en esos ojos celestes, fríos y asesinos.

-Sólo atrévete a ponerme una mano encima y te mataré antes de que te des cuenta-siseó Hyoga.

-¿Tan lejos llegarías por seguir a su lado?

-No tienes idea de todo lo que haría.

Ikki enarcó una ceja y miró a Hyoga con suspicacia. En ese momento la mirada amenazante del rubio se esfumó en medio de su propia confusión. ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por estar con Shun?

El moreno, por su parte, sonrió y retrocedió dos pasos.

-Me parece que tú necesitabas escuchar eso más que yo. Sólo te advierto, que aun no termino contigo. No quiero que lo lastimes- dijo Ikki.

Hyoga frunció el ceño, confundido al captar el doble sentido de las palabras de Ikki. Aun así, estaba demasiado molesto, la furia que llevaba dentro lo estaba consumiendo y el retroceso del moreno fue lo que lo salvó de que le partieran la cara.

En ese momento apareció en el umbral de la puerta la perfecta excusa para drenar aquella ira: Kara.

La rubia entró a la habitación, rauda hacia Shun, sin saber que nadaba en mar infestado de tiburones.

-¡Oh, Shun!

Encontraba asqueroso e insoportable las demostraciones de cariño y preocupación de la rubia cuando ella era la única culpable de que Shun hubiese caído en manos de esa gente. La chica lo empujó para pasar.

Con lo que ella no contaba era con la reacción de Hyoga.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta y en un pestañeo el puño del rubio se cerró alrededor de su garganta. Ikki se dio la vuelta al escuchar los jadeos de la chica.

-¡Hyoga!

Ikki se lanzó sobre el rubio tomándolo del brazo para que la soltara, al igual que Haru que entró rápidamente al escuchar la exclamación del moreno. Entre los dos luchaban para separarlos pero el agarre de Hyoga parecía de hierro, no había manera de hacer que relajara el puño.

-¡Maldición, Hyoga, suéltala!-dijo Haru.

Kara luchaba por respirar, pero todo lo que hacía era inútil.

-¡Hyoga! ¡Suéltala!

Cualquier intento de razonar con el rubio servía para absolutamente nada: Hyoga estaba cegado por el dolor y la furia, incapaz de pensar por un instante que estaba llevándose la vida de la chica y mucho menos importarle. Shun sufriendo, torturado y envenado era lo único que tenía en su mente y el combustible que cerraba el puño cada vez más sobre la frágil garganta de Kara.

-¡Hyoga, la estas matando!

-Por tu culpa está así, sufriendo y muriendo del dolor. Y todavía tienes el descaro…-siseó.

Los vasos y las ventanas de la casa comenzaron a nublarse por un vapor frio que inundó la estancia.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- exclamó Haru.

-Me importa un coño que seas mujer. No tienes derecho…

Ikki estaba en la peor posición para detener a Hyoga por lo que se movió para quedar justo detrás de él. Luego, le pasó el brazo por el cuello, en un intento de ahogarlo y que perdiera la fuerza del agarre. Ikki tomó su propia muñeca con la mano libre para aplicar aun más presión y pronto logró hacer tambalear al rubio.

-¡En cuanto se suelte, sácala de aquí!-ordenó Ikki

Volvió a hacer presión y finalmente Hyoga soltó a Kara y enfocó toda la furia en quitarse a Ikki de encima. Pronto se encontró con que la fuerza del moreno superaba con creces la suya y la posición en la que estaba era sumamente desventajosa.

Haru sacó a la rubia de la habitación, mientras Hyoga obligó a Ikki a retroceder hasta estrellarlo contra la pared y dejarlo adolorido. En ese momento ambos se separaron y justo cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta Ikki lo tomó por el cuello, como hiciera él con Kara y lo arrinconó en la pared de al lado.

-¡Cálmate, Maldita sea!

En ese momento, la mirada asesina de Hyoga desapareció, como si hubiese vuelto a la realidad. Todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a la descarga de adrenalina y furia.

-¡Sé que quieres matarla, pero nosotros no hacemos eso, Hyoga!-exclamó Ikki

-¿Qué…?-jadeó Hyoga, confundido.

-¡Nosotros no matamos personas! ¡No seriamos diferentes a Noctis si lo hiciéramos!

Hyoga seguía temblando, aprisionado por el fuerte agarre del moreno. Pronto recuperó el control de su cuerpo y dejó de jadear.

-Suéltame, ahora mismo o te quebraré el brazo-dijo Hyoga.

La amenaza era tan real que Ikki creyó no reconocer a Hyoga por un momento.

-Sólo si…

Hyoga no lo dejó continuar, cuando agarró el brazo con las dos manos y comenzó a ejercer una presión brutal sobre el músculo del moreno. Lo único que lo distrajo fue el aire frío que se levantó como una bruma dentro de la habitación. Ambos se soltaron y el rubio sintió como si se apagara algún botón dentro de él porque aquella energía destructiva que los S.T.A.R.S le enseñaron a canalizar ahora había desparecido al caer en cuenta de que estaba sobrepasando los límites que él mismo se había impuesto: jamás matar a un inocente.

Aun cuando esa regla no estaba entre las de los S.T.A.R.S que eran tanto espías como asesinos, Hyoga jamás había quitado una vida sólo por drenar una furia semejante.

Por otro lado, tampoco había estado tan lleno de ira, dolor y frustración como ahora.

Ikki bajó el brazo, escondiendo perfectamente el dolor que le había provocado la ira fría de Hyoga. No lograba distinguir ninguna expresión en el rostro del rubio, sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de sus mechones de cabello dorado.

-¿Ya se fue el animal? ¿Se puede razonar contigo?

Hyoga tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños, pensando que bien merecido se tenía que lo llamaran bestia por lo que había hecho. Aun así, levantó el rostro dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera a decirle el peliazul; después de todo Kara era uno de los suyos.

La mirada de Ikki era fulminante, pero eso no lo intimidó.

-Te entiendo, supongo-dijo Ikki

-No, yo…no tengo excusa- dijo Hyoga, con voz ronca a causa del agarre de Ikki.

-No, no la tienes. Pero, te detuviste, no me partiste el brazo y…

En ese momento Kara entró como un demonio a la habitación seguida de cerca por Haru.

-¡Maldito desgraciado ¿qué mierda pasa contigo?!- gritó ella, afónica por culpa del agarre del rubio.

Hyoga ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y cerro los puños con fuerza, llevando su resistencia al límite. Ikki sintió su cosmos arder de nuevo y puso la mano sobre el pecho del otro, mientras encaraba a Kara.

-Kara, hazte un favor y lárgate de aquí-sentenció Ikki

-¿Qué dices? ¡Ese hombre está loco, voy a llamar a la policía!

-¡No vas a llamar un carajo a nadie! ¡Entiende que por tu culpa Shun está en esas condiciones!

-¿Qu…?

- Todos estamos locos porque despierte, todos sabemos que tú eres la responsable, tú eres la única que no quiere verlo. ¡Shun te lo dijo cientos de veces, que pasara lo que pasara, jamás llamaras a Noctis y mira lo que pasó!-estalló Ikki, girándose completamente hacia ella.

Al ver que la rubia no le respondía y no le quitaba los ojos de encima la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la jaló hacia Shun, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¡Míralo bien! ¡Estas son las consecuencias de tus actos, ni te atrevas a apartar la mirada porque esto es tú culpa!

El silencio reinó en la habitación, sólo interrumpido por los leves sollozos de la rubia, que apretaba los dientes para no llorar enfrente de aquellos hombres y aumentar su humillación.

Ikki volvió apartarla de la cama, soltándola finalmente e interponiéndose entre Shun, Hyoga y ella. Lo siguiente que le dijo fue en el tono más letal y amenazador posible.

-Lo mismo que le dije a él te lo digo a ti: estoy aquí para protegerlo de quien sea, más si es de Noctis y eso te incluye a ti, así que por tu propio bien vete de aquí. La próxima vez no voy a detenerlo y será la última exhalación que hagas.

Kara lo miró, completamente desencajada y casi suplicante, pero la mirada de Ikki era implacable y la sentía como un muro de piedra que no podía saltarse. Retrocedió aun más cuando vio a Haru pararse al lado del moreno, cerrándole paso completamente hacia Shun o Hyoga.

-Vete, Kara. Por favor.-dijo Haru, suavemente.

Entonces supo que estaba sobrando, que ya no tenía manera de acercarse más a ese hombre que necesitaba ver sólo para poder respirar. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, atropellando a Hakuren, quien recién entraba en la casa con una pequeña caja en sus manos, la cual tuvo que elevar en el aire para que la rubia no la tumbara al suelo.

-¡Oye, cuidado! ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? ¿Y por qué hace tanto frio aquí?

Nadie le respondió, todos estaban demasiado tensos y abrumados por el despliegue de fuerza y furia.

-¿Debería irme?-preguntó Hakuren.

-No. Todo está bien ahora ¿Cierto?-dijo Ikki, mirando a Hyoga.

El rubio asintió, mirando a Shun. El médico asintió y entró en la habitación con una jeringa y la pequeña caja.

-Bueno, encontré el suero antiofídico. No fue fácil, pero finalmente lo tenemos-dijo Hakuren.

-¡Qué bien! Eso lo ayudará ¿verdad?-dijo Haru

-Contra el veneno, sí-dijo Hakuren.

El médico sacó el brazo de Shun debajo de la sabana y lo inyectó lentamente, de forma que no reaccionara con violencia, verificando al mismo tiempo su temperatura.

-Está caliente, vamos a tener que quitarle las sabanas. ¿Aun no tienen ropa para él, sigue semidesnudo?

-Yo puedo ir a buscar en su departamento, después de todo tengo las llaves-dijo Ikki

-¿Puedes ir?-dijo Hyoga, en voz baja

Ikki se dio la vuelta, el rubio seguía en la misma posición, mirando a Shun.

-Sí puedo.

Dicho esto, el moreno salió de la habitación, topándose afuera con Taki. Asintió secamente, como saludo y continuó su camino.

-Todos estos hombres dan miedo-le susurró Taki a Haru-¿Cómo está?

-Luchando todavía. ¿Los tuyos?

-Todos bien, envían sus mejores deseos. El plan de Hyoga fue tan perfecto que nadie salió herido, aun cuando no nos esperábamos a ese tipo que levantó los autos en el aire. Oye, Hyoga, traje las motos, así las pueden estrenar cuando Shun despierte.

Por primera vez desde que Kara volviera a entrar en la habitación, Hyoga alzó la vista y sonrió a medias.

-¿Se averió la calefacción? Hace un frio horrible aquí dentro-dijo Hakuren abrazándose.

-Iré a ver-dijo Haru.

Taki salió a ayudarlo y Hakuren monitoreó los signos vitales del peliverde, buscando alguna reacción extraña. Hyoga no dijo nada, sólo levantó las manos y las contempló fijamente. El aura blanca lo rodeaba, sobresaliendo escasos milímetros sobre su piel, pero él podía verlo perfectamente porque lo sentía venir desde el mismo centro de su corazón.

La calefacción no estaba averiada, el frío emanaba de él, pugnando por salir y desbordarse.

Ikki, por su parte, lo había sentido perfectamente: el cosmos de Hyoga ya estaba despertando.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 -Sangre Negra.**

"_La fuente encontrará una razón para vivir (…)"_

**Cántico al velo de la oscuridad 1.10 **

Justo después de pasar por la ropa de Shun, Ikki se detuvo en la mansión. Al entrar, Seiya lo recibió pasándole el brazo por la nuca. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, pero Seiya no le hizo el menor caso a sus ademanes de rechazar el contacto.

-¡Habías tardado demasiado!

Delante de ellos estaba Saori, sonriendo delicadamente.

-Te ves un poco…cansado-dijo ella.

-Yo diría que alguien te dio una paliza-dijo Seiya, sonriendo con sorna

Ciertamente, el forcejeo con Shun, las horas despierto, las emociones acumuladas y el enfrentamiento con Hyoga habían logrado mermar parte de su fuerza. Se sentó en el mueble, apoyó la nuca en el espaldar y cerró los ojos, logrando relajarse por fin.

-¡Oye, no te duermas, tienes que contarnos que pasó!

Ikki volvió a abrir los ojos y a levantar la cabeza, mientras Seiya y Saori se sentaban frente a él, cada uno en un sillón individual. El peliazul comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido desde que se reuniera con Hyoga hasta esa misma mañana cuando finalmente logró verlo.

-¿Y…cómo lo viste?

Ikki se quedó callado durante unos instantes, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y recordando el rostro de su hermano. Sonrió involuntariamente.

-Diferente. Muy diferente.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? ¡Diablos, no sé qué preguntar de alguien cuyo rostro no recuerdo!-exclamó Seiya.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente ofuscado, provocando que Ikki sonriera.

-Sigue pronunciando nuestros nombres en sueños, su cosmos está reaccionando a ratos, en respuesta al de Hyoga, quien además recordó de golpe el nombre del Wyvern. Su cosmos está despertando. Esta mañana casi nos congela a todos de un tirón.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Apareció Kara, desencadenó una furia en él increíble. No lo reconocí. Estuvo a nada de matarla porque ella es la responsable de que Shun haya caído en manos de Noctis. Tantos años evitándolo y la chica, con una llamada, envió todo al demonio. Shun está sufriendo mucho y eso lo enloqueció. Ha desarrollado una fuerza bestial y la mirada que tenía…Bueno, de no ser porque yo estaba ahí, le habría separado el cráneo de la columna con sólo un apretón. Estoy seguro de que los S.T.A.R.S tienen algo que ver con eso porque lo que tuve que enfrentar hace una hora no es el Hyoga que yo conozco.

-El entrenamiento ese que les dan. No sabemos mucho sobre eso, investigar a los S.T.A.R.S nunca fue primordial-dijo Seiya.

-No y fue un error, mío de seguro. De haberlos investigado habríamos descubierto a Hyoga hace mucho.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? Debe estarse preguntando por esa energía que emergió de él ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, es probable que ahora que estamos aquí en la misma ciudad que Shun, los recuerdos en ustedes empiecen a revelarse.

_-"Estar cerca de la fuente remueve el velo de la oscuridad"_

-Fue lo que encontraron en aquel libro del santuario ¿No?-preguntó Seiya

-Sí, lo referente a la técnica prohibida que liberó nuestra "_fuente_"-dijo Ikki

-¿Le dirás a Hyoga toda la verdad, como hiciste con nosotros?

-El problema con él es que está más enfocado en Shun que en mí. Además, no me tiene confianza, sólo piensa en protegerlo de lo que sea y de quien sea, saca las garras como un león. No puedo llegar de la nada y decirle que lo conozco desde hace casi 20 años.

-En conclusión: No tienes la menor idea de qué hacer-dijo Seiya

-Exacto.

-No te preocupes, Ikki, has logrado reunirnos a los tres, ahora estamos casi todos en la misma ciudad. Es un paso enorme, poco a poco se resolverán los acertijos- dijo Saori.

Seiya sonrió y asintió animadamente, mientras Ikki suspiraba, tanto de cansancio como de esperanza en las palabras de la joven Diosa.

-Debo irme, Hyoga sospecha hasta del menor movimiento que hago. Los llamaré lo más pronto que pueda.

Luego, Ikki se despidió y salió en dirección de al refugio.

**Moscow, Rusia….**

El hombre entró al baño, intentó correr, pero estaba acorralado. Se pegó a la pared sucia y húmeda, temblando y llorando. Quien estaba frente a él lo miraba fijamente, con una completa tranquilidad en su rostro de piel tostada. El largo cabello negro ondeó cuando acortó la distancia entre él y el aterrorizado fugitivo.

-No tengo intenciones ni necesidad de lastimarte. Sólo necesito la información.

-N-no… por favor… ¡me matarán, ellos son asesinos!

-Te sacaré de aquí si lo necesitas, tendrás una nueva vida. Pero eso no pasará hasta que me des la información. Realmente la necesito.

-¡No puedo darte nada!

-Entonces no saldrás de esta habitación.

-¡N-no, e-espera…!

El pelinegro no se detuvo, caminó hasta él y lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello, levantándolo varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Pese a que el agarre era firme, no lo lastimaba.

-¡Espera…! ¡Dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres!

-Pruebas de que Sergei y los S.T.A.R.S le pertenecen a Noctis.

**Cuartel general, Inteligencia Militar Rusa, S.T.A.R.S**

Sergei miraba por la ventana, el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad aquella hora del día. Un bufido a sus espaldas lo obligó a darse la vuelta. Detrás de él, como siempre envuelto en las sombras estaba aquel peliplata, cuyos mechones tapaban sus ojos claros y siniestros. Uno de los tres dueños de Noctis.

-La estrella celeste de la Honra, Minos de Gryphon-dijo Sergei, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Minos ni siquiera se preocupó por responderle. Movió los dedos debajo de su largo abrigo negro y los hilos de la plata jalaron al viejo dolorosamente. Lo estampó contra la pared, dejándolo completamente sin aliento.

-Tu hombre se metió en los terrenos de Noctis y sacó al ánfora de ahí-siseó Minos.

Los hilos atravesaron las paredes y la piel, dejando colgado al hombre como una marioneta a varios centímetros sobre el suelo. Arrugó el semblante, presa del dolor que le provocaban las ligaduras de plata.

-Le dije a Radamanthys que él era mejor. La orden que le di fue la de traerlo hasta aquí, él tratará de cumplir con la misión y…

-No me importa nada de eso. Presiónalo para que cumpla, que lo traiga o lo mate. Estás advertido, basura insignificante.

Luego, el peliplata se retiró. Los hilos desaparecieron a los pocos segundos, liberando a Sergei, quien se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el piso.

**Tokio, Japón. En el refugio…**

Seguía sentado al lado de Shun, con los codos apoyados en los muslos, pero ahora su mente estaba lejos. Se sentía demasiado abrumado, confundido, molesto consigo mismo y avergonzado. De no ser por el moreno aquel que le resultaba tan fastidioso y asquerosamente confiable, habría matado a la mujer sin dudarlo un segundo. Por otro lado, sabía que para eso estaba hecho, Sergei siempre se lo dijo: él era un arma.

No existen armas con sentimientos, armas que elijan a quien matar, que se detengan por actos de caballerosidad. No, las armas estaban hechas sólo para destruir, ese era el lema de Sergei.

Lema que él no compartía en su corazón.

Volteó a ver a Shun, quien dormía profundamente. Sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas por la fiebre y jadeaba levemente, pero según el diagnostico de Hakuren, estaba estable. Aquello no significaba bien o mal, sólo estable y era más que suficiente para elevar sus esperanzas.

Sin embargo, no había manera de sacarle una sonrisa. Los acontecimientos pasados sólo lo hacían sentir miserable, fuera de lugar y ajeno a Shun. Le fue imposible no hacer comparaciones entre él y el peliverde.

El cazador era un escudo, forjado para proteger a la humanidad de aquellos seres que parecían sacados de las páginas de los cuentos de terror para niños. Él era el muro entre las personas y los demonios, jamás se daba la vuelta ni sacaba las garras contra objetivos inocentes.

Hyoga sí. Pese a que jamás había matado a quien no lo mereciera, sí había sangre humana en sus manos.

Apretó los puños, sus ojos celestes parecían oscuros y sombríos.

_-¿Podría esta arma ser un escudo para ti? ¿Lo dejarías?_

-Athena…

El sonido llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Shun seguía en la misma posición, pero él estaba absolutamente seguro de que lo había escuchado hablar.

-Shiryu…

Ahora lo había visto mover los labios, aunque hablaba en un tono tan bajo que le costaba entender lo que decía. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, más cerca de Shun, revisó su temperatura y confirmó que seguía igual de caliente.

-Seiya…

Pronto lo entendió: eran nombres. Shun llamaba a alguien en sus sueños.

-¿Shun?-llamó Hyoga, suavemente.

Puso la mano en su mejilla, en un intento por verificar si estaba despierto.

- Ikki…

_-¿Quiénes son ellos? Esos nombres…me resultan familiares…_

-Hyoga…

El sonido de su propio nombre lo dejó completamente perplejo, incapaz de moverse, de pronunciar una palabra.

-Hyoga…

Ahí estaba otra vez, su nombre, definitivamente lo era, la pronunciación era la correcta, aun mejor que cuando lo había dicho estando despierto.

_-Tiene que ser una broma-_ pensó

-Hyoga…

Shun pronunciaba su nombre como un mantra, había tan fuerza, tanta pasión en su voz. Cada fibra del cuerpo del rubio le gritaba que lo escuchara, que le dijera que estaba ahí con él.

_-¿Por qué me hace sentir esto? Estoy justo a su lado y para él es como si estuviera a kilómetros._

Shun comenzó a quejarse y a moverse, despacio, pero demostrando incomodidad.

Tocó su frente y la fiebre había aumentado ligeramente. Siguió los impulsos de su corazón, tomó el rostro de Shun entre sus manos y rozó su mejilla con los labios, para luego depositar un suave beso en ella.

-Estoy aquí, no voy a ninguna parte, te lo prometo-susurró.

Para su sorpresa, Shun tardó pocos segundos en tranquilizarse. Se apartó un poco, esta vez más confundido que nunca.

En ese momento, Ikki tocó la puerta justo antes de entrar, seguido de cerca por Haru y Hakuren.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo Hakuren

Hyoga no le respondió, sólo se levantó y se apartó para que el médico lo revisara. Ikki y Haru fruncieron el ceño, extrañados por el aspecto pálido y desencajado del ruso.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó Ikki, dirigiéndose a Hyoga.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes.

Ambos asintieron lentamente y salieron de la habitación, seguidos por Hyoga, dejando al médico solo con Shun. Hyoga miró al peliverde una vez más, antes de salir.

Tanto Ikki como Haru se sentaron en el mueble grande de la sala, mientras Hyoga se paró frente a la ventana.

-Oye, hombre ¡cambia la cara! Yo hubiera cacheteado a Kara si seguía con esa actitud, créeme-dijo Haru, tratando de animarlo.

Hyoga sonrió a medias.

-Una cachetada no mata a nadie-respondió con tono suave, pero sombrío.

Haru suspiró y se recostó sobre el espaldar del mueble, sintiéndose derrotado por no poder animar el rubio.

-Cuando discutiste con ella en el hospital, dijiste algo de unos nombres-dijo Hyoga.

El pelinegro se tensó, Ikki notó que trataba de ocultar una creciente ansiedad.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuales son?

-…Seiya, Shiryu…

Hyoga e Ikki se tensaron el escucharlos.

-Athena, Iky o algo así, y….

-…Hyoga-dijo él.

Haru asintió con lentitud. Ikki miró al rubio, éste se recargaba sobre la ventana, como si repentinamente hubiese perdido la fuerza en las piernas.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

Esta vez fue el turno del pelinegro de perder los ánimos.

-No tenemos la menor idea. Hemos tratado de encontrar algo pero, todo lo que conseguimos terminan siendo callejones sin salida…

-No entiendo-dijo Hyoga, negando con la cabeza- ¿Dónde están esas personas? ¿Por qué no están aquí con él si los llama con tanta…fuerza?

-Esperaba que tú pudieras decírmelo-dijo Haru, firmemente-Lo que pasa, Hyoga es que Shun padece amnesia. Sólo tiene recuerdos de los últimos diez años de su vida.

Ikki se incorporó, temiendo por un instante que Hyoga se desmayara, ya que estaba congelado en su sitio.

-¿Me estas jodiendo…verdad?-susurró

-No. Uno de los nombres, quizá el que pronuncia con más ahínco, es el tuyo, Hyoga.

-¡No soy el único…no soy el único _"Hyoga"_ que existe en este mundo!-dijo él, exasperado.

-Cálmate-dijo Ikki.

-¡¿Que me calme?!

-Kaname tiene razón, si no lo conoces en realidad, entonces tú no eres ese _"Hyoga"_ que él llama.

-¡Ese es el problema, Haru, no lo sé! ¡Yo tampoco recuerdo nada!

-¿Qué dices?

A ese punto de la discusión, tanto Ikki como Haru se habían levantando del mueble.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy esa persona?

-¡Oh, vamos, Hyoga! ¿Un chico ruso, rubio, pero con rasgos orientales y nombre japonés? ¿Vas a decirme que no tienes sangre nipona? Si tu acento es casi perfecto, ¡lo noté inmediatamente!

El silencio reinó cuando Hyoga no tuvo manera de rebatir aquel argumento y Haru perdió el semblante de incredulidad al ver su rostro desencajado. Hyoga apartó la mirada, tratando de alguna manera de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿No recuerdas nada?-susurró Haru.

El rubio asintió. Ikki sólo estaba ahí, dejando que las cosas pasaran, observando detenidamente las reacciones de Hyoga.

-Dijiste que estabas aquí por razones personales. ¿Cuáles son esas razones?

-….Sergei… encontró una foto, se presume que soy yo, partiendo en un barco hacia Japón, con una mujer rubia. Pasaron la foto por un programa que aumenta los años de la persona y llevaron al niño a la edad que aparentemente tengo. El parecido fue de un 95%, demasiado para que fuera otra persona. Recuerdo perfectamente que la doctora que lo hizo le costó mucho porque mis rasgos no eran compatibles con los comunes entre la población nórdica.

-Es lo que te digo, tus ojos son un poco rasgados, como los nuestros. ¿Entonces es posible que…?

-No tengo idea, era lo única pista, pero vine aquí a buscar una aguja en un pajar-dijo Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tienen ustedes alguna pista sobre los nombres que Shun pronuncia?-preguntó Ikki, interviniendo finalmente.

-Encontramos cierta coincidencia con una lista de niños de un orfanato, pero es demasiado difícil cuando no sabemos cuales kanjis se utilizan para los nombres. Además, el orfanato se incendió hace años, todos los registros se perdieron y esos nombres estaban juntos a otros 90 niños, así que no hay manera de saber si son las mismas personas, si son familia o qué.

-Dijiste que mi nombre es japonés-dijo Hyoga-Eso no es posible, fue Sergei quien me nombró así y él es ruso, igual que yo.

-Es un nombre originario de aquí de Japón, aunque puede tener distintas etimologías-dijo Haru, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hyoga se sentó, apoyó los codos en los muslos y se frotó la cara con las manos.

-Los médicos lo dijeron, dicen lo mismo de los dos, no somos normales-dijo Hyoga.

-Tal vez si vas al orfanato, eso ayude, quizá sí tienes recuerdos-dijo Haru.

-Todo es demasiado confuso, la posibilidad es remota, pero…tengo que ir ahí.

-Oigan, necesito que alguien me ayude a cambiarle las vendas para limpiar las heridas, ¿Puedes ayudarme, Haru?-preguntó Hakuren.

-Yo puedo llevarte-dijo Ikki

-Está bien, yo me quedaré con Hakuren, ustedes vayan al orfanato-dijo Haru.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Hyoga e Ikki se levantaron y salieron disparados de la casa. En el auto, el rubio se masajeaba las sienes, tratando de calmar el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia. Por un momento pensó que aquello era una reverenda locura, pero tenía que averiguar si había una mínima posibilidad de Shun estuviese relacionado con él. Luego, la idea de que Shun fuese algún familiar le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Por un lado, quería creer que realmente tenía una familia, pero después de saber lo que estaba sintiendo por él…

Ikki lo vio removerse incómodo en el asiento. El rubio buscaba la manera de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera, suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que aquello se había salido completamente de control. Él mismo había encontrado a Seiya y a Shiryu, y él les había dicho la verdad solo a medias, ganándose su confianza rápidamente, pero ninguno de ellos había resultado ser tan desconfiado ni tan territorial con alguien. Irónicamente, Hyoga protegía a Shun de su propio hermano.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde está ese sitio?

-Soy japonés, conozco el lugar-dijo Ikki.

Ikki no esperaba que recobrara todos los recuerdos, pero al estar tan cerca de Shun, Hyoga tenía más posibilidades que todos los demás. Pocos minutos después, estaban bajándose del auto frente a la ruinas de una gran estructura, con una cruz en el techo. Se pararon frente al muro que separaba la casa de la acera, que no tenía más de un metro de alto, la reja estaba parcialmente removida y la maleza había crecido lo suficiente. Ikki se mantuvo un par de pasos atrás, no necesitó ver su rostro para saber, por medio de su cosmos, que estaba perdido y confundido. El rubio apartó la reja y entró, obligando a sus piernas a moverse y llevarlo por todo el sitio.

-Había un pequeño campo de futbol ahí….

Ikki tensó la mandíbula al escucharlo. Vio a Hyoga acercarse hasta la casa a paso firme y decidió seguirlo, en caso de que pasara algo desagradable. Por un momento se distrajo con el paisaje, la pequeña calle que separaba la casa del muelle y la playa, la gran cruz en el techo y la sombra que proyectaba sobre el jardín. Al girarse, vio a Hyoga agachado en el piso, hiperventilando.

-Maldición…

Acortó la distancia en segundos y se agachó a su lado, le puso la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención pero el rubio no respondía. Tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó, llevándose un susto de muerte al ver los ojos, antes celestes, ahora completamente negros.

_-Tiene que ser el velo, está bloqueando sus recuerdos._

-Yo…he estado aquí….

-Tenemos que irnos de este lugar, has visto suficiente. Vamos- dijo Ikki

El moreno lo levantó y lo ayudó a salir. El rubio no opuso resistencia y él supo que era porque no estaba ahí realmente, estaba ausente, protegido por el velo negro. Lo metió en el auto y salió disparado del lugar.

En la antigua mansión Kido, Saori y Seiya se sobresaltaron. Tardaron pocos segundos en reunirse.

-¿Lo sentiste?-preguntó Seiya.

-Sí, era un cosmos, también sentí el de Ikki, no están cerca-dijo Saori, expresando abiertamente su emoción.

-Pudiste sentirlo aun estando a kilómetros de distancia. Entonces…realmente está pasando-dijo Seiya, sonriendo.

Saori asintió y lo abrazó, visiblemente conmovida por la alegría de haber sentido una cosmoenergia diferente a la de Ikki y de saber que las conexiones estaban abriéndose de nuevo.

Cuando regresaron al refugio, Hyoga se llevó las manos al rostro y al levantarlo sus ojos eran celestes de nuevo. Sin embargo, no decía nada, estaba completamente estupefacto.

-Yo…yo tengo que salir de aquí…

-¡Hyoga!

El rubio salió corriendo del auto y se montó en el suyo inmediatamente. Haru se asomó por la puerta al escuchar los cauchos resbalar contra el pavimento. Ikki se reunió con él y vio a Hyoga desaparecer en el mustang negro.

-¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Descubrieron algo?-preguntó Haru.

Ikki no le respondió, aun miraba en la dirección en la que Hyoga se había ido.

-No lo sé-dijo finalmente.

El pelinegro suspiró y le cedió el paso a Ikki, entrando detrás de él y cerrando la puerta.

Hyoga, por su parte, corría por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. Algo estaba pasando con su cuerpo, tenía extrañas reacciones, energías frías que lo rodeaban y aquella oscuridad en sus ojos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ya que nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa.

La verdad era que toda su vida había quedado patas arriba desde el primer momento que se cruzó con aquellos ojos verdes. Ahora todo era un desastre: su misión era llevárselo de ahí o matarlo, quizá él era el asesino del que Ikki había hablado. Ahora se había involucrado sentimentalmente con "la misión", no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a eso, ni cómo manejar los fuertes sentimientos que despertaban en su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo de sólo pensar en Shun. Aunado a eso, había la posibilidad de que el peliverde fuese una ventana a su pasado, pero era imposible confirmarlo si estaba cerrada, cubierta por un telón. Lo peor de todo era que si Shun resultaba ser un familiar, un hermano, entonces lo que sentía por él era absolutamente incorrecto.

-¿Qué hago con esto si resulta que es mi…?

Cerró los ojos por un instante, no quería ni pensarlo y en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su alma rogaba por estar equivocado.

El auto volaba a toda velocidad, pronto llegó al viejo edifico. Mal estacionó el auto y subió corriendo hasta su departamento, al que entró violentamente, topándose ahí con Yuma, quien respiró de alivio al verlo. Se sentó a su lado, ignorando el peligro en el que se encontraba.

-¡Por dios, que bueno que estás bien!

-Gracias, Yuma

-¿Cómo salió todo?

-Bien, creo. Él…está recuperándose-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio cortó el contacto visual y Yuma entendió que no quería seguir hablando. Tampoco necesitaba saber nada, él ya sabía todo lo que había pasado.

-Voy a darme un baño-dijo Hyoga, levantándose.

-Claro.

El hombre lo vio caminar hacia su habitación y sonrió con malicia. Hyoga se desnudó por completo y se metió en la ducha, bajo el agua más helada que saliera del grifo. Ahí estuvo, durante una hora, incapaz de detener a su mente, que sólo le mostraba los peores pensamientos y ningún maldito recuerdo que sirviera de algo. Decidió salir antes de gastarse toda el agua de Japón, se enrolló una tolla en la cintura y se cargó otra al cuello. Al sentarse en el borde la cama, su celular sonó: era Sergei.

-Demasiado tiempo sin saber de ti, Hyoga-dijo Sergei

-Yo…lo siento, he estado ocupado.

-En la misión espero yo.

-Sí.

-Bien, cuéntame.

Hyoga guardó silencio por un par de segundos, algo en su corazón le impedía hablar.

-Hyoga-dijo Sergei, con firmeza-Habla.

Tensó la mandíbula, aquello era una orden. Sergei era su padre, su mentor, su maestro, no podía desobedecerlo.

-Logré sacarlo de donde lo tenían prisionero. Lo envenenaron y le inyectaron sangre demoniaca. He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para que se recupere, pero ahora sólo depende de él.

-Entiendo. Hablaremos mañana, Hyoga. Hasta ese momento la orden es que lo traigas, ¿Está claro?

-…Sí.

-Bueno, ¿algo más que quieras decirme?

-…Mi nombre, ¿es ruso?

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-…Por nada-dijo Hyoga, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro, encontraste alguna pista sobre tu pasado?

-No estoy seguro.

-…Entiendo. Bueno, hablamos mañana. Adiós.

Hyoga asintió y dejó caer el teléfono en la cama, casi con rabia. Volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, sin saber que era observado y escuchado por Yuma. De pronto, el teléfono sonó otra vez, él volvió a tomarlo y vio un número celular desconocido, titilar insistentemente.

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo, Haru.

-ah, Haru, lo siento, no reconocí el número. Yo...

-Es el teléfono de Kaname, no necesitas explicarme nada, Hyoga. Sólo quiero que escuches esto.

Antes de que el rubio pudiese responderle, Haru puso el altavoz y colocó el teléfono cerca de su objetivo.

Hyoga sintió como el corazón pegó un brinco y se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar la voz de Shun llamándolo.

-Hakuren dice que está delirando por la fiebre, pero tiene más de una hora llamándote, dice sólo tu nombre. Yo…lo siento, Hyoga, ya está asustándome.

-No te preocupes, voy a para allá inmediatamente.

Luego, el rubio trancó y mantuvo la vista fija el teléfono durante varios minutos. Suspiró, entendiendo perfectamente lo que su corazón estaba gritándole: Shun no tenía que llamarlo cientos de veces, sólo tenía que hacerlo una vez y sería suficiente para disipar todas sus dudas e ir ciegamente a su lado.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18. Revelaciones.**

**Nota: Espero que hayan tenido un feliz año! Un abrazo para todos. **

"_La fuente irá en contra de la marea (…)"_

**Cántico al velo de la oscuridad 2.10 **

Menos de media hora después, Hyoga estaba entrando en la habitación. Hakuren estaba al lado de la cama, Ikki apoyado en la pared más lejana y Haru se acercaba a él.

-Realmente lo siento, Hyoga. Nunca lo había visto así…-dijo Haru

-Hey, tranquilo, tampoco iba a desaparecerme mucho tiempo-dijo Hyoga.

Hyoga se permitió relajarse y sentir que nada estaba pasando, que no quería ser tragado por la tierra y dormir eternamente para no enfrentar el pequeño tornado en el que estaba metido y lo expresó sonriéndole a Haru con ternura y pellizcando sus mejillas suavemente. Luego, miró a Ikki de soslayo, pero la visión lo hizo girarse bruscamente. El peliazul frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ikki.

-Sí…lo siento, pensé que había visto…algo.

Hyoga siguió su camino hacia la cama, pasando por alto la expresión que había captado en aquel rostro. Era un gesto específico, un rasgo que ya había visto en otra parte, aunque no lograba ubicar en dónde lo había visto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Hace rato volvió a tener los síntomas de la sangre demoniaca, pero logramos estabilizarlo…

Poco a poco, la voz de Hakuren desapareció detrás de él, cuando fijó la vista en el rostro enmarcado por los largos cabellos y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Para él, no había nadie más en la habitación, por lo que no le importó pasar las yemas de los dedos por el contorno de su rostro y observarlo detenidamente. Hakuren captó perfectamente el brillo en los ojos celestes y el gesto nada fraternal del rubio. Miró a Haru y éste le respondió, sonriéndole con picardía y guiñándole un ojo. Acto seguido, el pelinegro hizo un ademan con la cabeza, indicándole que tal vez sería bueno cierta privacidad, a lo que el medico respondió asintiendo y levantándose rápidamente. No tuvo que buscar a Ikki, ya él estaba fuera de la habitación.

Hyoga seguía embelesado con el rostro de Shun, como si tuviese el poder suficiente como para hacerle olvidar absolutamente todo y darle tranquilidad al tener la posibilidad de observarlos eternamente.

Hyoga-susurró Shun

El rubio sonrió y se mordió el labio, le encantaba escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios. Ahora, ese nombre le había traído toda clase de inconvenientes, como el semejante enredo en el que estaba metido. Ese nombre, el mismo del orfanato, el mismo que Sergei…

De pronto, la idea le vino de golpe.

_-¿Si yo estuve en el orfanato, cómo sabia Sergei que ese era mi nombre? Y si lo es, ¿Por qué me dijo que era ruso si es japonés?_

La mirada sombría de Hyoga, nadie pudo verla, pero estaba ahí. Esas eran muy buenas preguntas y Sergei tendría que contestarlas.

-Hyoga.

El rubio bajó la vista y tomó el rostro de Shun entre sus manos.

-Estoy aquí, Shun. Tranquilo, no iré a ninguna parte. Y tú tampoco-dijo Hyoga, con firmeza.

Hablaba más para sí mismo que para el peliverde, era una promesa que se hacía mas firme en su corazón, con cada segundo que pasaba. Se inclinó hacia él y besó su mejilla de nuevo, manteniéndose en esa posición, percibiendo el aroma tan atrayente del cazador, el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel.

Luego, al notar cómo se calmaba la respiración de Shun, se apartó y se levantó para salir rápidamente de la habitación.

-Hakuren, necesito una prueba de ADN. Rápido.

-¿Entre padre e hijo?-preguntó Hakuren, más extrañado que nunca.

-…Hermanos-dijo Hyoga.

-…Una prueba de parentesco horizontal-dijo musitó Hakuren, pensativo.

Ikki y Haru miraron a Hyoga como si fuese un extraterrestre.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos aquí la primera vez, sobre él y…. los números telefónicos?

-…Sí- dijo Haru, aun con la misma expresión en su rostro

-Imagínate por un instante esto, Haru: De entre más de 90 niños, él sólo llama a otros cinco y de ellos, uno con más insistencia que los demás ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque eres….especial…para él-dijo Haru, pensativo

-¿Un niño de orfanato? ¿Por encima de otros 90?

-Sí, pero…

De pronto, el semblante de Haru se aclaró completamente, como si hubiesen corrido las cortinas de la ventana y la luz entrara a su mente, entendió perfectamente lo que el rubio quería decir. Asintió lentamente, mientras veía como Haru palidecía.

-Es imposible…tiene que ser una broma-dijo, nada convencido.

-La posibilidad es mínima, físicamente no nos parecemos, pero tengo que estar seguro antes de…"recibirle el número telefónico"-dijo Hyoga.

-Por supuesto-dijo Haru

-¡Bueno, yo no entiendo nada lo que están hablando! ¡Creo que Kaname tampoco!-exclamó Hakuren, levantándose repentinamente.

-Oh, cierto, lo siento, fue de mala educación, yo…

-No te preocupes, no necesitas explicarme nada-dijo Hakuren, suavemente-Muy bien, vamos a hacer una prueba de ADN. Necesito: Agua mineral, sal, bicarbonato de sodio, detergente líquido o champú y alcohol, batidoras, nevera, colador, vaso, tubo de ensayo y una varilla fina.

-¿Para qué es todo eso?-preguntó Haru

-Vamos a hacer la prueba aquí. No podemos enviar una muestra de Shun a un laboratorio, porque asumo que se trata de Shun. Si alguien ve esa sangre contaminada, iremos de cabeza a la cárcel y no por consumo de drogas sino de sangre demoniaca. Las autoridades no le pierden la pisada a quien comercie y consuma eso, que está demás decir, es ilegal. Creo que lo tenemos todo, sólo hay que reunirlo, aunque lamento decirte que en base a lo deteriorada que está su sangre, será difícil y me llevará varias horas. ¿Puedes esperar?

-Sí-dijo Hyoga.

El medico asintió, luego se dio la vuelta e hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Haru para que lo ayudara. El pelinegro se levantó inmediatamente y ambos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta de la cocina, dejando a Hyoga y a Ikki solos.

El rubio se recostó en el umbral de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Shun desde ahí.

_-Genial, si antes era territorial con Shun aunque no fuesen nada; ahora con la mínima posibilidad de que sean familia no dejará entrar a ningún otro ser vivo a esa habitación. Esto se pone cada vez peor-_pensó Ikki.

Hyoga, por su parte, no se acercaba al peliverde, aunque tampoco lo dejaba solo. Estaba más nervioso y ansioso que nunca, pese a que su semblante carecía completamente de expresión. Miró a Ikki de soslayo y volvió a captar esa mirada que se le hacía tan conocida. Había un dejo de tristeza y soledad en esos ojos azules, una sensibilidad que Hyoga no había visto en Ikki desde que lo conocía. Frunció el ceño, estaba absolutamente seguro de haber visto esa mirada antes.

Ikki, sintiendo la mirada gélida encima, ladeó el rostro y lo encaró. Ambos se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante varios segundos. De pronto, Shun volvió gemir de dolor, llamando su atención. Hyoga entró raudo a la habitación, seguido de cerca por el moreno.

El peliverde volvía a retorcerse de dolor, esta vez era mucho peor.

-¿Qué demonios…?

La piel de Shun comenzó a verse surcada por finas líneas negras, los espasmos musculares lo estaban enloqueciendo, al punto de despertarlo completamente. Apartó a Hyoga de un empujón, lanzándolo contra Ikki y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo a un par de metros de distancia. Shun se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Maldición! ¡Duele mucho!-exclamó

Hakuren y Haru entraron rápidamente al escuchar los gritos roncos del peliverde.

-Esas líneas… ¿Qué...?-exclamó Hakuren.

-La sangre-dijo Ikki.

-Se ve a través de la venas. Está avanzando-dijo Haru.

-¿Qué demonios hay que hacer ahora, abrirle las venas?-exclamó Hyoga.

La furia y la impotencia volvía a consumirlos a todos, mientras veían a Shun enloquecer de dolor. De pronto, Hakuren lanzó una exclamación.

-¡Eso es lo que hay que hacer!-dijo él, alzando la voz para escucharse por encima de los gritos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sólo denme un minuto, traten de sostenerlo!

Hakuren desapareció detrás de la puerta antes de que alguien pudiese decirle algo. Hyoga y Haru trataron de acercarse a Shun y de sostenerlo pero él los apartaba con violencia.

-Creo que sólo trata de protegernos de él mismo. ¡Esto se está saliendo de control!-exclamó Haru

Hyoga sólo miraba fijamente a Shun. Luego, se sentó en el borde de la cama y cuando el peliverde volvió a alzar la mano contra él, la agarró en el aire.

-¡Escúchame, maldición! ¡No importa lo que hagas, no vamos a dejarte!-dijo Hyoga.

Shun estaba acurrucado, hacia su lado y temblaba y se quejaba, mientras la sangre recorría sus venas y se marcaba sobre la piel. Al menos ahora, no se movía bruscamente.

En ese momento, Hakuren entró con dos cubos y un bisturí. Ikki y Haru captaron perfectamente la mirada amenazante en Hyoga, mientras Hakuren palideció.

-¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?-siseó

El médico tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Analicé rápidamente la sangre de Shun bajo el microscopio. La sangre negra no se mezcla con la suya, destruye los glóbulos rojos, deteriorándola y reemplazándola, así se alimenta de los nutrientes de la sangre roja para reproducirse como si fuera un parásito. En algún momento, Shun tendría que expulsar la sangre roja para que su cuerpo se convierta completamente en uno demoniaco.

-Tiene sentido. Lo último que hacen los cazadores antes de convertirse en demonios es sangrar por cada orificio posible, es absolutamente aterrador verlo. No había querido decirlo, pero eso debía pasar dentro de pocas horas-dijo Haru.

-Él aun no ha llegado a eso, así que lo que se me ocurre es que se expulse la sangre negra primero, liberar el campo para ayudar a su propia sangre a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Juro que no quiero matarlo-dijo Hakuren.

Hyoga lo fulminó con la mirada unos instantes, antes de asentir. El médico le pasó el cubo, ambos pusieron a Shun en posición y dejaron los tazones debajo de sus manos. Luego, Hakuren hizo un corte horizontal en cada muñeca.

-El corte ideal sería vertical, pero no queremos matarlo. Quédate cerca de él, Hyoga.

Inmediatamente, la sangre comenzó a brotar de las heridas, cayendo sobre los tazones. Shun sudaba a chorros y gemía, pero poco a poco se fue calmando, una vez que se liberó la presión en sus venas. Puesto que los tazones eran pequeños, Haru e Ikki dieron cincos viajes hacia el baño, cambiando los cubos por otros y botando la sangre por el sanitario.

Un litro de sangre más tarde, el semblante de Shun había mejorado muchísimo, las líneas negras que lo hacían ver tan terrorífico ya no estaban y la palidez había desaparecido.

Hakuren revisaba los signos vitales de Shun, mientras Haru limpiaba los restos de sangre esparcidos por el piso. Ikki miraba al peliverde, al igual que Hyoga. Luego, salió hacia la sala y se sentó en el mueble. Estaba demasiado abrumado por las escenas que corrían en su mente, su hermano retorciéndose de dolor.

_-¿Hasta cuándo sufrirá de esta manera?_

La alarma de Ai sonó, indicándole que tenía trabajo que hacer. Suspiró y se levantó, sin esperar que alguien saliera a despedirlo, tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Hyoga se asomó por el umbral, viéndolo partir, volvió a captar la misma mirada: el pesar y la soledad.

_-Esa mirada…_

El peliazul no regresó sino hasta entrada la noche. Encontró a Hyoga y a Haru afuera en el jardín, conversando.

-¿Mucho trabajo, Kaname?-preguntó Haru

-Te ves cansado-dijo Hyoga.

Ikki sonrió a medias y enarcó una ceja.

-Hace falta mucho más que eso para tumbarme, _ruso- _dijo Ikki, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Hyoga frunció el ceño. Ahora no sólo el gesto era conocido, sino la actitud.

-¿Y Shun?-preguntó.

-Muy bien, Hakuren dice que deberíamos darle un premio por la idea de la sangre-dijo Haru, sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Ikki.

Luego, el peliazul entró, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

-Curioso ¿no?-comentó Haru.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Hyoga, mirando aún hacia la puerta.

-Su actitud. Me recordó a Shun.

Hyoga entrecerró los ojos, mientras sus orbes celestes se hacían más afilados y sombríos.

-No me digas-siseó.

Dentro de la casa, Ikki vio a Hakuren haciendo la prueba de ADN casera. Suspiró, sabiendo que él tenía la respuesta a la duda de Hyoga. Volteó hacia la habitación, Shun estaba solo. Decidió entrar y se sentó a su lado para observarlo tranquilamente.

Respiró aliviado al ver que Shun tenía mucho mejor semblante que antes. Sus mejillas enrojecidas le mostraban el color de su sangre y eso lo llenaba de esperanza. Miró una vez más hacia el umbral de la puerta, cerciorándose de que el _"león" _no andaba cerca. Acercó la silla a la cama y tomó la mano de Shun para acariciar el dorso con la yema de los dedos.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, y ahora presencio una de tus mas grandes peleas, contra tu propio cuerpo. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte-susurró.

La mano se cerró suavemente sobre la de él, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Me preguntó qué pasará cuando despiertes. ¿Me reconocerás? ¿Reaccionará tu cosmos como lo hace con él?

Shun frunció el ceño suavemente, a Ikki le pareció que estaba soñando.

-No sabes cuánto deseo que todo esto se termine rápidamente y que podemos estar juntos otra vez. Aunque me parece que ahora voy a tener que compartirte-dijo Ikki, expresando escasamente su molestia.

Shun seguía sin responder, aunque su rostro reaccionaba levemente. Aun así, para Ikki era difícil sentir el cosmos de su hermano, todo culpa de la sangre. Pese a eso, él sabía que seguía allí.

-Es desesperante no poder ayudarte. No tienes idea de cuánto. ¿Qué me dirías ahora, que no necesitas mi ayuda?

Ikki cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano de Shun hacia su mejilla, incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

-Estoy aquí, no importa lo que pase. Todos estamos esperándote, Shun.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y puso la mano sobre la cama. Tan absorto estaba en su monólogo que no notó a Hyoga a su lado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Hyoga fue tan veloz, que por primera vez Ikki no pudo defenderse. El puño se cerró sobre su garganta, como hiciera antes con Kara, lo alejó de la cama y lo estampó contra la pared con una fuerza tan bestial que un hilillo de sangre bajó por la comisura de sus labios, demostrándole la potencia del golpe. Sintió como sus pulmones perdían todo el aire y el rubio lograba levantarlo un par de centímetros sobre el suelo, aún cuando Ikki era más pesado y tan robusto como él.

Atrapó la muñeca de Hyoga con ambas manos, pero al no tener oxigeno y estar aturdido por el golpe y desorientado, Ikki estaba en clara desventaja. Sin saberlo, el cazador se había convertido en la presa, acechado constantemente por un feroz rival que había logrado ver su punto débil y ahora atacaba sin piedad.

-Un gesto…-siseó-Sólo necesitaba un gesto para descubrirte.

Ikki abrió los ojos. Al encontrarse con los de Hyoga, lo vio cegado por la furia, brillando con el aura blanquecina que identificaba su cosmos. Su voz bajaba de tono con cada palabra, haciéndose más y más amenazante, mientras apretaba el cuello del moreno.

-Al principio no sabía dónde había visto esa mirada, triste y solitaria. Rasgos en tu cara que me parecían conocidos.

A Hyoga se le marcaban las venas del brazo, los músculos estaban al límite, aun así seguía ejerciendo una presión animal sobre la garganta de Ikki.

-Poco a poco te has ido descubriendo. No sé cuánto tiempo has estado aquí hablando con él, no escuché todo lo que dijiste, pero tu actitud sólo me muestra una cosa: vínculo.

-Hy…o…ga..

Haru y Hakuren entraron rápidamente al escuchar el impacto.

-¡Haru, haz algo!

-¿Contra esos dos? ¡Ni de broma!

-Es imposible que tengas un vínculo tan fuerte si jamás lo habías visto-continuó Hyoga-y los gestos, la mirada, se me hacían familiares, pero no lograba recordar donde. Ahora, lo sé: te pareces a Shun.

Los otros dos se quedaron petrificados al escucharlo.

-Así que ahora yo quiero saber ¿Quién carajo eres tú realmente?

Ikki frunció el ceño, llenándose poco a poco de rabia. Las lágrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas. Envió todo al demonio y encendió su cosmos. Tomando a Hyoga desprevenido, el calor de la energía le quemó, haciéndolo retroceder y soltando a Ikki, quien empezó a toser al recibir de golpe todo el oxigeno que necesitaba.

Hyoga se mantuvo agachado, sorprendido por la extraña energía que rodeaba al moreno, pero sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-Yo soy su hermano-dijo Ikki, con voz ronca, por el agarre.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Hyoga no aminoraba la fiereza en sus ojos.

-No me crees, ¿Verdad?, Cisne Hyoga.

En ese momento, la cosmoenergia de Hyoga se activó y elevó. Esta vez, Ikki pudo ver el rostro desencajado del rubio.

-¿Qué demonios…?-susurró.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba en armonía con su propio cosmo y el de Ikki. Haru y Hakuren observaban atónitos la escena.

-Sí estuviste en aquel orfanato y sí te llamas Hyoga. Sí tienes sangre nipona y Shun no es tu hermano. Es el mío-dijo Ikki, levantándose.

-Pero, ¿Cómo…?

-No soy tu enemigo, Hyoga. Soy un amigo, uno que tienes desde hace muchos años.

Hyoga no podía si quiera articular palabra. Se levantó, aun demasiado sorprendido, pero sin apartarse nunca del lado de Shun. Extrañas imágenes inundaron su cabeza, mareándolo.

-Sé que es difícil, pero trata de concentrarte. Lo mismo que sientes que emana de mí, lo sentirás a distancia. Se llama cosmoenergia, hay dos más, activas en este momento, lejos de aquí. Son amigos, familia. Lo que has buscado desde siempre.

-¡Cállate!

Hyoga se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmar el torrente de imágenes, demasiado borrosas para entenderlas. No tenia que concentrarse, podía sentir perfectamente las otras dos cosmoenergias.

En la mansión Kido, Seiya y Saori estaban en el balcón de la gran casa, sus cosmos encendidos hasta donde podían, sobresaliendo varios centímetros sobre su piel.

-Es él ¿No es verdad?-dijo Seiya.

-Sí, es Hyoga. Ikki está con él-dijo Saori.

En el refugio, Haru y Hakuren seguían petrificados, incapaces de moverse por la energía tan pesada que se respiraba en el ambiente. Tampoco entendían lo que estaba pasando.

-Si te tranquilizas y entiendes que no soy un enemigo, te contaré casi todo lo que quieres saber-dijo Ikki.

De pronto, una energía magenta, brillante y cálida inundó el ambiente. Pequeños destellos de luz danzaban en el aire. Todos dirigieron su atención hacia el punto de donde sentían que venía la energía. Ikki sonrió.

_-No importa lo que pase, sigues estando ahí-_pensó Ikki

El cosmos de Shun estaba activado, respondiendo a los otros cuatro. Ikki notó que hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse encendido, ya que parpadeaba como un bombillo a punto de apagarse, por lo que decidió relajar su cosmos.

-Respira, relájate. Se "_apagará_" solo, confía en mí, Hyoga-dijo Ikki.

Poco a poco, todos los cosmos se calmaron. El rubio dejó de mirar a Shun, para fijar la vista en el moreno.

-Esos nombres… tú… ¿Quién…quien eres tú?

-Concéntrate y lo sabrás. Uno de esos nombres es el mío, debes decirlo tú. Yo no puedo hacerlo.

Por primera vez, Hyoga obedeció. Cerró los ojos, pese a que estaba demasiado aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Entre todas las imágenes imposibles de distinguir, hubo una que se destacó.

_Él estaba frente a una gran mansión, acababa de bajar de un auto negro. Entraba en una sala llena de niños. Algunos lo miraron con desconfianza, otros ni siquiera lo hicieron. No entendía nada de lo que esos chicos decían, hablaban demasiado rápido y su japonés todavía era muy malo. _

_Quiso caminar hasta salirse de aquella sala y tropezó con un niño más grande que él, provocando que cayera al piso. Lo vio discutiendo con otro, como excusándose de culpa por la caída del rubio. El otro niño era más pequeño, de cabellos y brillantes ojos verdes. El niño se giró hacia él, le sonrió y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, mientras el peliazul se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba molesto. Después de pelear con el peliverde, al mayor le tocó presentarse. _

_-Lo que sea, Shun. Yo soy…_

-Ikki-dijo Hyoga.

Alzó la vista hacia el moreno, que ahora se encontraba un poco más cerca.

Hyoga había recordado la primera vez que conoció a los hermanos.

-Ikki-repitió él, mirándolo, reconociéndolo.

-Hola, Hyoga-dijo Ikki, sonriendo.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Nota: Quizá me quedó un poco corto. Gomen XD. Besos y abrazos 3 **

**Capítulo 19. Los Heraldos de Hades.**

"_(…) Ignorará toda ley, quebrará cualquier barrera. (…)"_

**Cántico al velo de la oscuridad 3.10 **

Mientras tanto, Radamanthys estaba sentado en la cabecera de una larga mesa, con los codos apoyados sobre ella y las manos entrelazadas frente a su rostro. Los otros dos y el resto que se esconde entre las sombras sólo pueden ver sus ojos dorados refulgiendo como el oro.

Del lado derecho se encontraba la Estrella Celeste de la Superioridad, Aiacos de la Garuda. Al lado izquierdo estaba Minos, La Estrella celeste de la Honra. Todos vestidos con las surplice, las armaduras de Hades.

-Entonces el ánfora se te fue de las manos. Tsk…Estas perdiendo el toque, Radamanthys-dijo Aiacos,

Minos sonrió a medias, aunque él sabía que no debía bromear sobre aquello con su hermano*.

-Con su cosmos bloqueado por esa maldita técnica es muy difícil ubicarlo -dijo Minos.

-Si no estuviese bloqueado, no tendríamos problemas para encontrarlos a todos. Pero, por otro lado, si estuviese activo, el ánfora ya no sería "_ánfora_"-dijo Aiacos.

-Precisamente-dijo Radamanthys.

El rubio se recostó sobre el espaldar del asiento, bajando las manos y tomando el vaso de licor que tenía delante de él.

-¿Aun no encuentran a esa mocosa de Athena?-Dijo Radamanthys.

-No. Los otros dos también están desparecidos. Supuestamente murieron durante la última misión que tuvieron, pero al no estar confirmado, asumo que sólo se escondieron-dijo Minos.

Nota: *En el manga de Kurumada no aparece que tengan algún lazo sanguíneo, pero Minos, Radamanto y Eaco eran reyes y todos hermanos en la mitología., siendo Eaco, medio hermano, por parte de Zeus. Así que para efectos de historia y por placer propio lo serán.

-¿Por qué habrían de esconderse?-Preguntó Radamanthys, pensando en voz alta.

El rubio seguía enfocado en los cubos de hielo que danzaban lentamente dentro de su vaso. Las sombras que se proyectaban sobre su rostro le daban un aspecto por demás intimidante.

-Tampoco hemos confirmado si Ikki posee o no sus recuerdos. De hacerlo, ya se habría acercado al ánfora, así que dudo que tengamos que preocuparnos-argumentó Aiacos.

-Lo están subestimando. Ikki es un hombre muy peligroso, sobre todo cuando se trata de su hermano-dijo Radamanthys-De él me encargo yo.

-Como quieras. ¿Y los demás?

-Ikki está aquí por alguna razón, de eso no hay duda, así que sigan buscando, aquí, en Japón

-Bien. Ya escucharon-dijo Minos.

De entre las sombras salieron diez hombres, asintieron y desaparecieron por la terraza que estaba justo delante de la mesa. Las cortinas se elevaron cuando pasaron como exhalación entre las puertas de vidrios, hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Radamanthys sonrió a medias.

-Como dije, sólo se pone cada vez más interesante-dijo.

**Mientras tanto, en el refugio…**

Hyoga seguía incapaz de moverse, abrumado por el único recuerdo que ahora tenía en su mente, dándole una prueba clara de que ya había visto a Shun antes, al mismo Ikki y de que entendía el japonés desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Ikki se acercó un paso más hacia él, pero el rubio lo sorprendió apuntándole con su propia arma. La mirada de Hyoga oscilaba entre la sorpresa, la confusión y la desconfianza. El peliazul tensó la mandíbula y se mantuvo callado.

-Dices que es tu hermano-dijo Hyoga.

-Lo es-afirmó Ikki

-¿Hermano al que abandonaste por diez años? Me parece que me va a gustar escuchar esa historia.

-Eso no es tu…

-Sí es mi problema. "_Lo mismo que le dije a él te lo digo a ti: estoy aquí para protegerlo de quien sea, más si es de Noctis"-_dijo Hyoga, repitiendo palabra por palabra la amenaza de Ikki a Kara

-Ya te dije que te contaré casi todo lo que quieras saber, pero baja la maldita arma si no quieres que la incendie como una cerilla-siseó Ikki.

Hyoga sonrió a medias. Ikki pudo ver que poco a poco recuperaba la seguridad y el recelo con Shun, por lo que la situación no pintaba bien para el moreno.

-Tsk….la bajaré, pero no la necesito para separarte la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, así que no te acomodes-sentenció Hyoga.

Como prometió, Hyoga bajó el arma y la puso en la cama, al lado de Shun, para luego mirar a Ikki de nuevo y cruzarse de brazos. El peliazul suspiró de fastidio al darse cuenta de que sería difícil quebrar el muro de hielo que se interponía entre él y su hermano. Por otro lado, también se sintió aliviado al saber que aún cuando había recuperado uno de sus recuerdos, Hyoga seguía protegiendo a Shun de quien fuera.

-Éramos varios los huérfanos que nos quedamos juntos, como una familia, por decirlo así. Fuimos adoptados por un hombre llamado Mitsumasa Kido. Luego, él nos envió a distintas partes del mundo a desarrollar la energía que viste emerger de los tres. Se llama cosmoenergia y corre en nuestra sangre.

-¿Para qué sirve?

-Para defender a su nieta. Saori Kido.

-No me suenan esos nombres-dijo Hyoga.

-A mi sí-dijo Hakuren.

Ambos miraron al médico, éste se sonrojó levemente al sentir las intimidantes miradas de los hombres.

-La fundación Kido, conocida por ser multimillonaria e invertir en casi todos los campos que podían: el petrolero, el médico, el científico. Sé que auspiciaban varios orfanatos también. El viejo murió y la nieta quedó a cargo de todo.

-Sigue-dijo Hyoga.

-El día que ustedes perdieron la memoria, tuvimos un accidente. Algo salió mal, quedamos desperdigados. Los que nos encontraron nos separaron y tardamos mucho en despertar. Los otros tampoco recuerdan nada, así que soy el único que puede decirte algo.

-¿Dónde están los otros?

-Dos están aquí en Tokio. El que falta, está en una misión.

-¿Misión?

-Noctis nos reclutó por nuestras habilidades especiales. Había otros, unos cien de nosotros, que lograron desarrollar el cosmos. Precisamente con ellos comenzaron a experimentar con la sangre demoniaca y luego se extendió a cualquier hombre medianamente especial. Pero, algunos cazadores vieron lo que estaba pasando y fue cuando comenzó la rebelión que ahora Shun lidera por ser uno de los cazadores que debió morir hace años. Shun es especial entre los especiales. Noctis quiere reclutar o matar a absolutamente todos lo que tengan habilidades para no tener enemigos o gente que les haga competencia.

-¿Por qué seriamos una competencia o un enemigo?

-Porque somos los únicos capaces de cerrar las puertas de inframundo y todos los portales que se han abierto en el mundo. No necesitamos de su entrenamiento o sus armas para derrotar a los demonios.

-Ustedes son los Santos-exclamó Haru.

-¿Los qué?-preguntó Hyoga, mirándolo.

-Los Santos-intervino Ikki- Asumo que te han dicho que tienes una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanas, una capacidad para enfrentar cualquier situación, el deseo innato de proteger a alguien-dijo Ikki señalando a Shun con la mano-no le tienes miedo a morir y ningún golpe o técnica te lastima dos veces porque te adaptas a ella y la siguiente ocasión en la que es utilizada en tu contra ya no sirve para vencerte. ¿Me faltó algo, Hyoga? Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. En tu caso: eres prácticamente inmune al frio y un tempano de hielo que no se deja llevar por las emociones.

Ikki enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos al ver como Hyoga no podía contestarle. Absolutamente todo lo que había dicho era cierto, Ikki estaba enumerando todas las razones por las que el rubio era el mejor hombre de Sergei. Todos los compañeros que tenía en Rusia decían que él era como una espada: afilado, preciso y letal. Imposible de superar, imposible de vencer y más fuerte que cualquiera.

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio, Hyoga tenía la vista fija en Ikki, pero éste sabía que no lo miraba realmente, estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre ese nombre?-preguntó Ikki

-Forman parte de la historia. Se dice que la razón por la que ahora tenemos a los demonios en el patio trasero es porque los santos no lograron cumplir su última misión-dijo Haru.

-¿Dónde dice eso?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No lo sé, se llama _La caída de los Santos y la lluvia de estrellas_, pero no sé donde conseguir esa historia. En realidad solo la conozco porque Shun me la contó-dijo Haru.

-¿Qué dices?-exclamó Ikki.

Hyoga vio como Ikki parecía palidecer al escuchar aquello.

-Parece que a todos los cazadores se los entrena para esforzarse a ser mejores que los Santos porque ellos fallaron en su misión. A decir verdad, Shun no tiene una buena imagen de ellos…bueno, de ustedes-dijo Haru, un tanto apenado.

-Eso no es posible, Shun no puede saber nada de eso-dijo Ikki, pensando en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú tampoco, Hyoga. Fuimos nosotros los que caímos, pero no debes saber nada, tu mente tiene que traer los recuerdos ella sola, no "_fabricarlos_"-dijo Ikki.

-¿Pretendes que no sepa lo que pasó? ¿Estás loco?

-¡No, Hyoga, esto es importante!

Por primera vez desde que se conocieran o reencontraran, Ikki puso la mano derecha en el hombro del rubio. Su mirada era sincera y realmente preocupada.

-Ninguno de ustedes puede usar su cosmos a plenitud por la falta de recuerdos. Tienen que recobrar la memoria por si solos, no imaginarse lo que pasó. Y de todos ustedes, Shun es el que menos debería saber algo de esto. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Haru?

-Sí-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-Una de las cosas que averiguamos sobre Noctis, es que estaban matando a los Santos. Shun dijo que no iba a permitirlo, pero sólo porque son seres humanos, como todos los demás, no porque los considere especiales. Pregúntale sobre los Santos y verás como estalla el Vesubio.

-Maldición. Esos bastardos…-dijo Ikki, alejándose de Hyoga y pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-¿Si sabias que estaban matando a los Santos, por qué no sacaste a Shun de ahí antes de que todo esto pasara?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No puedo explicarte eso. Debes confiar en mí, Hyoga.

-¿Qué confíe en ti? ¡Has sabido del sufrimiento de Shun todos estos años, de su soledad! ¿Y no hiciste nada para remediarlo? ¡Pudiste llegar y decir que eras su hermano, tenían que entregártelo! ¿O es que tenías miedo de que te mataran porque eres un Santo?

-Hyoga…

-No, Ikki, no confío en ti-dijo Hyoga secamente.

-¡Tú no tienes una maldita idea de lo que es pasar diez años sin ver a tu hermano!-exclamó Ikki.

-No, sé lo que se siente no tener a nadie en el mundo.

Hakuren y Haru se miraron, ambos comprendiendo a su manera, el dolor y la pérdida de aquellos hombres.

-No lo viste hablar en el hospital, Ikki. Por un momento él fue sincero conmigo, la soledad lo estaba consumiendo.

-¡Demonios, Hyoga, entiende que no puedo decirte por qué lo hice! ¡Estaba protegiéndolo, es lo único que debes saber por ahora y estoy salvando tus jodidos recuerdos! ¡Me importa una mierda si me crees o no!

-Pues que así sea, porque por ahora quien me importa es Shun, nadie mas.

-Por favor, tranquilícense-dijo Haru-Cuando Shun despierte y sepa que tiene una familia, no querrá verlos….

-Shun no debe saber nada de esto-ordenó Ikki.

-¿Qué, por qué no?-preguntó Haru, asombrado.

-Él debe recobrar la memoria por si mismo. La cercanía de él con otros Santos, es decir, nosotros, acelerará ese proceso.

-¿Cómo se supone que pasará eso?

-Porque todos estamos conectados por todo esos años que pasamos juntos. El necesitará tenernos cerca, así ustedes dos recuperarán la memoria más rápido y por ende, Shiryu, Seiya y Saori.

-"Nosotros" te incluye a ti-dijo Hyoga.

-No voy a separarme de él de nuevo-siseó Ikki

Haru retrocedió cuando vio a Ikki y a Hyoga acercarse peligrosamente.

-Es exactamente lo que iba decir: No volverás a dejarlo solo-dijo Hyoga.

-Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo-dijo Ikki, enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo creo. Sé que estas ocultando muchas cosas todavía, aun no me has dicho ni la mitad de todo lo que debería saber. Pero, prefiero hacer otra cosa ahora-dijo Hyoga, suspirando.

Hyoga tenía razón, Ikki sabía que estaba omitiendo información vital, pero era por su bien. Aun así, las palabras del rubio le pesaron en el corazón. Shun había pasado años solo y lleno de tristeza. Que Hyoga se lo dijera en su cara, que supiera más que él que era su hermano, le volvía añicos el orgullo. Peor aún era que lo enfrentara a una realidad que Ikki rogaba no existiera.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres que hacer ahora, Cisne?-Preguntó Ikki.

-Verlos-dijo Hyoga, sin dudarlo-A los otros.

Ikki frunció el ceño, pero luego chistó y enarcó una ceja. Levantó el teléfono y marcó.

En la mansión Kido, Seiya y Saori seguían juntos en la oficina que estaba preparada para analizar cualquier información sobre el paradero de todos los Santos reclutados por Noctis. De pronto, el teléfono de la joven Diosa sonó.

-Ikki ¿Está todo bien?-preguntó ella, preocupada.

-No soy…Ikki.

La chica se quedó callada por unos segundos, mientas su corazón reconocía la voz ronca y melodiosa. Seiya se acercó a ella al verla abrir los ojos como platos y llevarse la mano al pecho.

-Hyoga-susurró ella.

Ikki sonrió triunfante cuando vio a Hyoga tragar saliva y sonrojarse levemente.

-¿Estás…Donde estás? ¿Vienes…verdad?-preguntó ella.

A Hyoga le enterneció el tono entre alegre y ansioso de la chica.

-Sí-dijo Hyoga.

Seiya le hizo señas, estaba tan ansioso como ella, por lo que Saori le entregó el teléfono.

-¡Oye, Hyoga! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Seiya, animadamente.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-preguntó Hyoga, suavemente.

En la habitación, Ikki seguía de brazos cruzados. Miró a Haru y Hakuren y sonrió. Al menos algo estaba saliendo bien.

-Soy Seiya. ¿Sí vendrás?

-Seiya-Repitió Hyoga, pensativo.

-Sí.

Ninguno lo supo, pero ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, iré-respondió Hyoga.

-¡Hoy!

-¡No lo presiones, Seiya!

Hyoga sonrió al escuchar la voz suave de Saori detrás del moreno.

-Hoy-repitió el rubio.

-Bien, la diré a Saori. Nos vemos, Hyoga, vamos a esperarte-dijo Seiya, suavemente.

Luego, ambos trancaron y devolvieron los teléfonos a sus respectivos dueños.

-¿Listo para un paseo?- preguntó Ikki, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo a medias.

Hyoga tardó unos segundos en responder. Sentía su corazón latir dos veces más rápido. Antes de darse cuenta, Hyoga estaba mucho más cerca de conocer su pasado de lo que había estado nunca. Arruinaba el momento el hecho de no confiar en absoluto en aquel hombre, aunque su corazón le decía que ese recuerdo donde estaban los tres no era _"fabricado"_.

Levantó el rostro y miró hacia donde estaba Shun. Sus ojos parecieron recobrar su brillo natural y casi sonrió al pensar que ya no necesitaría la dichosa prueba de ADN.

_-¿Cuál es nuestra historia, Shun? _

Suspiró y volvió la vista hacia Haru, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el pelinegro asintió.

-Lo cuidaremos. Ve.-dijo Haru, animándolo.

Hyoga le respondió con una media sonrisa y su característico silencio.

-Bueno, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde. No quiero sorpresitas en el camino-dijo Ikki.

El peliazul pasó al lado de Hakuren y Haru y ambos sonrieron cuando vieron a Hyoga fruncir el ceño y seguirlo a regañadientes.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa, los dos jóvenes respiraron aliviados.

-¡Que carácter se gastan estos chicos!-dijo Hakuren.

-Ya lo creo. Lo peor de todo es que Shun no se queda atrás, así que cuando despierte veremos más nubes de testosterona por aquí-dijo Haru, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga e Ikki salían de la casa en el auto del moreno. Éste último chistó y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué?-soltó Hyoga.

-No confías en mí, pero te subes en un auto conmigo, sin saber a dónde te llevo. ¿Y si quiero matarte en el camino?-dijo Ikki.

-Tsk…No sería la primera vez que pateo un trasero dentro de un auto, cuando quieras puedo enseñarte-dijo Hyoga, mirando hacia el frente.

-Tan orgulloso como siempre, Cisne-dijo Ikki.

-Mira quien lo dice. ¿Y por qué me llamas Cisne?

-…Todos tenemos una estrella guardiana, una constelación en el cielo. La tuya es el Cisne. Lo que te convierte en el Santo del Cisne.

-Suena como personaje de historieta. No usamos antifaces ¿verdad?

-¡No!-dijo Ikki, sonriendo.

-¿Tu estrella es…?

-Fénix.

De pronto, el rubio estalló de la risa.

-No le veo el chiste-gruño Ikki.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dijo Hyoga, riendo-Bueno, y la de…

-Andrómeda-dijo Ikki, suavemente-El Santo de Andrómeda.

Hyoga dejó de reírse e Ikki vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente y miraba de nuevo hacia la carretera, aunque su mente se hubiera quedado en casa.

-Me molesta que no sepa nada. No será fácil, él no es un chiquillo, Ikki-dijo Hyoga.

Esta vez fue el turno del moreno de echarse a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Hyoga, con franca curiosidad.

-No es la primera vez que me dices eso-dijo Ikki.

Hyoga frunció el ceño, extrañado por el comentario del Fénix. Antes de darse cuenta, el movimiento del auto se detuvo. Miró por la ventana, pero la casa estaba demasiado lejos y el portón apenas se abría.

Pocos segundos después, el auto volvió a detenerse y cuando Hyoga bajó de él, fue como si se hubiese transportado a otra época. A la primera ves que estuvo frente a esa enorme casa, bajándose de un auto.

Puso los ojos en blanco. De acuerdo, el recuerdo era real. Un punto a favor del Fénix.

Pronto, el peliazul apareció en su campo de visión. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, animándolo a caminar. Luego, se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta de la mansión, que se abrió lentamente.

Ikki entró, sonrió, asintió y se hizo a un lado para que Saori viera finalmente a uno de sus dos caballeros que aun le faltaban.

Por unos segundos, Hyoga parecía abstraído por el interior luminoso y espacioso de la estancia donde quedaron. De pronto sintió la cercanía de una persona y fijó la vista en ella. Una mujer joven, de largos cabellos color lila parada frente a él. Sus ojos violeta, lo contemplaban con franca alegría y emoción. Él sintió como su corazón se llenaba de una calidez indescriptible.

Pronto se sintió como en casa.

Otro asqueroso punto a favor de Ikki.

-Bienvenido de regreso, Hyoga-dijo Saori.

-¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?! ¡Esto parece un velatorio!-exclamó Seiya.

Saori e Ikki se dieron la vuelta cuando el moreno entró a la sala. Hyoga levantó la mirada y se encontró con el chico de tez bronceada, cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos café. Era un poco más alto que Saori, pero no tanto como él o Ikki. Seiya se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y sonrió animadamente.

-Seiya-dijo Hyoga, repentinamente.

Todos se giraron hacia él de nuevo, Seiya bajó los brazos, ahora con una mirada un poco más seria y asintió. Luego se acercó hasta él y le tendió la mano, a lo que Hyoga respondió con el mismo movimiento.

-Bienvenido, amigo-dijo Seiya, suavemente.

En el refugio, el cosmos de Shun volvía a parpadear. En la mansión, todos volvieron a sentirlo, Hyoga más que los demás.

-No quiere que lo dejen por fuera-dijo Ikki, sonriendo.

Luego el peliazul chistó y se recostó en un mueble individual, mientras Saori hacía lo mismo y Seiya le pasaba el brazo por el cuello a Hyoga para animarlo a que entrara más a la casa.

-¿Y bien, sabes qué edad tienes?-preguntó Seiya, sentándose en el mueble grande, a su lado.

-No le he dicho nada de eso-dijo Ikki.

-Me extraña, con lo aguafiestas que eres-dijo Seiya-Tienes 24 años, cumplidos este año. El 23 de Enero.

Hyoga sonrió, aunque sentía que recibir tanta información sobre él mismo en una noche, viniendo de un completo extraño, que de hecho no debería serlo, era casi abrumador. Luego, miró a Ikki, casi pidiendo un descanso. El moreno leyó la escasa súplica en sus ojos, pero optó por hacerse el desentendido, cobrándose así las ultimas del ruso.

-Yo tengo 25-comentó.

-Saori y yo tenemos 23. Shiryu tiene cumple 24 este año, en octubre-dijo Seiya.

Hyoga asintió y miró a Ikki de nuevo. Esta vez, el peliazul sonrió y decidió responder la pregunta que leyó en los ojos celestes de su espectador.

-Shun cumple 23 este año. En pocos días, de hecho.

-¿Quieres ver fotos?-preguntó Saori, suavemente.

-¿Hay fotos?

-¡Claro!

Seiya se levantó y a los pocos segundos trajo un pequeño libro con todas las imágenes que Hyoga quisiera ver.

-Estas es mi favorita-dijo Seiya, señalando una gran foto.

Hyoga vio en la imagen a cinco niños jugando. Uno estaba en el suelo, tratando de quitarse de encima a un niño rubio que estaba sentado sobre su espalda, de brazos cruzados. Delante del moreno estaba un chico de cabello negro, sonriendo amablemente. Luego, vio al otro extremo de la foto, a los hermanos. Ikki tenía las manos en la cintura y detrás de él estaba el peliverde, con su brillante cabello largo, piel blanca como la nieve y mirada inocente.

Hyoga volvió a olvidarse del mundo y puso los dedos sobre la imagen de Shun, como acariciándolo. Seiya se apartó un poco y sonrió. Saori e Ikki se miraron, éste ultimo asintió suavemente y la joven le respondió con el mismo y sonriendo con ternura.

-Ha valido la pena entonces-susurró ella, para que sólo Ikki la escuchara.

Repentinamente, el teléfono del peliazul sonó. Iba a levantarse para retirarse, pero Saori le pidió que se quedara.

-Shiryu.

Del otro lado del teléfono estaba un hombre de tez bronceada, largo cabello negro y ojos grises. El Dragón, Shiryu.

Recién salía del baño, por lo que sólo una toalla blanca le cubría lo indispensable, y su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros mojados. Se sentó en aquella cama de hotel que estaba cubierta por fotografías y documentos.

-Ikki, ¿estás bien?, Saori me ha contado muy superficialmente todo lo que has pasado estos días-dijo Shiryu.

-Sí, ha sido un pequeño infierno-dijo Ikki

-Pues me temo que puede ponerse peor-dijo Shiryu, con tono sombrío.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ikki, dejándose caer en el espaldar del mueble.

-Averigüé sobre los S.T.A.R.S. No son como el resto de los grupos de asesinos que tiene Noctis. Son peores, mucho más peligrosos.

El moreno frunció el ceño, mientras su mirada se hacía más sombría. Enfocó a Hyoga, pero éste estaba distraído por las imágenes que Seiya le mostraba.

-Continúa.

-No son contratados por Noctis, son entrenados por ellos. Específicamente por Minos, el más cruel de los jueces. Sergei sólo es una máscara, asumo que puesta por él mismo para evitar que Hyoga lo reconociera. El entrenamiento es cruel y invasivo. Alimentan o crean en ellos una sed lucha y matanza que utilizan para ser más letales. Es como si se despertara un demonio dentro de ellos.

-Maldición-susurró Ikki.

Aquello concordaba perfectamente con las reacciones de Hyoga, aún más el episodio con Kara donde Ikki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para detenerlo.

-Se pone peor. Los S.T.A.R.S son un experimento que resultó ser todo un éxito así que Noctis planea utilizarlos, pero no sé para qué. Aquí tengo fotos y documentos que querrás ver. Otra cosa: Sergei está muerto.

Ikki frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Por qué presiento que eso no es bueno?

-No lo es porque andar muerto no le impide seguir caminando y dando órdenes-dijo Shiryu

-… ¿Disculpa?

Las palabras Ikki llamaron la atención de Hyoga y Seiya. Saori lo miraba con preocupación.

-Minos debió usar alguna técnica suya, no sé. El sujeto es como una macabra marioneta de ese juez.

-¿Y por qué sigue…bueno…?

-¿Muerto y andando? Por Hyoga.

-Demonios. Tienes razón: se pone peor-dijo Ikki, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz.

-Mucho peor: Es ley entre los S.T.A.R.S que si el líder muere, lo sustituye el mejor elemento siguiente. Sergei no ha desaparecido del mapa porque dicho elemento está en una misión, en Tokio.

Ikki volvió a fruncir el ceño, mientras levantaba la mirada y se encontraba de frente con los ojos celestes y afilados.

-La mejor arma de los S.T.A.R.S, después de Sergei, es Hyoga-dijo Shiryu.

-Lo sé-dijo Ikki, con tono sombrío.

-Sé lo que estas pensando. Ten en cuenta que eso pone a Hyoga en peligro, tanto como lo está Shun. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Ikki.

Saori respiró cuando vio que la mirada sombría de Ikki despareció, mientras él bajaba la cabeza.

-Regresa, no creo que necesitemos mas información de la que ya tenemos-dijo Ikki.

-De acuerdo.

Luego, ambos colgaron e Ikki se quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Hasta que levantó la mirada, sin mover un sólo musculo y enfocó a Hyoga de nuevo.

-Quiero que me respondas esto: ¿Qué tanto te importa Shun y hasta dónde llegarías por él?

La mirada de Ikki era fulminante, llena de fuego e imponente. Aun así, Hyoga no se intimidaba por él. La suya era gélida, afilada y amenazante y chocó fuertemente con la del moreno.

-¿Hasta dónde llegarías por él, Hyoga?-repitió Ikki

-Hasta donde sea necesario.

-¿Lo protegerías de quien fuera?

-Así es.

-¿Incluso de ti?

Hyoga frunció el ceño. Ambos seguían mirándose, enfrentándose sólo con sus miradas.

-Incluso de mi-dijo Hyoga.

Ikki analizó la mirada del rubio, pero como él ya esperaba, no había un ápice de duda en los ojos celestes. Asintió lentamente.

-Entonces tendrás que confiar en mí, porque estás en peligro, tú y Shun lo están. Vendrán días muy difíciles para ti, tendrás que decidir. Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces.

Hyoga no lo entendió, pero el peso de las palabras de Ikki hizo mella en su templanza y se grabaron a fuego en su mente. Pese a todo, el solo hecho de saber que Shun estaba en peligro, hacia vibrar su cosmos con la más grande furia que jamás hubiese creído sentir. Estaba decidido a protegerlo, de quien fuera y de lo que fuera. Aun sin saber que uno de sus enemigos estaba mucho más cerca de lo que él pensaba.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20- Emociones encontradas. **

"_(…) De su corazón explota el deseo ferviente (…)"_

**Cántico al velo de la oscuridad 4.10 **

Un aviso de ataque de demonios cortó la visita de Hyoga a la mansión Kido, ya que decidió irse con Ikki a atender el asunto. Seiya se les unió, en celebración por el rencuentro con el ruso. Así, salieron tres de los Santos a proteger a Tokio en lugar y en nombre de Shun.

Pocas veces, Hyoga se divirtió tanto en una misión. Seiya bromeaba todo el tiempo y lo hacía reír hasta más no poder. Incluso Ikki se relajó y los invitó a comer donde ellos quisieran. Se permitió relajarse, sería más propio decir. A pesar de todo, él confiaba en Hyoga. Como siempre lo hizo con todos lo demás, tenía fe en que el rubio pondría sus sentimientos por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

-No debes dejar a Saori sola mucho tiempo, Seiya. Te dejaré en la mansión-dijo Ikki, al terminar de comer.

-Pero, yo quiero ver a Shun-se quejó Seiya.

-Pregúntale a "_Kimba_" si no tiene problema. Iré a pagar la cuenta-Ikki

Hyoga, quien estaba sentado al lado de Seiya y frente a Ikki, se cruzó de brazos y le regaló la mirada más gélida de su repertorio, queriendo, de ser posible helarle hasta los pensamientos al Fénix.

Ikki, por su parte, sentías las balas de hielo en la nuca, pero siguió caminando y sonrió con malicia. Estaba del suficiente buen humor como para jugarle una pequeña broma al rubio.

Seiya vio a Ikki caminar hacia la barra, mientras las mesoneras lo abordaban con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas tontas, hasta que Hyoga entró en su campo de visión, quien también seguía al moreno con la vista. Sonrió al notar un leve tono rosado en las mejillas del rubio.

-Supongo que tú eres _"el león blanco"-_dijo Seiya, con una mirada y sonrisa pícaras.

Hyoga bufó molesto y Seiya ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Creo que mejor lo veré después, no quiero toparme con otra clase demonios esta noche-dijo Seiya, incapaz de evitar unirse a la broma de Ikki

Hyoga, por su parte, se hundió un poco más en el asiento, más sonrojado que antes y queriendo cortar a Ikki en pedacitos como si fuera una hoja de papel.

_-Creo que el sarcasmo y la odiosidad se llevan en la sangre. Cada vez se parece más a Shun_-pensó Hyoga.

Media hora después, se detuvo frente a la casa donde estaban Shun y los demás.

-¿No te vas a bajar?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No. No tengo ropa, pasaré la noche en el hotel. Si no tienes problema-dijo Ikki, enarcando una ceja.

-Tsk…presiento que no me estas pidiendo permiso-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con arrogancia y soltándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-En eso tienes toda la razón.

Hyoga se echó a reír, mientras salía del auto. Ikki también sonrió y chistó.

-No tienes remedio, Hyoga-dijo en voz baja.

-¡Tú tampoco, Fénix!-exclamó el rubio.

Ikki ladeó el rostro, Hyoga entraba a la casa, con una mano metida en el bolsillo y despidiéndose con la otra sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Por un momento, se sintió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando bromeaba amistosamente con Hyoga cuando nadie los veía. Sonrió con ternura al pensar que aún cuando el rubio había cambiado enormemente, el Cisne seguía ahí.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Hakuren lo recibió con un paquete de vendas blancas.

-Justo al hombre que necesito. Vamos-dijo Hakuren, animadamente-No pongas esa cara, no pasó nada, sólo quiero cambiarle las vendas.

-¿Dónde está Haru?-preguntó Hyoga, mientras lo seguía a la habitación.

-Se quedó dormido esperándolos. ¿Dónde está…Kaname…Ikki? ¿Cómo se supone que hay que llamarlo?-preguntó Hakuren, mientras lo dejaba pasar a la habitación.

-Ni idea. Ikki, por ahora, supongo-dijo Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno. Tú levántalo un poco para quitarle la venda del torso, eres más fuerte que yo.-dijo Hakuren.

Hyoga obedeció, no sin antes distraerse un segundo con el hermoso rostro que cada vez se veía más saludable. Se sentó en la cama y lo levantó justo lo necesario para que el médico pudiese cortar la venda con la tijera y retirarla rápidamente.

-Demonios, olvidé el alcohol, voy a buscarlo. Mientras tanto, tú bájale el pantalón y córtale la venda del muslo.

El pelinegro salió de la habitación antes de que Hyoga pudiese decirle algo. Entrecerró los ojos, pensando que quizá el médico lo había hecho a propósito. Hoy, todo el mundo parecía divertirse a expensas del rubio.

Bajó la mirada y sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en todo su rostro al pensar que tenía prácticamente que desnudar a Shun. Ya sospechaba que aquella acción iba a dejarle secuelas en el cuerpo, pero al estar seguro de que no había un nexo sanguíneo, ciertamente no le importó, al contrario, pensó en ponerse a prueba a ver qué tanto poder tenía el cazador sobre él.

Suspiró, quizá agarrando valor y bajó las manos hasta las caderas del cazador para empezar a bajar el pantalón lentamente. Un poco más abajo la tela se encontró con un obstáculo, como él suponía que pasaría, por lo que apoyó la rodilla en el colchón, quedando sobre el cuerpo de Shun y se inclinó para levantar un poco las caderas del peliverde y terminar de realizar su tarea. En el proceso rozó con la punta de los dedos y delineó la forma de los glúteos de Shun. Cerró los ojos cuando encontró aquello tremendamente erótico. Siguió bajando el pantalón lentamente, mientras seguía acariciando la piel suave de los muslos marcados por los músculos y el escaso y fino vello que los cubría.

Terminó por quitarle el pantalón, buscó las tijeras y cortó la venda suavemente. Dejó la herida al descubierto, aún tenía los bordes un poco hinchados, pero su aspecto era infinitamente mejor que como estaba en un principio.

Inconscientemente acarició la herida, para verificar su estado, cuando sintió un espasmo muscular debajo de la piel. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la visión de Shun sonrojado y arqueando ligeramente la espalda. Bajó la mano hasta la cara interna del muslo, arrancando un suave gemido de la garganta del peliverde. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo cuando el sonido le provocó una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la espina dorsal y le erizó la piel.

-Hyoga-jadeó Shun.

Si el gemido había logrado excitarlo, escuchar su nombre, junto con esa expresión en el rostro, lo llevaron hasta el límite, traduciéndose eso en una excitación ahora notable debajo de su pantalón.

-No hagas eso-jadeó Hyoga.

El rubio volvió a enfocarse en la herida, tratando inútilmente de distraerse, pero sentir la piel debajo de su palma le resultaba embriagante. Movió la mano hacia arriba y Shun volvió a reaccionar, arqueándose de nuevo.

-Así que un punto débil ¿eh?-susurró, sonriendo con picardía.

Apartó la mano antes de que terminara de perder el control y buscó las tijeras para cortar las vendas de las muñecas cuando entró Hakuren.

-Lo siento, ¿Me tardé mucho?

-Lo suficiente-susurró Hyoga, aún mirando las muñecas del peliverde.

La mirada del rubio rebosaba de picardía y excitación, pero el médico, afortunadamente tuvo la delicadeza de hacerse el desentendido. Sonrió y se preparó para tratar las heridas y revisarlas.

-Ya están mucho mejor-dijo Hakuren.

-Sí, me di cuenta. Iré al baño-dijo Hyoga.

El médico asintió, aún mirando las heridas de las muñecas y las limpiándolas, cuando el rubio fue directo al cuarto de baño. Necesitaba agua fría y tiempo para recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana Haru atacó a Hyoga con preguntas, por lo que el rubio tuvo que contarle todo mientras los tres desayunaban.

-¿Entonces no es tu hermano?-preguntó Haru.

-No-dijo Hyoga.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó Haru

El pelinegro casi saltó del asiento, sorprendiendo a los otros dos que lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Quiero decir… que lástima, eres hijo único, entonces-dijo Haru, enfocándose de nuevo en su comida.

Hyoga lo miró durante unos segundos y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. En su corazón, había la misma alegría.

En el pequeño televisor de la cocina se veían las imágenes del último ataque de demonios, ocurrido a primeras horas de la mañana. Pocos minutos después, Ikki entró en la casa.

-Buenos días-dijo Haru.

-¿Te fue bien en el último trabajo?-preguntó Hakuren

-Sí, casi nunca salgo herido. Buenos días a todos-dijo Ikki.

-Diablos, yo tengo que ir a mi casa a buscar ropa, pero me da miedo ir y conseguirme a alguien de Noctis-dijo Haru.

-Yo también tengo que ir-dijo Hakuren.

-Yo puedo acompañarlos. Ikki se quedaría con Shun-dijo Hyoga.

-¿No tienes problema, _Kimba_?-dijo Ikki, enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Te estoy dando el permiso, Fénix-respondió Hyoga, en exactamente la misma posición.

Ikki chistó y les cedió el paso para que los tres salieran de la casa. Hyoga le guiñó el ojo, mientras sonreía con arrogancia y siguió su camino hasta la puerta.

Después de cerciorarse de que Shun estaba bien, más que bien, según él, Ikki decidió entrar en la cocina.

Estaba solo, el peliverde seguía dormido así que optó por desayunar. Tomó un vaso de vidrio que llenó de agua y miró la televisión por unos minutos, justo cuando escuchó perfectamente el sonido de un gatillo activándose detrás de él.

-Date la vuelta, lentamente- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Ikki sintió como su corazón pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz, un tanto ronca, pero perfectamente reconocible.

Él estaba solo en la casa, la única otra persona que estaba ahí, debía estar durmiendo… al menos hasta hacía diez minutos atrás.

El corazón del moreno comenzó a latir violentamente. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para ese encuentro.

-Voltéate o no dudaré un segundo más en disparar.

Ikki se dio la vuelta lentamente, encarando a los poco segundos a Shun, su hermano, después de diez años. Su querido hermano estaba justo ahí.

De pronto, vio como el rostro del peliverde palidecía, abría más los ojos a causa de la sorpresa el arma comenzaba a temblar en su mano, señal clara de que el pulso le estaba fallando.

-Yo…yo te conozco-dijo Shun, en un susurro.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ikki de palidecer. Shun dejó caer el arma, el sonido metálico retumbó escandalosamente sobre la madera del piso.

-¿Qué…?  
-Yo te conozco. He soñado con un niño desde que tengo memoria. Eres tú-dijo Shun.

-Yo…

Shun no le dio tiempo de responder cuando salió corriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ikki era al menos diez centímetros más alto que Shun y también más musculoso, pero le asombró la fuerza que tenía el menor y cómo sus cosmos se encendieron involuntariamente. El de Shun parpadeó, pero el de Ikki brilló con fuerza y él tuvo que controlarlo antes de que el peliverde se diera cuenta. Aun así, él no parecía percatarse de nada porque seguía abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque sus heridas estuvieran reclamando, la calidez de los brazos de Ikki era algo con lo que llevaba años soñando.

-¡Llevo años soñando con un niño! ¡Me dice _di nuestros nombres, así no nos olvidarás, _pero no es cierto!-exclamó

-Cálmate-dijo Ikki, suavemente.

Shun lo abrazó con más fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho e Ikki le correspondió atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

-Esa voz…-dijo Shun.

Ikki cerró los ojos, el nudo en su garganta lo estaba matando. Aun así, estaba feliz, porque de alguna manera Shun lo estaba reconociendo, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto era así.

-¡No puedo recordar los nombres!-dijo Shun, llorando.

-Está bien, todo está bien-dijo Ikki, acariciándole la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¡No, no está bien!

Shun levantó el rostro e Ikki pudo verlo, como si tuviese trece años de nuevo, con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por llorar, igual que sus mejillas. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió con ternura.

-¿Tú los recuerdas?-preguntó Shun.

-Yo…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué haces aquí, que hago yo aquí?-dijo Shun, alejándose-

-¡Oye, tranquilo!-dijo Ikki, tomando el rostro de nuevo-Mírame, todo está bien ahora, cálmate.

-No está bien porque no has respondido nada de lo que te he preguntado-dijo Shun

Ikki se reflejó en los orbes verdes durante segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. Ahí vio lo que Hyoga le había dicho: tristeza, soledad, desesperación.

Diez años de sufrimiento.

-Yo…creo que te conozco-dijo Ikki-Sentí lo mismo la primera vez que vi tu foto.

-Pero, no me conoces-dijo Shun, alejándose un par de pasos.

Ikki tuvo que cerrar los puños, quería enviar todo al demonio y decirle la verdad a Shun, pero no podía, los recuerdos, las identidades de los demás dependían de su resistencia. Aun así, cada lágrima que veía caer de los ojos de Shun, que le suplicaban le dijera algo concreto, le perforaban el corazón.

-Tengo amnesia-mintió Ikki-Sólo recuerdo los últimos diez años de mi vida. Trabajo para Noctis

La mirada en Shun cambió repentinamente, se hizo sombría y amenazante.

-Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?

-No, Shun-dijo Ikki

El moreno sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una fotografía, para extendérsela lentamente a Shun. El peliverde retrocedió otro paso, luego bajó la mirada y vio en la imagen al mismo niño con el que llevaba años soñando. Estaba junto a un chico que reconoció inmediatamente como él mismo. Volvió a levantar la vista, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a surcar sus mejillas.

-Tenemos un pasado, una historia. Tómala, te la regalo.

Shun no podía siquiera articular palabra. Agarró la foto, pero su mano temblaba ligeramente. Cuando se despertó no tenía la menor idea de encontraría parte de su pasado, aunque no supiera exactamente qué había encontrado.

-¿Cómo me encontraste…?

-Trabajo para Noctis, pero llevo años investigándolos. Fui yo quien te entregó las fotos anónimas que recibiste. Haru revisó la información.

-¿Haru, donde está él?-Exclamó de pronto.

-Fue con Hyoga a su casa a buscar ropa.

-¿Hyoga?-dijo Shun, en un susurro.

Luego, en medio de todo el dolor, Ikki respiró de alivio cuando Shun se distrajo con el nombre. Sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir un leve tono rosado, esta vez por una razón diferente.

Sin embargo, el embelesamiento le duró poco. De pronto, la expresión en el rostro de Shun cambió a una de alarma.

-¿Qué sucede, estas bien?

Detrás de ellos se escuchó un auto estacionando, y las voces de Haru y Hakuren entrando a la casa. Shun se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir, pero un fuerte mareo lo retuvo. Justo cuando Ikki iba a ayudarlo, el cazador siguió su camino sorprendiendo a los dos pelinegros que recién entraban, conversando animadamente.

-¡Dios mio, Shun, estás despierto!-dijo Haru.

Otro mareo obligó a Shun a caer al piso. Afortunadamente, Ikki estaba ahí para tomarlo entre sus brazos y evitar que se diera un golpe. Hakuren dejó el pequeño maletín en el suelo y corrió hacia los hermanos para revisar a Shun.

-Detenlo-dijo Shun, en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ikki.

Hakuren revisó las pupilas del cazador, a sabiendas de que no podía enfocar bien.

-Detenlo…-susurró de nuevo-¡Detenlo, Ikki, quieren matarlo!-exclamó

Por un segundo, los tres hombres quedaron petrificados, tanto por la reacción de Shun, como por el nombre que pronunció y lo que dijo.

-¿A dónde fue Hyoga?-dijo Ikki, firmemente.

-A su departamento-dijo Haru

-¿Sabes dónde queda?

-Sí.

-Vamos. Iré por él-dijo Ikki.

Shun asintió, Hakuren lo sostenía. El moreno se levantó y salió como exhalación de la casa, seguido de cerca por Haru.

Los dos hombres se montaron rápidamente en el auto de Ikki, quien arrancó a toda velocidad, obligando a los neumáticos a pegarse al pavimento.

Hyoga, por su parte, también corría veloz por las calles, aprovechando que no había tráfico. Para él era un día nuevo y estaba ansioso por regresar a la casa.

-¿Por qué se antojó de ir ahora a su departamento?-gruñó Ikki, mientras sacaba su celular.

-Porque tenía buscar ropa y el cargador de su teléfono. Ni te molestes en llamar, está descargado-dijo Haru.

-¡Maldición!

Ikki comenzó a tocar la bocina, en un intento por llamar la atención del rubio, pero éste se alejaba rápidamente.

-¿Cuál será el maldito apuro que tiene?-siseó Ikki

-Dijo que se apresuraría porque quería regresar pronto a la casa-dijo Haru.

Ikki apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. El pelinegro notó que estaba sinceramente preocupado.

-Estoy a punto de perderlo. Tendrás que indicarme a partir de ahora.

-Está bien.

Así, Ikki perdió de vista al mustang negro de Hyoga.

El rubio, por su parte, llegó en pocos minutos al edificio donde supuestamente vivía. Cerró la puerta del departamento y al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con Yuma.

-Oye, Yuma, me asustaste-dijo Hyoga.

-Lo siento-respondió Yuma

Hyoga sonrió, casi con nerviosismo. Por un segundo creyó ver una mirada perversa en el japonés que no le gustó para nada. Se apartó y caminó hasta la habitación, mientras Yuma lo siguió con la vista fija en él.

El rubio entró y fue directo hacia el closet para sacar la ropa que necesitaba, aunque a estas alturas pensaba que pronto no tendría mucha más ropa que buscar.

-Demonios, ir a la lavandería nunca ha sido mi fuerte-dijo Hyoga.

Afuera de la habitación, Yuma marcaba un número desde su teléfono celular.

-Señor Draco, tengo al objetivo. Esta aquí en el departamento…..Entendido.

Luego, el japonés trancó el teléfono y se relamió los labios, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color.

-Supongo que ya no necesito esta apariencia horrible-susurró.

La puerta de la habitación de Hyoga estaba entre abierta, por lo que Yuma pudo ver perfectamente el esbelto cuerpo del rubio. Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad, mientras su cabello se volvió rojizo y su piel adquirió lozanía y juventud. Su cuerpo se hizo más alto y musculoso y pronto el anciano quedó atrás para dar paso a un hombre joven y fuerte.

Hyoga, por su parte, terminó de meter la ropa en el pequeño bolso, tomó el cargador del celular y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Justo cuando levantó la vista se encontró de frente con un joven pelirrojo, mirada lasciva y persevera.

En otra parte de Tokio, Minos sonreía con la misma actitud.

-Hyoga-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Andrei… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Reclamando mi premio.

-¿Qué…?

Antes de darse cuenta, Hyoga fue atacado por el pelirrojo. Fue tan veloz que el rubio no logró verlo. Andrei le metió un puñetazo en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo en el suelo, casi sin poder respirar.

-Todos estos años viéndote ser el mejor, el más frío-dijo Andrei, agachándose-ser tan asquerosamente sexy y que ni siquiera te dignaras a mirar a nadie.

Hyoga llevó las manos al suelo, en un intento por levantarse, pero la mano de Andrei se cerró sobre su nuca y lo estampó de nuevo contra el suelo.

-Siempre con esa mirada tan arrogante, ese porte tan varonil e imponente. Hice hasta lo imposible para que me prestaras atención, pero yo era insignificante para ti ¿Verdad?-dijo Andrei.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta susurrarle en el oído, mientras juntaba sus caderas al cuerpo de Hyoga. La sensación de tener a Andrei sobre él lo llenó de asco y rabia. Aun cuando seguía sin oxigeno, sus músculos se tensaron y logró poner las palmas sobre el piso, aunque sin moverse mucho más.

-Una noche entré a tu habitación, dispuesto a tomar lo que quería para mí, pero tu voz me distrajo. Pronunciabas un nombre con tanta pasión y hambre-dijo Andrei metiendo la mano, debajo del cuerpo de Hyoga.

El rubio forcejeaba, pero el pelirrojo estaba usando su fuerza demoniaca, por lo que estaba en desventaja. Aun así, con cada movimiento o palabra que Andrei que pronunciaba, Hyoga se llenaba de ira y sed de sangre.

_-Shun…_

Hyoga quedó petrificado por unos instantes, cuando Andrei jadeó el nombre del cazador.

-¿Quién es Shun, Hyoga? ¿Quién es ese hombre que te hacía gemir en sueños por las noches?

El rubio tensó la mandíbula, mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se preparaba para matar.

-¿Acaso no es ese el nombre del cazador?

-Tócalo y te mataré-siseó Hyoga.

-No tendrás tiempo de matarme porque morirás hoy, por órdenes de Noctis. Vendí mi alma a ellos, me dieron la sangre demoniaca y tú eres mi recompensa- dijo Andrei.

El pelirrojo le pasó la lengua por la mejilla, mientras su mano llegó hasta el vientre del rubio y sus caderas se movieron sobre su trasero. Ese fue el movimiento que Hyoga necesitaba. Su mirada se hizo opaca y sombría. Movió el brazo, con una velocidad sorprendente y en un movimiento que Andrei no logró percibir, Hyoga lo tomó de la muñeca y le fracturó el antebrazo. El pelirrojo lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-bramó Andrei.

Hyoga se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho soltó la muñeca de Andrei y lo golpeó en el rostro con el codo, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de espaldas al piso. El rubio se levantó y lo tomó del cuello, quedando encima de él, aunque en muy mala posición. Andrei lo miró aterrado cuando notó la mirada asesina del rubio. Ya había visto esos ojos antes y era cuando Hyoga sólo tenía una idea en mente.

_-Mierda…me matará-_pensó el pelirrojo.

Andrei, en un intento por salvarse, usó la sangre demoniaca. Logró quitarse de encima a Hyoga y usando las dos piernas lo lanzó por los aires, enviándolo directo hacia la puerta con la que se estrelló para luego caer al otro de la sala, llevándose mesa, silla y tv por delante. Lo detuvo la pared de la cocina. Hyoga cayó pesadamente en el suelo, de nuevo sin oxigeno para moverse rápidamente.

En ese momento, Ikki y Haru irrumpieron en el departamento. Éste último corrió hacia Hyoga, mientras el moreno sacaba las armas y disparaba hacia el pelirrojo. Andrei tuvo que levantarse y correr para lanzarse a una ventana y huir. Ikki siguió disparando, pero el pelirrojo pegaba brincos entre los edificios y pronto desapareció de su vista.

_-Demonios, se escapó-_pensó Ikki.

Hyoga tosía azarosamente, mientras Haru trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien, Hyoga?-preguntó Ikki

-Si… ¿Cómo supieron…?

-Es que…

-Nos pareció que no debías quedarte solo así que te seguimos-intervino Ikki-No sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar Noctis, pero ya ves, no les gustó mucho que nos quedáramos con Shun.

Haru miró a Ikki, extrañado de que no le dijera que estaba despierto, pero el moreno le respondió con un guiño y el chico entendió, por lo que asintió lentamente.

-Me encargaré de tu ropa, creo que ya no puedes quedarte aquí-dijo Haru.

Ikki asintió, concordando con el pelinegro y Hyoga se levantó, aún masajeándose el costado y la herida del hombro. La había forzado y ahora le dolía terriblemente.

-Ese hombre era un compañero mío-dijo Hyoga, aún jadeando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pertenecía a los S.T.A.R.S. Se supone que murió hace varios meses, pero aparentemente regresó del infierno. Noctis le dio la sangre demoniaca.

-Bueno, no escapará la próxima vez-dijo Ikki

-Ya lo creo que no.

-Listo. Podemos irnos, que no se te quede la laptop, Hyoga.

-¿A dónde me estas mudando, Haru?

-A casa ¿A dónde más? ¡Vamos!

Finalmente, salieron los tres del departamento, Ikki y Haru en el auto del moreno y Hyoga en el mustang. El rubio venía pensando en todo lo que Andrei le dijo.

_-Entonces es otra prueba más de que conozco a Shun desde antes. Y el hecho de que Andrei trabaje ahora para Noctis no significa que el resto de los S.T.A.R.S también lo haga. _

Tardaron menos de diez minutos en llegar a la casa de Shun. Ikki y Haru se bajaron del auto, cuando el celular del moreno sonó, avisando de otro ataque de demonios.

-tsk, malditos demonios, no tienen nada mejor que hacer-gruñó Ikki

-¿Puedo acompañarte esta vez?-preguntó Haru

Ikki adivinó los pensamientos del pelinegro, sonrió y asintió. Hakuren salió a recibirlos, mientras Hyoga se bajaba con el bolso y el maletín de la portátil.

-¡Hola, Hyoga! ¿Todo bien?

-¿Eh?…sí.

Hakuren lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes y luego se echó a reír.

-Voy a trabajar, Haru viene conmigo-Dijo Ikki

-De acuerdo-dijo Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye, ¿me prestas tu auto por un rato? Necesito ir a comprar unas cosas-dijo Hakuren.

-Claro, ¿Sucede algo, Hakuren?-preguntó Hyoga, entregándole las llaves.

-No, nada. Nos vemos ahora.

Luego, Hyoga se quedó en la entrada de la casa, mientras veía como todo el mundo parecía huir de la escena. Chistó y entró, decidido a tomarse un baño y a quedarse con Shun todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Dejó el bolso en la sala y se quitó inmediatamente la camisa, dejándole encima del mueble. Arrugó el semblante cuando la herida volvió a reclamarse el abuso.

De pronto, alzó la vista al percibir movimiento delante de él. Su corazón pegó un brinco hasta casi salir a patadas de su pecho cuando vio al peliverde parado frente a él a escasos metros de distancia, despierto, vivo y preciosamente sonrojado. Estaba vestido y su cabello mojado, ya que acababa de darse un baño.

Hyoga tragó saliva, estaba seguro de que debía estar enrojecido hasta las pestañas porque su corazón retumbaba dentro de su peño. Shun, por su parte, no hallaba qué hacer con las manos. Hakuren le había contado lo que el rubio había hecho para sacarlo de allá y los cuidados que tuvo con él, aún poniendo su salud en riesgo. No podía apartar la mirada del ruso, de su pecho descubierto y de las mejillas sonrosadas debajo de los ojos celestes. Sabía que no iba a lograr mantener el control por mucho tiempo, así que pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era disculparse por la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

-Yo…estás…

Hyoga frunció el ceño, confundido. Jamás en los días que habló con Shun había visto esa inseguridad. Antes de darse cuenta se habían acercado hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia.

-Estás bien… ¿Verdad?-preguntó Shun

-Sí. Shun…-dijo Hyoga.

Escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios fue el desencadenante de la locura que invadió al peliverde.

-Podrás golpearme si quieres…después de esto-dijo Shun.

Antes que Hyoga pudiese responder, Shun lo abrazó fuertemente, desviando el rostro en el último segundo.

No era capaz de faltarle el respeto al rubio, haciendo aquello que tenía pensado sin su permiso. Hyoga correspondió al abrazo, acercando los cuerpos, sintiendo como volvía a llenarse de aquel calor que nacía en su vientre y se desbordaba por toda su piel. Envió todo al demonio y tomó el rostro de Shun entre sus manos para luego acercarse a sus labios hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Luego, levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la de Shun, como buscando el permiso para seguir adelante. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, presas de un deseo casi incontrolable. Shun levantó los brazos, ignorando por completo el tirón de la herida del costado y rodeó el cuello del rubio para afianzar el contacto entre ellos.

Hyoga acarició sus mejillas aún mas enrojecidas que antes hasta llegar a los labios que tanto lo enloquecían.

-Hyoga…-jadeó Shun

De nuevo, la corriente de electricidad subió por la espalda del rubio, quien cerró los ojos y emitió un jadeo ronco que a su vez encendió más a Shun. Éste perdió el enfoque y casi el agarre de sus piernas cuando Hyoga cortó la distancia y unió sus labios a los del peliverde.

Shun jadeó cuando sintió el cuerpo aferrarse aun más al suyo. Luego, abrieron sus bocas y Hyoga, atrevidamente invadió al peliverde con la lengua, provocando que éste se estremeciera entre sus brazos. Cada uno probó el sabor de los labios del otro, mordiéndolos suavemente, haciendo contacto con sus lenguas y con sus cuerpos. En medio de la locura, Shun sintió la venda del hombro de Hyoga, por lo que se soltó del cuello y bajó los brazos, delineando los músculos de la espalda del rubio con la punta de los dedos. El roce obligó a Hyoga liberarse del beso para gemir más acaloradamente y apoyar la frente en la del cazador que sonrió con picardía.

-Así que un punto débil ¿eh?-Preguntó él.

Hyoga lo miró y enarcó una ceja, entre interrogante y atrevido.

-¿Ya estabas despierto?

-Semi-dijo Shun.

Hyoga sonrió y tomó el rostro con sus manos, delicadamente. No podía dejar de mirarlo, ahora seguro de que era correspondido al nuevo sentimiento que llenaba su corazón y encendía cada fibra de su cuerpo. Shun sonrió también.

-Ven-dijo Shun, atrayéndolo de nuevo y besándolo más apasionadamente que antes.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Nota: ¿A que estuvo sexy el capi anterior? Jijijij. Queremos lemon, queremos lemon! No desesperen que por ahí viene…pero no aquí XD jajajajaja. **

**Capítulo 21-Discusion, roce y declaración.**

"_(…) ¡Protege, fuente, a tu preciado tesoro! (…)"_

**Cántico al velo de la oscuridad 5.10 **

Sus labios seguían encontrándose, suave y pausadamente, separándose para volver a tocarse, como si no pudiesen despegarse por mucho tiempo. Shun recorría el pecho de Hyoga con las manos, cómodo con la calidez que emanaba de la piel del rubio y sintiendo cada beso que depositaba sobre sus labios y sus mejillas, mientras él enterraba los dedos en su cabello esmeralda, dominando el ritmo.

Se obligaron a bajar el ritmo de sus acciones cuando Hyoga recordó que no pasarían solos demasiado tiempo, al menos no el suficiente para saciar el hambre que los quemaba.

Luego, las piernas de Shun flaquearon cuando volvió a marearse, cortando bruscamente el beso. Hyoga lo sujetó y ambos se sentaron en el mueble. Shun cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el espaldar, esperando que el mundo a su alrededor se detuviera.

-¡Pero qué delicado eres! No me digas que te vas a desmayar con cada beso te dé-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía.

-No te emociones, que no es por ti_-_dijo Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-Tsk…vamos, tienes que admitir que soy bueno-dijo Hyoga, cruzándose de brazos.

Shun lo miró con tanta intensidad que hizo tragar saliva al rubio. Nadie, nunca lo hacía sentir de esa manera y eso le encantaba. El peliverde se acercó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-No eres bueno hasta que yo diga lo eres-susurró.

-¿Eso es un reto?-preguntó Hyoga, con franca curiosidad.

Shun sólo sonrió y pasó la lengua por el labio inferior del rubio, haciéndolo gemir levemente, antes de separarse. Hyoga lo miró con la misma intensidad, mientras se pasaba el dedo por el labio y sonreía con la misma arrogancia que Shun había visto desde un principio y que le parecía asquerosamente erótico.

Luego, aún en contra de su voluntad, la mirada de Shun cambió de una tremenda excitación a seriedad, haciendo que Hyoga adoptara la misma expresión.

-Has estado ocupado estos días ¿Verdad?-dijo Shun.

Ambos sonrieron levemente y el rubio bajó la vista, casi apenado por aquello.

-Hablaste con Hakuren-dijo Hyoga.

-Algo así, a grandes rasgos me contó lo que pasó-respondió Shun.

Por primera vez, Shun vio a Hyoga sonrojarse ligeramente de vergüenza y sonrió cuando el gesto le pareció tierno.

-Así que…me sacaste de aquel sitio-dijo Shun.

-…Estas vivo-respondió Hyoga, sonriendo.

Shun asintió, sonriendo de la misma manera. El silencio y la aparente tranquilidad de la casa le dieron el tiempo necesario para caer en cuenta de que estaba fuera de la clínica, lejos de Noctis y con Hyoga. Sin embargo, eso no significaba paz. El rubio no tenía ni la menor idea de todo lo que Shun había sufrido temiendo haberlo puesto en peligro.

-¿Te importaría contarme todo lo que pasó?

En ese momento, escucharon los autos estacionarse fuera. Hyoga se puso la camisa de nuevo, el baño podía esperar y Shun se incorporó. Ambos fruncieron el ceño cuando Haru tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-¡Así que de verdad has despertado, yo pensé que había sido un sueño!-dijo Haru

-No te perdonaré si alguna vez creíste que no despertaría, Haru-dijo Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-Jamás lo pensé-dijo Haru, sonriendo de orgullo y alivio.

Luego, Ikki apareció detrás del pelinegro y Shun sintió el brinco de su corazón cuando éste le sonrió con ternura. Él y Hakuren se sentaron en los muebles individuales, mientras Haru se sentó en suelo de madera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vas a contar sobre tus vacaciones auspiciadas por Noctis?-preguntó el menor, con evidente sarcasmo.

-¡Oh, sí supieras lo bien que la pasé! Creo que hasta adquirí un bonito bronceado-respondió Shun, con el mismo tono.

Las bromas del peliverde relajaron el ambiente, al menos por unos instantes, hasta que su semblante volvió a endurecerse.

-Verona reabrió las heridas con un bisturí. Luego, las vendaron así, sólo para que no me desangrara.

-Nos dimos cuenta. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero entre Hyoga y yo quitamos las vendas, fue realmente doloroso para ti. Haru e Ikki te sostuvieron, aun en el estado en el que estabas nos la pusiste muy difícil, tienes mucha fuerza-dijo Hakuren.

-Lo recuerdo vagamente, lo siento-dijo Shun, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Asumo que no comiste ni bebiste nada-continuó el médico.

-Asumes bien-respondió el peliverde, asintiendo.

-Eso confirma mi teoría de que tu fuerza es anormal, no deberías poder levantarte ni mucho menos caminar. Iré a prepararte algo de comer-dijo el pelinegro, levantándose.

-No es necesario…

-¡Ni lo digas!-grito Hakuren desde la cocina.

-Continua-dijo Haru.

-Me inyectaron anfetaminas. La genial idea de Verona era ponerme en una situación en la que tuviera que usar la sangre demoniaca. Me sobornó con cualquier cosa que se le ocurrió, hasta tenían un archivo con todo mi pasado, creo que sé qué edad tengo-dijo Shun.

Hyoga e Ikki se miraron instintivamente al notar como la mirada del cazador se hacía opaca y triste.

-Parece que realmente querían matarte, contaminaron tu sangre con lo primero que tuvo a la mano, desgraciada-gruñó Haru, cruzándose de brazos.

Shun sonrió por un instante, pero el cansancio lo estaba venciéndolo de nuevo. Se llevó los dedos a la frente, en un intento por organizar todos sus pensamientos y todo lo que sabía que tenía que averiguar y poner en orden.

-¿Si te inyectaron las anfetaminas para qué usaron el veneno después?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Por ti-soltó Shun, sin pensarlo.

Ikki y Haru se incorporaron, prestando especial atención, mientras Hyoga lo miraba con confusión y Shun dejaba sus pensamientos de lado para enfocar al rubio.

-Las anfetaminas y la carpeta frente a mi no funcionaron para que la obedeciera. Su deseo era verme dominado, que lo hiciera a mi voluntad, que fuera mi decisión, aceptar la sangre y controlarla. Usó la última carta que tenía bajo la manga: Tú. Así lo logró-dijo Shun.

Los tres hombres e incluso Hakuren desde la cocina, detectaron el tono casi avergonzado del cazador.

-No entiendo-dijo Hyoga, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ella sabía de ti, Kara le dijo, pero…

En ese momento, Shun, quien estaba manipulándose las heridas en las muñecas mientras hablaba, detectó olores particulares en la habitación. Ignoró al resto y presionó sobre el corte para hacer que sangrara de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Mi sangre.

Ikki frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a Shun, quien percibía el olor de su propia sangre, en sus dedos.

-Aun posees sangre demoniaca dentro de tu cuerpo, tú sabes a qué huele eso, los poderes te lo permiten-dijo Haru, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Exacto, ese es el problema, no es el mismo olor.

Haru miró extrañado a Shun, igual que Hyoga e Ikki, pero el peliverde estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para notarlo. Él conocía el olor de la sangre humana común y corriente, gracias a los poderes demoniacos. Sin embargo, ciertas personas como Hyoga y ahora Ikki, según podía notar, olían diferente. Era el tipo de aroma que atraía poderosamente a los demonios y él lo sabía porque sentía lo mismo aunque en una escala mínima y nada preocupante, todo debido a la sustancia negra dentro de su cuerpo. Jamás le prestó atención a esos olores especiales, pero esta vez era distinto porque ahora él, aunque la sangre demoniaca aún predominara, tenía ese mismo aroma.

Tensó la mandíbula y enfocó a Ikki unos instantes, antes de recobrar la compostura.

-Disculpen, no es nada.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Ikki

-Sí. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, al parecer Kara te mencionó. Verona me dijo que tenían a alguien cerca de ti, me sorprende que no te hayan matado en cuanto me sacaste de aquel lugar.

-He estado aquí desde entonces, pero ya me encontré con Andrei así que…

-¿Quién es Andrei?

-El sujeto que enviaron para matarme.

-Pues serán dos entonces porque Verona me dijo que se llamaba Yuma.

El silencio reinó en la habitación e incluso el ambiente se hizo más frio cuando Hyoga se apretó la mandíbula, furioso.

-¿Serán la misma persona?-dijo Shun, tratando de llamar su atención.

-No lo son, pero eso no es lo importante. Yuma no trabajaba para Noctis, sino para los S.T.A.R.S. Él ha estado conmigo desde que llegué aquí.

Ikki se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo en ese momento cómo se le erizaba la piel al hacer contacto con el ligero aire frio que recorría la habitación.

Shun tampoco dijo nada. Si lo que Hyoga decía era cierto, entonces Noctis ya lo tenía en la mira desde antes. Sus pensamientos volvieron a enfocarse en el olor de la sangre, lo dicho por aquel espectro y ahora esta nueva información.

-Dijiste que Noctis tenía agencias de mercenarios-dijo Hyoga.

El tono del rubio era muy bajo, pero Ikki lo escuchó perfectamente. Ambas miradas se encontraron, llenas de incertidumbre y seriedad.

-La información que necesito vienen en camino. Te la daré si la quieres ver, pero puede que no te guste lo que consigas-dijo Ikki, en tono sombrío.

-A ellos tampoco les gustará lo que consigan aquí si resulta que esa información es verídica-dijo el rubio.

No se percataba de que Shun lo miraba. Él sintió una ola de excitación embargarlo cuando vio la actitud y mirada amenazantes de Hyoga.

-Pues será la única manera de corroborar algo, dudo que pueda entrar de nuevo a Kaina sin que me caigan encima los guardaespaldas de Verona-dijo Shun.

-Me temo que yo tampoco podré hacerlo-dijo Haru, sonrojándose levemente.

-Tampoco tenía pensado que entraras, pero ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Verás, es que…

-Haru perdió su trabajo como bartender-intervino Hyoga-fue mi decisión.

-Tomaste muchas decisiones por lo que veo-dijo Shun, mirándolo y enarcando una ceja.

Hyoga no respondió, sólo tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de que el tono del peliverde fuese amigable.

-Como realizar una misión suicida en un país donde no tienes autoridad de ningún tipo, involucrar civiles, poniendo sus vidas en peligro, confiar en extraños, irrumpir ilegalmente en propiedad privada…

En ese momento, el rubio, estando más que molesto por el evidente reclamo de Shun, se levantó bruscamente del asiento y le dio la espalda. El cazador sabía que podría enfurecerlo; aun así, continuó.

-…y la mejor de todas: agredir a dos agentes de Noctis, siendo uno de ellos una mujer. Te luciste, _gaijin-_dijo Shun.

Hyoga se debatió durante dos segundos entre la rabia y la vergüenza, optando finalmente por la primera. Cuando se giró, su mirada brillaba de furia y chocó con la de Shun, quien sonrió casi con placer al verla

-Sí, hice todo eso –siseó Hyoga-y sabía exactamente todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿En serio? Pudiste haberla matado-dijo Shun, endureciendo tanto la mirada como el tono de voz.

-¡Y era exactamente lo que quería hacer!-estalló Hyoga-¡Tú pudiste haber muerto por su culpa, Shun, terminé metido en la ducha contigo. Ahora Noctis está detrás de mí por sacarte de ahí, te estabas muriendo! ¡Sí, hice todo eso ¿Y qué?!

Por alguna razón, la rabia y actitud de Hyoga sólo excitaban a Shun. Éste trataba de comportarse lo mejor posible, pero lo único que quería era saltarle encima; sólo se contenía porque no estaban solos y por lo que necesitaba saber realmente de Hyoga. Sin embargo, aquello no era impedimento para seguir molestando al rubio.

-¿E hiciste todo eso por mi?-preguntó Shun, levantándose.

-No, sólo es un pasatiempo salvarle el culo a ingratos arrogantes como tú-respondió Hyoga, en el tono más afilado posible.

Shun contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo, la escondió detrás de un falso gesto de dolor.

-¿Y lo harías otra vez?

-¡Por supuesto que lo haría otra vez, pero si quieres ir a buscar tu amiga en aquel nido de ratas pues haz lo que te dé la gana, no me interesa!

-Gracias-dijo de pronto.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Hyoga, enarcando una ceja.

-Sólo estaba probándote-dijo Shun, cruzándose de brazos.

Haru miró a Ikki, preguntándole con la mirada si entendía algo, pero éste se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Hyoga, por su parte, entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Shun con más furia que nunca. Llegó incluso a intimidarlo, y por ende, a atraerlo mucho mas.

-¿Qué coño fue lo que dijiste? –siseó.

Ikki fijó la vista en el rubio. Poco le importaba la conversación, siempre y cuando Hyoga no fuera una amenaza real para Shun, él no intervendría.

-Sólo estaba probándote. Gracias por salvar mi vida-dijo Shun, guiñándole un ojo y regalándole su característica sonrisa entre tierna y picara.

Lejos de calmarlo, como él suponía, Hyoga no hizo otra cosa que molestarse más.

-¡Pues ve a probar a otro imbécil!

El rubio se dispuso a salir rápidamente de la casa. Haru quiso alertarlo de que aquello era una muy mala idea, pero la mirada de Shun lo convenció de mantener la boca cerrada.

-No se te ocurra dejarme hablando solo-siseó Shun.

-Mírame hacerlo y vete a la mierda-exclamó Hyoga.

El portazo retumbó detrás de Hyoga. Shun bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia Haru, quien acababa de levantarse, junto con Ikki.

-¿Acaba de enviarme a la mierda?-preguntó Shun, con franco asombro.

-Literalmente. Creo que es la primera vez que te pasa ¿No es así? Y un hombre además-dijo Haru.

Shun volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y sonrió con picardía.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué me da la impresión de que no estás molesto-dijo Haru.

-Chico difícil-dijo Shun, pensando en voz alta.

-Eso te pasa por no buscarte una chica-dijo Haru, palmeándole la espalda.

El peliverde sonrió y miró a Ikki, quien se mantenía callado. El moreno le respondió con una sonrisa dulce que Shun imitó automáticamente.

-No te preocupes, no podrá ir muy lejos-dijo Ikki, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Si quieres-respondió Ikki.

Shun asintió y fue directo hacia la puerta, cojeando levemente.

-¡Me guardan sushi!-dijo, antes de perderse de vista.

Hyoga ya estaba al lado de su auto, pero éste estaba desafortunadamente apresado por el de Ikki. No tenía manera alguna de sacarlo sin llevarse el auto azul por delante. Aun así, estaba tan molesto que poco le importaba aquello, ya pagaría por los daños. Tomó las llaves y justo cuando la metió en la rendija una mano blanca se posó sobre el techo negro. Decidió no prestarle atención y abrió la puerta, obligando a Shun a apartar la mano, pero éste se atravesó entre Hyoga y el asiento, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro cuando se disponía a entrar en el auto.

Por un momento, Hyoga se vio invadido por el calor y el nerviosismo que le causaba la cercanía de Shun. Se moría de rabia, no entendía por qué demonios aquel sujeto tan seguro de sí mismo y pícaro podía parecerle tan jodidamente atractivo.

Las mejillas de Shun se tornaron de un leve color rosado y sonrió casi con el mismo nerviosismo. Hyoga tragó saliva al necesitar de toda su fuerza para no dejarse llevar por la punzada en su corazón al verlo tan preciosamente sonrojado. Apretó la mano que sostenía el borde superior de la puerta, gesto que le bastó al peliverde para confirmar que temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Nervioso?-susurró, Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-Frío-dijo Hyoga, seco con sarcasmo.

Shun sonrío al recordar que fue la misma respuesta que le dio al rubio cuando éste lo hizo estremecerse con su tacto. Así, le indicaba tres cosas: no tenía frío, sabía que él tampoco lo tuvo en aquel momento y seguía muy, muy molesto.

-Muévete, ahora-ordenó Hyoga.

Shun se mordió el labio, conteniéndose al sentirse tan excitado por la actitud dominante del rubio, cuya respiración comenzaba a atorarse por la visión que le regalaba el peliverde. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más dignamente que podía antes de perder todo su autocontrol y devorarse a Shun ahí mismo, como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos.

Quería apartarlo él mismo, pero si lo tocaba terminaría por perder los estribos y Shun no parecía tener la más mínima intención de apartarse, por lo que Hyoga optó por abandonar el auto y darse la vuelta.

Si tenía que caminar lo haría.

Todo fuera por salir de ahí y no cometer una locura. Además, se suponía que debía estar furioso con el cazador, no derritiéndose por él como la mantequilla al sol.

Shun, por su parte, volvió a echar todos sus planes de largarse y conservar su dignidad por la borda, cuando puso un par de llaves frente a su rostro, obligándolo a detenerse.

-Taki vino cuando no estabas-dijo Shun.

Hyoga volvió a mirarlo y se encogió de hombros.

-Trajo las motos. Están del otro lado de la casa-dijo Shun, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza- Creo que tú y yo tenemos una cita pendiente ¿O no?

-Como si pudieras manejar herido-dijo Hyoga, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te asombraría la cantidad de cosas que puedo hacer estando herido-dijo Shun, sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?

-No, si así fuera te darías cuenta-dijo Shun, cruzándose de brazos.

La mirada lasciva y hambrienta de Shun hizo que la piel del rubio se erizara y una corriente eléctrica subiera por su espina dorsal. Se sintió en peligro, extrañamente, como acechado por algún animal. Puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la mirada de la del peliverde, más por sus propios pensamientos que por otra cosa. Debía haber perdido la cabeza en algún momento, no era posible que le gustara sentirse amenazado por él ¡¿Acaso era masoquista?!

-¿Y bien? ¿Damos un paseo o no te atreves?-preguntó Shun, enarcando una ceja.

-De ninguna manera. No voy a ser el culpable de que se te abra la pierna otra vez-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio continúo su camino, pero por alguna razón se sentía como una basura al dejar atrás al menor. Afortunadamente, Shun le dio la excusa perfecta para retractarse.

-Por favor-dijo él, suavemente.

No necesitaba decir más.

Una sola oración, dicha con aquel tono suave, casi avergonzado y dulce y toda su voluntad cayó estrepitosa y vergonzosamente al piso.

Se giró casi inmediatamente y se detuvo de nuevo frente a él, dispuesto a obedecerlo en lo que fuera. Luego, sin poderlo evitar puso una mano sobre la puerta y la otra sobre el techo del auto, arrinconando a Shun. Bajó la cabeza, apoyó la frente en el hombro del peliverde y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la pasión que crecía dentro de él, sintiéndola con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como se le erizaba toda la piel al estar tan cerca del cazador.

Shun ladeó un poco el rostro y su mejilla rozó intencionalmente la oreja del rubio. Tensó la mandíbula al tener que contenerse para abrazarlo y demostrarle cómo lo hacía temblar con su sola presencia. Aún así, no podía acercarse más a Hyoga, no hasta que estuviese seguro de los sentimientos del rubio hacia él. Shun ya conocía los suyos, al menos en parte, pero tenía que estar seguro de Hyoga.

-Vamos-dijo Shun- Apártate.

-No quiero-respondió Hyoga.

El peliverde cerró los ojos, excitado. Esa voz ronca y oscura tan cerca de él, lo enloquecía. Le costaba la vida romper el momento, pero si seguía percibiendo el aroma del rubio terminaría por meterse en el asiento trasero del auto con él y enviar todo al demonio y no podía hacer eso, no ahora, ni ahí.

-Por favor…

-Oblígame.

Hyoga poco escuchaba ya. Quería y necesitaba besarlo ahora, no después, ni dentro de algunos minutos o días. Ahora. Y así lo hizo.

Mientras pasaba los labios por su cuello, con la mano contraria tomaba su rostro y lo obligaba a mirarlo para ir directo a su boca que invadió con la lengua sin permiso ni objeción, provocando estremecimientos y gemidos roncos en el peliverde, dejándose llevar por esa sangre caliente que Shun despertó en él, el asesino más frio y despiadado de los S.T.A.R.S. Éste lo tomó por la camisa, acercándolo más y en un momento de absoluta locura quiso meter la mano en su pantalón, sentir la excitación del rubio, pero se detuvo cuando llegó a su cintura. Sin saber de dónde sacó la voluntad para apartar suavemente el rostro y obligar a Hyoga a retroceder. Sin embargo, éste sabía que lo hacía a regañadientes puesto que podía notarlo sus ojos verdes vidriosos y sus mejillas teñidas al rojo vivo: Shun estaba tan excitado como él. Ambos corazones palpitaban igual de rápido y ambos cuerpos pedían mucho más contacto, mas roces, menos ropa.

Shun dejó le mano en el estómago duro del rubio, mientras jadeaba y se echaba a reír.

_-Esto es ridículo. Cada minuto que paso con él…es más fuerte lo que siento-_pensó_._

-¿Ahora qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Hyoga, ya pudiendo hablar de nuevo.

-Nada. Sígueme, quiero que veas un sitio-respondió Shun.

-Eso implicaría dejarte ganar-dijo Hyoga, enarcando una ceja.

-Tienes buena memoria ¿Cierto?-preguntó Shun, sonriendo.

-Fotográfica, prácticamente.

-Entonces memoriza el camino-dijo Shun.

Hyoga puso los ojos en blancos y lo siguió al otro lado de la casa.

-Qué mal hábito el tuyo de andar lanzando ordenes. No te acostumbres.-gruñó

Shun sólo ladeo el rostro, sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Hyoga se sonrojó, frunció el ceño y apartó la vista. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo tan fácilmente y Shun lo sabía. Lejos de molestarle, le encantaba el carácter fuerte y la personalidad dominante del rubio.

Las motos eran enormes, de color negro plomo y plata. Brillaban con la luz del sol en pleno día, luciendo especialmente hermosas y ansiosas por correr.

-¿Listo para tragar el polvo, _gaijin_?_-_preguntó Shun, moviéndole las llaves frente al rostro.

-Ya quisieras-dijo Hyoga, tomándolas.

Shun volvió a sonreír.

Pronto estuvieron en camino, aún a regañadientes, Hyoga lo seguía. Demostraba seguir molesto, pero internamente estaba preocupado por Shun, ya que, si bien se veía mucho más repuesto, no había comido nada y debía estar cansado. Además, no sabía qué pensaba él sobre Kara y su actitud con la chica. Era cierto que la agredió y que realmente, muy en el fondo, quería matarla.

En más de una ocasión, sus pensamientos lo alejaron del camino, ya que, aunque le preocupara el asunto de Kara, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos besos donde se devoraron el uno al otro. Si Shun había respondido de esa manera tan apasionada, aún a sabiendas de todo aquello, entonces, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sin embargo, sentía ansiedad por saber a dónde lo llevaba.

Frunció el ceño al comenzar a reconocer el camino. Apretó los puños sobre los manubrios del volante con fuerza y nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que Shun pasaría peligrosamente cerca de mansión Kido. Por fortuna, tomaron otro camino y la gran casa sólo se vio a la distancia. Pocos minutos después, Shun comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, obligando a Hyoga a realizar la misma acción.

Cuando se quitó el casco negro, vio con claridad donde se encontraban. Estaban frente a una estructura muy parecida al coliseo romano. Estaba abandonada y en ruinas, de hecho toda esa parte de la ciudad presentaba las mismas precarias condiciones. Shun por su parte, recién se estaba bajando de la moto, agradeciendo a todos los cielos que fuese tan veloz como para llegar rápido y librarlo del terrible dolor que le provocaba el roce del pantalón con la herida del muslo y la tensión de su costado por la posición que tenía.

-Estilo italiano, ¡qué romántico, ¿Debo sonrojarme?!-preguntó Hyoga, con sarcasmo.

-Lo haces cada vez que te miro o me acerco demasiado de cualquier manera-dijo Shun, guiñándole un ojo.

Hyoga afiló la mirada y tensó la mandíbula. Le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Shun, por su parte, lideró la caminata hasta entrar a las ruinas de aquel edificio que le causaba tanta nostalgia, cosa que mantuvo en secreto incluso para Haru.

Una vez que el rubio entró, vio como en el centro había un ring y todo el sitio era rodeado por largas filas de sillas, muchas caídas o rotas y las paredes rayadas por pandilleros. El ring estaba parcialmente destruido, Hyoga notó inmediatamente que había sido producto de alguna batalla.

-Y yo pensaba que ya te debía la vida cuando me salvaste de aquel espectro en la carretera. No se compara con todo lo que hiciste después. De no ser por ti, no habría salido de ahí. Noctis…Verona…ellos realmente me ganaron esa pelea. -dijo Shun.

Hyoga lo vio bajar la cabeza y meter las manos en los bolsillos, como si estuviese decepcionado de sí mismo. Lo entendía y lo respetaba aun más por eso y se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo, ¿Qué podía decirle?, no tenía la más mínima idea.

-Peleé contra demonios aquí en una ocasión y me pasó algo que jamás le conté a nadie-dijo Shun, casi distraído, mirando hacia más allá del ring-de habérselo contado a Kara me habría internado de cabeza en un psiquiátrico.

Hyoga frunció el ceño, no estando seguro de adonde lo llevaba ahora la conversación y su corazón comenzaba a retumbar dentro de su pecho, causándole aquella molesta sensación de no saber qué podría pasar.

-Quizá deba empezar por decirte que sólo recuerdo los últimos diez años de mi vida. Algo pasó, un grave accidente, por lo visto, que me causó amnesia.

El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza. Shun no lo notó, él lo miraba a los ojos y podía ver cierta tristeza y ansiedad en aquellos orbes celestes.

-¿Nunca has buscado información, algo sobre ti?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Sí, todos callejones sin salida. Hasta que me cansé. Era y sigue siendo demasiado doloroso. Pero, cuando estuve aquí, fue como si algo hiciera "click" en mi mente. Haru estaba conmigo, me dijo que desde la mira del rifle pudo ver que mis ojos eran negros, como si estuviesen cubiertos por algún velo o algo así.

Hyoga tragó saliva, palideciendo de pronto al recordar que a él le había pasado lo mismo al estar en el orfanato.

-Peleé en ese estado de trance, no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de hecho no lo recuerdo, para variar. No veía a los demonios, veía otros hombres, vestidos con ropajes extraños, como si fueran armaduras. No peleaban contra mí, sino conmigo.

Hyoga sintió que, de pronto, hacía demasiado calor en aquel lugar. La sensación de que algo importante venia estaba oprimiendo su pecho.

-Luego, cuando todo terminó, la pelea aparentemente, vino lo peor o lo mejor, no sé cómo llamarlo. Sé que todo este sitio estaba en perfectas condiciones, había muchísima gente gritando animada. Yo estaba cerca de la entrada-dijo Shun, mirando hacia la puerta-había personas a mi alrededor, pero no reconocí a ninguno. Recuerdo que alguien llegó de pronto, porque el gentío empezó a gritar como locos. No tengo idea de quién era, pero apareció cerca de aquellas escaleras que se ven a la distancia. Esa… extraña armadura, por llamarla de alguna forma, era blanca y azul. Por supuesto, no pude ver su rostro-dijo Shun, poniendo los ojos en blanco-no podían ponérmela tan fácil ¿Verdad? Pero, eso no es lo importante. Lo que sí recuerdo perfectamente es lo que sentí cuando lo vi.

Hyoga frunció el ceño cuando vio las mejillas del peliverde sonrojarse y sus ojos adquirir un brillo inusual.

-Ese sentimiento… Se me erizó la piel, estaba tan feliz y aliviado de verlo. No era un cariño de hermanos o amigos. Era algo muchísimo más fuerte.

Fue cuando el rubio entendió perfectamente: Shun tenía una persona que era especial para él. Su corazón vagaba entre la desolación y la confusión. Optó por mantener su actitud fría que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero era realmente difícil.

-Después de eso, comencé a aceptar el coqueteo de cualquier hombre que se me ofreciera, buscando alguien que me hiciera sentir, aunque fuera un poco de lo que sentí en ese momento, pero ninguno se acercaba si quiera, sólo me provocaban algo de pena, porque realmente se esforzaban por captar mi atención. Excepto tú-dijo Shun.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio como el color y la casi la vida regresaban al rostro del rubio. Había captado perfectamente todas las emociones en el cuerpo y facciones de Hyoga, sabía que lo había hecho sentirse miserable por escasos segundos y eso, a pesar de todo, le alegraba, ya que le decía algo sobre los sentimientos del rubio. Por ende, continuó.

-Nunca he sentido esto antes, excepto creo, que por aquella persona. Por eso necesito saber, ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso por mí, cuando apenas me conoces?

Esa era probamente la mejor pregunta de todas. Hyoga sólo tenía una respuesta.

-Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea. Cuando se trata de ti, no pienso, sólo me dejo llevar por lo que siento, no sé por qué.

Shun tensó la mandíbula y bajó la cabeza.

-Si sólo pudiese encontrarlo, saber quién es-dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Lo vio a escasos metro de distancia, pero sintió como si un gigantesco muro los separara y dejara al peliverde sumido en la completa soledad y oscuridad. Por primera vez, entendió a Ikki. No poder decirle nada, aun sabiendo que era por su bien, seguía siendo tremendamente doloroso. De pronto, la mirada de Shun cambió, volviéndose dura y afilada.

-Te ganaste mi respeto al sacarme de aquel lugar y quizá algo más, pero si crees que voy agradecerte con algo parecido a lo que pasó en la casa hace poco, estas tristemente equivocado.

Hyoga reaccionó inmediatamente, entendiendo perfectamente a dónde quería llegar: Shun necesitaba saber qué era lo que sentía por él.

-No, de ninguna manera, jamás he pensado eso-dijo él con firmeza.

-Por otro lado, si llegara a recordar quién era esa otra persona, lo que sentía por él, yo…no quiero lastimarte.

Sin poder evitarlo más tiempo, Hyoga acortó la distancia en segundos y lo abrazó con fuerza, provocándole un ligero dolor en el costado.

-No vas a lastimarme-dijo Hyoga, con la misma firmeza que antes.

-Lo dices como si supieras algo que yo no sé-dijo Shun.

Y tenía razón, pero Hyoga no podía decirle nada. En cambio, optó por decirle lo que sí consideraba correcto y de paso cobrarse algunas malas pasadas. Shun, aunque era unos diez centímetros más bajo que él, tenía mucha fuerza y desconfianza, tal como un felino salvaje, pensó Hyoga. Cada movimiento debía hacerse con mucho cuidado, así que tomó suavemente su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió con confianza.

-Sé que todo este tiempo que has estado durmiendo has gemido mi nombre cada hora con una pasión que jamás había visto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shun de sonrojarse hasta la medula.

-Sé que has querido protegerme por todos los medios de Noctis, poniéndote en la línea de fuego.

La primera reacción del cazador hubiese sido la de apartarlo bruscamente, volver a tener el control de la situación, como siempre había sido, pero Hyoga lo tenía completamente dominado. Era como si algo le hubiese clavado los pies en el suelo, porque no podía mover un sólo y mísero músculo.

-Y sé que te estremeces cuando te toco. No necesito saber nada más. Con respecto a lo que tú quieres saber de mí, quizá esto te ayude.

Luego, Hyoga lo soltó y tomó su mano derecha para llevarla hacia su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la caricia del peliverde.

Shun, por su parte, pudo sentir como la piel de Hyoga ardía con una fiebre que nada tenía que ver con alguna enfermedad. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza, dificultándole la respiración.

Luego, Hyoga abrió los ojos y llevó la mano de Shun hasta su pecho, de manera que él pudiese sentir como el corazón del rubio retumbaba violentamente debajo de la camisa. Hyoga sonrió con ternura, esta vez sonrojándose más de la cuenta, cuando siguió bajando la mano hasta su vientre. Shun dejó de respirar al sentir el miembro semi erecto del rubio, quien cerró los ojos de nuevo y gimió acaloradamente. Luego, sintió como una fuerte corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo al estar en contacto con una parte tan íntima de del rubio y acortó aún más la distancia, cegado por la excitación y el desenfreno que le causaba. Éste volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió la cercanía del peliverde. Ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-¿Convencido?-susurró Hyoga

-Bastante-asintió Shun.

Los escasos centímetros que quedaban entre sus bocas se perdieron cuando Shun tomó su rostro y unió sus labios a los de Hyoga. Éste lo tomó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo y fundiéndose con él en un beso salvaje y agresivo. Ambos dejaron de pensar, sólo dejándose llevar por aquel deseo y amor que crecía entre ellos. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse dentro de la boca de Shun, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo e intensificaron el contacto al morderse los labios hasta sacarse un poco de sangre.

Del otro lado del coliseo, dos figuras escondidas en las sombras los observaban. Ambos se miraron, percibiendo los pensamientos del otro.

-Es hora de informar.

Luego, ambos desaparecieron sin que la pareja los notara.

La tremenda descarga de emociones drenó toda la fuerza de Shun y éste terminó perder el equilibrio y las piernas dejaron de sostenerlo. Los fuertes brazos de Hyoga impidieron de nuevo que cayera al piso cuan pesado era.

-Estoy empezando a creer que beso demasiado bien-dijo Hyoga.

Shun se echó a reír, mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre de Hyoga y se recostaba en la pared para dejarse caer al piso.

_-Condenadamente bien, pero él no tiene que enterarse._

Flexionó las rodillas y bajó la cabeza para que la sangre fluyera a ésta de nuevo y no a los bajos fondos. El rubio se sentó a su lado e instintivamente, el cazador levantó la cabeza, la apoyó en su hombro y cerró los ojos, sin tener idea de cuánto alegraba a Hyoga aquel pequeño gesto.

-¿Me contarás cómo me bañé contigo y no lo recuerdo?-preguntó Shun.

-Te lo contaré, pero después, no quiero que te quedes dormido a mitad de la historia.

-Estoy muy cansado-susurró Shun.

-Me lo imagino, no has comido nada en mucho tiempo. Hakuren me matará cuando regresemos. Ah, te aviso que me quedé sin departamento, así que viviré en tu casa.

-Si no tengo más remedio-dijo Shun, en falso tono de molestia.

-No lo tienes-dijo Hyoga, besándolo en la frente.

Luego, el rubio se levantó y le tendió la mano a Shun para llevarlo hasta las motos. Justo antes de que agarrara el casco, Hyoga le quitó las llaves.

-Ni lo pienses, te estás desmayando del cansancio. Vendrás conmigo y yo regresaré por la moto con Ikki-ordenó Hyoga.

-Puedo manejar, ya lo hecho así-reclamó Shun.

-Eso era cuando estabas solo, ya no-dijo Hyoga.

Sin que pudiese evitarlo, el rubio volvió a besarlo, esta vez de manera dulce y pausada. Todos los pensamientos de Shun se fueron a kilómetros de distancia, de manera que cuando Hyoga volvió a mirarlo, éste sólo pudo asentir vagamente. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y tomó a Shun de la mano y lo llevó hasta su moto.

-Tramposo-gruñó Shun.

Hyoga solo se echó a reir.

Al llegar a la casa, Ikki abrió la puerta, tensándose inmediatamente al ver a Shun inconsciente en brazos de Hyoga. Se apartó inmediatamente para dejarlo entrar. Hakuren y Haru se le unieron al verlo poner al menor en el sofá.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?-preguntó Ikki.

Hyoga percibió claramente el tono amenazador del moreno. Se levantó para dejar que Hakuren lo revisara.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo, sólo está muy cansado.

-Es normal, no se ha recuperado completamente-dijo Hakuren, mientras le tomaba el pulso.

-Tengo que ir a buscar la otra moto ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Tengo que hablarte de algo importante-dijo Hyoga.

Ikki lo miró, la seriedad en el rostro del rubio lo alertó de que hablaba en serio. Asintió y se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

-Regresaremos pronto.

Luego, ambos salieron de la casa, se montaron en la moto del rubio y éste arrancó a toda velocidad.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Ikki

-A un lugar que creo que te va sorprender-dijo Hyoga.

**Mientras tanto**…

Las dos figuras que antes fuesen espías se inclinaban frente a Radamanthys, quien esperaba sentado, detrás del escritorio de Verona. A su lado estaba la castaña y del otro, Andrei aún limpiándose la herida que le hiciera Ikki. Ambos espías venían con información que sabían le gustaría a su líder.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Nota: Generalmente trato de actualizar las dos cuentas, pero como me he tardado un pelin más de lo que esperaba con la otra, pues aquí les traigo esta XD, mientras tanto. No me maten, pero no hay lemon en este capi. ¡Ya viene, lo prometo . ! **

**Capítulo 22-Alta traición. **

"_(…) Cúbrelo con tu manto, protégelo de la desdicha (…)"_

**Cántico al velo de la oscuridad 6.10 **

Hyoga tenía razón, Ikki estaba demasiado sorprendido cuando se vio parado frente al coliseo. El rubio estaba apoyado en la moto, de brazos cruzados, mirando al moreno, quien le daba la espalda.

-¿él te trajo hasta aquí?-preguntó Ikki, dándose la vuelta.

Hyoga asintió, sin cambiar su posición.

-No le dijiste nada.

Ikki hablaba de nuevo con tono amenazador, pero ahora Hyoga no reaccionaba como generalmente lo haría: enviándolo al demonio con la mirada más gélida y afilada posible.

-De hecho, fue él quien me dijo algo a mí-respondió Hyoga, calmadamente.

-Resérvate las intimidades, no las necesito-dijo Ikki.

El tono del peliazul seguía siendo rasposo y duro. Hyoga odiaba cuando le hablaban así, pero se trataba del hermano de Shun, por lo que optó por respirar profundo y seguir hablando calmadamente.

-No me refiero a eso, tampoco tenía intenciones de contártelo. Él tiene un recuerdo de este sitio. No reconoció a nadie, pero vio a hombres con armaduras.

Ikki volvió a mirar hacia el coliseo. Él no tenía buenos recuerdos de ese lugar y esperó que Shun no hubiese recordado precisamente la primera vez que él lo lastimó. Por lo mismo, optó por no preguntar de qué recuerdo se trataba y el rubio tampoco pensó en entrar en detalles.

-Te debo una disculpa-dijo Hyoga, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ikki se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a jugarle una pesada broma, pero la seriedad en el rostro de Hyoga le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Sé reconocer cuando me equivoco. Por un instante sentí que había abismo entre él y yo. No sabes todo el esfuerzo que hice para no decirle nada. Si así me sentí yo, no logro imaginar cómo te sientes tú siendo su hermano. Por eso te ganaste mi respeto y mi disculpa.

Ikki se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, pero la mirada y tono de voz de Hyoga jamás cambio ni se quebró.

-¿Qué tanto te gusta Shun?

-Demasiado-dijo Hyoga.

Como él esperaba, el semblante del rubio siguió mostrándole la misma férrea seguridad. Ikki sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Entonces no necesitas pedir disculpas. Lo protegiste y es lo que importa. Sólo voy a pedirte que lo sigas haciendo, de quien sea.

-¿Cómo de Sergei?

Ikki tensó la mandíbula, su semblante se hizo duro y serio de nuevo y asintió. Hyoga lo miró en silencio por varios segundos.

-Así será.

**Mientras tanto, en Kaina…**

Después de concretar unos asuntos con Minos en Rusia y con Aiacos, Radamanthys quedó libre para escuchar el informe los tres hombres. Andrei fue el primero en hablar.

-Cómo esperaba, Hyoga tiene muchísima fuerza. Me costó superarlo, aun cuando no posee la sangre demoniaca.

-Tiene sangre de Santo, eso lo convierte en un rival muy difícil-dijo Radamanthys.

El tono aparentemente calmado pero frio del juez siempre resultaba aterrador.

-¿Hiciste lo que te ordenó Minos?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Y con respecto a lo que te dije?

-Es casi un hecho de que el ánfora sigue con vida. El sólo hecho de mencionarlo despertó su furia. Dijo: "Tócalo y te mataré". Creo que es prueba suficiente.

Luego, Radamanthys hizo girar la silla, de manera que quedó mirando hacia el ventanal que dejaba ver toda la discoteca, dándole así la espalda a los tres guerreros.

-¿Qué tipo de preocupación es esa?-dijo él, pensando en voz alta.

-Sí me lo permite, señor, dudo que sea una fraternal o amistosa. Como usted ya lo venia pensando, esos dos tienen algún tipo de relación amorosa.

-Señor, Yo, Sylpheed, de Basilisco, La Estrella Celeste de la Victoria, tengo información importante que puede complementar la de Andrei.

-…Habla-dijo Radamanthys.

-Valentine y yo los hemos visto hace pocos minutos. En efecto, son pareja, no cabe la menor duda.

-¿Tan seguro estas de lo que dices?

Por un momento, Radamanthys pensó en divertirse un rato y sonrió con malicia.

-Los hemos visto besándose-dijo Valentine.

Luego, el rubio juez se giró de nuevo hacia ellos, enfocando la vista en Andrei, quien ardía de furia.

-Parece que se te adelantaron, Andrei-dijo Radamanthys, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia.

-…Lo necesita muerto ¿Cierto?

-Preferiblemente, sí.

-Le traeré su cadáver.

Radamanthys asintió y sonrió.

-Eso no tiene mucha importancia, una vez que lo mates, su cuerpo vendrá solo. ¿Saben a dónde fueron?

-No, Señor, nos fuimos de ahí en cuanto recopilamos la información que consideramos suficiente. Percibimos poca sangre demoniaca en su cuerpo, es probable que por eso ni siquiera notara nuestra presencia.

-Debe estar débil entonces. Eso, o estaba demasiado distraído entre los brazos de ese sujeto.

Andrei tensó la mandíbula y miró hacia el otro lado, entre furioso y humillado por la burla del juez.

-Aun así, son unos inútiles. Tenían que quedarse y seguirlos-dijo Verona.

-Los encontraremos, Señor, por eso no debe preocuparse.

**En el refugio…**

Hyoga esperaba a Ikki para entrar en la casa, él ya había estacionado la moto en la acera, sólo faltaba el moreno.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió comprar esas bestias?

-A tu hermano, a mí no me mires. Sólo recuerda no retarlo o saldrá con algo como eso-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con picardía.

Ikki se echó a reír, mientas el rubio le daba paso para que entrara primero.

Dentro de la casa, en la cocina, se escuchaba la animada conversación entre los tres hombres. Hakuren regañaba, aunque amistosamente, a Shun.

-¡No debiste irte así! ¿Qué pasa si te desmayas en el camino? Hyoga no hubiera podido ayudarte.

-No estoy tan débil-dijo Shun, riendo.

En ese momento, Ikki apareció en el umbral de la puerta, se apoyó en ella y cruzó los brazos, mientras los otros se percataban de su presencia. Shun le sonrió con la misma ternura de siempre que llenaba de calidez el corazón del moreno. Hyoga optó por quedarse en la sala y sentarse en el sofá, dándoles un poco de espacio y, si se quiere, privacidad a los hermanos.

Él, por su parte, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Con cada minuto que pasaba al lado del cazador su vida cambiaba aun más. Recostándose completamente en el sofá, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, recordando la textura y el sabor de los labios del peliverde. De nuevo bullía ese calor dentro de su cuerpo, esparciéndose en su pecho y erizándole la piel.

-¿Soñando despierto, _gaijin_?

No abrió los ojos inmediatamente, aunque el escuchar la voz suave del peliverde justo a su lado le hiciera sonreír. Sintió el peso acomodarse en el sofá y abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego ladear la cabeza y ver a Shun a su derecha. Éste le sonrió con ternura y se cruzó de brazos, no sin antes hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor por las heridas de su cuerpo. Pronto notó que estaban solos en la sala, lo cual adoraba.

-¿Te duele?

-No mucho-dijo Shun.

-tsk…El tigre es un gato rudo, nunca le duele nada-dijo Hyoga, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

Shun sonrió de la misma manera y se encogió de hombros. Aun así, el rubio notó el cansancio y cierta zozobra que opacaban los naturalmente brillantes ojos verdes.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hyoga, suavemente

El peliverde suspiró y miró hacia adelante, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Hakuren está en peligro al permanecer con nosotros, Kara desaparecida, Noctis detrás de nuestros traseros. Ikki. Tú. No sé ni por dónde empezar.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Entiendo que estés paranoico con el orden porque estas acostumbrado a tener el control de toda pobre alma que te rodea, pero ya no eres el único fuerte y capaz aquí. Estamos Ikki y yo, incluso Hakuren tiene entrenamiento militar. Y Haru lo ha hecho bastante bien, pero tú lo tratas como si fuera un niño.

-Y ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí, se ponen en peligro con cada minuto que pasa-dijo Shun.

En ese momento, Haru, Hakuren e Ikki llegaron hasta la sala, uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Y te parece que a alguno de nosotros nos importa eso?

-Pues deberían-gruñó Shun.

El peliverde había girado el rostro hacia el otro lado, pero al sentir el movimiento de Hyoga volvió la vista de nuevo hacia él, para ver que el rubio se había incorporado y ahora lo miraba fijamente y con dureza y seriedad que intimidaron a Shun.

-Atrévete a decirme que me aleje de ti después de todo lo ha pasado. Sólo atrévete-retó Hyoga.

Por primera vez, Shun guardó silencio. Después de unos segundos, Hyoga sonrió y le robó un pequeño beso, haciéndolo sonrojar hasta el techo. Hakuren estaba revisando unos medicamentos e Ikki hablaba por teléfono, por lo que Haru fue el único que los vio.

-Sólo confía en nosotros, por favor-susurró Hyoga.

Luego, el rubio regresó a su posición, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Shun como si quisiera devorarlo antes de regresar a su puesto y relamerse los labios provocativamente.

Haru sonrió, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes. Enarcó una ceja, mirando a Hyoga desde su posición. Éste le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como preguntándole a qué se debía la mirada acusadora.

-Recuerdo a alguien que dijo una vez_: "No tendré nada con Shun"_-susurró-¿Quién habrá sido el pobre infeliz que dijo eso?-dijo en tono burlón.

Shun ahogó la risa lo mejor que pudo, mirando hacia el otro lado, mientras que Hyoga fulminaba a Haru con la mirada, aunque éste podía notar que el rubio no estaba realmente molesto, ya que también trataba de no reírse.

El peliverde, por su parte, hacía una nota mental, debía recordar preguntarle a Hyoga cuándo había dicho eso.

De pronto, la mirada seria de Ikki llamó su atención. Éste, recién cerraba la tapa de su teléfono, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Pasó pocos segundos así, hasta que levantó la vista y se encontró con la de Shun, quien lo miraba con la misma seriedad y alarma que él sentía.

Hyoga y Haru no tardaron en percatarse del silencio de los hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Verona acaba de llamarme. Quiere que vaya a Kaina a reportarme-dijo Ikki

Shun se levantó rápidamente y el brusco movimiento templó sus heridas. Todos se movieron al mismo tiempo en un intento por sostenerlo y que no cayera, pero Ikki fue el único que logró llegar a tiempo. El cazador ahogó un gemido de dolor sólo por escasos segundos, antes de levantar la mirada y atravesar a Ikki con ella.

-No vayas-dijo Shun, con firmeza.

-Shun…

-No vayas-exclamó, subiendo el tono de voz-Verona jamás me llamó para que me reportara, es una trampa.

-Lo sé-dijo Ikki, repentinamente.

La afirmación del moreno dejó perplejos a los otros cuatro hombres. Sin embargo, Shun sintió miedo, la mirada de Ikki le indicaba otra cosa, quizá algo que se negaba a ver. Aún así, tenía que preguntar.

-No irás entonces… ¿Verdad?

La voz de Shun estaba cargada de incertidumbre y miedo e Ikki sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Por un momento volvió a ver al niño de doce años, pero esa misma imagen fue la que le dio fuerzas para continuar, aunque de ser por él, se habría largado con aquellos cuatro y el resto de los santos a algún lugar remoto, lejos de Noctis.

-Tengo que ir, es posible que aun no sepan nada-dijo Ikki

Luego, soltó a Shun y retrocedió un par de pasos. Esta vez, la mirada de su hermano llevaba rabia y ansiedad. Hyoga se acercó hasta el peliverde, pero éste no lo notó, mantenía sus ojos verdes clavados en Ikki

-No puedes contar con eso. Es demasiado peligroso-dijo Haru.

-¿Por qué tienes que ir? Pueden lastimarte-dijo Shun.

-Tú sabías que iban a herirte cuando te fuiste con ellos a ese supuesto hospital ¿Verdad? Lo hiciste de igual manera-respondió Ikki

Shun se sorprendió por un instante de que el moreno le dijera aquello, pero no tardó más de un par de segundos en reaccionar.

-Eso fue diferente, yo…

-¿Estabas protegiendo a alguien?

De nuevo, el argumento dejó a Shun en silencio e Ikki asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Te convertiste en una distracción, porque sabias que él corría peligro con Verona cerca.

El peliverde luchaba contra la frustración y la impotencia. Saber que Ikki se iba y que muy posiblemente estaría en peligro y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo era demasiado para él. Las piernas amenazaron con abandonarlo de nuevo, pero se obligó a mantenerse de pie, a su cuerpo a generar las fuerzas que por ahora le faltaban.

Ikki sonrió con dulzura y asintió de nuevo.

-Yo también estoy protegiendo a alguien importante para mí. E igual que esa persona, no soy una presa fácil-dijo Ikki.

La tremenda seguridad en las palabras del moreno dieron un poco de tranquilidad al corazón de Shun. Éste tensó la mandíbula y adoptó una posición firme, que no dejaba ver el miedo que aun lo consumía.

-Entonces mas te vale que salgas de ahí sin ningún rasguño-siseó Shun.

Ikki bufó, sonrió y enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Es un reto?

-Es exactamente lo que es-dijo Shun.

-Pues será un placer entonces. _Kimba, _haz tu trabajo. Volveré en cuanto pueda-dijo Ikki

Luego, el moreno le guiñó un ojo a Shun y salió disparado de la casa. Éste seguía preocupado, pero algo en la voz de Ikki le permitía confiar.

La risita burlona de Haru le llamó la atención y se giró hacia Hyoga, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba ceñudo hacia la puerta.

-Ese...cabrón. Como odio que me dé ordenes-gruño en voz baja.

-¿Eh…_Kimba_?-preguntó Shun.

Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y fulminó a Shun con la mirada, aún a sabiendas de que no lograría nada si no estaba realmente molesto.

-Durante el tiempo que estuviste durmiendo tuvimos el honor de comprobar el carácter de nuestro amigo. Sólo le faltó gruñir en algunas ocasiones, es bastante territorial-dijo Haru, aguantándose la risa.

Shun levantó ambas cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Hakuren asentía, apoyando a Haru y éste le daba palmadas en la espalda a Hyoga.

-¡Hey, ya estuvo bueno con la broma ¿no?! ¡Tú no puedes decir nada, tienes un carácter de los mil demonios también!-se defendió Hyoga.

-Yo no gruño.

-¡Ni falta que hace!

Hakuren simplemente se limitó a disfrutar del momento, por fin veía al peliverde sonreír de verdad, con deseos de hacerlo aun cuando la angustia por el destino de Ikki se le marcada en cada centímetro de su hermoso rostro. Pensó que quizá ahora la vida sería más fácil para aquel muchacho y vaya que lo merecía.

Mientras tanto, Ikki llamaba a la mansión. Después de un par de minutos, logró que Seiya le permitiera hablar con Saori.

-Hola, voy a pedirte algo-dijo Ikki

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella, captando rápidamente el tono de voz del moreno.

-Ten el jet listo, para cualquier emergencia, con destino incluido, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Por supuesto.

-Voy a hablar con Verona ahora, Shun piensa que puede ser una trampa y tengo el mal presentimiento de que tiene razón. Debemos tener todo listo en caso de que tengamos que huir de esta ciudad.

-Entiendo, arreglaré todo ahora mismo, pero no creo que estemos listos hasta dentro de unas dos horas, aproximadamente.

-Sólo hazlo, lo más rápido que puedas, por favor, si tenemos que irnos todos de aquí, pues así será.

Luego, ambos trancaron y Saori comenzó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Seiya entendió rápidamente todo lo que pasaba.

-Si el jet debe estar listo, significa eso que veremos a Shun… ¿Verdad?-preguntó el castaño.

Saori dejó a un lado todos los preparativos para enfocar a Seiya. Percibió el tono tenso en la voz del chico, pero también había emoción. La misma que sentía ella, ya que ahora existía una posibilidad real de ver al último de sus santos. Aquel que actuó cuando ella no pudo hacerlo. Aquel al que le debía sus vidas.

-Sí, lo veremos-dijo Saori.

-…Shun-dijo Seiya, sonriendo animadamente.

Unos diez minutos después, Ikki estacionó el auto frente a la discoteca. Pasó al lado de un porshe rojo, sin reconocerlo. Nadie lo detuvo y llegó rápidamente al pasillo que conducía hacia la oficina de Verona.

De pronto, se detuvo repentinamente al reconocer el cabello rubio y el perfil de la mujer que entraba a una habitación.

-Maldición, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-susurró.

Luego, la idea le vino de golpe y sintió como se le detenía el corazón por un instante.

Empezó a caminar, pero sin importar qué tan rápido fuera, no llegaría a tiempo para detener a Kara. La puerta se cerró y siguió caminando, esta vez mas lentamente hasta llegar a donde había estado la rubia escasos segundos antes.

-¡Vaya! Yo te imaginaba en una isla tropical con tu hermoso cazador que escapó con el rabo entre las patas-dijo Verona.

Kara se tensó, la voz de la castaña estaba cargada de rabia y veneno. Justo como ella se sentía ahora: llena de odio por haber sido desplazada, cambiada y peor aún, por un hombre.

Verona estaba apoyada en el borde del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados y bullendo de rabia. Radamanthys, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo, sentado en el enorme asiento, con los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa. Su media sonrisa y afilado ojos dorados aterraban tanto como atraían a Kara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada como un maldita estatua? Detesto los museos ¿Sabes?-escupió Verona.

-No hay nada peor que la furia de una mujer herida-susurró Radamanthys.

Luego, el rubio se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta la chica. Ésta no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y el juez lo sabía perfectamente, él sabía cómo usar sus atributos masculinos a su favor, cómo ser tan jodidamente atrayente que nadie se negaba a sus peticiones. Ni siquiera una mujer que estuviese enamorada de otro.

Se metió una mano en el pantalón negro, su camisa estaba parcialmente desabotonada, por lo que la piel blanca de su pecho se asomaba escasamente en la abertura. Tenía la cabeza baja y se rascaba la barbilla con la otra mano. En aquella posición se apoyó en la mesa, levantó la mirada y clavó a Kara en el suelo con ella. Luego, se metió la otra mano en el bolsillo y observó a la rubia durante unos instantes.

-¿A qué viniste, preciosa?- ronroneó el juez.

La voz masculina y melodiosa del rubio le erizó la piel. Valentine, Sylpheed, Andrei y Verona también se sintieron embargados por el poder de aquel hombre.

Kara, por su parte, sacó del maletín que llevaba, unas carpetas y se las extendió a Verona, aun sin dejar de mirar al juez. La castaña las tomó bruscamente y abrió para mirar su contenido.

-Son papeles de Nocits, pero…

-Son casi todas las pruebas que tenia Shun para denunciar a Noctis ante la Interpol. Fueron todas las que encontré en su departamento-dijo Kara.

Verona alzó la vista y miró directamente a Radamanthys, sorprendida de aquello. El juez seguía con la mirada fija en la rubia.

-Y esto-dijo ella, extendiendo un pedazo de papel-es la dirección de lugar donde Shun está ahora.

Ikki palideció al escuchar aquello, aunque ya se lo esperaba. Kara acababa de entregarles a Shun, de nuevo. Apretó los puños, esta vez más furioso que nunca con aquella mujer.

Radamanthys enarcó una ceja y se incorporó para acortar la distancia entre él y Kara. Levantó la mano la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a levantar el rostro hacia él. Luego se acercó hasta su oído, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente debido a su cercanía.

-Acabas de entregar al hombre que amas-susurró él-Ahora eres una de nosotros.

Kara no supo cómo reaccionar a aquella afirmación. Lentamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Radamanthys, presa de una extraña excitación, lamió la mejilla con la que tenía contacto, saboreando así la rabia y el dolor de la chica.

Ikki no necesitó escuchar más. Se dio la vuelta y salió del pasillo tan rápido como le fue posible, descuidando su cosmos por un instante que fue más que suficiente para que el juez lo sintiera.

Los otros tres espectros también se pusieron alertas y Radamanthys soltó a la chica para girarse hacia el ventanal donde vio a Ikki salir raudo hacia la puerta de la discoteca. El juez sonrió y su mirada se hizo mucho más brillante y cargada de maldad.

-Parece que un pajarito quiere cantar-siseó.

-Señor, dé su orden-dijo Valentine.

-Tú y Sylpheed encárguense del Fénix. Andrei, ve por el ánfora.

-¡Sí!-respondieron los tres al unísono.

Luego, los tres desparecieron sin que Kara lograra ver cómo lo habían hecho.

El auto azul de Ikki voló por las calles, llevándose cualquier cosa por delante, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, mientras marcaba rápidamente el número de Haru. Afortunadamente, el pelinegro no tardó en responder.

-Déjame hablar con Hyoga-dijo con firmeza.

Haru le tendió el teléfono inmediatamente al rubio, quien estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala, colocándose de nuevo la camisa, una vez que Hakuren revisara su herida. Tomó el pequeño aparato y se lo pegó a la oreja distraídamente, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ikki que lo alertó.

-No hagas ningún movimiento brusco o Shun se dará cuenta de todo-dijo Ikki

Hyoga obedeció, aunque sabía que era difícil esconderle algo al peliverde, a quien además tenía al lado, navegando distraído por la portátil del rubio.

-Tienen que irse de ahí, ahora-ordenó Ikki

-¿Por qué?

-Kara habló. Sácalos de ahí, Hyoga. No digas nada hasta que tengas a Shun metido en el auto, si se entera antes no va a querer salir de ahí, pero ahora no tiene fuerzas para enfrentar a nadie.

-Lo sé-dijo Hyoga, levantándose.

Guardando la calma, el rubio buscó las llaves del auto dentro de su habitación.

-Llévalo con Saori. Haru y Hakuren también están en peligro.

En ese momento, una explosión ocurrió justo al lado del auto, obligando a Ikki a maniobrar para retomar el control. Hyoga lo escuchó perfectamente y agradeció no estar cerca de Shun, porque de otra manera se habría dado cuenta de que el rostro del rubio perdía el color de nuevo.

-¡Sácalos de ahí, Hyoga! ¡Rápido!

-Entiendo. ¿Y tú?

-Sólo preocúpate por él, es lo único que necesito.

Luego, escuchó otra explosión y la comunicación se cortó. Hyoga miró la pantalla del teléfono, como esperando que Ikki volviese a llamar. Reaccionó rápidamente, no había tiempo para eso. Tomó las llaves y salió lo mas calmadamente que pudo, aunque la adrenalina ya estaba surtiendo efecto en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Regresó a la sala, Haru lo miraba mientras Hakuren y Shun le daban la espalda. Con un ademán de la cabeza, le indicó al pelinegro que saliera de la casa. Rodeó el sofá y tomó a Shun de la mano.

-Salgamos-dijo Hyoga.

-Espera, un minuto-dijo Shun.

Hakuren alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fija y seria de Hyoga. Éste hizo la misma seña, una acostumbrada por ciertas tropas miliares y que el médico entendió inmediatamente. Asintió y se levantó para salir de la casa.

-Después vemos eso, Shun. No soporto estar aquí encerrado todo el día, vamos a salir todos-dijo Hyoga.

El rubio hizo presión en la mano del peliverde, instándolo a levantarse. Su corazón palpitaba cada vez más deprisa, él sabía que su cuerpo se preparaba para pelear y le dificultaba comportarse como si nada estuviese pasando, como si no fueran a atacarlos en pocos minutos. Aunado a eso y sin que Ikki le dijera nada, sabía que si los alcanzaban no podría llegar a la mansión sin poner en peligro a Saori y a Seiya, tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Afortunadamente, Shun se levantó.

-Ya voy, ya voy- se quejó.

Hyoga sólo le dedicó media sonrisa y lo llevó de la mano hasta el auto. Afuera, Haru y Hakuren, se armaron y escondieron las armas para que Shun no lo notara. Estaban pendientes de cualquier cambio en el ambiente y Haru pronto notó el característico viento que precedía la abertura de un portal. Se tensó hasta que vio a Hyoga salir con Shun. Éste levantó la vista al cielo, percibiendo también las corrientes de viento, pero el rubio no lo dejó continuar cuando prácticamente lo obligó a meterse en el auto.

Haru y Hakuren se les unieron rápidamente y cuando estuvieron los cuatro dentro del mustang negro, Hyoga aceleró a fondo, giró y salió disparado hacia la mansión.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-exclamó Shun

Hyoga no le respondió, estaba pendiente de la carretera, mientras sacaba su teléfono y se lo pasaba a Haru al asiento trasero.

-Hyoga-llamó Shun.

-Tengo una batería de repuesto en pequeño bolso que está a tu lado, pónsela al teléfono-ordenó.

Haru agarró el celular y abrió el bolso para buscar la batería. Hyoga seguía corriendo a 120 km/h, mientras Shun lo atravesaba con la mirada.

-Nos descubrieron-dijo Hyoga, secamente.

-¿Ikki...?

-Está bien-respondió.

Pero Hyoga no estaba seguro de aquello y Shun pudo verlo perfectamente.

De pronto, una figura cayó sobre el capó, sorprendiéndolos a todos, haciendo que Hyoga perdiera el control del auto por unos instantes. Éste reconoció inmediatamente la sonrisa perversa y el cabello rojo de Andrei, quien ladeó el rostro y se relamió los labios, mientras miraba al rubio.

-¡¿Quién es ese tipo?! ¡No parece un demonio!-exclamó Haru.

Hyoga, lejos de detenerse, aceleró.

-No lo es, pero tiene sangre demoniaca, no podemos enfrentarlo ahora-dijo Hyoga.

Aún cuando el auto seguía en marcha, Andrei no cayó de él, sino que corrió hasta el techo donde encendió su cosmoenergia y usando su poder demoniaco comenzó a golpear para abollar el techo.

Los cuatro, instintivamente se agacharon al escuchar el primero golpe. Haru y Hakuren comenzaron a disparar, pero extrañamente no lograban quitárselo de encima. Hyoga seguía maniobrando entre los autos, corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Es sólo uno, podemos con él!

-¡No podemos, Shun, ya me enfrenté a él una vez! ¡No puedo pelear, manejar y protegerte al mismo tiempo!

-No tienes que hacerlo, él no es el único con sangre demoniaca.

-¡No, Shun…!

El cazador no lo escuchó, se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del auto. Hyoga lo tomó del brazo fuertemente, lastimándolo en el proceso.

-¡No puedes pelear con él!-exclamó furioso.

-¡No lo haré, confía en mí!-dijo Shun.

Por un instante, Hyoga se quedó petrificado al ver la mirada plateada del peliverde.

-¡Hyoga, cuidado!-exclamó Haru.

El rubio miro rápidamente hacia la carretera, divisando al instante un auto volando hacia su dirección.

-¡Maldición!

Hyoga tomó el volante con las dos manos y giró bruscamente hacia un lado, pasando a centímetros del auto que cayó pesadamente en la carreta. La misma velocidad con la que iban le permitió dejarlo atrás en escasos segundos. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia el asiento del copiloto, Shun ya no estaba ahí.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Nota: ¡aja! A mi pervertida interna le complace anunciar que en este capítulo hay advertencia de lemon! –Suenan los tambores-. Bueno, una amiga mía que lee el capi antes de que yo lo suba dice que es lemon, yo lo considero un muy erótico juego previo XD. Pero bueno en fin, es una escena explicita. No se preocupen que viene más lemon todavía en los próximos capis, estos dos están demasiado cachondos como para dejarlos así, jijijij. Espero que les guste, muchos besos. **

**Capítulo 23-Encuentro y despedida.**

"_(…) Sea tu anhelo regresar al cobijo de tu amor (…)"_

**Cántico al velo de la oscuridad 7.10 **

-¡Maldición, Shun!-exclamó, Hyoga, golpeando el volante con la palma de la mano.

-¡Está arriba!-dijo Hakuren.

Efectivamente, el peliverde estaba agachado sobre el techo. En el canal siguiente, montado sobre un camión que iba a toda velocidad mientras trataba de escapar de aquellas explosiones, estaba Andrei.

-Justo al que quería ver-musitó el pelirrojo.

Shun frunció el ceño, mientras la sangre ardía en su interior, así como también el deseo de luchar para proteger a los que iban dentro del auto.

De pronto sintió como una energía emanaba de él. No era la sangre, una extraña aura color magenta brillaba débilmente a su alrededor. No sabía lo que era, pero su corazón le indicaba que era suyo y fuera lo que fuera funcionaba para proteger a Hyoga y los otros.

_-Maldición, está despertando su cosmoenergia_-pensó Andrei.

De pronto, los ojos de Shun se hicieron negros completamente y entró en el mismo estado de trance que viviera en el coliseo.

Sin esperar más, Andrei atacó. Detrás de él se formó la imagen de una enorme guillotina y pronto empezó a lanzar cuchillas a diestra y siniestra, todas dirigidas a un mismo punto. Sin embargo, las hojillas chocaron con una barrera invisible y cayeron a la carretera.

-¿Qué dem…?

El pelirrojo volvió a atacar, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Esta vez Shun tomó el control de las cuchillas y él vio como se detenían a un metro del cazador, giraban y salían disparadas contra su dueño. La sorpresa le impidió esquivarlas todas y algunas lograron lastimarlo.

Para Andrei era como pelear contra el viento, Shun no se movía de su sitio, ni siquiera parecía estar ahí realmente. Sin embargo, una pared invisible lo protegía tanto como peleaba por él. Lo que el espectro no sabía era que su enemigo era precisamente el viento.

En la mansión, Saori y Seiya lograron percibir el cosmos de Shun encendido y ardiendo de furia, aunque débilmente. El moreno tomó su celular y atendió la llamada de Hyoga rápidamente.

-Seiya, ten cuidado, vamos a pasar a un lado de la mansión. Nos están persiguiendo, Saori puede estar en peligro si los notan.

-Que vengan-respondió Saori.

Seiya se quedó callado por unos instantes, sin saber qué decir. Hyoga también la había escuchado.

La joven miró a Seiya con una determinación y dureza que él no había visto antes o por lo menos no lo recordaba.

-Que vengan. Tatsumi, abre el portón-repitió.

Luego, ella se levantó del sofá y salió al frente de la casa. Tatsumi obedeció y Seiya sonrió.

-Ya escuchaste, Hyoga-dijo Seiya.

-De acuerdo.

El rubio botó el teléfono en el asiento y pisó el acelerador. El camión se desvió del camino, por lo que Andrei tuvo que seguirlos entre los edificios, agarrándose de ellos, destruyendo ventanas a su paso e impulsándose como si tuviese garras en las manos y en los pies.

Shun lo seguía con la vista, aunque continuaba en el mismo trance.

En la mansión, Saori se mantenía firme frente a la casa, mirando hacia el portón a lo lejos, abriéndose lentamente. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, no estaba realmente segura de lo que podría hacer, pero sus santos corrían peligro y ella debía ayudarlos como pudiera. Seiya se agachó a su lado, listo para atacar en cualquier momento y excitado por la idea de pelear juntos a sus compañeros.

Andrei, alarmado por la posibilidad de perderlos de vista, invocó a varios demonios alados que pronto aparecieron y siguieron al auto, atacando de vez en cuando la barrera invisible que lo cubría.

Luego, Hyoga divisó la mansión. Andrei también lo hizo, al sentir la poderosa cosmoenergia que emanaba de aquel lugar. Tanto él como Shun miraron a la misma dirección, atraídos por la fuente de poder.

Hyoga llevó el mustang al límite, sin importarle que nubes de humo comenzaran a salir de los bordes del capó.

-Por favor, ayúdame-susurró Saori, llevándose las manos al pecho, como si estuviese rezando.

De pronto, el cosmos dorado de la Diosa se encendió rodeando el auto y los tres santos, al igual que a Haru y Hakuren.

_-¿Qué es esta energía?- _pensó el médico.

Shun salió del trance en el que estaba, embargado por el cosmos de Saori, que le inundó el pecho y le causó un dolor terrible. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al corazón que palpitaba enloquecido, perdiendo así el control sobre la extraña tormenta que los cubría.

-¡Seiya, los demonios!-exclamó Saori.

-Será un placer-respondió Seiya.

Éste se dejó llevar por su cosmos, el cual se encendió hasta donde pudo. Luego, lanzó un puñetazo al aire y varios meteoros salieron disparados, sorprendiendo a los demonios que no fueron capaces de esquivarlos y pronto se perdieron en la claridad de la brillante luz que los quemó.

-No pasarás de aquí, espectro-dijo Saori.

Ella encendió aun más su cosmos, que si bien estaba muy limitado por la falta de recuerdos, seguía siendo enorme y con toda su fuerza atacó a Andrei, a quien le fue imposible evitar el golpe.

Sin embargo, la claridad encandiló a Hyoga, Haru y Hakuren. El rubio, aturdido por todas las cosmoenergias que lo rodeaban, perdió el control del mustang. Sabía que Saori estaba justo frente a él, el auto corría veloz hacia el frente de la casa y aunque la distancia entre ésta y el portón fuese enorme, no tardaría en arrollar a la chica si no se quitaba del camino por lo que giró bruscamente. El auto quedó de lado, pero el césped mojado le impidió detenerse y patinó libremente sobre la grama, directo hacia Saori.

-¡Se estrellarán!-dijo Seiya.

El moreno, al haber atacado se había alejado de Saori y no corría peligro, pero la joven Diosa veía el auto venir en su dirección. Aun así, no se movió de su sitio.

-¡Saori, muévete!

La chica no obedeció, encendió su cosmos hasta donde pudo, aún presa de aquel molesto sello, levantó la mano y dirigió toda su energía a detener el auto con su poder. De pronto, éste se encontró con el camino empedrado que sirvió de muralla para trancar el patinaje, pero lejos de detenerse, sólo pegó un brinco y giró en el aire. En ese momento, Hyoga, Haru y Hakuren se estrellaron contra la parte interna del techo, ya que no llevaban cinturones de seguridad y Shun salió disparado, chocando de espaldas contra un árbol.

-¡No, Hyoga!-exclamó Saori.

El cosmos de ésta se encendió aun más, empujado por su deseo de proteger al santo. Pero su cosmos no estaba hecho para eso y ella aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente, así que sólo logró amortiguar un poco la caída, pero el auto cayó pesadamente con el techo golpeando el piso. Las ventanas estallaron por el peso de la maquina y la tierra se levantó a su paso. Tatsumi apartó bruscamente a Saori y ambos cayeron al piso justo antes de que el auto dejara de tambalearse.

Seiya, al ver que Saori se levantaba inmediatamente, ladeó el rostro y vio en el suelo a un muchacho inconsciente y sangrando. Se acercó hasta él y apartó los cabellos verdes de su rostro. Luego, revisó su pulso y respiró aliviado al confirmar que seguía con vida.

De la casa salió toda la servidumbre, todos corrieron hacia Saori. De pronto, vio movimiento dentro del auto, la corneta sonaba, seguramente porque Hyoga estaba sobre ella.

-¡Ayúdenlos a salir!-ordenó Saori.

Inmediatamente, los hombres ayudaron a dos chicos de cabello negro a salir por las ventanas del auto. Ambos sangraban por la cabeza, pero parecían estar bien. Seiya no reconoció a ninguno. En cambio, uno de ellos miró en su dirección y salió corriendo inmediatamente.

Seiya se apartó levemente al ver al chico urgido por saber del peliverde.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó, al tener al chico a su lado.

-Haru.

Luego, el pelinegro se giró y vio a Hakuren ayudando a los otros dos hombres a sacar a Hyoga del auto, éste apenas abría los ojos. Un gemido de dolor atrajo la atención de ambos chicos, quienes se giraron inmediatamente.

-¿Shun, estas bien?-preguntó Haru.

Entonces Seiya lo supo: el peliverde a quien tomaba de la mano era Shun, el último de sus amigos.

Las calles de Tokio eran un caos total, había demonios por todas partes.

Sylpheed y valentine atacaban a diestra y siniestra. Ya no perseguían a ningún auto azul, ahora sólo lanzaban ataques dentro de un enorme parque. Su problema era que no lograban encontrar a Ikki, por lo que cualquiera persona que saliera huyendo se convertía rápidamente en un blanco fácil y entretenido.

De pronto, sintieron el cosmos de Andrei disminuir violentamente y ambos, sin pensarlo, se dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a auxiliar a su compañero. Corrieron hasta salir del parque, cuando chocaron con un cosmos tan terrible como tranquilo. Luego, se percataron de que estaban rodeados, cuando detrás de ellos apareció otro cosmos, mucho más agresivo y violento que el primero.

Un risita burlona los obligó a girarse para ver al Fénix, rodeado de un fuego brillante y poderoso, y sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¿Tan rápido se van, pobres bastardos?

-Apenas llego y ya quieren irse.

La voz ronca que se escuchó a sus espaldas les hizo mirar hacia atrás, en un intento por reconocer al dueño.

-Hubiera sido más fácil que mantuvieras escondido-bufó Ikki, mientras se cruzaba de brazos tranquilamente.

-Me parece que ya nos descubrieron de cualquier manera, además no pienso seguir haciendo el muerto mientras mis compañeros están en peligro.

Los dos hombres hablaban como si los espectros no se encontraran entre ellos. Estos los miraban con franca indignación.

-Esa impaciencia no es natural en ti, Shiryu. Se te están pegando los malos hábitos de Seiya-dijo Ikki, enarcando una ceja

El aludido sonrió.

-Y los tuyos también-respondió.

-¡Ustedes, desgraciados! ¡Pagarán por ignorarnos de esta manera!-dijo Sylpheed

-¿Escuchaste algo?-preguntó Shiryu.

-Sí. Escuché a un hombre muerto-siseó Ikki.

Shiryu sonrió de nuevo, entendiendo perfectamente.

-Dale este mensaje a tu líder-dijo Ikki.

Ambos encendieron sus cosmos, corrieron hacia ellos y pronto un ave de fuego y un dragón de agua hicieron su aparición, llevándose por delante a todo lo que encontraron a su paso.

En la mansión la situación no estaba mucho mejor. Hakuren había decidido, apoyado por Saori, que todos debían ir a un hospital. Shun respiraba con dificultad debido al golpe que se diera en la espalda contra el árbol. Haru parecía estar perfectamente bien, pero a Hyoga le costaba mantenerse despierto.

Tomando las precauciones necesarias, Seiya tomó su auto y los llevó a todos al hospital privado de la fundación, mientras que un chofer lo seguía en la limosina, con Saori en ella.

Una vez que llegaron, por la joven repartió órdenes al equipo médico de manera que en el expediente de los chicos sólo se registró "_accidente por manejar a altas velocidades"._

Después de un par de horas con un respirador y un cambio de vendaje, Shun despertó. Haru estaba a su lado, tenía una pequeña venda en la frente y algunas magulladuras, pero nada grave.

-¿Estás bien? No deberías levantarte-dijo Haru.

Como ya se lo esperaba, Shun no obedeció. Se quitó el respirador y llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Qué dolor de cabeza!-se quejó.

-Ni que lo digas, yo estoy igual-dijo Haru.

-¿Y Hyoga?

El menor guardó silencio por unos instantes, lo que fue suficiente para que Shun saliera raudo de la habitación, sin percatarse de que Haru sonreía.

Al salir reconoció la voz ronca y masculina del rubio, reclamando saber dónde se encontraba él. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y el sonido llamó la atención de los que se encontraban en el pasillo, específicamente Hakuren, Seiya, Hyoga y Saori. Éste ladeó el rostro y sintió como la sangre volvía a correr por sus venas cuando vio a Shun parado a pocos metros de distancia.

Sin importarle nada acortó la distancia en pocos segundos y abrazó fuertemente al peliverde, quien le correspondió de la misma manera, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Se apartaron un poco, de manera que sus rostros se juntaron, cada uno rozando la mejilla del otro con la suya. Hyoga ni siquiera quería preguntar cómo se encontraba, sólo lo abrazaba para convencerse de que no lo había perdido, que estaba bien, vivo.

Shun, por su parte, abrió los ojos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, dispuesto a besarlo, cuando la pelilila entró en su campo visual, detrás de Hyoga, por encima del hombro de éste. Se detuvo en seco, por lo que el rubio miró hacia la dirección en la que Shun miraba, encontrándose con el rostro avergonzado de la chica.

-Está bien, son… amigos-le dijo en voz baja.

Pero, Shun no escuchaba. Estaba recordando de golpe, todo lo que sucedido, la extraña energía que rodeaba su cuerpo y el brillo dorado emanando de aquella joven, aunado a la calidez que sentía ahora que podía verla de cerca.

Se separó de Hyoga y éste le abrió paso para que se acercara a ella. La chica lo veía con una mezcla de emoción y ternura que lo llenaba de una terrible y dolorosa nostalgia. Saori, buscó el apoyo de Hyoga con la mirada y él tocó el hombro de Shun para llamar su atención, pero justo en ese momento Hyoga no supo qué decir; ¿Debía presentarlos o esperar a Ikki? Ninguno pronunció nombres, pensando en lo mismo.

Shun ladeó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada rebelde y divertida de Seiya. Su corazón volvió a golpearlo. No entendía por qué pero sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar y el pecho oprimido.

-Bienvenido-dijo Seiya, sonriendo con dulzura.

Lo único que Shun pudo hacer fue asentir. Hyoga lo sentía temblar ligeramente, aunque ni siquiera lo estaba tocando. El ambiente estaba cargado de fuertes emociones, el podía ver como los tres luchaban por mantener la compostura, aun cuando lamentablemente, ninguno pudiese reconocer al otro.

-Disculpen-intervino el doctor.

-Creo que todos estamos bien, doctor-dijo Hakuren.

-Les daré el alta una vez que los revise a todos una vez más. Si llegan a sentir mareo, visión nublada, por favor no duden en regresar.

Después de algunas horas de descanso, papeleo y pagos, los dos autos iban de regreso a la mansión.

A pedido de Hyoga, Haru iba en el asiento del copiloto y hablaba animadamente con Seiya; el rubio pensó que se parecían demasiado. Él iba en el medio, Hakuren a su izquierda y Shun a la derecha. Sin embargo, el peliverde no parecía estar ahí, miraba a la ventana, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde está Ikki?-preguntó al fin, en voz baja.

Seiya y Haru dejando de hablar cuando Shun preguntó por su hermano y todo el ambiente se sumió en una terrible tensión.

-Oye, tienes razón-dijo Seiya.

Retomando su característico buen humor, el castaño tomó su celular y discó el número de Ikki.

Diez minutos después seguía son obtener una respuesta. Se dio por vencido y dejó el teléfono a un lado. Hizo presión sobre el volante; incluso él ya estaba tenso por la desaparición del Fénix.

Hyoga volvió a mirar Shun, pero éste no movió un sólo musculo. En un intento por llamar su atención, lo tomó de la mano. El peliverde no volvió la vista, aunque le respondiera el gesto apretando suavemente su mano y acariciándole la palma con los dedos.

-Vaya, ¿Hyoga ves eso?

El rubio miró hacia adelante, recién llegaban a la mansión y el mustang negro seguía de cabeza.

-Se me eriza la piel de pensar que estuvimos ahí dentro cuando se volteó-dijo Haru.

Hakuren y Hyoga asintieron, concordando con el pelinegro.

-Parecía una escena de película, créanme, yo lo vi desde afuera-dijo Seiya.

Shun finalmente miró la escena, una vez que bajaron del Ferrari rojo de Seiya. Se distrajo viendo los restos de sangre, el camino dejado por el auto en el césped, los arboles casi arrancados de su sitio, los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por la grama y las piedras rota cerca de donde cayó el auto.

Todo le indicaba que había sido un terrible accidente, y aun así, aquellos que ahora consideraba su familia estaban vivos. Levantó la vista al verlos cerca del auto y por primera vez desde que saliera de la casa sonrió ligeramente.

-Ellos están bien.

Escuchar la suave y delicada voz de Saori tan cerca de él le causó un evidente sobresalto. Su piel se erizó completamente al sentir de nuevo aquella energía emanar de ella, aunque ya no viese el brillo dorado.

Ella vio en sus ojos verdes una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza. Bajó la vista cuando no le gustó ninguna de esas dos emociones.

Sonrió el creerse una tonta, ella estaba segura de que Shun recordaría todo al verla y le reclamaría lo que ninguno de los otros había hecho. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Shun no le dijera nada era una prueba segura de que aquello no pasaría todavía. Aun así, eso no le aliviaba el sentimiento de culpa.

-Perdóname-dijo ella, en un hilo de voz.

Shun frunció el ceño y la miro, confundido, pero ella tenía la vista clavada al piso. Luego, la vio irse de su lado, caminar hacia Seiya. Vio Hyoga agacharse y meter medio cuerpo por la ventana del copiloto de mustang, para sacar luego su teléfono. Lo miró durante algunos segundos y su semblante cambió, se hizo más serio e inescrutable. Terminó por apartar la vista, no necesita ver más, no había ninguna llamada en su teléfono.

Por un instante, Shun suspiró, como tratando de recoger el aire que ahora le faltaba. Bajó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente, mientras cerraba los ojos y luchaba por mantener la firmeza y la confianza en el moreno.

_-El dijo que regresaría-_se repitió una y otra vez.

Luego, Hyoga lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tomando su mano e instándolo a entrar a la mansión.

Dentro de la casa se sintió muchísimo peor. Las piernas le temblaban, aunque nadie lo notara. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero la falta de aire y la opresión en su pecho lo estaban mareando.

Por un segundo cerró los ojos, bajo la cabeza y apoyó la frente en el brazo de Hyoga, quien notó inmediatamente que Shun no se sentía nada bien. Lo soltó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, alzándolo levemente.

-Estás helado.

Hakuren se dio la vuelta, alarmado fue directo hacia ellos para revisar sus signos vitales.

-Su pulso es débil. Debería recostarse un rato-dijo Hakuren.

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estas, créeme, te ves transparente-dijo Hakuren.

-Hay habitaciones para todos, yo los llevaré-dijo Seiya.

Hyoga tomó a Shun de la mano de nuevo, para guiarlo. Seiya iba delante, Haru y Hakuren se quedaron en la sala.

-¿Escaleras?- se quejó Shun

El mareo y las escaleras eran mala combinación. Hyoga sonrió y enarcó una ceja, cuando tuvo una idea por demás picara.

-¿Quieres que te cargue?

El comentario funcionó como un resorte para Shun, quien inmediatamente soltó la mano de Hyoga y frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Ni se te ocurra-siseó

Shun terminó subiendo las escaleras primero que Hyoga y Seiya. Éste ultimo miró al rubio tratando de contenerse la risa, ya que estaba seguro de que el peliverde no se dejaría cargar como si fuese una señorita, tenía que estar absolutamente inconsciente para eso y la broma funcionó a la perfección.

Ya dentro de la habitación, Seiya los dejó solos y cerró la puerta suavemente, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hyoga. Éste entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose si eran tan evidentes que ahora todo el planeta parecía estar al tanto de su relación. Luego, recordó como prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Shun en el hospital, así que sí, lo eran.

Volvió la vista hacia el peliverde, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, de nuevo sumido en aquel mutismo que comenzaba a asustarlo.

-La cama está a escasos centímetros de distancia ¿Sabes?

Shun no le respondió. Hyoga suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa _Tigre_? ¿Dónde están tus garras? Pareces un cachorrito-dijo Hyoga.

La claridad que entraba por las cortinas, se reflejó en las lágrimas que caían silenciosas por las mejillas de Shun. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los mechones de cabello, pero él no necesitaba verlos.

-¿Tan solo me siento que cualquier extraño me parece un viejo amigo?-susurró.

Luego Hyoga entendió. No era el cansancio o las heridas lo que tenían a Shun en ese estado, sino las emociones de estar de nuevo entre los suyos aunque no reconociera a nadie, de regresar a esa casa, que según Ikki y los demás, estaba llena de recuerdos.

-Muévete-dijo Hyoga.

Obedeciendo, Shun se apartó un poco de la cama, lo suficiente para hacerle el espacio a Hyoga, quien se recostó la espalda en ella, de manera que el peliverde quedó entre sus piernas. Atrajo a Shun hacia él y lo abrazó suavemente, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de éste, mientras él se recostaba en su pecho.

-No estás solo-susurró Hyoga.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sólo sintió como Shun se hundía en su pecho y lloraba, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

La visión del mustang negro volteado, vidrios rotos y sangre por todas partes, no era la mejor bienvenida de todas.

-Alguien perdió los frenos-dijo Shiryu.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?-preguntó Ikki.

-Ataque-dijo Shiryu.

Ikki miró en la dirección que Shiryu le indicaba, y vio por primera vez los cuerpos de los tres demonios alados. Se agachó sólo para comprobar que reconocía el auto.

-Es de Hyoga.

-¿Qué…?

Shiryu no tuvo tiempo de continuar, Ikki ya corría raudo hacia el interior de la casa, por lo que lo siguió.

Al entrar, los cuatro que seguían en la sala, los recibieron levantándose inmediatamente. Vio a Haru y a Hakuren sucios y con vendas, uno en la frente y el otro en el brazo.

-Ikki, gracias al cielo-dijo Saori, sonriendo y aliviada.

Shiryu entró detrás él y fue recibido por Seiya, quien prácticamente se le guindó del cuello.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Ikki

-Eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti, ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Seiya.

-La ciudad se llenó de demonios. ¿Dónde está Shun?

Shun estaba en el baño levándose la cara. Calculó que ambos durmieron al menos dos horas antes de que la posición en la que estaban los empezar a molestar.

Hyoga estaba sentando al borde de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió. Shun tenía la puerta del baño abierta, por lo que cuando se volteó vio a Hyoga incorporarse y sonreír levemente. Sintió un punzada de emoción en su corazón y salió rápidamente del baño, para encontrarse con Ikki, algo golpeado y quizá un poco sucio, pero vivo. El aire volvió a sus pulmones y acortó la distancia en pocos segundos para abrazarlo fuertemente, sin importar que sus heridas los torturaran.

-Oye, te dije que volvería-dijo Ikki, en falso tono molesto, mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-Los conozco a ellos y su forma de entretenerse-respondió Shun.

Ikki frunció el ceño, recordando a Kara, su traición y las consecuencias de aquello.

-¿Y qué pasó contigo, acaso no sabes manejar?-preguntó Ikki, con su característica acidez, una vez que Shun lo soltó.

-tsk…yo también me alegro de verte en un pieza-dijo Hyoga, caminando hasta salir de la habitación-bastardo infeliz-susurró, al pasarle por un lado.

Ikki sonrió mientras Shun lo miraba confundido. Decidió ignorarlo e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Ikki.

Luego, en la sala se formó casi una trifulca. Después de contar rápidamente todo lo que había pasado, que Ikki dijera que perdió tanto el auto como el teléfono, igual que Hyoga cuyo celular había muerto, todos estaban decididos a que había que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Lo único en lo que no se ponían de acuerdo era en si separarse o quedarse juntos. Ikki, desafortunadamente, optaba por la primera opción, ya que él sabia que el cosmos de Shun estaba despertando y estar tan cerca de los demás haría que las energías fuesen más intensas y pronto habría que explicar muchas cosas que Ikki no estaba seguro de cómo tomaría el peliverde.

Aunado a eso, el único que no quería irse era Shun. Por un momento, Ikki deseó que fuese aquel niño sumiso que le obedecía en todo y no el demonio exacto a él que ahora se revelaba en su contra. Shun estaba negado en banda a huir y esta vez Ikki no podía obligarlo.

Aún había muchas cosas que aclarar, pero no había tiempo para eso, lo importante era sacar a Shun de Tokio e incluso a la misma Saori.

Ikki seguía discutiendo con el peliverde, pero por mientas más buscaba imponerse, más férrea era la actitud de Shun. No había manera de que alguno diera su brazo a torcer. Luego, tanto Hyoga como Shiryu, sabiamente decidieron separarlos y buscar otra manera de resolver la situación.

Hasta que Hakuren habló en privado con Ikki. Aparentemente, el médico necesitaba algunas vendas y demás instrumentos, por lo que salió a comprar todo aquello, pagado por supuesto por Saori, ellos si acaso tenían sus billeteras y la ropa que cargaban encima. Por orden de la joven Diosa, Haru y Tatsumi se encargarían de comprar lo necesario, al menos para el viaje.

-¡Dije que no iré a ninguna parte!-exclamó Shun, una vez que regresaron a la habitación.

Hyoga estaba apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, mirando a Shun y sin decir una sola palabra. Él ya conocía el plan de Hakuren e Ikki, y aunque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no parecía haber otra manera de ganarle la pelea al peliverde. Aun así, sabía que tenían un par de horas libres antes de que regresaran los otros y la idea que cruzó su mente se le antojó tanto deliciosa como excitante.

-Te pones necio, _Tigre- _masculló el ruso.

-Me importa un demonio, Hyoga, esos bastardos están infectando la ciudad de demonios, no voy permitirlo, no voy a salir corriendo mientras todas las personas aquí están en peligro-gruñó Shun.

-En el estado en el que estás dudo que puedas hacer algo.

-Esa no es excusa para huir-sentenció.

Hyoga suspiró, dándose por vencido. Tendrían un buen rato para ellos, así que optó por no desperdiciarlo.

Shun se sentó en el borde de la cama, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, sin notar como lo acechaban con intenciones más que malvadas.

El rubio le tendió la mano y este lo miró. Su sonrisa y mirada celeste le calentaron las mejillas pero estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para desviar la mirada en una clara negativa. Hyoga, sin embargo, no se rendía tan fácilmente y simplemente apoyó las manos en las rodillas de Shun, obligándolo a mirarlo al sorprenderle el cambio de actitud.

-¿Vas a seguir peleando o te vas a callar de una buena vez?-susurró Hyoga.

Shun chasqueó la lengua.

-Vete a la mierda, Hyoga.

El rubio sonrió con malicia.

-Sabes, esa actitud tuya…me gusta-susurró de nuevo.

Hyoga se acercó a su oído y Shun inevitablemente se estremeció y cerró los ojos, hizo el intento de apartarlo cuando Hyoga tomó su mano y lo atravesó con la mirada. El rubio sonrió con arrogancia al notar que Shun se sonrojaba hasta las cejas y se le velaba la mirada.

-Apártate.

El rubio no respondió, solo enarcó una ceja, sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. Shun sintió que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Esa mirada lo estaba quemando. Esa mirada le quitaba todo el control que pudiera tener y eso lo frustraba tanto como lo excitaba. Sabía que Hyoga no era ningún cachorro sumiso pero ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa actitud tan_… "depredadora_"?

Aun así, sabía que aquello no era más que un vil soborno, uno en el que le hubiera encantando caer, pero soborno al fin y no iba a dejar al rubio salirse con la suya.

Shun no tenía idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

Recogió los pedazos de su actitud de macho alfa que le encantaba y reunió la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo con la otra mano, pero Hyoga volvió a dejarlo en el sitio al tomar ambas manos y empujarlo contra la cama para, con sus piernas, apartar las del peliverde, dejándolo en una posición por demás comprometedora.

-¿Qué carajo estás haciendo? ¡Hay gente afuera!

-Le pasé el seguro a la puerta-le respondió Hyoga, al oído.

-Quítate.

Aunque Shun no lo quisiera aquello había sonado como un jadeo que solo excitó mucho más a Hyoga.

Puso los ojos en blanco, indignado.

Hyoga solo estaba sobre él, entre sus piernas, recorriendo su cuello suavemente con los labios y ya lo estaba haciendo jadear, ya tenía la vista nublada. Indignante.

-Oblígame-repitió el rubio.

-No me costaría nada.

-Lo sé-sonrió Hyoga.

Entonces Shun intentó soltarse pero Hyoga apretó con más fuerza, impidiéndole moverse. Shun se estremeció bajo su peso y él lo sintió completamente.

-Hyoga…

El rubio apretó sus muñecas e instintivamente movió las caderas hacia adelante provocando que ambos jadearan al mismo tiempo, dando por enterado al otro de su excitación que empezaba a notarse entre sus pantalones.

Hyoga entonces tomó su rostro entre sus manos y justo cuando parecía que iba a besarlo sonrió de nuevo y bajó hasta su cuello donde pasó la lengua muy levemente, quemando la piel de Shun, quien se atragantó con los gemidos que luchaba por no mostrarle en protesta por su atrevimiento.

-…Si tocan…

-Lo lamentarán-susurró Hyoga.

-Yo…

-Shun-dijo Hyoga, mirándolo ahora-dime que pare.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo!

-No, estás diciéndome que me quite. Dime que pare. Ahora.

Hyoga sabía que esa orden jamás vendría, pero tampoco contaban con demasiado tiempo para hacer todo lo que él hubiese querido. Además no sabía si estaban listos, apenas empezaban una relación. Sin embargo, algo había que hacer con esa excitación que solo la ropa ocultaba.

El rubio sonrió de nuevo, lleno de malicia y lo besó lenta y pausadamente, pero lo sorprendió al meter la mano dentro de sus pantalones. Ni siquiera notó cuando abrió el botón y bajó el cierre, solo sintió su mano cerrándose sobre su erección y le costó toda su fuerza ahogar el sonoro gemido que salió de su garganta. Hyoga lo sintió arqueándose bajo su cuerpo, temblando, mientras se endurecía mucho más.

-Diablos…

-No tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Hyoga.

Entonces el rubio se levantó solo un poco, tomó los pantalones y la ropa interior de Shun y los bajó solo lo necesario para liberarlo de su prisión. Shun se arqueó de nuevo y cerró los ojos cuando Hyoga comenzó con la lengua. No notó que Hyoga se puso un tanto nervioso al ser esa la primera vez que manipulaba otro miembro que no fuera el propio. Sin embargo, aquellos roncos gemidos que él se moría por escuchar Shun los guardaba celosamente en su garganta.

-Gime para mí, Shun-le susurró al oído.

Hyoga siguió masturbándolo, ahora con la mano y aceleró el movimiento solo un poco más, provocando a Shun, quien se arqueó otra vez y enterró las manos en las sabanas. Aquello se salía de la escala del placer; Hyoga rogándole mientras lo dominaba por completo, era una combinación dolorosamente placentera y por demás exitosa, Shun no tardaría en alcanzar el climax si continuaba con ese ritmo. Sin embargo, Hyoga pareció leer sus pensamientos y aumentó el movimiento, apretó solo un poco más su miembro, luego se enfocó en la punta y lo masturbó con más rapidez y luego lo soltó para tomar ambas muñecas, obligando al peliverde a abrir los ojos para notar que no solo lo estaba dejando insatisfecho, sino que tampoco le daría la oportunidad de buscar el orgasmo él mismo.

El rubio sonrió, lo besó en la mandíbula cuando notó la interrogante marcada en todo su rostro sudoroso y le susurró de nuevo.

-Gime para mí. Quiero escucharte.

-Ruso idiota…

-¿Eso es un "sí"?

Shun no respondió. Entonces el rubio llevó la mano al miembro, ignorando el dolor en el suyo desatendido, pero solo lo rozó y miró a Shun, quien se apoyó en sus codos y buscó tanto la boca de Hyoga con la suya, como su mano al elevar sus caderas levemente. En cuanto hicieron contacto Hyoga volvió a cerrarse alrededor de su erección y siguió masturbándolo. Shun lo premió liberando toda su excitación en los gemidos más escandalosos, roncos y necesitados que Hyoga jamás hubiese escuchado antes.

-Hyoga…-jadeó

El rubio se estremeció. ¡Cómo le gustaba escuchar a Shun gimiendo su nombre de esa manera tan animal!. Entonces se inclinó sobre el miembro del peliverde para jugar con su lengua. Shun gimió con más fuerza, sorprendido y al borde de la locura cuando Hyoga empezó a darle la sesión de sexo oral más erótica de su vida. El cazador se liberó de cualquier barrera de inhibición de que todavía tuviese y jadeó su nombre, levantó las caderas y se quitó la camisa. Entonces bajó la mirada y notó como Hyoga sacaba su erección tan poderosa como la suya de sus pantalones y se masturbaba él mismo.

-No…ahhh-dijo Shun entre jadeos.

Hyoga lo soltó y se inclinó sobre él por un momento.

-¿Qué?

-Yo me encargaré de eso-respondió Shun.

El rubio sonrió y entre besos siguió masturbándolo con la mano hasta que lo sintió tensarse más y más bajo su cuerpo, tanto que Shun abandonó su boca, levantó un poco las caderas de nuevo y se corrió con fuerza con un último gemido que salió roto, agónico y tan intenso que provocó un estremecimiento en Hyoga.

Vencido por un ruso endemoniado. Shun jamás tuvo un orgasmo tan potente.

-Eres un manipulador-dijo Shun

-¿Por qué? ¿Por dominarte de esa manera, mientras estabas herido y debilitado?- preguntó Hyoga-Si. Se me antojó sumamente erótico.

Entonces Shun se apoyó en los codos y rozó los labios de Hyoga con los suyos.

-Tu turno.

-Eh…no te preocupes, como estoy no duraré mucho de igual manera y…

-Cállate y obedece-dijo Shun, mientras cerraba la mano alrededor de su desatendida erección, provocando una descarga de electricidad en el rubio y recorría su mandíbula con una mezcla de labios y lengua.

Hyoga se estremeció. Saber que Shun, el atrevido cazador estaba masturbándolo era demasiado perturbador y con lo excitado que estaba no duraría mucho más. Entonces Shun hizo gala de su lado dominante.

-Ve allá, al sillón y hazlo tú mismo, pero no te puedes correr.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Hyoga, orgulloso de poder articular alguna palabra-Dijiste que te encargarías tú.

-Lo haré, por eso no puedes correrte. Tu querías oírme, yo quiero verte-respondió Shun, sonriendo con malicia-Ve, no te queda mucho tiempo.

El rubio sonrió con incredulidad. ¿Qué tan seductor podía llegar a ser aquel sujeto? Aun así, quizá Shun no sabía lo seductor que podía ser él. Decidió darle lo que quería, sabiendo que si alguien se veía erótico al masturbarse era él, según opinión de algunas féminas.

Se apartó, removió la camisa y se dirigió al sillón frente a la cama, mientras Shun se levantaba el pantalón y apoyaba los codos en las rodillas. Hyoga se sentó, se acomodó y empezó a masturbarse y pronto Shun supo que se arrepentiría de aquello.

Ver a Hyoga como le clavaba la mirada celeste y como sus ojos relampagueaban con cada movimiento estaba encendiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo de nuevo. Las mejillas sonrojándose levemente bajo esa piel bronceada, el pecho descubierto, el ligero vello dorado sobre sus pectorales, Hyoga alternando la mirada entre él y su erección, como invitándolo, aquello tenía que ser un pecado mortal.

Épico, esa era la palabra que venía a su mente; ver a Hyoga masturbándose para él era simplemente épico.

El rubio sonrió un poco cuando vio a Shun llevarse las manos a la cara y hundir el rostro casi entre las rodillas para luego levantarlo de nuevo, sin querer perderse de un solo segundo de eso. Hyoga alternaba el ritmo, entre lento y más rápido, abría la mano y tocaba más abajo, acariciaba desde su base hasta la punta, abarcando toda la extensión del pene, que no era poca y volvía a enfocar la vista en Shun, quien sentía como se le erizaba la piel cuando Hyoga lo miraba fijamente. Entonces vio que el rubio dejaba de prestarle atención, embargado por su propia excitación, cerraba los ojos, gemía con más fuerza y empezaba a arquearse, señal de que estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, por lo que Shun se levantó y fue directo hacia él. Se inclinó sobre él, tomó control de la erección de Hyoga y lo besó apasionadamente mientras apretaba ligeramente la base, retardando la venida del orgasmo. Hyoga se quejó un poco, tanto de dolor como de placer. Entonces Shun movió la mano de nuevo, suavemente de arriba abajo acercándolo de nuevo al borde del climax, mientras se besaban, hasta que Hyoga no pudo reprimir más los gemidos y se apartó de su boca al apoyar la frente en el hombro de Shun. Entonces este se arrodilló frente a él, sorprendiéndolo y enviándole otra descarga de electricidad que le erizó la piel.

¿Shun arrodillado y devorándose su excitación? Demasiado. Hyoga se inclinó sobre el sillón, incapaz de controlar nada, ni su respiración, ni los gemidos, ni los espasmos. Ver al poderoso e indomable cazador arrodillado, lamiendo su erección, era demasiado para él.

-Shun…-jadeó.

Shun tomó su mano y lo llevó a masturbarse él mismo, con la mano del peliverde sobre la suya, mientras él seguía lamiendo. Luego, Hyoga se arqueó al sentirse completamente dentro de su boca.

-Shun…voy a…-jadeó.

El peliverde entendió y se apartó, mientras con la mano lo llevó directo al orgasmo y se relamió cuando lo vio arqueándose por última vez mientras liberaba con fuerza el líquido blanquecino. Shun, en un arranque de pasión se llevó el miembro a la boca de nuevo y lo limpió con la lengua en un gesto que estremeció a Hyoga de lo erótico y crudo que era.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, ambos drenados por la descargas. Aquello no debía ser demasiado bueno para sus estados actuales, acaban de sobrevivir a un accidente automovilístico pero poco importaba. Era lo más cercano a hacer el amor en ese momento.

Unos minutos después, cuando ya estaban más relajados y limpios el rubio vio el auto donde venia Hakuren llegando a la mansión.

_-Aquí vamos-_pensó.

Calculó cuanto tiempo tardaría el médico en subir a la habitación, para luego encaminarse a hacer su papel en aquella peligrosa misión: distraer a Shun.

Sonrió cuando lo tomó de la mano para que éste se levantara de la cama, pensando que disfrutaría aquello especialmente si Ikki sería testigo, como de hechopasó.

Tan concentrados estaban en saboreando los labios del otro, que ninguno notó la furtiva intromisión en el cuarto ni el pinchazo en el brazo del peliverde.

Exactamente quince minutos después, Shun estaba profundamente dormido, Hyoga sonreía satisfecho e Ikki lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Es el sedante más fuerte que conozco. Lo usa un amigo en Africa, cuando tiene que revisar a sus felinos, por cierto-dijo Hakuren.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-preguntó Ikki.

-Dormirá hasta mañana, como mínimo-dijo el médico, encogiéndose de hombros.

-En marcha entonces.

Todo estaba prácticamente listo, igual que los grupos organizados por Ikki y Shiryu. Ya sabían a donde se iban y los jetts y pasajes de avión estaban comprados y listos, igual que un pequeño cambio de ropa para Haru, Hakuren, Hyoga y Shun.

Ikki estaba seguro de que Radamanthys no tardaría en molestarse por la ausencia de sus subordinados y buscaría la manera de hacer el trabajo él mismo. Aunado a eso estaba la preocupación que sentía al no haber encontrado el cadáver de Andrei por ninguna parte.

En el hangar privado de la familia Kido, estaba Hyoga, cruzado de brazos sobre el nuevo abrigo negro, mirando como Shiryu y Haru justo metían a Shun en el jet. Ikki se bajó del auto, y se detuvo a su lado.

-Todo está listo, Shiryu y Haru los alcanzarán luego, pero ustedes dos llegarán primero-dijo Ikki.

-Espero que estés satisfecho-gruñó Hyoga.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando despierte en otro país será un demonio y…

-¿Tú serás la única pobre alma a kilómetros?-preguntó Ikki, sonriendo con malicia.

Hyoga enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una señora mirada de basilisco. Ikki suspiró, aún sonriendo y le dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda mientras hablaba.

-Si te enfrentas a eso y no sales airoso, entonces no eres digno de él.

-Digna será la patada en el culo que te dé cuando vuelva a verte.

Ikki se echó a reír por el acido comentario del rubio.

-Disfruta tus vacaciones, Hyoga-dijo Ikki, poniéndose los lentes negros.

-Lo haré-dijo Hyoga, sonriendo con malicia-cuando lo tenga entre mis brazos.

El rubio ladeó el rostro, esperando el puñetazo o la respuesta del moreno. Cada comentario que se hacían era peor que el anterior, cualquiera creería que se llevaban por los pelos. Ikki, sin embargo, tragó saliva y se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, analizando la mirada de Hyoga. No había un rastro de malicia en sus ojos celestes.

-Estarán solos por algunos días; cuídalo. Por favor-dijo Ikki.

Hyoga sonrió de nuevo, esta vez sin malicia o arrogancia.

-Sí, señor-dijo.

Luego, Shiryu y Haru se reunieron con el moreno y los tres vieron a Hyoga entrar en el jett y éste despegar rápidamente.

-Temo por Hyoga. Pobre hombre, a lo que va a enfrentarse. Shun tiene un muy mal despertar, de esos barbaros-dijo Haru, mientras se le erizaba la piel.

-Se las arreglará-dijo Ikki, sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión, el rubio caminaba entre los escombros de vidrio y las piedras rotas. Otro salía de la casa, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas.

-No hay nadie aquí-dijo Minos.

-¿Y Andrei?-preguntó Radamanthys.

Minos sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Estar muerto no le impide seguir caminando-dijo Minos.

Radamanthys sonrió con malicia. Aún cuando acababa de perderles la pista a los santos, no estaba en absoluto preocupado por ello. No por nada tenía la organización más grande de todo el planeta y a su disposición a las mejores armas de todas: los asesinos de la tundra.


End file.
